Das ist kein Fehler!
by Onryo
Summary: Una llamada misteriosa, una chica que empezó como una más. Una frase colgada: 'estoy embarazada, es tuyo. Y no quiero tener al bebé.' Una situación difícil, con una decisión complicada. ¿Podrá seguir lo que le dicta su corazón? Nada ha sido un error.
1. Kapitel I: Wer ist da?

**Discaimer: **Tokio Hotel no me pertenece, aunque yo lo ansíe con locura... Son personas que tienen su propia vida y el siguiente fanfic solamente es producto de mi loca imaginación. Nada tiene que ver con aquello que podrían decir, hacer, experimentar –ya se saben el etcétera- los chicos de Tokio Hotel frente a las situaciones aquí planteadas. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad... es porque esta basada en personas reales XD.

**Summary: **Una llamada misteriosa, una chica que empezó como una más. Una noche caótica que desencadenó su presente. Una frase colgada: 'estoy embarazada, es tuyo. Y no quiero tener al bebé.' Una situación difícil, con una decisión complicada. ¿Qué hacer, cuando tus ideales te dicen que lo correcto es estar a su lado, apoyarla, pero ella te rechaza? Una cosa es segura: no ha sido un error. Nada, ni ella ni ese niño, han sido un error.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama (mi género favorito! :D)

**Personajes:** Bill Kaulitz Trümper, Tom Kaulitz Trümper, Gustav Schäfer, Georg Listing, David Jost, Nathalie –así como demás TH's Staff-, Pauline Weigel (Original Female Character – OFC), Maria Weigel (Original Female Character – OFC), personajes temporales (onda kioskero, mesera, blah, blah).

**Estilo:** Miniserie –significa que tendrá menos de diez capítulos, pero más de dos . XD

**Agradecimientos:** A Micaela que fue la primera en escuchar la idea, a Melisa que me ayudó con el Summary, a mi editora estrella –o sea mi hermana-, a Vinnitza por obligarme a subirlo XD SE LAS QUIERE MUCHO A TODAS! GRACIAS POR LA GARRA QUE LE PONEN ;)

**Dedicado a:** Todas las fans de Tokio Hotel –en especial a las fans de mi futuro cuñado n.n-, a aquel pequeño puñado de gente a la que le gustan los TomxOFC –revisando en la web, banda son BillxOFC u.u-... Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!

_Enjoy, brave reader!_

**Das ist nicht ein Fehler!**

http: // img167 . imageshack . us / my . php ? image = dasistnichteinfehler . jpg (sin espacios n.n)

**Kapitel I: Wer ist da? - ¿Quién es?**

—Tagla, tagla, ¡TAGLA! —se escuchó corear a alguien dentro de esa pequeña habitación.

—¡YA CÁLLENSE! —replicó una voz enfadada en un silbido, al soltar el aire de un suspiro hastiado por los incisivos de su mandíbula cerrada. Al mismo tiempo, se escuchó el tono de un Do menor, un tanto desafinado.

Tom pasó los dedos de la mano derecha por el puente de la guitarra, acariciando con la yema de los dedos las cuerdas, tratando de calmarse, pero el constante parloteo de los otros tres no lo dejaba concentrarse en lo que tenía en mente: afinar la Gibson negra, con bordes blancos y de clavijas plateadas que tenía sobre las piernas. Porque vaya que llevaban ya bastante tiempo rompiendo la paciencia haciendo las onomatopeyas de los instrumentos al son de Break Away. Maldito el día en el que se le ocurrió sugerir esa estupidez en el Hot Topic.

Hacía bastante que estaban en el estudio, dándole los últimos retoques al álbum, lo que quizás podía explicar que Bill estuviese tan relajado y despreocupado, despatarrado sobre el sillón de la sala. Gustav estaba, como siempre que se piraba un rato solo, escuchando música con los auriculares puestos. Georg, por su parte, animaba a los demás a seguir con aquella pantomima, nada más que para molestar al mayor de los Kaulitz.

Tom frunció el ceño, visiblemente ofuscado, pero trató de concentrarse en su trabajo. Volvió a fijar la vista en las clavijas que resplandecían con destellos plateados gracias a la tenue luz matutina que se filtraba por la ventana del edificio. Giró una de las clavijas y luego rasgueó las cuerdas con la púa. Faltaban unos retoques, pues los agudos sonaban algo desafinados, pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Con una sonrisa deslizándose por sus labios voluptuosos, dejó la púa a un lado y ajustó la clavija que estaba justo antes del puente del instrumento –del lado derecho-.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cerciorarse de que aquello había resultado estupendamente y rendiría los frutos que tanto había esperado, algo lo distrajo. Sintió algo frío en la coronilla, que luego se extendió por sus rastas hasta chorrear de las puntas y mojar la clara piel de su cuello. Se levantó instantáneamente y comenzó a maldecir entre dientes a aquel pedazo de imbécil al que se le había ocurrido tirarle encima el agua que había dentro de la jarra.

Lanzó una mirada furibunda a un costado mientras resoplaba y se sacudía levemente. Sus labios temblaron por la vibración, unas pequeñas gotas transparentes saltaron de sus labios para caer libremente al suelo de madera. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a vislumbrar la figura de su hermano, que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sostenía el recipiente de vidrio con una mano, levemente inclinado hacia un lado.

Los ojos chocolates del moreno brillaron con una chispa de diversión.

—Yo dije, el que tenga una guitarra en las manos necesita un baño... y tú eras el único con una guitarra en la mano, _Tomi_. —añadió el diminutivo con dulzura, aunque sus labios estaban tenuemente curvados en una mueca burlona.

Ja, ahora el muy genio le venía con sus chistecitos infantiles e imbéciles. Se las iba a pagar, y muy caro, considerando que había mojado también la Gibson, y si algo se llegaba a oxidar probablemente su querido hermanito tendría que renunciar a su maquillaje por un año entero. Igualmente, no iba a quedarse allí parado como un idiota sin hacer nada, la ley de los hermanos era: _me molestas, te la devuelvo_; de modo que hizo lo que sin dudas había estado esperando desde que él se incorporó del sofá.

—Espera a que te agarre, y juro que voy a comprobar si ese maldito delineador es ó no a prueba de agua —dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre su hermano, con la clara idea de infringirle un poco de dolor físico a cambio de su estupidez. Pero Bill no era para nada lento, y se escabulló con rapidez de las manos de su hermano y comenzó a correr por la habitación, seguido de Tom, que mascullaba pseudo gritaba frases repletas de lenguaje adulto a la delgada figura de la espalda de su hermano que iba varios palmos por delante de él.

Georg y Gustav seguían con la mirada los movimientos de los gemelos, que ya llevaban su decimonovena vuelta a lo largo de toda la habitación. Hubo un momento en el que Bill, por echarle un vistazo rápidamente a su hermano que venía corriendo tras él; no se detuvo a pensar que la inercia existía, y cuando si pie chocó contra el borde del sofá se percató de ello. Su cuerpo tendió a seguir el recorrido que traía hasta entonces, pero la fuerza del mullido mueble que trababa su pie produjo una reacción hacia atrás que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio. Cayó sin remedio al piso, mas amortiguó su caída levemente usando la mano derecha como apoyo. Todo su peso se recargó allí, y sintió un agudo dolor punzante que se extendió desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta su muñeca. Su delicado rictus se transfiguró en una mueca de dolor, pero antes de que pudiese prestarle mucha atención a él; sintió como algo aún más pesado que todo su cuerpo impactaba contra el. Todo el maldito peso de su hermano le vino a caer encima como un yunque, y su mano quedó atrapada entre el suelo y su pecho. Unas lágrimas pequeñas lucharon por salir de sus ojos al tiempo que un quejido de dolor salía de sus labios suavemente entreabiertos.

Tom ni siquiera se percató de que su hermano había caído hasta que lo vio tirado en el suelo y como él se acercaba sin remedio para trastrabillar con las piernas extendidas de su hermano y estrolarse contra el duro suelo de madera. Sin embargo, no contó con que, al chocar su pie con la pierna de su gemelo, la dirección en la que se estaba viniendo abajo acercándose certeramente al piso, se modificó. Inclinándose hacia un lado, terminó derrumbándose sobre Bill.

Al escuchar el quejido de su gemelo, no hizo más que incorporarse sobre sus manos y ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Creo que ese delineador puede esperar —reconoció el mayor de los Kaulitz, a ver la mueca de dolor que se dibujaba poco a poco en el rostro de su hermano.

Bill asintió a la par que intentaba no mover demasiado su mano lastimada, que ahora estaba roja, los nudillos de un inusual color bordó y hasta unos dedos tenían unos pequeños raspones producto de las _aparentemente bien lijadas _tablas que formaban el piso.

Gustav y Georg se acercaron para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, incluso se ofrecieron a ir a buscar un poco de hielo; más con un chasquido de lengua, ambos gemelos declinaron la oferta. Bill aseguró en un murmullo que solamente necesitaba un poco de agua fría y que se le pasaría conforme el día avanzase.

—Fue solamente un golpe... —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando con gravedad al baterista y al bajista.

Tom lo ayudó a llegar al baño. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y tomando con la mayor delicadeza que pudo la mano de su hermano, la colocó debajo del chorro que manaba sin cesar. El golpeteo del agua contra la superficie del metal era como una música repiqueteante, y las gotitas pequeñas que salpicaban sutilmente su rostro le hicieron recordar a la broma que había empezado todo aquello. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, comenzaban peleándose por cualquier estúpida tontería y al final terminaban de mal humor y muy ofuscados –si no era de la misma manera que habían acabado hacía unos momentos-.

Las facciones del moreno se relajaron a la par que sentía como el agua calmaba de a poco sus lastimaduras. Tanto tiempo dejó la mano bajo el agua que la piel se le puso de gallina, y con un suspiro de alivio retiró la mano de aquel frío relajante; para alcanzar la toalla que estaba a un lado colgada. Envolvió su mano de uñas negras en la toalla y se la secó rápidamente, dejándola luego a un lado, ella un bollo de tela de algodón esponjada de color celeste sobre el lavatorio. Escuchó una maldición a sus espaldas, y rápidamente giró sobre sus talones. Sus ojos chocolates recayeron sobre la figura de Tom, que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con furia mientras observaba su dedo meñique.

—¿Qué te pasó, Tomi? —quiso saber Bill, acercándose con pasos rápidos instantáneamente, el metal de los collares que llevaba al cuello chocaron entre sí produciendo un tintineo metálico. Estiró la mano para tomar la de su hermano, pero el mayor se lo impidió, sacándola con rapidez de su alcance.

Chasqueó la lengua, y un resoplido de disconformidad escapó de sus labios en un silbido algo bajo, medio agudo.

—No sé, debo de haberme cortado con esa mierda de mármol. —respondió, observando aún el pequeño y casi imperceptible corte que tenía en aquel dedo de la mano derecha. Un delgado hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su piel clara hasta caer en pequeñas gotitas rojas en el piso de cerámicos color crema.

Bill frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta el lavabo. Agachándose, pudo comprobar que en efecto, una de las esquinas de la blanca superficie terminaba en un extraño polígono de bordes afilados. Incorporándose y meneando la cabeza se dijo que a su hermano no iba a pasarle nada por aquel pequeño corte. Abrió tenuemente el grifo, sin siquiera darle media vuelta a la canilla. Con un golpe metálico, el delgado hilo de agua cayó sobre el bruñido interior del lavabo, y se escurrió por la rejilla.

—Lávate así no se te infecta. Te veré abajo, David quiere hablarnos sobre la carátula del disco y no sé que de la sesión de fotos de pasado mañana.—señaló Bill, volviéndose cuando estaba en el vano de la puerta, apoyando su mano derecha sobre el marco de esta. Un anillo brilló en uno de sus dedos cuando la luz de veinticinco watts de la lamparilla lo iluminó.

Tom asintió con la cabeza y puso el dedo bajo el agua. Ardió un poco al principio, pero apenas unas milésimas de segundo, luego ya se sentía como siempre. Se secó con la toalla que estaba desordenadamente depositada sobre la mesada del baño. Cuando estaba por apretar el interruptor de la luz para de una buena vez salir del baño y bajar para reunirse con los demás, sintió como algo vibraba en el interior de su bolsillo.

Metió la mano en uno de esos bolsillos gigantes y logró sacar el celular al tercer toque. Observó fugazmente la pantalla antes de contestar. _"Número desconocido"_. Apretó el botón verde de todas maneras, después de todo siempre podía ser Andreas que había olvidado avisarle que había cambiado su celular.

—Hola.—dijo simplemente con voz átona.

Lo único que escuchó del otro lado fue una leve estática. Silencio. No respuesta.

—¿Hola?—esta vez preguntó, indeciso y ya corriendo el dedo para colgar. ¿Y si era alguna fan desquiciada con un equipo de rastreo de esos que salían en la televisión y estaba monitoreando la llamada para luego ir a secuestrarlo? Oh, un momento, ya empezaba a sonar como un histérico perseguido.—_No es nada, marica.—_se dijo a sí mismo, auto-insultándose a propósito.

—Hola, ¿estoy hablando con Tom Kaulitz Trümper?—preguntó una voz femenina por el otro lado del auricular.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo no había tenido un juicio tan errado: al menos era una chica. Se mordió el labio inferior, a la par que una sonrisa libidinosa comenzaba a perfilarse en sus labios. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no tenía nada de acción porque ese álbum le había ocupado todo el tiempo libre y vagamente recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que habían ido a una fiesta –es decir, toda la banda junta, no habían salido desde hacía semanas-. Por ende, si no había ido a una fiesta no había tenido oportunidad de ligar con una chica, con lo cual ninguna fémina suculenta había caído en sus garras por lo que la noche de diversión... solamente una sombra huidiza. Su lengua se deslizó por sus labios, jugueteó con el piercing, saboreando de antemano la posibilidad que se le estaba planteando. ¡Y pensar que se la habían servido en bandeja de plata! Ni siquiera había tenido que gastarse un segundo en ganarse a la chica. Benditos los celulares.

—Para ti solamente Tom, preciosa.—respondió zalamero. Hubiera jurado que pudo oír un bufido, pero quizás eran solamente imaginaciones suyas, algo producto de la estática. Sí, tenía que ser eso. De cualquier forma, no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a su presa. Si había algo que lo caracterizaba era la paciencia, y la seducción era su otro fuerte así que si ella se ponía difícil lo único que debía hacer era chamuyársela un poco. _Pan comido, como quitarle un dulce a un niño,_ pensó para sí. Y de todos modos, dudaba que la chica se rehusara, después de todo había llamado ella misma.

—Quizás no me recuerdes, soy Pauline... nos conocimos en Munich hace unos meses.—agregó la chica, medio titubeando, sacándolo del mundo de sus pensamientos.

Pauline, Pauline... el nombre no le sonaba. No era raro, luego de que tantas chicas hubieran pasado por su prontuario no era una cosa difícil de creer. Las había habido rubias, morochas, pelirrojas; de ojos claros, oscuros, de piel pálida, y así cruzando varias nacionalidades. Desde rusas hasta italianas y desde estadounidenses hasta alguna que otra mejicanita traviesa que se había cruzado en los Estados Unidos. De todos modos, la chica hablaba alemán y casi no tenía acento, de modo que era obvio que era alemana, y lo más probable también era que fuera oriunda de Munich. Detalles efímeros y sin importancia, que no hacían a lo que realmente podría llegar a ocuparle con ella esa noche.

—Honestamente, no te recuerdo... —sonrió maliciosamente—pero podemos encontrarnos esta noche, y tú sabes... me refrescas la memoria—el tono seductor tiñó sus palabras, habló moviendo suavemente los labios. La voz salió de lo profundo de la garganta, como un ronroneo.

—Escucha, te llamé para hablarte de algo importante... no para revolcarme contigo—escupió la chica, furibunda.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa. Se le iba a la mierda el plan, ahora tendría que inventar una estrategia o seguramente su nochecita iba a terminar pudriéndose en el quinto infierno. Sus dedos se crisparon alrededor del teléfono celular, y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar una palabra, la chica se le adelantó.

—Necesito hablar contigo en persona, no es algo —hizo una pausa—, algo de lo que pueda hablarte por teléfono.—se escuchó el sonido del tráfico de fondo, bocinas, pasos y algunos insultos. Llegó a sus oídos la conversación secundaria mantenida entre dos hombres que aparentemente se increpaban mutuamente quién era un inepto al volante—Podemos vernos en _Coffe Bar_.—sugirió la chica, el ruido del viento golpeó contra el auricular por un momento y Tom no pudo escuchar nada.

—Okey, de acuerdo... ¿dónde queda exactamente?—preguntó.

—En _Ehrenbergstr número 11_, a unas dos cuadras de donde está el estudio de la Universal.—informó Pauline, caminando, o al menos eso pudo deducir Tom a juzgar por el sonido de el viento que golpeaba el auricular y el sonido de unos tacones al impactar contra las baldosas de concreto de la calle—Te veré entonces en... ¿cuánto crees?

—Por ti, dulzura, iría ahora mismo—un gruñido del otro lado de la línea le hizo retractarse con una tos seca y nerviosa—Estaré en... unas dos horas, mas o menos ¿te va?

—Me va perfecto, además tengo que hacer unas cosas aquí...en fin, nos vemos entonces. Adiós.

Y colgó sin darle tiempo a nada.

¿Quién era esa chica, Pauline? ¿Por qué había insistido tanto en hablar con él personalmente? ¿Qué tema era tan importante como para que tuviese que citarlo a un café? Bueno, quizás podría terminar coqueteándola y haciéndola cambiar de parecer... y con esa idea reconfortante en la cabeza bajó a grandes zancadas las escaleras. _(NdelaA:Tom es un ser simple, con placeres simples XP)_

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—Al fin, un minuto más de toda esta cháchara y me hubiera muerto—afirmó Gustav, una vez que David salió de la habitación y se alejó lo bastante como para que su sistema auditivo no pudiese oír aquel comentario.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y volvió a ponerse los auriculares en las orejas. Subió el volumen y tenuemente la melodía de _Ride the lighting _flotó en el aire.

—¿Otra vez así, Gustavin? Vas a acabar con un serio problema en los tímpanos—aseguró Bill, y sin que el baterista se diese cuenta, tomó disimuladamente el MP5 y subió el volumen al máximo. Gustav saltó en su asiento y se quitó los auriculares sin demora, para luego llevar sus manos a sus orejas y apretarlas con fuerza, como si así pudiera aliviar el dolor que sentían sus tímpanos.

La risa jovial y musical fue lo que lo delató.

—¿En qué andas hoy?—preguntó Gustav con una mueca de enfado transfigurando su cara, arrugando la piel de su frente y curvando sus labios—¿En plan joderle la vida a los demás?

—Hace mucho que no tiene uno de esos días así que yo creo que sí.—refutó Tom su teoría, colocando su pierna izquierda sobre la rodilla derecha y despatarrándose tanto como se lo permitió aquel sofá de dos cuerpos.

Bill le fulminó con la mirada y le lanzó un cojín. Tom recibió el mullido almohadón en plena cara. Pero luego de eso bostezó exageradamente sin siquiera molestarse en cubrirse la boca y alzó una ceja.

—Wow, Bill, me impresionas.—sarcasmo palpable en cada inflexión de su grave voz.

Bill bufó y se sentó junto a Gustav, que seguí frotándose los oídos y rumiando maldiciones. Jugueteó con los numerosos collares que traía al cuello, perfiló con el dedo la figura fría de la calavera que llevaba prendida a la gargantilla de cuero.

—Mañana tendremos sesión de fotos—dijo de la nada, mirando el vacío—Esto apesta, levantarnos a las seis de la mañana para una puta sesión de fotos... ¿quieren decirme quien fue el idiota que organizó eso?—preguntó Bill, ofuscado y cruzándose de brazos. Sus labios se contrajeron.

—David Jost, Bill... y no creo que me haya convertido en idiota por eso, hace apenas hora y media que dijiste que era el mejor manager sobre la faz de la Tierra.—dijo una voz tras él. El chico se giró tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello –sus vértebras sonaron con un débil y tenue _crac_-. Frotándoselo, solo atinó a mirar a David lastimosamente a modo de disculpa, quien estaba sosteniendo una carpeta papel madera con varios papeles dentro, al parecer puro itinerario, y quizás el nuevo contrato con la Universal.

—Tienes que comprenderlo, Dave... el pobrecito sigue virgen y todos sabemos lo mal que sienta eso—arguyó Tom, guiñándole un ojo al hombre y sonriendo al punto, picando a su hermano con el comentario.

A su lado, Georg minimizó una débil tos tapándose la boca con una mano, que más bien parecía estar ocultando una risita. Bill contrajo su cuerpo en el mullido asiento del sofá y le dirigió a su hermano una mirada cargada de aversión. Sus ojos destellaban de la furia y sus nudillos estaban blancos de tan apretados que tenía los puños.

—_**Te o-dio**_—siseó por sílabas el menor de los Kaulitz, inclinándose brevemente hacia adelante.

Tom no hizo más que torcer sus labios en una sonrisa, para que instantes después de ellos brotara una carcajada. Dejó caer su mano derecha con pesadez sobre una de sus piernas, mientras seguía riendo. Ese comentario ya lo había oído incontables veces, por lo que ya no se lo tomaba tan en serio.

—Si realmente lo sintiera cada vez que lo dice—intervino Georg, observando divertido al menor de los gemelos que aún tenía los labios fruncidos en señal de disgusto—Tokio Hotel sería un mito.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo, como si un libro sumamente pesado hubiese dado de lleno contra el duro suelo de cerámicos. Todos giraron la cabeza para ver como David se agachaba a recoger la carpeta que hasta hacía unas milésimas de segundo había reposado tranquilamente sobre sus manos abiertas bajo la atenta mirada de sus ojos. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y se disculpó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Con eso no se bromea, Georg. —señaló severamente una vez que se hubo incorporado, sus ojos recayeron y miraron con tenacidad la figura del bajista. Había un tono tajante en su voz.

El chico castaño bajó la mirada, a la vez que un imperceptible bufido escapaba de sus labios. Solamente había sido una estúpida broma. Su manager se tomaba las cosas demasiado a pecho.

—Claro David, sino tú te quedarías en la calle ...—indicó Tom, con una sonrisa socarrona y eso le valió una mirada desaprobadora por parte del hombre. Bill no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente a causa de ello y el sonido musical de su risa llenó el ambiente; y contagiosa, hizo reír a los demás –incluso a Gustav, que seguía enfadado con él-.

La pequeña broma que le había jugado a su hermano al menos le había servido para divertirse un rato. Ahora, Tom estaba seguro de que el ligero enfado que su hermano tenía con él ya se había esfumado por completo. De cualquier forma, Tom nunca iba a dejar de molestarlo con ese tema... era simplemente TAN tentador observarle cuando se ofuscaba y todo su rostro –hasta el brillo de sus ojos color chocolate- se oscurecía cuando el enfado comenzaba a aflorar en su interior. Y luego esos labios que eran el sueño secreto de millones de chicas alrededor del mundo pronunciaban las palabras más groseras que se le ocurrían –pensándolo con más detenimiento, quizás lo de sueño secreto no lo era tanto... desde que existía el internet-. Aún así, era divertido verlo cabreado, y mucho más divertido resultaba hacer ese comentario picante en las entrevistas, donde su hermano se comía todas esas palabras y solamente sonreía, nervioso, a la par que su tez cambiaba de un color pálido a un color carmesí.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, Bill aún se las debía. Ese delineador aún no había pagado las cuentas pendientes que tenía con él. Una idea perversamente vengativa cruzó su mente y fue entonces que las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron con malicia. Pero antes de eso, tenía una cita pendiente con una chica llamada Pauline en la confitería más cercana. Sintiendo una oleada de ansiedad ante las posibilidades que ella conllevaba, se incorporó pretendiendo resultar sumamente natural para no levantar sospechas. Desperezándose y bostezando exageradamente, le echó una mirada a los demás, que estaban en la suya y que probablemente no se darían cuenta de su partida. Mejor así, no habría fisgones entrometidos. Sus dedos estaban rozando el plástico del llavero del Cadillac cuando una voz a sus espaldas le llamó.

—Tomi, ¿a dónde vas?—quiso saber Bill, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado, mientras escrutaba la expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor. Frunció la nariz, como si estuviera sospechando que algo se traía.

—A dar... un paseo —mintió Tom, restregándose las manos por detrás de la espalda con nerviosismo.

Bill le sonrió y pareció contentarse con la respuesta, pero algo en la mirada de Georg hizo que el mayor se parase en seco; quizás fuese ese brillo de complicidad en sus ojos que no parecía augurar nada bueno.

—Tom, eres un gamberro —Bill le miró con los ojos grandes como platos y se llevó una mano al pecho como si se le hubiera solidificado el aire dentro de los pulmones, Gustav incluso lo miró como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo— ¡otra vez andando con chicas! Mira si serás —rodó los ojos—... encima se lo ocultas a tu hermanito, al pobre que tan bien le vendría...

Bill gruñó y le ladró algo que sonó a _"Métete tu maldito bajo por donde te quepa"_, pero el bajista no le hizo caso y siguió hablándole a Tom.

—En fin, diviértete e invítame para la próxima —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a ver con una chica? —inquirió Tom, frunciendo el ceño.

Georg rodó los ojos y bufó con fastidio.

—A ver, seamos realistas ¿qué otra cosa podrías hacer? Gorras compraste la semana pasada, Gustav no necesita banditas y a Bill aún le quedan media tienda de laca por usar, y yo personalmente no te he pedido nada en los últimos días así que...—a la par que decía aquello bajaba con el dedo anular de la mano izquierda los dedos de la mano derecha— eso nos deja con una sola posibilidad: _**follar.**_

—Me halaga el encantador concepto que tienes de mí, Georg —le espetó Tom, apretando la mandíbula, y una vez dicho eso, cerró la puerta de un golpe y sus pasos pesados se perdieron con el correr de los segundos por el corredor.

Bill le miró con reprobación y el chico solamente enarcó una ceja, como preguntando _¿Y ahora qué hice?_. El menor de los gemelos soltó el aire que tenía dentro de los pulmones en un bufido de resignación.

—Eres imposible, Georg. —sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta mientras se preguntaba interiormente si lo que había dicho su hermano era verdad o simplemente era una treta para ocultar otro revolcón. Aún así, no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

El viento alborotó sus cabellos castaños con facilidad, jugueteando, flotaban en el aire, como el delicado y vaporoso vestido de un hada sublime. Su delgada mano se refugió dentro del cálido interior del bolsillo de su abrigo negro, pues a pesar de que ya era primavera, no estaba muy templado que digamos. Levantó la vista y sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con la alta construcción de dos pisos que coronaba gran parte de la cuadra. _Coffe Bar_ ocupaba casi toda la planta baja. Pudo ver a través del cristal las figuras de varias personas que estaban almorzando, incluso llegó a atisbar a pesar de los reflejos del Sol sobre el vidrio, la figura de una parejita de adolescentes que estaban tomados de la mano en una actitud muy romántica y charlaban animadamente, las sonrisas impresas en sus rostros. Ver eso le revolvió el estómago, pensando en lo que la había llevado hasta allí.

Meneó la cabeza, queriendo espantar todos aquellos pensamientos dolorosos de su cabeza y entró en el local. Sabía que él era famoso, que nunca estaba libre del acoso de los _paparazzis_ y los fans, así que optó por escoger una de las mesas que quedaban en la parte más alejada de la calle. Por fortuna, un mozo se le acercó y ella le preguntó si no tenían algo así como sala V.I.P para que él pudiese estar más cómodo. El joven de mirada azulina y cabello de color ébano le miró impresionado, y le preguntó amablemente –aunque con un dejo de exigencia- quién era esa persona. Pauline se mordió la lengua e hizo un esfuerzo para que esas dos simples palabras no brotaran de sus labios con furia y asco: _Tom Kaulitz_.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos y mirándola de arriba abajo le dijo que por supuesto, que podía pasar al salón V.I.P, y con una floritura de la mano le señaló una puerta de madera bastante grande, con un ojo de buey en la parte superior a través del que se podía ver una luz azul distorsionada por el vidrio cocodrilo. Le dio las gracias con un leve movimiento de cabeza y pasándole veinte euros le indicó que le hiciera saber a Tom dónde estaba. El muchacho sonrió y accedió.

Pauline entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. El ambiente estaba tenuemente iluminado por esa luz azul pero debajo de las mesas había luces incandescentes normales y eso le daba a la habitación una especie de lujo... se preguntó por qué mierda siempre tenían que hacer eso. Caminó hasta una mesa que quedaba contra la pared. Varias personas se dieron vuelta al verla, y ella identificó a varios hombres de negocios importantes, a juzgar por el atuendo de estricto traje _Dior_ y corbatas _London Tie_ que llevaban anudadas al cuello.

Giró la cabeza al percatarse de esas miradas clavadas en ella. A los pocos segundos se le acercó una mujer vestida con una camisita de muselina blanca y una falda azul con un pequeño corte en uno de los laterales, que enmarcaba la figura de sus regordetas piernas; unas sandalias negras de tacón completaban su vestimenta. Sus pestañas estaban curvadas con una generosa cantidad de rimel y la mirada de sus ojos enmarcada sutilmente por finas líneas de delineador negro alrededor de sus párpados, sus labios de un color rojo intenso, como los que se usaban en los cincuenta.

—¿Qué va a tomar, señorita? —quiso saber la joven, mientras sacaba una libretita de el bolsillo de la camisa y destapaba una lapicera.

—La verdad, no quisiera molestarla justamente ahora, y que traiga los pedidos cuando mi cita aún no ha llegado... ¿podría venir luego a tomarlos? —preguntó con una sonrisa franca y amable.

—Claro, claro, no hay problema... usted solamente hágame una seña que yo estaré por aquí atendiendo a los otros clientes —antes de irse le echó una mirada evaluativa—Vaya que él debe de considerarse afortunado, jovencita. —le sonrió.

Pauline sintió que algo le quemaba las entrañas.

—No... no, es solamente que debo aclarar unos puntos con él, no somos nada, _no hay nada entre nosotros_ —puntualizó ella, con un dejo grave en la voz.

—Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención... en fin, buenos días. Ya sabe, llámeme cuando necesite algo —y con una mirada compungida la mesera se marchó, dejándola sola.

**No hay nada entre nosotros.** Esa frase resonó en su cabeza. Por supuesto que no había nada entre ellos, nunca lo había habido. Y pensó con tristeza e impotencia, que ella solamente había sido para él una diversión de una noche, un juguete nuevo que una vez usado ya perdía todo valor.... para Tom Kaulitz Trümper ella no había sido más que un polvo bastante interesante luego de aquel festival en Munich. Era un maldito al que solamente le importaba el sexo y follar de vez en cuando. Las chicas no eran para él sino más que meros objetos de los que podía prescindir cuando se le viniese en gana.

Estrujó la servilleta de papel que había sobre la mesa a la par que sentía los ojos arder. La había dejado completamente sola luego de aquella noche, apenas un papel sobre la mesa de la habitación. Una ridícula nota escrita sobre una hoja rayada arrancada de alguna de esas libretas de bolsillo. _Gracias por la noche, la pasé estupendo, preciosa. _Y nada más que eso, nunca llamó a pesar de que ella le había dado su número de teléfono, y cuando ella quiso contactarse con él en ese fatídico día el operador solamente le aseguraba que ese número no existía. _**Ese número nunca había existido**_, según lo que le informó un empleado de la compañía telefónica días más tarde. La había engañado, ultrajado solamente había sido una diversión.

_Y justamente todos sus problemas eran producto de la culpa de él... todos y cada uno de los putos problemas que tenía eran por ese maldito._

Su madre había resultado ser una tremenda basura. Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que ella... justamente ella... en lugar de apoyarla..., un sollozo estrangulado hizo arder su garganta. Tragó saliva intentando tranquilizarse. Ahora solamente debía hacérselo saber, tenía que decirle que decisión había tomado. Aunque fuera un puto imbécil tenía derecho a saberlo, aunque nada de lo que podría decir la haría cambiar de opinión.

Escuchó cómo la puerta se habría. Pasos se acercaban hacia le mesa donde ella estaba. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y una sensación de náusea le golpeó la base del estómago. Era él, estaba segura que era él, no habría olvidado su forma de caminar nunca en su vida. Y tampoco... tampoco olvidaría jamás su aroma, algo fuerte pero dulzón a la vez, la suavidad de su... ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿QUÉ MIERDA TENÍA EN LA CABEZA? Apretando un puño su furia y odio renació otra vez dentro de su pecho y levantó entonces sus ojos que parecían hechos de miel. Su mirada se cruzó entonces con un profundo color chocolate. Él le sonrió, una sonrisa de lado, de esas que le sacaban el aire a millones de chicas alrededor del mundo, pero ella no se inmutó; le indicó solamente con un movimiento de la mano que se sentase.

Tom frunció el ceño. Había esperado una muestra de reconocimiento, pero lo único que encontró en sus ojos fue fría indiferencia. Tomó asiento frente a ella y se quitó las gafas oscuras y la capucha de la cazadora enorme que llevaba puesta.

—Así que, Pauline...—dijo él, con voz amable que escondía una inflexión seductora.

—Sí, a la que te importó mierda dejar tirada luego de haber quedado satisfecho —le espetó ella, con una mueca de odio transfigurando su rostro. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron como platos, nunca se había encontrado con una actitud de despecho tan profunda—. Aunque si viniste quiere decir que tienes pelotas... así que vamos al grano.

—Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas _perfectamente_, preciosa.—intervino Tom, haciendo referencia a la anteúltima frase que ella había pronunciado.

Lejos de sonrojarse al percatarse a qué estaba haciendo alusión el muchacho exactamente, Pauline le lanzó una mirada de hastío.

—Primer punto, tus truquitos de ligue no funcionan conmigo, así que ahórrate todos tus calificativos porque si quieres un revolcón de reconciliación o lo que mierda sea que te esté pasando por la cabeza —estaba tan furiosa que podría haberlo abofeteado— estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Además, en Hamburg está la mejor selección de putas así que podrías irte allí y dejarme en paz si lo único que quieres es metérsela a...

—_Hey! Beruhigen Sie sich!_ —exclamó Tom antes de que ella completara la frase. Pauline soltó un bufido a medida que se calmaba y la furia decrecía en su interior—. Me quedó claro, no necesitaba el ejemplo, gracias. —sus labios se fruncieron tenuemente y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

La chica no pudo replicar porque llegó la mesera a tomar los pedidos. Mientras Tom ordenaba un desayuno alemán completo, ella ordenó apenas un café doble con unas galletas. No se sentía particularmente bien ese día. Las náuseas iban y volvían cada pocos minutos, y si comía demasiado indefectiblemente iba a devolverlo horas después.

Tom masticó todas las palabras que se moría por decir. Aparentemente no iba a poder hacer nada con ella esa noche, a juzgar por el cariz espeso que tenían las cosas y la química entre ellos. Parecían dos polos magnéticos iguales, que se repelían intensamente. No necesitaba una exhaustiva investigación para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la chica estaba más que furiosa con él, parecía aborrecerlo desde el fuero más interno de su ser. No entendía por qué... ¿Acaso la había pasado TAN mal? Mierda, claro, estaba molesta porque la había dejado. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Así era él, aficionado a los _touch-and-go_, debería haber sabido que eso sucedería. Aún así, debía de haber algo más. Dudaba que solamente lo hubiera citado allí para increparle todo aquello.

La observó de refilón. Estaba revolviendo muy concentrada aquel café doble. La cucharita chocaba contra la cerámica de la taza, produciendo un tenue chasquido metálico. Sus ojos recorrieron la parte de su cuerpo que podía ver. Tenía tez clara, ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro –no era rubio, era simplemente un intermedio bastante peculiar y, tenía que admitirlo, bonito-. En lo que a formas se refería no eran exageradas y tenía lo justo –a pesar de que a él le hubiese gustado un poquito más-... tenía que admitir que la chica no estaba para NADA mal. Y al imaginarse ese delicado y fresco cuerpo junto al suyo no pudo evitar desearla, las hormonas ya estaban causando estragos en su interior, pidiendo a gritos _eso_ y lo único que realmente se le cruzaba por la cabeza en ese momento era acostarse con ella, sacando así todo ese deseo que le carcomía las entrañas. Pero era imposible, dado que ella ya lo había dejado claro... aunque siempre podía intentar una última estrategia.

Con una sonrisa traviesa perfilándose en sus labios, bajó su mano derecha y le dejó debajo de la mesa. Con cuidado y lentamente, no haciendo ningún movimiento brusco para no alertarla, fue acerándose cada vez más hacia ella. Seguía revolviendo el café, era ahora o nunca. Apoyó su mano en la tela de jean de la pierna de la chica, sintiendo a través de las terminaciones nerviosas en la yema de sus dedos el calor delicioso que emanaba de ella. Deslizó la mano sobre la pierna de ella con movimientos circulares hacia arriba, sugerente y seductores, acercándose cada vez más a su abdomen. Otra idea cruzó como un relámpago su mente, e instantáneamente cambio la dirección del movimiento. Torció su mano hacia la cara interior del muslo de Pauline.

Al principio no se había dado cuenta, tan compenetrada como estaba vaciando todas sus penas en esa tacita insignificante, como si el líquido que revivía muertos tuviera el poder para lavar todas las heridas en su interior. Pero luego si lo sintió, su mano hábil y cálida deslizándose por su pierna. Se quedó paralizada, helada, sin siquiera poder moverse. La había pillado desprevenida y su cerebro había quedado totalmente en blanco, de lo único que era conciente era de la caricia de aquella mano sobre la tela de su jean, se estremeció y sintió la garganta seca.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin. Cuando percibió como aquellos dedos entrometidos tocaban justo allí, los recuerdos se agolparon en su memoria y con rapidez tomó la mano de Tom. Estampándola contra la mesa, y estrujándola luego, como si quisiera triturarle los huesos.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Violarme? —sus ojos destallaban con furia—. Te recuerdo que a un policía le importará una mierda quien seas y si yo halago abuso van a encarcelarte... ¿Te quedó claro, Kaulitz?

Sin sentir la mano pero sí como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, Tom asintió gimiendo de dolor y con una mirada dolida. Pauline lo soltó con dureza y tomó un sorbo de su café, mientras Tom se concentraba en los embutidos de su plato. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio mientras comían, lo único que se escuchaba era el tintineo de los cubiertos al ser dejado sobre el plato y en un momento una tos violenta proveniente de Tom que se había atragantado con una salchicha.

Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato por última vez, habiendo terminado. La miró intensamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías para decirme?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, como los nervios le revolvían el estómago y ascendían por su esófago. Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo vio en sus ojos, no iba a irse sin esa respuesta. Tomó aire y habló decidida, sin titubear para que él no pudiera interrumpirla.

—_**Estoy embarazada, es tuyo. Y no quiero tener al bebé.**_

La mandíbula de Tom cayó desencajada, al tiempo que sentía como el mundo se le venía encima.

**Notas de la autora:** Puedo estar tan en p-do? Obviamente SI! XD Bueno, verán, esta cosa vino a mi cabecita luego de haber estado pensando –si es que yo pienso XP- qué pasaría si por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida alguna piba que hubiese cof, cof con Tom quedase embarazada... ¿le diría? ¿Lo mandaría a la m-erda? Entonces como siempre que me queda una duda, la convierto en un fanfic :D. Esto solo un blah, blah, de la historia detrás de la historia –okey, ni yo me entendí XD-. En fin, aquí la pregunta:

LES GUSTÓ? PIENSAN QUE DEBERÍA TIRARME DE UN EDIFICIO COMO CASTIGO POR HABER ESCRITO ESTA COSA? Me quieren tirar con verduras podridas, amenazarme de muerte, etc, etc... **then write a review!** n.n

**Kind Regards,**

**.Onryo.**

**P.D: **No sé alemán, una amiga me ayudó con el título y las frases las saqué de una página muy copada: http: (doble slash) dix (punto) osola (punto) com –espero que les sirva en el caso de que tengan mi psicosis de poner los títulos y cosillas en alemán o en cualquier otro idioma-... en el caso de que les interese el inglés aquí la página del OALD http: (doble slash) www (punto) oup (punto) com (slash) elt (slash) catalogue (slash) teachersites (slash) oald7 (slash) lookup?cc = global.

_Hasta el próximo chap! ;)_


	2. Kapitel II: Unter diesen Umständen

Hello there! Acá estoy otra vez, con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. No saben mi emoción con cada nuevo review, sentía que me iba a caer de la silla –en verdad chicas, nunca pensé que esta idea rindiera algún fruto pero parece que me equivoqué XD-. Bueno, dejando de lado eso que me podría costar varios huesos rotos vamos a una parte esencial de mi ritual cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo... AGRADECER PÚBLICAMENTE A QUIENES DEJARON REVIEW! (lo de delirar no cuenta por ahora e.e).

**Mafer483 xD LoL: **Muchas gracias por tu review, y como sos la primera te llevás un premio... un Bill con moño y todo –o preferís a Tom ó a alguno de los Gs? Puede haber cambio, mirá que yo no tengo prejuicios con mis clientes (? XP-. No te preocupes, Tom ya se va a sentir mejor dentro de... poco? XD Ya, ya. ¡Veremos que es lo que pasará con Tomi en breve! GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!!. **Anónimo:** a ver, quien puede ser tan retrógrado como para ponerse ese nicK?! Alguien me quiere decir? Ah re que no pescaba ni una XP... HERMANUCHIS! Gracias por comentar en esta cosa, y gracias también por ser mi editora de fierro... este... ¿qué hacés con ese caño?... vas a hacerme entender a Bill que caño significa_ so sexy that it's unbelievable..._ LOS INSULTOS IBAN DE ONDA, LOCA!! NO ME MATEEEEES!! Eje, nos estamos peleando, hun XD. **Vinnitza Tokio Hotel Fan: **¿quién sos? XD Jaja. Mirá que yo ya estaba preguntándome si había sido de tu agrado esta cosa, y me entero que es tu nueva droga o.O –querés que me metan en cana? Después quién escribe acá, Gustavito? XD-. La verdad, pobre piba, que le pase eso luego de haber pasado una noche insignificante con Tom –te cito XD-, pero ¿viste? Las vueltas del destino (? XD. Aww, en relación a la paternidad de Tom, yo también moriría por verlo hacer una cosa de esas –la de cargar al bebé, no la de dejarlo abandonado en el hipermercado XD por suerte está Billy lindo XP-. En relación al aborto, ya vas a ver que es lo que pasará, hasta entonces lamento que vas a tener que tratar de calmarte con alguna cosa que no sean tus uñas XD. Nos estamos leyendo! Besitos y cariños especiales ;). **Libby Chan: **Bienvenida, che! Me alegra que te haya agradado el pequeño comienzo n.n Veamos, en relación a Tom y la actitud tan lanzada que le puse (mi sis me machacó la cabeza diciendo que era muy lanzado pero estem... me salió así XD) es que necesitaba una razón verosímil para la cual tuviese que ir a encontrarse con esta chica y las ganitas fue una de las cosas que se me ocurrió y ya viste quedó XD Por supuesto se que Tomi lindo no es un gato de , si el es tierno y requete dulce (cuando quiere u.u) cuando leí lo que me pusiste recordé el video en el que cuando estaban firmando autógrafos una chica lo besa y Tom estaba más colorado que un tomate XD, o sea, solamente para que sepas que no dudo de la ternura y timidez del elder twin XD. Espero que te guste también este chap! GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!

Y ahora llegó el momento en que me cierro la boca con cintéx y no digo ni mu hasta el final del chap XD _¡Disfruten! _

**Das ist nicht ein Fehler!**

**Kapitel II: Unter diesen Umständen – Bajo estas circunstancias**

Cuando había pronunciado esas palabras había sentido como el nudo que tenía a la altura del estómago y el otro que le oprimía la garganta se aflojaban lentamente. Al ver su cara de estupefacción se percató de que nunca se hubiera esperado esa noticia. Y pensándolo bien era porque se le habría un cariz de situaciones para nada agradables. ¿Culpa? Seguramente la estaba sintiendo, o la sentiría, al caer en la cuenta de lo que ella planeaba hacer si era que aún no lo había hecho por el golpe del shock inicial.

Una vez que sus palabras se perdieron en el aire y ella hubiese salido del mundo de sus pensamientos –cosa que duró apenas milésimas de segundo-, y sin siquiera hacerle caso a la expresión que tenía el chico, Pauline sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un folio con unos papeles sellados. Se los entregó a Tom, que aún seguía con la misma expresión y una mirada atónita en los ojos. Sin atreverse a creerlo, sin poder –al parecer- procesar aquella información todavía.

—Son los resultados del examen, para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo —se los tendió y el chico, volviendo en sí, se los sacó de las manos con dedos nerviosos y temblorosos.

Tom sentía que sus manos se sacudían involuntariamente, y le costó tomar el papel de las manos de ella. Vacilante, sus oídos no escuchaban absolutamente nada más que los desbocados latidos de su corazón, su garganta estaba muy seca y más rasposa que papel de lija. Intentó calmarse tragando saliva, solamente para descubrir que no podía siquiera tragar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró profundo. Así de algún modo logró sosegar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios abrió el sobre, no sin cierta dificultad. Desdobló el papel y encontró aquello que más temía.

_**Positivo**_. Eso decía el maldito papel. Los ojos de Tom recorrieron todo el documento con rapidez. Los exámenes que cotejaban el ADN de cada padre también estaban allí y ambos coincidían. No quiso ni siquiera pensar cómo había hecho ella para conseguir algo que contuviese su código genético para cotejarlo. Su mente no estaba ocupado en esas nimiedades en ese preciso momento.

¿En qué momento había sido tan estúpido de dejar que una cosa así ocurriese? ¿En qué momento olvidó... Oh, Dios, eso no podía estar pasando.

Presa de la nerviosidad no podía siquiera hilvanar dos ideas, mucho menos armar una frase coherente, las cuatro veces que fue a decir algo, solamente había abierto la boca y ningún sonido había salido de ella, por lo que había parecido como un pez fuera del agua.

Eso no podía estar pasando, no a él, no ahora. ¡Apenas si tenía diecinueve años! Maldición, no podía hacerse cargo de un bebé en camino. La actitud de ella le había sorprendido, la forma en que le buscó y le comunicó aquella noticia... tenaz y decidida. Pero ¿sería suficiente, le darías las fuerzas necesarias para criar al niño? Ella incluso era un año menor que él, si no le fallaba la memoria que se había puesto en funcionamiento hacía unos pocos segundos. No podía con esa edad hacerse cargo de un... ¡OH, NO, MIERDA! ¡ELLA HABÍA DICHO QUE NO QUERÍA AL NIÑO! Eso le pegó como una bofetada y se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban al borde de un abismo sin fondo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, el tono estrangulado por la sorpresa, el temor y otras sensaciones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

—_Das geht dich ein einen feuchten Kehricht an!_ —le hizo saber ella, frunciendo el ceño con furia y arrebatándole el papel de las manos con prisa y metiéndolo otra vez en su bolsillo —. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer, Kaulitz. ¡Ya tomé mi decisión y no vas a hacer que la cambie! —zanjó con una mirada tajante.

—¡Ese bebé no tiene la culpa de que yo haya sido un imbécil!—casi no había podido hablar por el dolor que sentía en la garganta, como si ésta se estuviese lacerando por la culpa, la perversamente maldita culpa— _Ich war schuld daran!_ —suplicó con la última frase juntando todas sus fuerzas para elevar el tono, tomando la mano de ella instantáneamente para impedir que se levantara de la mesa—. Por favor, escucha... yo...yo te daré todo lo que necesites pero por favor no... no... —tartamudeó—_abortes_.

Pudo ver como gruesas lágrimas luchaban por no saltar de los ojos de la chica. Sintió como si garras filosas le arañasen el corazón... ¿Cuán profundo era el dolor de Pauline? ¿Tanto daño había hecho él? ¿Tan desgarrador había sido como para que le aborreciera de esa manera y se rehusase a cargar en su vientre a aquella pequeña vida? Quizás esas lágrimas fuesen una señal de que había logrado hacerle ver que hacer eso habría sido un terrible error, y de alguna manera aquello calmó un poco su abatido estado de ánimo. Pero se equivocaba rotundamente con aquel juicio, jamás, ni en mil años habría esperado la respuesta que brotó de sus labios.

—¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! —gritó en su cara, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, ambos se habían incorporado y Tom estaba agarrándola fuertemente del antebrazo y ella luchaba por zafarse de su agarre—. Mi madre me echó de casa, mi padre me odia... me quitaron mi beca —las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro sin cesar, su voz se quebraba por los sollozos e hipaba tenuemente—. Haberte encontrado ese día en Munich solamente significó putos problemas y lo peor fue que cuando quise llamarte ¡TU NÚMERO NO EXISTÍA! —Tom la soltó al oír aquello, vapuleado por la verdad que le cayó encima como un yunque... ¿en verdad había sido tan malditamente idiota? Pauline se alejó unos pasos, bajando la mirada y enjuagándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

_**No podía ser cierto, en verdad... no podía ser posible que hubiera hecho una cosa así. **_

—Solamente fui un juego para ti...—murmuró Pauline, dolida y comenzando a irse.

Tom la siguió, esquivando a tiempo una mesa para evitar estrolarse contra el suelo.

—¡Espera!—ella se dio vuelta—Déjame intentar remediarlo, déjame ayudarte... _por favor no mates al bebé_—su voz se quebró. El pensar que una vida iba a terminarse por su estupidez no lo hacía sentir para nada bien, lo hacía sentir como una entera y completa mierda. Si solamente hubiera prestado más atención a lo que hacía. Si se hubiera detenido a pensar las cosas antes de haberlas hecho...

Ahora lo recordaba. _**Agosto: **__**Theatron MusikSommer.**_

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—_Vielen Dank!—_dijo Bill a todo el público por el micrófono. Estallaron los vítores. Las chicas en las primeras filas comenzaron a gritar a todo pulmón. Bill solamente sonrió y las saludó con la mano.

Tom se quitó la correa _Gibson_ de los hombros y le dio la guitarra a uno de los chicos del Staff que estaba a su lado. Giró sobre sus talones para saludar al público. Las chicas levantaron las manos y gritaron con energía. Frases se agolpaban en el aire, demasiadas como para poder ser descifradas. Sonrió de lado, y tomando un sorbo de agua de una botella plástica se acercó al borde del escenario.

Fatídicamente, las jóvenes estiraron sus brazos en el vano intento de rozar sus dedos con alguna porción de su cuerpo. Pero fue inútil. Retrocediendo un paso, remiso; despegó los labios de la boca de la botella y mientras exclamaba _Vielen Dank!_ al público desquiciadamente enloquecido tiró la botella, bien alto y lejos. Distinguió la pelea por ella unos metros más allá, y solo rogó que ninguna se hiciese daño.

Bajó las escaleras del _Backstage_ para encontrarse con los demás. Bill estaba tan emocionado y lleno de adrenalina que no paraba de hablar y detallar cuán fantástico había resultado el concierto. Georg lo confirmaba, interviniendo de cuándo en cuando con alguna frase pequeña o alguna sonrisa acompañada de un leve movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo. Gustav se había quitado la playera completamente sudada y estaba refrescándose con una cerveza bien fría.

Tom observó primero a unos y después al otro. Decidió que más tarde podría seguir escuchando el incesante parloteo de su hermano así que optó por ir con Gustav, que al verlo llegar se dio vuelta y sacó un porrón de cerveza del refrigerador.

Tom le dio las gracias murmurando las palabras y tomando el destapador que había sobre la mesa más cercana le quitó la pequeña tapa metálica. Le dio un largo trago y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del deliciosamente helado líquido que bajaba por su garganta. Degustó el suave sabor de la cerveza alemana.

—Gran noche, ¿eh? —señaló Gustav, aún estaba acalorado por haber aporreado la batería tanto tiempo y a decir verdad apestaba a sudor, pero en cuanto llegaran al hotel se daría un baño.

Tom asintió.

—Mejor aún si fuéramos esta noche de parranda —indicó el mayor de los Kaulitz, con una de sus sonrisas de lado.

Gustav rió.

—No puedes contigo mismo, Tom. —le dio otro trago a su cerveza—¿Estás seguro de que luego no vas a terminar en pedo?

Tom frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo otras cosas en mente para esta noche...—dijo, levantando las cejas y haciendo una seña disimulada a una de las chicas del Staff— para las que necesito estar sobrio. —Gustav entendió la indirecta implícita y se limitó a sonreír pícaramente. Si hubiera sido Georg le habría preguntado si pensaba follarse a Emma, era tan tonto a veces...

Había sido una de las mejores semanas de su vida. Habían confirmado que harían un nuevo álbum con Universal. Luego, habían hecho las maletas para ir a Munich y tocar ese maravilloso concierto en el Festival de agosto. Aunque odiase la naturaleza, debía admitir que esa ciudad anclada casi en las montañas tenía su propio encanto.

La voz de David Jost interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Salieron del _Backstage _y se fueron al _Tourbus_ que los llevó directamente al hotel.

Mientras se ponía algo de colonia a la par que esperaba a que su hermano saliera del baño –le faltaban quince minutos, hacía media hora que estaba allí dentro- se dijo que indefectiblemente esa noche sería sensacional, porque podría relajarse un rato y divertirse como nunca antes... el ambiente del Festival favorecería enormemente a ese hecho: miles de personas viviendo la noche.

Escuchó como la puerta del baño se habría lentamente y por el resquicio vio aparecer la figura de su hermano. El pelo parado en punta como un erizo, los ojos delineados de negro y las pestañas curvadas hacia arriba con un poquito de rimel. La chaqueta de cuero negra y roja sobre esa camiseta negra de mangas cortas, el jean de mezclilla negro estilo pitillo y las botas de caña alta con adornos en metal en los costados.

—¿Cómo estoy? —pidió su aprobación.

Tom rodó los ojos. Tenía tan buen gusto para combinar y crear peinados, armonizar las diez millones de gargantillas, cadenas y guantes que debía de poseer para que no quedara un mamarracho y le venía a hacer esa pregunta justamente a él que de eso sabía lo mismo que de la Teoría de la Relatividad.

—Genial, como siempre. —aprobó levantando un pulgar.

Bill sonrió y aplaudió de modo infantil, saltando. Era adorable cuando le daban esos arranques de chiquillo, ahora ya entendía por qué el siempre ganaba en las encuestas de _"¿Quién es tu favorito?"_ de todos los foros que había por la web. Meneando la cabeza salió de la habitación, seguido por su hermano que empezó a tararear una melodía que se le hacía conocida, parecía ser la de esos cereales crocantes que salía en la televisión abierta cada cinco minutos.

Bajaron al Hall del hotel en donde los esperaban Saki y Tobi, parte del equipo de seguridad. Tom no dijo nada, pero resultaba a veces un poco incómodo que tuviesen que ir con guardaespaldas a dónde fueran. Sabía que era necesario pero... en fin, ellos nunca se entrometían en lo que hacían así que, viéndolo completamente, poco importaba. Solamente estarían allí para salvarles el trasero en caso de que alguna fan quisiera secuestrarlos o algo parecido.

—Y cuando tocamos _Wenn nichts mehr geht_ una fan nos aventó un osito de peluche gigante que tenía...—seguía Bill, contándole a una de las chicas nuevas del Staff que lo escuchaba fascinada. Y Bill hablaba, y hablaba, combinando su cháchara con esos gestos tan suyos. Sonreía, se reía.

Cuan diferentes eran esos momentos a los que habían vivido antes, cuando las únicas personas que los escuchaban eran algún bebedor ocasional que había ido al bar a tomar una copa o una cerveza. Que lejos estaban esas situaciones de los vítores de su madre, sus abrazos acogedores y que lo estrujaban, revolviéndole las rastas, cada vez que los cuatro se juntaban en su casa para tocar esa nueva canción que Bill había escrito durante el fin de semana. Cuán extraño se sentía salir a la calle y que todas las chicas le gritaran y quisieran un beso de sus labios a aquellas veces en las que cuando los veían venir agachaban la cabeza y seguían caminando, con una mueca de asco, miedo y demás impresa en el rostro. Cuán diferentes eran aquellas palabras de aliento a esas burlas interminables en los pasillos de la escuela... el éxito que habían alcanzado era inimaginable, incluso él no terminaba de tragárselo. Que sus canciones comenzaran a sonar en otros países, incluso en otros continentes, le llenaba de una euforia sin nombre y sin posibilidad de explicarla.

Saki les hizo una seña, indicándoles que ya podían salir. La noche fresca y de cielo límpido, de un azul profundo espectacular, los recibió. Las luces de la calle brillaban intensamente, iluminando las aceras atiborradas de personas que iban y venían. Tom divisó, parándose en puntas de pie para poder ver por sobre el hombro de Saki, un grupito de chicas que aparentaban unos diecisiete años que venían charlando muy animadas.

—Buscando presas ya tan temprano, ¿Tom? —quiso saber Georg que estaba a su lado, al ver cómo las estaba mirando su amigo.

—No, solamente miraba la mercancía —se explicó Tom, en broma, dándose vuelta hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Eres TAN insensible —se escuchó decir a una voz suave detrás de ellos. Tom no necesitó volverse para darse cuenta de que era Bill, además de porque se sabía ese tono de voz de memoria porque el aire olía suavemente a laca para cabello.

Haciendo un mohín, Tom rodó los ojos con pesadez.

—Y después se sorprenden de que seas virgen...

—YA TOM, ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!—se quejó Bill, frunciendo los labios y cerrando los puños, enojado.

—Que susceptible estás hoy, ¿tomaste tu pastilla? —siguió molestándole Tom, divertido cada vez más conforme las arrugas de enojo en la frente de su hermano se multiplicaban.

Bill apretó la mandíbula y amenazó con jalarle de las rastas, pero cambió de idea y dando media vuelta se fue junto con Gustav, que estaba examinando atentamente uno de sus dedos que parecía haber resultado lastimado luego del concierto.

—Seriamente... ¿cuán seguro estás de que sigue siendo virgen? —Georg inquirió enarcando una ceja.

—Su actitud esfuma todas mis sospechas de que no lo sea —Georg asintió ladeando la cabeza y torciendo la comisura de los labios en una pequeñísima sonrisa de _"Vale, tienes razón"_—. Y de todos modos no suelo andar preguntándole si sí o si no lo hizo. Es mucho más divertido joderlo.

—Claro, supongo... nunca he tenido hermanos así que realmente no se mucho de lo que hablas... —dijo Georg con un dejo de tristeza.

Tom pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y le palmeó la espalda.

—Tranquilo, Georgie, ahora lo sabes porque sospecho que seremos como uña y mugre...—sentenció Tom.

Georg lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de horror en su cara.

—¿Tendré que aguantarte los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del puñetero año?—Tom asintió, unas carcajadas pequeñas y suaves brotaron de su garganta —Dios me libre y me ampare.

Y el sonido de su risa se unió al de Tom, mientras emprendían el camino hacia la discoteca, acompañados por Bill, Gustav y los guardaespaldas. Todo era igual que incontables veces anteriores, la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas luego del concierto, la emoción de una noche de juerga por delante... _**En un contexto así ¿qué podía ocurrir?**_

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—Aquí tienes mi número de celular, contáctame cuando lo necesites —garabateó sobre una hoja de papel y se la entregó a la chica.

Pauline tomó con agresividad la nota que le tendía y la guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo, sin decir palabra. Dio media vuelta y enfiló rauda hacia el metro más cercano para regresar a su apartamento, cuando algo la detuvo. Una presión en su piel, aprisionándola tenuemente. Tom la sostenía del antebrazo.

—Por favor... prométeme —su voz era un hilo de voz, demasiado baja para ser entendible y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por comprenderle— que lo pensarás.

—Lo pensaré, Kaulitz —respondió ella, hastiada, a la vez que se zafaba de él con un movimiento brusco de la mano.

Sin volver a mirar atrás, siguió su marcha. Los sonidos de los tacos de sus zapatos golpeando contra el duro suelo de la acera eran la rítmica música que le acompañaría hasta que se inmiscuyera en la ajetreada estación del subterráneo. Tendría un largo trecho hasta su casa, una larga espera en la estación del metro, apretujada contra los centenares de cuerpos que olían asquerosamente a sudor. Y luego saldría a la zona metropolitana de Berlín, a la periferia. A tomar su bolso del armario e irse corriendo a su trabajo en el restaurante.

Suspiró pesadamente y bajó las escaleras de la estación, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y sacando el vale de transporte. Levantó la vista y vio la larga cola para entrar al metro. Abatida, se apoyó contra una de las columnas y comenzó a taconear, mirando su reloj de vez en cuando.

Tom se quedó tildado. Sin siquiera moverse, observando cómo ella se alejaba. Sentía una sensación muy extraña en la boca del estómago, como si alguien se lo estuviese apretujando fuertemente. No era un nudo lo que sentía, pues era mucho más grande que eso... era la suma de la culpa, el nerviosismo por no saber que iba a pasar, el miedo... lo más importante era el lóbrego e incesante miedo. Lo envolvía y lo dejaba ciego, solamente pudiendo tantear aquel futuro incierto que se planteaba frente a él, donde un paso en falso podía mandar todo al caño.

Le había suplicado, rogado, casi de rodillas, que no abortara. El bebé no tenía la culpa, había musitado incansablemente con voz escocida, la culpa era suya, solamente suya. Él había sido el maldito irresponsable, el maldito mujeriego empedernido que había hecho lo suyo para luego no mirar atrás jamás, él había sido quien había dado un número de teléfono falso... aún así, no entendía como había sido capaz de olvidar usar un preservativo ¡NUNCA LO OLVIDABA! Justamente porque así podría evitar situaciones como esa ¿se habría roto? ¿se habría pasado de copas esa noche y no recordaba las cosas con claridad? Es decir, recordaba haber entrado al bar, bailado, lo normal, pero no dejaba de sentir que había un vacío allí en su cabeza... en sus recuerdos, en su memoria.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso al estudio de la Universal. La cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos, un enorme peso cargaba ahora sobre sus hombros. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto de una vez, y asumir sus responsabilidades. Debía ayudar a Pauline, a mantenerse, a vivir sin dificultades, a relajarse para que aquel niño –o niña, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- que cargaba en el vientre creciese sanito y fuerte, para que luego pudiera vivir intensamente la vida, saboreándola. Pero había una pregunta... ¿lograría Tom sanar su corazón? ¿curar esas grandes heridas que, lacerantes, lo habían agrietado? Solamente el hombre de allí arriba tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas, y no había nada que Tom pudiese hacer para obtener esas respuestas antes de tiempo.

Suspirando pesadamente, y bajándose la visera de la gorra un poco por debajo de la capucha de la cazadora, abrió la puerta del estudio. Cuando entró se encontró con Nathalie, que estaba hojeando unos cuantos papeles. Junto a ella, apenas a unos poco centímetros, estaba parado un niño de intenso cabello rubio y piel pálida.

Embutado en un par de vaqueros grises, zapatillas deportivas y la camiseta de mangas largas de la selección alemana de fútbol; miraba a su madre con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro que torcía levemente sus labios en una mueca de desagrado. Sus ojillos grises deambularon, aburridamente, por la estancia. Sus ojos se ensancharon ni bien divisó la alta figura de Tom parado a pocos pasos del umbral de la puerta.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió hasta Tom, abrazándolo por las piernas, la parte más alta de el chico que podía alcanzar. Su corto cabello dorado como el Sol fue revuelto con suavidad a la altura de la coronilla, al tiempo que una voz grave inundaba el aire.

—¿Cómo estás, Erwin? —los labios del chico esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Bien —respondió con alegría el pequeño, levantando la cabeza, quebrando su cuello, para poder ver a Tom a los ojos—. ¿Puedo ir contigo? Mamá esta ocupada con unas cosas ahí... —dijo con un puchero dibujado en su carita a la par que señalaba la figura de la mujer, muy concentrada, inclinada sobre unos cuantos papeles.

Nathalie se dio vuelta y miró a su hijo con severidad, como si estuviera ordenándole que no molestara y volviera junto a ella. Tom le sonrió a la maquilladora de su hermano y le hizo saber con un gesto de la cabeza y un encogimiento de hombros que estaba bien. Además, le serviría el estar con el pequeño Erwin, pues podría alejar todos aquellos pensamientos problemáticos de su cabeza y relajarse un poco para luego pensar con más claridad.

Erwin dio un pequeño salto de alegría y, jovial, enfiló raudo a una de las habitaciones que quedaban al final del pasillo. Era donde la banda se piraba un rato luego de grabar, donde descansaban de todas las presiones. Al niño le gustaba porque tenía los sofás más esponjosos del Universo y podía saltar intentando tocar el techo sin que su madre pusiese el grito en el cielo. Y corrió hacia allí, seguido de Tom, que no pudo hacer más que sonreír al verle tan feliz.

La manita de Erwin abrió la puerta presurosamente. Entró a la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos. Le encantaba estar allí, era un mundo completamente diferente a su aburrida casa, donde la sala de estar estaba repleta de adornos de búhos que miraban con ojos de alienígena a cualquiera que pasara por su lado. Allí había siempre algún instrumento contra una pared –desde las _Gibson_ de Tom hasta los micrófonos _Shenheisser_ de Bill—, deliciosas golosinas y Coca Cola. Un paraíso para cualquier niño de seis años.

Se tiró en el sofá. Y un quejido ahogado se escuchó al instante. Bill abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, una mueca de dolor torciendo sus labios, a la par que se despertaba de ese sopor ligero en el que se había sumido hacía poco más de media hora. El pequeño que estaba tirado sobre él sonreía enormemente, mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos y un agujero pequeño donde se suponía que debería estar una de sus paletas.

—¡Erwin! ¿Qué haces? Estaba durmiendo... —replicó medio ofendido, incorporándose y restregándose los ojos con una mano.

—Estabas en MI sofá —remarcó el niño.

Bill sonrió de lado maliciosamente.

—Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? —le preguntó al niño arqueando una ceja, y él no despegó la mirada plateada, desafiante—. Ven aquí, sabandija...

Y antes de que el niño pudiera escapar, Bill ya lo había tomado de la cintura y le había empezado a hacer cosquillas en el abdomen. El niño se arqueaba, intentando hacerse bolita para que el chico no pudiese seguir deslizando con rapidez sus dedos sobre su piel, pero era inútil. Gritó por ayuda, entre risas. El estómago ya empezaba a dolerle de tantas carcajadas. Bill se reía a su vez y no decrecía la intensidad de las cosquillas. Ese pequeño travieso se las tenía que pagar... la última vez había tirado sus delineadores al excusado, según él porque su mamá había dicho que estaban malos y que debía comprar otros. Obvio que eso no era cierto, y cuando el cantante confirmó sus sospechas casi se desmayó porque esos eran los mejores delineadores que tenía... –sonaba idiota, pero eran de la misma marca que usaba Billy Joe, uno de sus más grandes ídolos e inspiraciones-... le habían dolido bastante esos pequeños perdiéndose en el sistema cloacal.

Erwin seguía quejándose y diciéndole que lo soltase.

—Ya suéltame, pedazo de idiota —reclamó gritando.

Bill acrecentó las cosquillas.

—Mal, mal Erwin, deberías lavarte la boca con jabón —el niño hizo una mueca de asco—. ¿Quién te enseñó semejante grosería? ¿Tom?

El aludido le soltó una sarta de improperios que no llegaron a entenderse porque Erwin seguía gritando y pataleando para que el menor de los gemelos lo dejase en paz. Al mirar severamente a su hermano mayor, Bill quedó desprotegido por unas milésimas de segundo, _suficientes como para que Erwin se despabilase y le diese una patada en la ingle._

Estrellas danzaron ante sus ojos color chocolate a la par que sentía un dolor de los mil demonios en sus partes. Un grito mudo escapó de sus labios mientras que se encorvaba sobre sí mismo tomando aquella particular zona adolorida. Unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor se formaron en sus párpados. Con la vista nublada solamente alcanzó a farfullarle algo al niño que sonó muy parecido a _"¡Voy a matarte!"_

Tom soltó una carcajada al ver a su hermano en ese estado, y las palabras solamente brotaron de sus labios.

—Ahora si que vas a quedarte virgen por siempre.—y siguió carcajeándose a sus anchas.

Demasiado adolorido como para replicar e iniciar una discusión, Bill masticó sus palabras y no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a su hermano con una expresión de odio asesino.

—¿Qué es virgen?—una vocecilla inocente preguntó a nadie en particular.

Tom se atragantó con el pedazo de pudín de manzana que estaba comiendo. Y Bill, por su parte, se apresuró a contestar antes de que su hermano recuperase la compostura –una vez que hubiese dejado de toser- y se mandase una de sus cagadas.

—Es cosa de adultos, Erwin, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás —dijo tajante, sin dar lugar a réplica de ningún tipo.

El niño torció los labios en un puchero ofendido, mas no discutió. Fue a la pared más cercana y comenzó a deslizar sus pequeños dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra. Al ver que Tom no le decía nada, la tomó con cuidado y, tambaleándose un poco por el peso del instrumento, alcanzó el borde del otro sofá. Se sentó allí y puso la guitarra en su falda. Sus ojos recorrieron la delicada superficie pulida de madera, ya que era una de las guitarras electro-acústicas. La madera tenía un color claro, como el de la mostaza –que tan bien iba con sus salchichas de Viena, pensó el pequeño- y en los laterales era de un color oscuro, como de chocolate. Un adorno en el mismo tono iba desde la parte más baja del diapasón hasta el extremo de la boca en la caja; tenía forma extraña, como el bosquejo de un ala de murciélago. Esa era una de sus guitarras favoritas, y le gustaba el olor delicioso, suave y dulzón que se desprendía de la madera. Pasó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas una vez más y se deleitó con el sonido.

Todo esto sucedió bajo la atenta mirada de Bill, convertido en el guardián momentáneo del instrumento. Solamente Dios sabía cómo era capaz de ponerse Tom si algo llegaba a pasarle a alguna de sus guitarras –aunque Bill dudaba que Erwin fuese a hacerle algo, estimaba demasiado a Tom, le adoraba como para hacer una cosas así-.

Unos metros más allá. Lejos de ambos sofás en donde estaban sentados el niño y el chico moreno, Tom estaba apoyando contra la pared, perdido en el mundo de sus pensamientos.

_**Es cosa de adultos... cuando seas mayor...**_ Las palabras de su hermano no paraban de resonar en su cabeza, pero con un tono apremiante y de reprimenda. Técnicamente, ya era un adulto, pero no se sentía en facultades de poder hacer frente a una situación así...y... **¡NO ENTENDÍA UNA PUTA MIERDA DE TODO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO! **Se sentía impotente, desorientado, perdido, no sabía que hacer, qué pensar. ¿Decirle a los demás? No, no podía. No tenía el valor suficiente. Su madre... ¿qué le diría? _"Has sido un completo irresponsable, ¡¿cómo se te ocurrió dejar a la pobre pequeña sola cuando...?"_ su mente no fue más original que eso. La culpa volvió a aflorar en su pecho, sintiéndose más pesada y difícil de cargar esta vez. Debía hacer algo para remediar toda esa situación en ese preciso instante, o de cualquier forma de un momento a otro iba a terminar enloqueciendo. Solamente rogaba por una cosa, para que su teléfono celular sonase de una puñetera vez. Escuchar su voz del otro lado de la línea diciéndole que había cambiado de opinión, eso era por lo que estaba gritando su corazón: _**nada más ni nada menos**_.

Mientras cavilaba, mantenía la mirada perdida, como ausente. Georg, que había entrado al oír las desafinadas notas de la guitarra, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba a Tom que estaba tocando tan mal, solamente sonrió al ver al pequeño Erwin intentando tocar Durch den Monsun –que según Nathalie era una de sus canciones favoritas-. Todos le habían cogido mucho aprecio al pequeñín.

Le echó una mirada a Tom, y al ver la mueca de nada impresa en su cara no pudo hacer otra cosa que bromear, como siempre hacía.

—¿Qué pasó que volviste tan pronto? —Tom ni siquiera le miró, seguía demasiado concentrado en la pared que tenía delante. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su interior—. ¿Acaso era un convertido?

Tom no contestó. Ni siquiera había escuchado lo que le había dicho su amigo, había sido más como un murmullo en su cabeza, pero nada más. Levantó la vista, y enfocando sus ojos en su figura asintió con la cabeza como pasándose aquello por donde fuera, sin darle ni una pizca de importancia. Pero Georg lo interpretó de la forma más directa y lógica que se le planteó frente a los ojos.

Jadeó una risa, y cuando quiso hablar sus palabras salieron entre una cascada de risas.

—No... espera... esto... hay.... que filmarlo—dijo, riendo y tomándose el costado a la altura del bazo.

Erwin lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, atónito, sin entender una pizca de lo que los chicos estaban diciendo o de qué demonios iba la conversación. Bill frunció la nariz, solamente sospechando problemas. Y no se equivocaba, Georg sacó el celular de su bolsillo, y presionando rápidamente dos botones se plantó ante Tom.

—Confiesa, Tom —chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos—Di después de mi... _"Soy Tom Kaulitz Trümper, guitarrista de Tokio Hotel y casi me follo a un travesti"_—una sonrisa pérfida perfilándose en sus labios.

Bill se levantó de un salto, como si le hubieran pinchado el trasero con una aguja, y abalanzándose con rapidez sobre el niño le tapó los oídos y lo estrujó contra su pecho para darle vuelta y que ni siquiera mirase a Georg mover los labios. Erwin dijo algo ahogadamente, sobre que no podía respirar. El moreno se apresuró a levantarle y lo sacó de la habitación antes de que pudiese escuchar alguna otra cosa indecorosa. Si Natalie se enteraba iba a matarlo (a Tom casi lo había degollado cuando se enteró de que él había sido quien le había _explicado _que las camisetas anchas y largas servían para que nadie te viese las pelotas cuando te bajabas los pantalones –esas habían sido las exactas palabras de Tom, y las mismas que usó el niño cuando fueron al centro comercial a los pocos días para comprar ropa nueva-) y apreciaba su vida. Cerró de un portazo y los dejó a los otros dos dentro, con sus necedades.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—¡Ni que estuviera loca! —exclamó a voz en grito Pauline a sus amigas que la miraban intensamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Anna, su amiga de toda la vida, frunció el entrecejo. Llevaba puestos unos leggins negros, una minifalda escocesa y una blusa negra con adornos en rojo que formaban un corazón con las palabras _Den Lieben_. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le miró a través de sus largas pestañas. Su cabello color cobrizo brilló con un tono rojizo cuando una de las luces giratorias de la discoteca le dio de lleno en el rostro. Sus labios se torcieron en una delgada línea y le lanzó una mirada contrariada con esos ojos de un azul espectacular.

—Vamos Pauline... es lindo... —volvió a insistir, una sonrisa alentadora coronaba sus labios.

—No, ya dije que no —farfulló rápidamente Pauline, mirando el rabillo del ojo al chico que su amiga había señalado minutos antes con un leve movimiento de cabeza: _corpulento, musculatura maciza, piel clara –al igual que sus ojos-, cabello de un color rubio-castaño... __**un chico normal.**_—. No vine aquí a ligar.

Anna se encogió de hombros y adelantó el labio inferior. Sus ojos azules se posaron en la figura de otro chico; igual al primero aunque ligeramente más bajo y flaco, una apariencia más desgarbada.

—Bueno, Okey, yo me voy a hacer sociales —se mordió el labio inferior sin disimulo aún mirando al chico, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza esa vez, mirándolo fijamente como si se tratara de la belleza más grande del mundo—. Tú puedes pudrirte de aburrimiento como un hongo si quieres.

Pauline bufó, molesta. Observó como su amiga se alejaba, internándose cada vez más en aquella vorágine de personas que movía el cuerpo –en especial las caderas- al ritmo de la música. Muy pocos seguían las canciones que sonaban en los parlantes gigantes, pues estaban muy ocupados interactuando con su pareja de baile... eso nunca sería para ella.

Suspirando, se recostó contra la dura pared de concreto que tenía detrás. Sus ojos deambulaban pesadamente por la estancia, con movimientos lentos y pausados giraban en sus cuencas. Las pupilas acrecentaban o decrecían su tamaño dependiendo de la luz, las mismas que hacía brillar –o al menos destacaba- la singular ropa que llevaban unos muchachos y una chica que conversaban animadamente unos metros más allá. Lo que más le impresionó de su aspecto fue que todos tenían un peinado que apuntaba al estilo gótico. Siempre le habían fascinado esos peinados, y esperaba ahorrar por suficiente tiempo su mesada como para hacerse uno la próxima vez que fuese a la peluquería.

Ellos, los chicos que había estado observando, reían ahora. A juzgar por el retazo de conversación que llegó a sus oídos, uno de los muchachos había derramado su trago de vodka con energizante sobre su camiseta favorita. Pauline esbozó una sonrisa al ver cómo la chica sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a limpiarle, mientras el muchacho se reprendía a sí mismo a causa de su idiotez y le agradecía.

Apartó la vista al ver cómo uno de los muchachos le sostenía la mirada, con una luz de curiosidad inundando sus ojos y agrandaba suavemente su tamaño. Al poco tiempo, sin embargo, alguien tocó su hombro tenuemente. Levantó la vista y su mirada se encontró dos orbes castaños pertenecientes a uno de los muchachos que había estado observando. Sus mejillas amenazaron con teñirse de un difuminado color rojo; intentó dar una disculpa pero solamente logró tartamudearla. El chico se le adelantó antes de que ella terminase de mover sus labios trémulamente.

—Hola, soy Denji... ehm—balbuceó— ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a bailar? —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a sus amigos.

—Me encantaría —respondió ella, sincera y alegremente. Al menos tendría algo mejor que hacer que quedarse allí parada con la mirada perdida en la gente que poco a poco se iría aglomerando a su alrededor.

Denji la condujo hacia donde estaban los demás, pidiendo permiso de vez en cuando ó simplemente codeando a quienes no se corrían. Pauline le observó por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de un color negro muy intenso –como el color del ébano-, unas mechas de un color azul eléctrico partían desde su coronilla hasta su nuca, alternándose entre gruesos mechones de cabello negro. Las mechas azules estaba encrespadas con laca, al igual que unas partes del cabello que tenía a los costados del rostro, dándole un aspecto muy curioso. Daban una leve sensación de que desafiaban a la gravedad y flotaban escasos centímetros. El color de su piel era de un delicioso tono claro, no muy pálido como para asemejarse a un vampiro ni cercano tampoco a estar tenuemente bronceado. Era el color usual de la piel de los caucásicos. Su nariz era pequeña pero no aguileña, un poco respingada quizás. Sus cejas eran pobladas –de un color castaño- y sus pestañas eran cortas; y ella sospechó que aquella curvatura era natural y nada tenía que ver con el rimel. Era delgado y vestía la ropa más espectacular que hubiese visto en su vida.

Una chaqueta de manga corta cubría su pecho, parecía ser de tela de algodón y no era raro que fuese negra. Un pelo espeso y de color gris, como el de las nubes en una tormenta eléctrica –con matices de blanco aquí y allá-, cubría los hombros de la chaqueta y también cruzaba transversalmente el pecho en una tira de forma triangular, haciéndose más pequeña conforme se acercaba a su cuello. También tenía esa extraña piel de lobo sintética envolviendo sus antebrazos, desde la muñeca hasta el codo; adornados a su vez con muñequeras metálicas de adornos en relieve. Dragones se sucedían, enroscándose en la superficie de la muñequera, sus colas de reptil –era fascinante el detalle de las escamas, seguro el orfebre que había diseñado eso se había roto el trasero- salían de la placa de material y envolvían la muñeca del muchacho formando un apretado agarre. Los pantalones vaqueros de color negro cubrían sus piernas. Una cadena caía desordenadamente, enredándose, desde su cadera izquierda. Sus pies estaban enfundados en unas botas de caña alta sin hebillas, sospechó que tenían un cierre en la cara interna. Cuando le fue hablando sobre cosas banales en el corto trayecto que recorrieron, la chica advirtió que tenía un piercieng en la lengua; una especie de varilla de metal que terminaba en una bolilla pequeña, salía del centro de su lengua y la varilla descansaba sobre la suave y carnosa superficie, mientras la bolilla reposaba en el aire, justo inmediatamente después de donde terminaba la punta de su lengua.

Para cuando llegaron a dónde estaban los amigos de Denji tan sólo quedaba la muchachita. Aparentemente, los otros dos se habían ido a la barra a pedir unos tragos nuevos. Ella le dio una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida y extendió una mano llena de anillos que Pauline estrechó.

—Hola, soy Beth —fue su saludo.

—Pauline —respondió ella con simpleza, presentándose.

—Le decimos Bethzy —intervino Denji con una sonrisa. La chica convino con un leve movimiento de cabeza, refutando sus palabras.

Bethzy vestía casi tan impresionantemente como su amigo, aunque su atuendo resultaba un poco más simple no dejaba de ser impactante. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado con unos mechones de las capas de arriba separados del resto del cabello, desafiando a la gravedad con laca y spray. Un corsé negro con una cruz plateada en el centro cubrían su torso, tenía tachas en los hombros, que brillaban tenuemente con las luces giratorias. Una falda escocesa y pantys de encaje negros cubrían las piernas y la cadera. Al igual que Denji, una cadena colgaba de su cintura cayendo libremente y como la fuerza de la Tierra deseaba. Sus muñecas estaban llenas de pulseras con tachas y pinchos, como los de los collares de algunos bulldogs que se veían en las películas estadounidenses de cuando en cuando. Unos anillos sencillos descansaban en los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda estaba cubierta por un guante de red. Sus zapatos eran de un color negro y tenían una considerable plataforma. Estaba maquillada con una base pálida y los labios muy rojos; sus ojos estaba delineados con un motivo que nunca antes había visto, enmarcaba sus ojos y su mirada gélida de un modo increíble. Sus párpados tenían una considerable cantidad de delineador que seguía la línea de la curvatura de los mismos. Unos centímetros abajo del párpado superior una línea gruesa que se afinaba conforme se acercaba al lagrimal, sobre el párpado superior una mancha curvada siguiendo el hueso de la cuenca del ojo y partiendo desde el lagrimal tres líneas que se abrían como una flor en primavera, volviéndose más fina conforme se acercaba a la terminación del hueso del rostro. _Parecían los ojos de un tigre._

Luego de haber observado disimuladamente el atuendo de la chica, y de que esta hubiese intercambiado algunas palabras con su amigo, Denji la invitó a bailar. Pudieron llegar sin tener que empujar a nadie hasta la pista, y justo cuando posaron sus pies en ella, una canción bastante movida comenzó a sonar por los parlantes gigantes que había en el techo y a los costados del DJ. Era _Let's Go_ de _Samy Deluxe_. Sin preocuparse por nada, Pauline comenzó a bailar, moviendo las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la música, mientras Denji improvisaba unos pasos de baile unos pasos delante de ella.

Hubo un ruido sordo, y el inconfundible sonido de una discusión montándose en la puerta de entrada. Pauline se paró en puntas de pie e intentó atisbar algo por encima de las cabezas, pero no pudo ver nada más que movimiento en la parte delantera del recinto. Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Denji, que ahora estaba bailando un poco más cerca suyo.

—Tú solamente puedes ser tan tarado para olvidarte el _Cadillac_ —reprochó un ofendido Bill, mientras se acercaba a la barra y se sentaba en la primera banqueta libre que vio—. Una cerveza —pidió gruñendo, algo molesto, al cantinero que limpiaba un vaso de whisky con un trapo mugroso.

El hombre sacó un vaso de debajo de la barra y vertió una buena cantidad de cerveza helada. La espuma se escurrió y manchó la mesa, pero cabreado como estaba, le importaba un bledo que se ensuciase la chaqueta. La razón de su enojo tenía dos consonantes y una vocal: Tom.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza e intentaba calmarse, recordó la estupidez por la que se habían enojado esta vez. Estando solamente a una cuadra de la discoteca, Tom había caído en la cuenta de que se había olvidado el _Cadillac_, para qué demonios lo quería seguía siendo un misterio para él; y había molestado tanto que al final debieron regresar todos juntos a buscarlo. ¿Por qué tuvieron que ir todos juntos? Simplemente porque habían sido órdenes de David, irían todos juntos. Teniendo los gemelos dieciocho años cumplidos, se suponía que debían poder cuidarse por sí solos, pero el manager no pensaba eso. Había advertido a los guardaespaldas que el ambiente del festival podría llegar a ser muy peligroso y realmente oportuno si alguien quería cometer un secuestro (Bill sospechaba que en realidad, esas palabras eran las de su abuela puestas en la boca de Simone, a su vez puestas en boca de David, porque él nunca había sido tan paranoico). Extrañamente, Bill no lo culpaba, al considerar que solamente había seguido órdenes, al único que odiaba en esos momentos era a su hermano... quizás aún estaba molesto por ese pequeño comentario a la salida del hotel... verdaderamente debía de ser eso, sí; se dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cerveza y sus ojos vagaban sin ver nada en particular por la estancia, deteniéndose de vez en cuando aquí y allá.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, bufando. Hechó un rápido vistazo al costado, para ver a Tom que sentado allí y pidiendo un _Jägermeister_. El cantinero le miró alzando las cejas, y el chico solamente hizo una floritura con la mano para que se apresurase. Seguramente aquel tipo estaba atónito porque le había pedido ya de entrada nomás un licor tan fuerte como ese. Pero la verdad de la cuestión era que a Tom eso poco le importaba -tanto como un rábano- y lo que le faltaba era que él se metiese en sus problemas. Le dio un trago largo a la bebida. Una sensación quemante en la garganta. Intensa al principio y que decreció una vez hubo tragado, justo igual al cabreo que se había agarrado con su hermanito –quien, para variar, no parecía dispuesto a entablar una conversación... a juzgar por la manera hipnótica con la que miraba el líquido color ámbar-.

Georg se sentó a su lado, resoplando disconformidad, y le echó una mirada cansina a ambos. Gustav le imitó, aunque se concentró en pasear la vista por el entorno circundante, y no a querer inútilmente arrancarle el enfado a Bill con los ojos clavados en la cara del pelinegro.

El chico en cuestión se dedicó a terminar su cerveza sin pronunciar palabra y una vez hecho esto se levantó de su asiento y se fue a uno de los extremos del recinto, con la clara idea de alejarse lo más posible, dejándole en claro a su hermano que seguía molesto. Georg, ante ese acto de infantil disgusto no hizo más que rodar los ojos y levantarse para intentar hacer que Bill entrase en razones. Gustav se encogió de hombros cuando el mayor de los gemelos lo miró significativamente, en un gesto de interrogación implícito.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y se levantó también. A diferencia de los otros, se internó en la masa sobrecalentada de gente que bailaba sin cesar al ritmo de la música, hip-hop para ser más exactos. Sammy Deluxe para dar un nombre.

Se apoyó contra la pared más próxima, haciendo nota mental de pedirle unas merecidas disculpas a su hermano. Tendría que haberse acordado del _Cadillac_ antes de salir. Maldita fuese su memoria de colador. Bueno, quizás debería empezar a relajarse un poco, considerando que había trabajado duro ese día. Y bailar un poco no parecía una mala idea en absoluto, es más, le apetecía bastante.

Todo era normal, la música sonando en sus oídos, su cuerpo moviéndose a su compás de expresiones espontáneas, la sonrisa que le dedicó una chica unos metros más allá; cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo un comportamiento anormal, algo que no encajaba con ese ambiente de fiesta.

Una chica sonreía nerviosamente e intentaba sacarse a un chico de encima retrocediendo, caminando temblorosa hacia atrás como si estuviese pisando la superficie frágil y quebradiza de agua helada. La sonrisa bailoteó incómoda en sus labios hasta que se transfiguró por el miedo y la estupefacción que sacudieron su cuerpo, al sentir aquellas manos cerrarse alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola hacia un destino que hubiese deseado reticente. Sus trémulos brazos perdieron fuerza cuando quiso empujarlo, y el miedo dio paso al terror.

—¡Oye, imbécil! —tronó una voz, furibunda por encima de el barullo—¡Saca ya tus asquerosas manos de mi chica!

Denji se dio vuelta, enfocando aquellos ojillos que aún conservaban una luz de lujuria en la alta figura que estaba a unos palmos de distancia. Ataviado en ropajes holgados y con una gorra de béisbol encasquetada sobre la cabeza por encima de sus rastas rubias, con los labios torcidos en una mueca asesina y las manos formando dos puños amenazantes. Como si hubiera recibido un latigazo se apartó de Pauline.

—Esto es un malentendido... —no le salían las palabras de la garganta—Solamente estaba...

—¡Me importa un bledo lo que me quieras decir! —le espetó Tom con la mandíbula apretada—. Vámonos, linda, ya no se puede estar tranquilo en ningún lado. —e inclinándose hacia delante tomó la mano de la chica y la arrastró de allí, más específicamente al patiecito minúsculo de la bailanta.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de cualquier mirada, bajó la vista.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó, y giró sobre sus talones para irse.

Algo lo retuvo. Sus ojos chocaron con dos orbes de reluciente color miel.

—Gracias —replicó ella, en un tono más bien bajo y sumamente difícil de oír, pero dada a la quietud en la que se hallaba sumergida el patio Tom no tuvo problemas en escucharla—. No sabía cómo demonios... él estaba a punto de... —sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmesí al tiempo que una sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios.

—De veras, no es nada... yo... era obvio que debía ayudarte —soltó él, inseguro, intentando justificarse.

Sus ojos cayeron otra vez sobre los de ella y sintió que en verdad había llegado en el momento justo, un minuto más y aquél imbécil la habría forzado a besarle. Pensándolo desde otro punto de vista le había hecho un favor a él también al evitarle la piel enrojecida por una cachetada. Ella se acomodó un mechón de cabellos castaños tras una oreja y entonces ahogó un pequeño gritito y le soltó la mano instantáneamente. Tom ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la suya había seguido en contacto con la cálida piel de ella. Se avergonzó de eso último pero no mostró señales de haber oído la exclamación de la chica.

—Ehmm... ¿Cómo te llamas?—titubearon ambos en perfecta sincronía. Pauline rió para luego añadir— Pauline Weigel, ¿y puedo saber el nombre de mi valiente salvador? —inquirió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Tom... Kaulitz—inseguro añadió lo último, temiendo que aquel ambiente de confianza artificial se derrumbase en frente de sus ojos cuando escuchase el apellido y comenzase a saltar en forma histérica.

Los ojos de ella que se abrieron bastante, casi como platos, y lo miraron con algo parecido al asombro le cayeron como una pesada patada en el estómago. Otra fan que querría un...

—¿Cómo la ciudad? —preguntó, quebrando el hilo de sus pensamientos, y al hacerlo pestañeó con curiosidad.

Tom hubiese soltado el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones en un suspiro de alivio pero ello hubiera resultado muy sospechoso. En su lugar se limitó a soltar una pequeña carcajada como respuesta a su sorpresa y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Entonces... Tom, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo? Te debo una grande... hasta te diría que me merezco que seas alcohólico —rió de su propio chiste y Tom encontró aquel sonido exquisitamente melódico y bello. Río también y accedió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Agradeciendo mientras caminaban hacia el interior que nada de su vida pública se hubiese inmiscuido esa vez para acosarlo, agradeciendo el poder tener, al menos, algo de paz y normalidad por una noche. Cuado se cruzaron con su hermano este le dirigió una mirada impertérrita que parecía decir _Típico_. Sabía lo que estaba pensando su gemelo, y sabía que tarde o temprano sus pensamientos derivarían en ello también de una forma u otra, pero por el momento se limitó a disfrutar aquel retazo de realidad momentánea.

—Y cuándo me miré en el espejo me di cuenta de que había salido con un ojo maquillado y el otro no —finalizó su relato Pauline, con las carcajadas quebrando la normal fluidez de su voz.

Tom se atragantó con la cerveza y casi la escupió. Con los ojos llorosos y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que parecía apretadísimo, se obligó a tragar el líquido que aún tenía en la boca que amenazaba con colarse y escaparse por sus fosas nasales. Rió sonoramente después y casi se cayó de la banquetilla alta.

—Eso nunca le pasó a mi hermano —reconoció Tom, entre risas.

—¿Tienes un hermano?—preguntó ella, revolviendo su trago con la simpática sombrillita amarilla.

—Ajám —reconoció Tom —. Poca cosa la verdad, se cree un gran cantante pero apesta. —le susurró inclinándose hacia delante como si estuviese confiándole un informe ultra-secreto de máxima seguridad.

Pauline le pegó en el hombro y una expresión de réplica se adueñó de sus facciones.

—¡Tom! —le regañó—. No seas malo con tu hermano.

Esbozó una sonrisa algo traviesa.

—Si tú me lo pides, linda, entonces me callo. —dijo, bromista.

Ella rió. Pero el chico de rastas advirtió que sus mejillas se tornaban de un violento color carmesí, por lo que optó por desviar la vista hacia una de las luces giratorias del techo que de repente se había vuelto muy interesante.

Siguieron hablando durante un largo rato, acompañando la charla con algo para beber. Así Tom se enteró de que la chica había recibido una beca recientemente para ir a estudiar a una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Hamburg, que planeaba convertirse en paisajista y viajar por el mundo. Pauline no se enteró de mucho, el chico parecía algo cohibido a hablar de sí mismo, y la chica no entendió el porqué de la vacilación en su voz o en la mirada de sus ojos que de cuando en cuando mostraban una luz de cautela. Sin embargo, Tom le contó que tenía un hermano menor, un gemelo para ser más precisa –no pudo evitar preguntarse si también llevaba rastas-, que sus padres se habían separado y que su madre se había vuelto a casar con otro hombre con el que por suerte su hermano y él se llevaban a las mil maravillas –realmente se alegró por él, era muy duro si los padres se separaban y encima no podías ni ver al novio de tu madre-, que tenía una banda de música y que le gustaría viajar por absolutamente todo el mundo también. Al menos tenían algo en común.

Se encontró, lo que la extrañó, repasando mentalmente sus rasgos. El delicado pero varonil rictus de su cara, la curva de su mentón y la inclinación del puente de su nariz, sus pestañas largas y curvadas y sus ojos de un suave pero exquisito color marrón chocolate que cambiaba de tono según la luz –a veces más negro que la tierra y a veces con un tenue tono verdoso-, sus labios que se moría por.... sí, realmente se había sobrepasado con la ingesta de alcohol y se dio cuenta de ello cuando el mundo dio una ligera vuelta bajo ella. Sin embargo, producto o no del alcohol, no podía negarse a sí misma con semejante engaño hipócrita. El chico le gustaba, quizás extrañamente demasiado considerando el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, pero era cierto que estaba cautivada por ese chico que había sabido sacarla de esa situación tan comprometida. Quizás no era atracción, simple... ¿gratitud? Realmente no pudo dilucidarlo con certeza porque sintió que el mundo volvía a dar otra vuelta.

Sus ojos chocaron con la mirada de Tom, que tenía una tenue luz de cansancio resplandeciendo en sus pupilas. Tal vez ya era hora de volver a casa. Buscó a su amiga con la mirada pero no la encontró. No quería esforzarse mucho de cualquier modo. Volvió a mirar a Tom, tan sólo para descubrir que el chico la había estado observando de refilón durante largos minutos y cuando ella hizo contacto visual con sus orbes castañas oscuras cambió la expresión de su rostro con rapidez.

Se apoyó sobre la sólida fría superficie de la barra y se paró. A su lado, Tom hizo lo mismo y vio como la escrutaba con extrañeza. Sonrió y la sonrisa se mantuvo apenas unas milésimas de segundo, antes de resbalar como agua por una colina cuando sintió otro mareo embotándole la cabeza.

—Pauline... ¿quieres salir afuera? —sugirió Tom, sosteniéndola para que no cayese—. Creo que le sentará mejor a ese dolor de cabeza.

—Sí...sí...—respondió ella, estremeciéndose con el contacto.

Salieron de la discoteca en absoluto silencio. Lo único que los siguió fue el tenue murmullo del viento, que alborotó los cabellos castaños de Pauline e hizo ondear su camisola a la altura de las caderas. El frío se coló por debajo de la tela de algodón, y ella reaccionó instintivamente, acercándose y buscando refugio en la fuente de calor más próxima. Se aproximó a Tom y se apoyó contra él. Sin dejar de estar impresionado, Tom rodeó la cintura de ella con un brazo para evitar que se fuera de bruces al suelo cuando trastrabilló y casi cae. Sintió que sus movimientos eran un poco más lentos que hacía unas horas. El alcohol había comenzado a surtir efecto y lo único que rogó fue que no se estampase contra algún árbol en su camino de regreso al hotel en el _Cadillac_.

Dejando aquel probable problema de lado, Tom se dio cuenta de que algo... a pesar de aquella tontera en la que se estaba sumergiendo de a poco, algo que había negado toda su vida. Le parecía tan imposible que... no, sin lugar a dudas había sido producto del cansancio. Pero no pudo ignorar una pequeña vocecita, allí, en el interior de su mente. _Ella le gustaba. _Más que algo de simple atracción física. La informalidad con la que lo había tratado y la forma en la que había escuchado sus palabras... era muy diferentes a aquellas chicas que lo perseguían a donde fuese y ni siquiera podía ir al cine con sus amigos a ver una buena película. Las experiencias propias de la juventud le habían sido negadas por las ataduras de ser una super-estrella de rock internacional. Pero él albergaba la esperanza y rogaba por que las cosas cambiasen. Si bien en algunos momentos era divertido ser el centro de atención no le gustaba para nada esa idea de no tener siquiera un poquito de vida privada. Los _paparazzis_ hasta publicaban en las revistas si se le antojaba cambiar de desodorante.

Era la forma que tenía de sonreírle y de mirarle cuando lo escuchaba.

La luz de la Luna iluminó con su luz plateada dos figuras que caminaban lentamente a lo largo de la calle. Una chica y un chico, éste abrazándola tenuemente a ella por la cintura, como si temiese que de un momento a otro ella se apartase, el agarre sin llegar a ser fuerte ni mucho menos. Se detuvieron frente a una camioneta de color negro.

—Gracias Tom por llevarme a mi casa —dijo Pauline esbozando una sonrisa.

—Todavía ni llegamos —observó Tom, medio divertido—. Espera a que estemos allí y entonces me agradeces.

Con torpeza rebuscó en sus bolsillos pero no pudo hallar las llaves. Volvió a buscarlas y a la tercera vez las encontró en el bolsillo izquierdo de su cazadora. Abrió una de las puertas traseras y el sistema automático abrió todas las cerraduras. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, estaba con la mano en la manija, Pauline habló.

—Tom, de veras... muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy —se giró hacia la chica y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente—. Cuando el chico me invitó a bailar nunca pensé que haría... lo que hizo. Y tú no dudaste en enfrentarlo para sacarme del hoyo... yo... gracias —su voz no era normal, como si estuviera pastosa y no pronunciaba correctamente toda las letras. Pero en ese atolondramiento inducido ella sabía que debía agradecerle otra vez, para que supiese cuánto había significado para ella su ayuda.

Tom, al apoyarse contra el vehículo para escucharla, se acercó a ella. No podía entender cómo había pasado, y el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, pero sabía que había algo que quería hacer antes de decirle adiós para siempre.

Se inclinó hacia delante, la mirada apuntando al suelo de la acera.

—Bajo estas circunstancias, señorita... —respiró profundo— ¿cree que pueda...robarle un beso?

De acuerdo, lo aceptaba, estaba ebria pero ¿era aquello producto de su imaginación o era algo real? Los hechos respondieron a su pregunta impronunciada, en el instante en que sintió cómo sus labios eran capturados suavemente por otros, y un beso superficial y hasta frágil hizo que las mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago.

Abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que los había cerrado, y se encontró con los ojos de Tom, que la miraban expectantes, interrogantes. Hubo un fugaz intercambio de miradas, en la que en sus ojos se dibujó la palabra SÍ en gigantes letras luminosas. Volvió a sentir cómo los labios de él se posaban otra vez sobre los suyos, delicadamente. De un momento a otro, la necesidad y el deseo reaccionaron entre sí, produciendo el producto: un beso más profundo, anhelante, necesitado.

Volvió a sentir aquella cosa extraña a la altura del estómago. Sus lenguas se encontraron tímidamente al principio, más pasionalmente después. Todo era un mundo demasiado perfecto para ser real. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se paró en puntas de pie, no sin tambalearse.

El dolor punzante no alcanzaba a superar la felicidad que embargaba su corazón. Creyó que lo abofetearía pero no esperó aquel sentimiento mutuo. Apoyó sus manos en las caderas de la chica y profundizó el beso.

Pero nada en este mundo es inherente a la naturaleza que rige la vida misma. Como la Tierra da una vuelta alrededor del Sol, como la Luna afecta las mareas, las hormonas se disparan ante determinada situación. Y no se controla, porque las emisiones de placer que llegaron desde sus sentidos hasta sus cerebros provocaron la reacción. Pero la voluntad, el raciocinio, fue obnubilado entonces por el cóctel de químicos de las bebidas que viajaban a través de su sistema circulatorio con rapidez.

Manoteó como pudo la manija de la puerta.

La gravedad actuó por cuenta propia.

Una mente demasiado limitada en sus facultades como para rehusarse. Otra mente algo disminuida, pero guiada por el instinto primitivo y el sentimiento que afloraba en sus entrañas, tomando forma de a poco.

Respiraciones agitadas que chocaron entre sí. Jadeos cálidos contra piel desnuda.

El hormigueo en las terminaciones nerviosas.

El cinturón produjo un chasquido metálico.

Ella se apegó aún más. En su mundo que se iba reduciendo poco a poco a incomprensiones, con nada más que la imagen suya cautivando su mente y las sensaciones sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Él cayó jadeando y gruñendo sobre el cuerpo cálido que estaba bajo él.

Respiraron profundamente, grabando a fuego en su conciencia el aroma del otro.

Los dedos se entrelazaron torpemente, y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios.

_Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta por qué lo había olvidado._

_**Tom Kaulitz se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, y maldijo a sí mismo su nombre, como nunca antes lo había hecho.**_

o.O DIOS! QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA? HABRÁ ALGO MÁS PARA RECORDAR?! Qué pasó con la madre de Pauline? Erwin sufrirá algún tipo de muerte extraña a manos de las fans?! Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo ;)

Qué les pareció? Demasiado cliché? x.X Como siempre los reviews son la mejor forma de responder esas preguntas y también la forma más fácil y rápida de mandarme una maldición que me deje sin manos y me impida seguir escribiendo. Y no sé si lo han escuchado pero hay quienes dicen que los reviews son la forma más rápida y eficaz para que lluevan entradas a los conciertos de Tokio Hotel! Sin danza ni nada, simplemente tienen que hacerle clic al botoncito _Review this Story/Chapter_!

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**

**P.D:** De verdad lamento la tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemas en encontrar tiempo para escribir –Blame the school! XP-.

Nota: _das geht dich ein einen feuchten Kehricht an!_ significa _eso te importa una mierda_


	3. Kapitel III: Was zum Teufel!

Hola a todos otra vez! Sí, volví, para desgracia de unos y para alegría de otros XD. En fin, la razón de mi regreso, claro está, el tercer capítulo de este FanFic. Tengo que dar unos agradecimientos enormes a todas esas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, y como mi agradecimiento es sincero y puro... aquí le agradezco: **Mafer483 XD LOL**: Te llevás el premio de "lectora que dejó review primera dos veces consecutivas", viene con Bonus, un Tomi lindo XD. Realmente me pone contenta que hayas podido terminar de leer el chap, sé que salió LARGO pero bueno, estaban los recuerdos de por medio y necesitaba dejar en claro varias cosas... por eso quedó así. Mhmm, en cuanto a tus dudas, ya las irás resolviendo a lo largo de los capítulos –no tiene gracia que te las responda, no? XD-. Mucha suerte en tus finales! ;). **Vinny Tokio Hotel Fan**: Que grandioso que te haya gustado el chap, a mi me encantó escribirlo, y me divertí creando las partes graciosas. O.o Te cayó bien Erwin? Alguien aparte de mi que piensa que tiene su lado adorable XD. En fin, no te hagas problema por la extensión del revi, porque me encantó. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besitos y cariños para Jake! n.n. **Anichan**: Bienvenida, linda! Me alegro que hasta ahora la historia te haya atrapado! Y me disculpo con vos enormemente, ya que no pude actualizar antes, mucho colegio y muchas pruebas no ayudan a la escritura ociosa XD. Espero poder actualizar antes en el futuro. Esperarás pacientemente? n.n. Gracias por leer! Espero que disfrutes este chap!. **Libby Chan**: Hola, chica! Gracias por tu review y por la garra que le ponés a este proyecto! No te preocupes que no voy a olvidar actualizar, y como te dije en nuestras conversaciones te voy a spoilear cuando quieras ;). Haciendo honor a la GRAN pregunta que me planeaste, aquí veremos un indicio relacionado con el ADN, vas a ver que dará un giro copado la cosa XD. Y tranqui que no creo que salgan tres pibas más XD. Cariñitos, niña! Espero que te guste el chap!.**acuinipuini**: Gracias por el review tan bonito que me dejaste! Me hiciste sonrojar, en serio, nunca pensé que lo considerarías de esa forma. Muchas gracias! Por cierto, no me molestan los reviews largos, es más me gustan mucho! También me siento halagada de que sea mi fic con el que te introduzcas al mundo ficker de esta maravillosa banda n.n. Bienvenida, por cierto! Y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo!

Ellas son las culpables de que esto siga XD. En este chap quedarán cubiertos algunos hoyos que quedaron del chap pasado... sip, recuerdos otra vez, una buena dosis XD. Mafer, ya, ya, vas a ver que no es tan largo XD, disfrutá la lectura nomás n.n. Veremos que pasa con Erwin: venganza de Bill en acción –mueheh, quién no ha querido verlo malito alguna vez? XD-, demás blah, blah, será ahorrado! _Enjoy the chapter, my dearest readers! Extra large for you, Libby! _

**Das ist nicht ein Fehler!**

**Kapitel III: Was zum Teufel…?! - ¿Qué demonios…?!**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus pestañas acariciaron algo suave al pasar. Apoyando su peso sobre uno de sus codos, se restregó los ojos, bostezando. Cuando aquella niebla que ofuscaba su vista se hubo disipado, pudo ver que en las mantas blancas de su habitación había quedado impresa, en aquejados bordes de tela arrugada, su silueta. Parecía que en toda la noche había cambiado de posición, tal era la impasibilidad del contorno bosquejado sobre la tela.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la claridad de la luz matutina. La modorra que se extendía por su sistema nervioso se disipó completamente entonces, y pudo sentir una punzada latente a la altura de la nuca. Y la jaqueca se hizo cada vez más insistente, frustrando sus deseos de que ese día sería un día especial. Si tan sólo no hubiera tomado tanto la noche anterior…

Se destapó con cierta lentitud y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Tanteó en su mesa de noche intentando encontrar el vaso de agua que siempre dejaba allí antes de irse a la cama. Sus dedos rozaron la fría superficie del cristal y ella lo asió con rapidez. Inclinó el vaso, no sin antes haber abierto la boca, pero para su desgracia ninguna fresca y despabilante gota de líquido se deslizó por sus labios hasta su garganta reseca.

Gruñó con hastío y se incorporó. Apoyándose en la pared para no caerse, logró recorrer el camino hasta el baño que quedaba justo a una puerta de distancia de su habitación con pasos tambaleantes. Sus ojos color miel enfocaron el picaporte del baño, pero el dolor que golpeaba contra las paredes de su cráneo hizo que sus dedos errasen al intentar asirlo. Volvió a intentarlo otra vez, luego otra, hasta que al cuarto intento logró tomar el frígido pomo de metal y abrir la dichosa puerta del baño.

Se quitó las pantuflas y luego se inclinó por encima del borde la tina. Abrió los grifos del agua fría y caliente y giró la llave de paso para que el agua saliese por la canilla y no por la ducha. El agua se arremolinó formando ondas burbujeantes de un color traslúcido, límpido. Refunfuñando, se dio cuenta de que un relajante baño caliente de inmersión no le haría bien a su dolor de cabeza, pero simplemente no estaba de ánimos para congelarse hasta los huesos. Con un suspiro cansino, se decidió finalmente a cerrar un poco el grifo de agua caliente, dejando así una temperatura relativamente templada. Quizás no era lo más recomendable en su situación pero tampoco quería pescar un resfriado, los exámenes se acercaban y si faltaba a alguno desaprobaría la materia y tendría que volver a cursarla en el siguiente semestre.

Cuidadosamente se deslizó dentro de la tina. Suspiró de placer al contacto del agua de una temperatura deliciosa con su piel. El dolor había ido disminuyendo paulatinamente, aunque todavía le incomodaba un poco, estaba segura de que se le iría en apenas unas horas.

Mientras deslizaba la esponja repleta de pequeñas burbujitas que reflejaban el espectro de la luz en colores multicolores por su piel húmeda, una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios. El chico que había conocido la noche anterior había sido de lo más… asombrosamente dulce con ese beso. Sintió una sensación extraña a la altura del estómago, y la sangre acudió a los capilares de sus mejillas presurosamente a la par que sentía un hormigueo cuando evocó la forma en que el la había sostenido por la caderas mientras de una manera tiernamente pasional profundizaba aquel beso y tomaba control de él. Con el corazón latiéndole con violencia dentro del pecho, sus terminaciones nerviosas recordaron el áspero tacto de sus rastas sobre la piel de sus dedos cuando le había echado los brazos al cuello. El delicado roce de la nariz de él sobre su rostro que más se había asemejado a una caricia suave y frágil.

Se había sentido tan mágico… tan hermoso…

Saboreó su nombre de tres letras: Tom. Había sido todo un caballero, salvándole el trasero primero y llevándola a su casa después. Se avergonzó de haberse quedado dormida en el viaje –porque otra cosa no podía explicar que no recordase cómo demonios había llegado a su cama- y de no haberle agradecido como las buenas maneras mandaban, ni de haberle ofrecido un vaso de agua, o ALGO.

Esperaba que se topase con ella de nuevo en el siguiente fin de semana. Seguramente iría a la misma discoteca y podrían verse allí de nuevo. Quizás entonces él le propondría salir y podrían calificar a lo que acontecería después como su _"primera cita"_… pero primero tendrían que encontrarse de nuevo, claro. Estaba segura de que si aquel sentimiento correspondido había sido una verdad absoluta y nada inducido por el alcohol estaba más que segura que los hilos del Destino se trenzarían a su favor para que ese encuentro se concretase. Por el momento, solamente le restaba esperar.

Desenredó su cabello castaño y las ondas se formaron en él gracias a la humedad. Pasó el peine fino por las finas hebras marrones y quitó algunos pequeños nudos. Enjuagó su cabellera colocando la cabeza debajo del chorro de agua. Quitó los restos de acondicionador pasando su mano por el cabello empapado y escupió la poca agua que se había colado por sus labios tenuemente entreabiertos hacia su boca, para luego tantear a su alrededor con los ojos aún cerrados en búsqueda de la toalla sumida en aquel mundo de negrura de párpados cerrados fuertemente.

Se secó la cara con la pequeña toalla que había tomado de las cercanías del lavabo y envolvió su cuerpo húmedo con una enorme toalla –que gracias a haber permanecido sobre el radiador estaba deliciosamente tibia-. Encendió el extractor y el vapor del ambiente comenzó a irse de la habitación lentamente. Mientras tanto, ella comenzó a secarse el cuerpo con la toalla más pequeña, sus labios aún curvados por la alegría que inflaba su corazón a causa de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Estaba sonriendo como una estúpida quinceañera enamorada recordando la imagen del susodicho ángel que ahora ocupaba todos sus pensamientos cuando sus dedos detuvieron los movimientos circulares que aplicaban sobre la piel del cuello para secar las gotitas que allí resplandecían. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y arrugó la frente conforme enfocaba fuertemente la vista en el reflejo del espejo apenas cubierto por una suave niebla. Su mandíbula cayó desencajada, presa de la sorpresa y parpadeó repetidas veces para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones.

—¿Qué demonios…?! —murmuró rápidamente, alejándose un poco del espejo y luego acercándose para poder ver mejor.

Se olvidó de la toalla que estaba anudada precariamente bajo una de sus axilas. Ésta cayó con un susurro de tela y produjo un tenue _plop _cuando, algo húmeda, impactó contra el suelo. Se acercó aún más al espejo, tanto que su frente terminó apoyada sobre el cristal. Sus dedos tocaron su cuello trémulamente y hasta estiraron la piel que en un punto se tornó blanca pero seguía teniendo aquel color violáceo en los bordes. Un grito enmudeció a medio camino mientras su cerebro intentaba encajar cada pieza del pensamiento que se estaba bosquejando en su mente. Jadeó sin atreverse a creer lo que su mente estaba sugiriendo. Solamente volvió a acercarse al espejo para cerciorarse.

_En su cuello, justo unos centímetros debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, había una marca de un tenue color violáceo._

Tenía una forma sumamente extraña, de bordes irregulares. Una línea de piel que no estaba amoratada se hallaba atravesando transversalmente aquellas dos manchas oscuras –no encontró ninguna otra palabra para describirlas, tal era su forma inclasificable bajo algún parámetro geométrico-. Rozó aquella marca con la yema de los dedos y un débil relámpago de dolor la aquejó allí. Aquel color era producto de los vasos sanguíneos que se habían quebrado, y solamente había una acción que pudiese explicar esa cosa impresa en la piel de su cuello: _**alguien le había mordido, y teniendo aún los labios cerrados había succionado débilmente. **_

Pero no era posible, no. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se vistió con una camisola lisa de algodón blanco, enfundó sus pies con unas medias a juego y se puso las pantuflas de color lila. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

Siguió negando la causa de esa marca mientras preparaba el café y sacaba las galletas del recipiente de vidrio que había sobre la nevera. Es decir, no cabía en su imaginación una razón plausible por la cual aquella marca hubiera llegado ahí. El sólo pensar en aquella posibilidad remota le hacía temblar porque ella no había... no había hecho _eso_... ¿cierto?. Una sonrisa de preocupada nerviosidad se deslizó por sus labios. Realmente no podía siquiera ser cierto.

Cogió la taza rebosante de café instantáneo que había sobre la mesada de la cocina y la llevó cuidadosamente a la mesa del comedor. Volvió sobre sus pasos refunfuñando, puesto que se había olvidado las galletas. Una vez que estuvo sentada a la mesa, se dedicó a hojear despreocupadamente la lista de temas de su próximo examen y no pudo evitar sentir un retorcijón en el estómago de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que aún debía terminar un trabajo que debía presentar el lunes siguiente. Se hallaba así, dándole vueltas a asuntos relacionados con su porvenir en la mente, cuando sus ojos ámbares divisaron un papelito sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza, ya que no recordaba haber dejado ningún papel allí, y dado que su madre estaba de viaje –al igual que su padre- cabía que se hiciese aquella pregunta... a menos que sus padres hubiesen aprendido a teletransportarse era imposible que hubieran podido dejar allí una nota o algo parecido.

Estiró la mano y tomó el pedazo de papel.

"_Gracias por la noche, la pasé estupendo, preciosa."_

Un nudo de proporciones bíblicas se formó en su garganta. Dio vuelta el papel, allí encontró un número que había sido escrito a toda prisa, dado el borrón de tinta que se apreciaba en el último uno.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia dentro del pecho, agolpándose en sus oídos, impidiéndole siquiera escuchar el sonido de su agitada respiración. El nudo se afianzó en su garganta y sintió cómo su estómago daba un vuelco a la par que recordaba la imagen reflejada en el espejo y le echaba una rápida hojeada al papel. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle y le vinieron unas ganas indescriptibles, enormes de llorar, de hacerse pequeña abrazándose las rodillas y esconder su rostro. Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse mansamente por sus mejillas, y ella ni siquiera se ocupó de detenerlas ó de limpiar el rastro húmedo que dejaban sobre su piel con el dorso de la mano.

Sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz y un chillido cascado, mezclado en un sollozo, escapó de sus labios levemente entreabiertos. Las piezas del extraño y dantesco rompecabezas habían encajado por fin, y la imagen que representaban no era nada bueno para ella. Se cubrió la cara con las manos al tiempo que más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y los temblores casi espasmódicos sacudían su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Otro sollozo volvió a brotar de sus labios.

Había tenido sexo con él, con Tom. Y lo peor de todo era haber perdido su virginidad sin siquiera poder recordarlo.

La humeante taza de café había quedado completamente olvidada, relegada a segundo plano. Ahora ella estaba más ocupada ahogándose en su mar interno de penas como para prestar atención a una cosa tan insignificante como aquella. A lo que se reducían sus acciones eran a sollozos cada vez más violentos, a lágrimas saladas que se mezclaban con su entrecortada respiración, a un sueño roto en pedazos... su ángel de repente había perdido las alas, y caído del Cielo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así. No pudo definir con certeza si fueron horas, minutos, o segundos. Su mente no sabía del tiempo en ese momento. Un ruido repentino, el canto de un pequeño pájaro que estaba junto a la ventana –para ser más exactos- la devolvió a la realidad. Levantando la cabeza y enjuagándose las lágrimas se incorporó de la silla. Escrutó con los ojos enrojecidos la estancia y divisó el papel unos metros más adelante, reposando en el piso -hasta allí había ido cuando lo soltó ante la estupefacción que atacó su mente-. Lo tomó agachándose y luego se encaminó rauda a la pequeña mesa ratona que había en la sala.

Descolgó el teléfono y discó el número de teléfono que Tom había dejado anotado en el papel. Pasó su lengua por el labio superior lentamente, impaciente. Sus papilas gustativas captaron el delicado aunque ligeramente salado sabor de las lágrimas. Recordatorio fehaciente de su lenta agonía, cada vez más dantesca y letal conforme los retumbantes sonidos de la línea resonaban en sus oídos y nadie levantaba el auricular.

Pero cuan tremendo destino el que le esperaba. Sus oídos escucharon la monótona e inhumana voz que le comunicaba con impasibilidad aquello que había temido desde un principio, pero que ni siquiera su mente se había atrevido a bosquejar.

—"_El número solicitado es inexistente... el número solicitado es inexistente"_—cuanto más las escuchaba más atónita se sentía.

Un chillido animal salió de su garganta, desgarrándola. Quemó como nunca antes había quemado, escocía como nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Tiró el teléfono sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, su raciocinio cegado por la furia ciega que bullía en el interior de sus venas.

Se dejó caer al piso, tomándose los largos y aún húmedos cabellos castaños entre los dedos, apretándolos contra los costados de su rostro; cerrando los ojos con fuerza ocultando aquella miel a la luz matutina. Los temblores comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo nuevamente, cada vez más reiterados y rápidos. Pero los sollozos eran entrecortados por gemidos lastimosos de un engaño. Las falsedades no habían quedado ocultas por mucho tiempo... tan sólo hubiera deseado haberlas visto antes, antes de que su corazón hubiese quedado hechizado, atado a él, en una relación de extrema dependencia.

Aquel dulce roce de labios. Sus manos presionando suavemente en su cintura. Sus exhalaciones chocando contra la piel de su rostro, cálidas. Sus largas pestañas acariciando suavemente sus cejas. El chasquido suave y casi imperceptible de sus labios al separarse... todo eso había quedado sepultado por la enorme pila de mentiras, de engaños.

Tironeó con fuerza de sus cabellos, haciéndose daño a sí misma para mitigar el dolor que le revolvía las entrañas malévolamente.

Había sido tan tierno, tan dulce, tan desinteresado desde un primer momento que nunca hubiera pensado que se aprovecharía de ella, que se mofaría de ella y que lisa y llanamente la usaría. Nunca, jamás, hubiera esperado eso de él. Y quizás era aquel sueño ideal hecho añicos lo que la estaba matando lentamente por dentro.

Sorbió y arrastrándose lentamente por el piso manoteó el teléfono que había quedado olvidado en una esquina de la habitación. _Mientras una lágrima mojaba mansamente su mejilla, marcó el número de Anna._

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Un aroma delicado a violetas llegó desde su nariz hasta su cerebro. Sintiendo los párpados más pesados que un yunque hizo un esfuerzo por abrirlos. Subieron y bajaron repetidas veces con pesadez. Sus ojos castaños se sintieron heridos al tiempo que un haz de refulgente luz entró por los rabillos de cada orbe. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que esa luz provenía de una farola. Una pequeña bombilla que estaba a unos metros de donde él se encontraba.

Su cerebro adormilado no atinaba a dilucidar dónde demonios estaba –el dolor creciente que pegaba contra las paredes de su cráneo no ayudaba demasiado-. Lo primero que lo había desconcertado había sido, sin duda, el dulzón aroma de violetas. Luego, el tacto frío y resbaloso del cuero en el costado izquierdo de su espalda. El tibio calor que tenía contacto con su piel.

Respiró de nuevo y el dulce olor volvió a llegar a su cerebro. Fue entonces cuando alcanzó a encajar una cosa con todas las demás. Estaba en el Cadillac. Y estaba con alguien _dentro_ del auto. Incorporándose sobre sus manos y parpadeando repetidas veces reparó entonces en el menudo cuerpo que estaba tendido lánguidamente allí. La fuente de aquel ligero calor que había sentido antes.

El cabello a un costado de su rostro, formando pequeños bucles de movimiento, muy parecido a la espuma de una cascada. Sus ojos cerrados. Su respiración regular y serena. Su pecho elevándose lentamente con cada inhalación y exhalación. Su piel clara resplandeciendo tenuemente gracias a la luz blanca de la farola.

La tibieza que le brindaba aquel cuerpo femenino bajo él era exquisita. Sus ojos chocolates recayeron entonces en sus formas. Delicia del que su cuerpo había disfrutado en aquel placentero acto de amor. Con una sonrisa se limitó a inclinarse hacia delante, sintiendo con precisión la corriente eléctrica y el hormigueo que recorrió su pecho y sus piernas al nuevo roce de sus pieles. Su pelvis de deslizó por sobre la cadera de ella y eso le provocó un nuevo torrente de sensaciones que lo dejó aturdido, con un gruñido atorado en la garganta.

Pauline. Su nombre parecía mucho más bonito dicho en un susurro. Depositó un beso superficial sobre los labios rosados de la chica. El maquillaje de ella corrido, un borrón desenfocado. Sus labios aún hinchados.

Ella se removió en sueños, susurrando un _Tom_ repleto de ternura. Y a pesar de la falta de luz él pudo advertir como los labios de la chica se curvaban en una sonrisa. La besó de nuevo, esta vez en la comisura de sus labios. Una sonrisa un tanto románticamente boba jugó en los labios del chico de rastas. Subió y bajó la mirada con cierta nerviosidad. Fue entonces cuando advirtió que en el cuello de ella había quedado impresa una marca del amor que le había profesado. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por los problemas que ello le podría causar a ella. Alejándose hacia atrás se subió los vaqueros y abrochó su cinturón. Tomó la playera que había quedado hecha un bollo desprolijo sobre la luneta. Abotonó la camisola de Pauline y se impulsó hacia el asiento del conductor.

Ella seguía durmiendo.

Arrancó el motor y el coche se perdió en la larga calle. Con destino a la casa de la joven. Tom la miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando durante el trayecto. Y cada vez que lo hacía, una nueva sonrisa coronaba sus labios, y el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir con cada vez más insistencia poco importó. Solamente aquella pequeña burbujita de felicidad que se inflaba en su pecho era digna de ser nombrada.

Los frenos chirriaron y aparcó frente a la casa. Una suerte que sus padres no estuviesen en la ciudad, o debería dar unas cuantas explicaciones, y realmente no se hallaba en sus facultades.

Abrió la puerta principal tras sacar las llaves del bolsito que ella llevaba. La alzó como a un bebé, acunándola, descansando la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro. No supo muy bien cómo demonios pudo subir las escaleras dado al mareo que comenzaba a coger.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la bombilla de la mesa de noche. Depositó suavemente el cuerpo de la joven sobre la cama que curiosamente estaba desecha. Besó su frente con un delicado roce de labios. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta siquiera, el mareo tomó posesión de su cerebro y de sus sentidos. Cayó rendido a su lado.

Despertó horas después, cuando el Sol solamente era una sombra huidiza sobre el horizonte. El dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca le hizo soltar un quejido –quién sabía cuánto había tomado esa vez-. Sintió el tacto cálido de piel contra piel y sus labios se curvaron cuando vio la figura de una chica extremadamente bella reposando a su lado. Las mantas desordenadas. Alusiones indecorosas del salvajismo.

Imaginando que había pasado unas horas antes se incorporó y salió de la habitación dándole una última mirada a la chica. Allí había ocurrido un suceso como tantos otros: satisfacción de su necesidad primitiva de sentir el cálido interior de otro ser, el roce sensual, dulce y prohibido de carne contra carne.

Una frase en un papel y en el reverso el contacto.

La gorra encasquetada sobre la cabeza.

Junto al rostro de Pauline descansaba olvidada la banda blanca.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Sudor frío en la frente, brillaba tenuemente como si estuviera hecho de minúsculos cristales. Bajó por su piel pálida hasta caer en la brillante, fría y pulida superficie metálica de la calavera que llevaba al cuello. Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de sus labios al tiempo que su mano temblaba bajo el peso de la mitad de su cuerpo. Demasiada presión sobre una superficie tan pequeña. Sus uñas negras desentonaron con el blanco de la tela plástica que había debajo de él.

—Mano izquierda… azul —sentenció la voz de Gustav.

Hubo una confusión de extremidades enredándose unas con otras, hasta que el equilibrio se rompió y un cuerpo rodó por el suelo, con la gorra ladeada, quedando eliminado.

—Tom, estás fuera. —le hizo saber el rubio, mientras seguía mirando con concentración el juego.

Tom hizo un ruido con la lengua, chasqueándola, disconforme.

—¡No es justo! Bill me hizo perder —le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermano, haciendo un puchero con los labios, infantilmente.

Pero esa vez no hubo excusa que valiera, y ni Gustav ni Georg dieron el brazo a torcer. El menor de los gemelos sonrió, satisfecho. Ahora le quedaba solamente un oponente, y si toda la suerte estaba de su lado y el Destino jugaba a su favor podría finalmente concretar su venganza. Pasándose la lengua por el labio superior le echó una mirada rápida al pequeño niño que a duras penas podía estarse quieto con nada más que una de sus manos apoyada en el círculo azul más próximo. _**Erwin se las iba a pagar, y con creces**_, considerando que el muy lindo angelito le había ensuciado su chaqueta de cuero favorita durante el almuerzo con salsa picante _Kühne_. Como si las hamburguesas hubieran necesitado tanto condimento…

—¿Asustado, microbio? —quiso saber el pelinegro, mofándose y sonriendo cínicamente de lado.

El niño lo taladró con aquella mirada gélida.

—Cállate, _marica_. —siseó Erwin, con la burla impregnando cada sílaba.

A Bill se le anudó la garganta. ¿Dónde había aprendido el muy mocoso mal-aprendido esa palabra? Ah, claro, aún estaban esos imbéciles que continuaban insultándolo, y por supuesto que de cuando en cuando alguna revistas de esas que nadie había oído nombrar en su vida y que podrían tener tanta vida como un piojo en la Antártica sacaban rumores que parecían elucubrados por la mente más imaginativa del planeta, cosas que además de ser inverosímiles eran físicamente imposibles. Pero de ahí, a que el muy entrometido leyera eso y usara esas burradas para insultarlo… realmente era algo demasiado precoz para un niño de su edad. Siempre lo había herido enormemente esa palabra… ¿era que acaso la gente era TAN prejuiciosa que no podía ver más allá de un maquillaje y un peinado gótico?

Como toda respuesta, gruñó una amenaza con los dientes apretados. Más justificación a querer vencer a ese niño, que resultaba adorable cuando quería pero también podía ser incordio en el trasero. Puso todas sus energías en no caerse.

—Mano izquierda… verde —se escuchó decir a Gustav.

Bill giró su torso con rapidez, poniendo la mano en el círculo verde que estaba a solamente unos centímetros, quedando en la posición más cómoda y de mayor estabilidad, con los brazos y ambos pies apoyados en el mismo sentido, quedando su rostro observando el suelo, su cabello negro azabache acariciando los costados de su rostro.

Erwin, por su parte, tenía serios problemas, pues sus pies estaban enredados con los de Bill y tenía solamente una mano libre, que debía pasar por encima del delgado cuerpo de Bill que estaba ligeramente incorporado sobre sus extremidades –en una posición felina más que otra cosa-. Intentó pasar su mano por encima de la espalda del menor de los gemelos, pero no pudo. Sus pies se enredaron aún más y al tratar de destrabarlos resbaló y cayó de espaldas sobre la tela plástica.

Bill le sonrió desde su altura, burlonamente, y su sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto las palabras de Gustav anunciando al ganador resonaron por la estancia.

—Estamos a mano ahora —dijo Erwin, desviando la vista, aceptando la derrota.

El pelinegro sonrió malévolamente.

—No tan rápido, tu vas dos, yo una, me debo cobrar una aún… así que cuídate —y se levantó acomodándose el collar de la calavera.

Edwin lo observó alejarse con ojos asustados, quizás no tendría que haber dicho esa palabra, su madre se había enojado cuando la había dicho hacía unos días. Con una disculpa atorada en la garganta se levantó, pero al no ver al menor de los gemelos por allí se limitó a hacer gala de su mejor sonrisa y acercarse a Tom que estaba algo pensativo mientras observaba su teléfono celular con hipnótica concentración.

—¿Me enseñas a jugar al _"Guitar Hero"_, Tom? —preguntó el pequeño, jalándolo del borde de la playera gigante que llevaba puesta.

Tom se sobresaltó, pero al ver que era Erwin quien le estaba hablando se tranquilizó y le revolvió el cabello, como siempre hacía, y el niño rió tenuemente y sonrió más ampliamente que antes. Le transmitía su alegría despreocupada, y podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le revoloteaban en la mente si la tenía ocupada ordenando a sus dedos que tocasen las notas de la guitarra.

Una vez frente al televisor de pantalla plana enorme que tenían en la habitación contigua, Tom eligió la guitarra que usaría. Sujetándose el mentón con los dedos de la mano derecha y el ceño fruncido pensativamente, se decidió por la Gibson que había estado afinando hacía unas horas. Era una de sus favoritas. Miró de soslayo a Erwin, cuyo pelo rubio emitía destellos dorados por el Sol, que sin embargo no encandilaban como lo hacían los que se desprendían de la pulida supeficie plateada de la Gibson que estaba apoyada contra la pared casi en la esquina de la habitación. Erwin la observaba con fascinación y cuando fue a cogerla con la mano, se detuvo, como si pensara que era algo intocable.

—¿Quieres tomarla? —le dijo al niño desde su posición. Éste giró la cabeza y luego asintió tímidamente, con la nerviosidad resplandeciendo en sus pequeños ojitos. Tom le hizo una seña para que la tomara y el niño, emocionado, lo hizo sin demora.

—¿No es la que usaste en el video de "_Monsoon"_? —inquirió luego, con curiosidad, mientras Tom, arrodillado frente a él, le pasaba la correa de la guitarra por sobre la cabeza.

—Mhmm… creo que sí —murmuró Tom, mientras acomodaba la correa que había quedado doblada, con unas arrugas en la frente gracias al hacer un mohín al tiempo que hacía memoria. Realmente ya no recordaba en qué video había usado cada guitarra, ni siquiera recordaba la que había usado mayormente en la última gira por lo que con eso ya estaba todo dicho.

Apoyando las manos en las rodillas y luego impulsándose hacia arriba, se incorporó. Se colocó debidamente la correa y apretó el botón de encendido del televisor. Unos minutos después ya empezaba a escucharse el rasgueo de las guitarras al son de _"You shook me all night long"_ de _AC/DC_. Erwin se las apañaba para tocar y no irse de bruces al suelo, dado el tamaño de la guitarra que por poco no era tan grande como él.

La mente de Tom de repente voló desde seguir las notas hasta lo que le carcomía la conciencia y las entrañas. Maldita canción de mierda, ¡solamente a él se le ocurría darle Okay a cualquier opción sin mirar! Los dedos temblaron sobre las cuerdas y una nota desafinada flotó en el aire, proveniente de su guitarra. El niño estaba tan concentrado que no lo oyó. A Tom le temblaban las manos conforme la canción avanzaba y la letra aumentaba su alusión al placer carnal y a la lujuria.

Y entonces eso regresó a su cabeza con asombrosa perversidad:

—_¡Eso te importa una mierda!_

La frase resonó en su cabeza, ocupando toda su mente, y tuvo el mismo efecto que si le hubieran estrujado el estómago hasta convertirlo en menos que una masa sanguinolenta e inservible. Le dieron ganas de tirar la guitarra contra la pared que tenía más cerca, de gritar hasta no poder más, de estrellar el puño contra algo. ¡DIOS! Todo era culpa suya, ¡debería estar golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared por su estupidez! Y el puñetero celular seguía sin sonar. No podía siquiera pensar en que ese pobre pequeño iba a morir por culpa suya, tenía que impedirlo de alguna manera. El no era una peña, y estaba más que claro que la situación lo estaba desgarrando por dentro pero si ella no llamaba era poco lo que podía hacer –más que morderse las uñas por la desesperación y la impaciencia-.

Lo peor de todo era no poder decírselo a nadie. Si se le llegaba a escapar ya se imaginaba todos los líos legales de tamaño monumentales que podrían llegar a tener, no sólo él sino también la banda. Oh, ¿de veras el guitarrista de tu banda favorita dejó a una chica embarazada y se las tomó? Eso se vería tan bonito en la boca de las madres luego de haber leído las tapas de las revistas de adolescentes. Y como premio les quitarían a sus hijos –mayormente hijas, había que reconocerlo- todos los CDs, arrancarían los pósters de las paredes y romperían las entradas a los conciertos enfrente de los llorosos ojos de las pobres niñas que estarían al borde del ataque de pánico. Bill seguramente, no entonces sino más bien al enterarse, le soltaría una sarta de insultos más que kilométrica y Gustav comenzaría a regañarlo con sus sermones de responsabilidad y el etcétera que era demasiado largo. Georg probablemente lo miraría anonadado, y sin atreverse a creer lo que había escuchado… David seguramente se moriría de un infarto en cuanto pasase por una confitería y viese la revista con el lapidante titular. En resumen, Tom tenía que hacer algo en ese preciso momento ó de lo contrario iba a explotar como una bomba.

Ya no seguía la música, solamente era un zumbido molesto en sus oídos, interfiriendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sus dedos solamente seguían instintos adquiridos a través de los años dejando a su cerebro navegar en ese mar de preocupaciones que ocupaba su cabeza. Le echó una mirada a su celular que descansaba apoyado sobre el sofá.

Chasqueando la lengua, volvió toda su atención hacia la canción. Siguió tocando las notas como un autómata, aunque se equivocó adrede algunas veces. La sonrisita radiante en el rostro de Erwin fue la recompensa que obtuvo, además de sus saltos mientras gritaba exaltado. Las palabras salían atropelladamente de la boca del niño, transformándose en un griterío incomprensible del cual él solamente pudo identificar las palabras _"gané"_, _"guitarrista"_, y _"Tokio Hotel"_. Sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Bueno, parece que ya encontré a mi reemplazo para cuando me enferme —dijo, riendo.

El niño lo miró con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

—¿En serio? —su cuello quebrado, su rostro mirando hacia arriba, haciendo contacto con las orbes chocolates del adolescente, aquellos resplandecientes retazos de plata le miraron expectantes—¿Voy a poder tocar contigo?

Tom rió.

—Reemplazar es que te subes al escenario y roqueas duro por mí —se inclinó hacia delante y le guiñó el ojo en complicidad—, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a impresionar a las chicas… o si no, no hay trato, ¿eh?

Erwin endureció las facciones y declaró con voz firme que así lo haría, ambos chocaron una mano en el aire y Tom se sonrió, entre divertido y anonadado de que el niño se lo hubiese tomado tan en serio. Ahora solamente no tenía que meterle ideas impúdicas en la cabeza –de esas que salían a flote en la adolescencia- o Natalie se iba a encargar de matarlo personalmente. Estaba así, divirtiéndose de las ideas de escenografía del niño –que incluían cincuenta pantallas gigantes, una artillería de fuegos de artificio, luces de mil colores, humo, fuego, espuma y un largo etcétera-, cuando el corazón prácticamente se detuvo dentro de su pecho.

Le hizo una seña al niño y se fue corriendo, tan rápido que por poco tropezó y se cayó de bruces al suelo. Con los ojos como platos, lo asió fuertemente y salió como un bólido de la habitación, para luego encerrarse en la habitación más próxima que, por suerte, estaba completamente vacía.

_**Apretó el botón para atender, aún no pudiendo creer que ella lo hubiese llamado.**_

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—Shh, tranquilízate— la voz de Anna del otro lado de la línea intentaba calmarla, pero no lo lograba en absoluto.

Luego de aquella primera llamada a hacía poco menos de unas dos semanas, Pauline había llamado a su amiga todos los días. Anna era muy comprensiva y se confabuló con ella, casi con juramento de sangre, en no decirle absolutamente nada a los padres de ella. Pero ese día la pobre chica estaba al borde del ataque de nervios, no paraba de llorar y de hipar, tomándose la cabeza mientras a duras penas sostenía el celular con una mano. Haberse levantado aquella mañana y haber devuelto todo su desayuno en una masa viscosa y pestilente que salió de su estómago la hizo desmoronarse instantáneamente. La cara le ardía por el salitre de sus lágrimas.

—Mira, Pauli, ya mismo voy para allá. —se escucharon los pasos apresurados de su amiga corriendo por el corredor de su casa, y cómo la puerta de calle se abría con un chirrido— Todo estará bien, ya verás…

—¡NO, MALDICIÓN! ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTOY…? —le ladró, en su desesperación, Pauline al teléfono celular.

—¡No estás nada! —le increpó Anna con voz firme desde el otro lado—. Vas a verlo ahora mismo, estoy de camino y aquí hay una farmacia.

Pauline tragó duro. Y más duro aún cuando vio a su amiga sacar de la bolsa un test de embarazo y colocarlo frente a ella. Sabía que si hacía esto ya no habría lugar a ninguna duda, no sabía por qué demonios, pero estaba más que segura que aquella maldita porquería iba a arrojar el resultado positivo. Lo presentía, como si un instinto primitivo y no descubierto se lo estuviese diciendo a su torturado cerebro. Solamente se quedó mirando fijamente aquella pequeña cajita, con el corazón en vilo y todos sus ruegos puestos en que el análisis diera negativo.

Levantó la vista unos centímetros, para encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga que la miraba comprensivamente. Anna le señaló la puerta del baño con la cabeza, y Pauline, tragando saliva y sintiendo que se le atascaba por el nudo duro que tenía en la base de su garganta, se encaminó hacia allí con pasos temblorosos.

Se sentó en la tapa del excusado, tratando de mantener sus piernas quietas, pero le resultaba imposible, temblaban tanto que sus rodillas chocaban una contra la otra produciendo un ruido seco de huesos impactando. Las rodeó con sus manos, separándolas, pero no fue de mucha ayuda, dado que luego de unos silenciosos minutos su cuerpo completo comenzó a temblar presa del nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él; esa sensación extraña que nacía en la boca de su estómago y hacía que se le revolviesen las tripas. Anna se arrodilló frente a ella y la chistó, causando que la chica levantase la vista, pues hasta ese momento la había tenido orientada hacia el piso, mirándolo con ojos asustados.

—Escucha, Pauli... deja de estar así tan... nerviosa —se decidió por ese adjetivo, aunque correspondía uno mucho más fuerte. Le palmeó el hombro y le sonrió de forma reconfortante—. No va a pasar nada, ¿si?

Pauline no contestó, pues no tenía el más mínimo sentido ponerse a discutir en algo en lo que saldría perdiendo, pues sus argumentos carecían de base sólida, dado que había un vacío en sus recuerdos y en él podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa –y no precisamente lo que ella tanto temía y lo que la había estado volviendo loca las últimas semanas, quizás ese simple atraso no era más que una cosa de hormonas, y ella le estaba haciendo un lío escandaloso a todo el asunto por nada-. Por su parte, las razones que esgrimía su amiga parecían muchísimo más verosímiles –y más probables, a su vez- que las suyas. Anna apelaba al carácter de Tom, y de allí sacaba la conclusión de que la situación que había planteado Pauline era completamente imposible, que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Aún así, la adolescente no podía evitar sentir que algo muy malo se avecinaba. Solamente se limitó a asentir brevemente con la cabeza al tiempo que una lágrima solitaria dejaba un rastro húmedo a lo largo de su mejilla, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo si amiga desenvolvía el test y se lo tendía, aún sosteniendo aquella sonrisa en los labios, asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien.

Los labios de Anna se fruncieron a la par que su entrecejo. Observó el resultado por un minuto que pareció interminable. Pauline estaba sentada en el excusado, mirando el suelo y sintiendo el corazón retumbándole en los oídos, las manos terriblemente sudorosas y renacidas ganas de vomitar. Tragó saliva de nuevo, como había estado haciendo en la última media hora, esperando, siempre esperando, pero cada vez con el nerviosismo apoderándose de sus sentidos. Quería saber de una vez cuál había sido el maldito resultado, pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a la realidad, le temía en esos momentos. Era por eso que no efectuaba contacto visual con la figura de su amiga, por el miedo de ver reflejado en sus facciones aquello que tanto temía; se decidió entonces que fijar su vista en los cerámicos del piso sería un tanto menos peligroso y no acrecentaría, además, la tensión que tenía.

Sin embargo, todo aquello se fue por la borda cuando sus oídos escucharon claramente un gritito ahogado que escapó de los labios de su amiga. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y su mirada recayó en Anna. Una mano cubriendo su boca y sus ojos atónitos, estupefactos, miraban el resultado sin atreverse a creérselo. La adolescente se pasó la mano que había cubierto su boca por su cabello cobrizo, tomando los mechones de su flequillo los jaló hacia abajo, aún estaban sus ojos perdidos en el resultado.

—¿Qu.. qué p..pasó, Anni? —la interrogó Pauline, levantándose de donde se hallaba y cruzando de un paso la corta distancia que la separaba de su amiga.

El silencio sepulcral fue toda la respuesta. Temiendo lo peor, Pauline miró por encima del hombro de su amiga, y lo que vio casi hizo que se le detuviera el corazón. Ahora todas las suposiciones de Anna se reducían a polvo, y las de Pauline emergían con toda la fuerza. Ya no era cuestión de probablidad, hipótesis, nada de eso, ahora era algo cierto y verdadero, una certeza con todas las letras. Ya nada podía hacerse para negarlo, como tampoco nada podía hacerse para arreglarlo.

Pauline miró a su amiga con ojos asustados, presa del pánico. Su voz escocida le dio la pauta a la otra chica de que todo lo que podría haber hecho para calmarla hubiera sido en vano.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Anni? —dijo entre un sollozo Pauline, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Pequeños espasmos de desesperación comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo, las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus dedos y cayeron limpiamente sobre el lavabo, con un sonido repiqueteante.

Anna se apresuró a tomar el control de la situación antes de que se le fuera de las manos. Tomó a su amiga por las muñecas y la obligó a mirarla. Los ojos de Anna brillaban con decisión y sus facciones se tornaron duras de un momento a otro, tomó aire y luego habló con voz firme.

—Querrás decir lo que _haremos_ —recalcó la última palabra—, no estarás sola en esto ¿me oíste? Si hay alguien que tiene la culpa de todo esto aquí soy yo, por hacerte ir a esa discoteca de mierda cuando tú no querías... —puntualizó, con la voz compungida y un dejo de tristeza, tratando de disculparse con el tono.

Se sucedió un pequeño momento de silencio. Pauline iba a decirle a su amiga que ella no tenía la culpa en absoluto, que ella no había hecho que Denji quisiera casi abusar de ella, luego que Tom la salvase y que hubiesen terminado teniendo relaciones sexuales guiados por el alcohol. Y por supuesto que Anna tampoco era culpable de que el chico la hubiese usado nada más que para un momento de diversión. Esa actitud le dolía más que si no hubiese querido ser su novio, pues demostraba que solamente había sido un muy interesante jueguito para él, y nada más que eso; además el detalle del teléfono falso acrecentaba su ira... ¡el muy hijo de puta no se haría cargo de nada! Reconocía que ella había tenido parte de la culpa, es decir, en ningún momento lo detuvo –con contrariedad, se percató de que tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo, dado el estado en el que se había encontrado, casi ebria-, pero él la había dejado atrás como si no hubiese pasado nada y para colmo se desentendía completamente del asunto. Apretó los dientes, callando palabras dirigidas a cierto chico de rastas, y apretó los puños, el enfado creciendo en su interior con una rapidez como nunca antes.

Anna la guió fuera del baño hasta su habitación. Pauline se dejó caer sobre la cama desecha y se quedó mirando al vacío, aún viendo ante sus ojos la imagen del test marcando aquello. Había sido el último clavo en el ataúd. Ahora debía de aceptarlo, y lidiar con ello. Darse cuenta de que había una pequeña vida gestándose en su interior, y que si sus padres llegaban a enterarse, ya podía dar por sentada su fecha de muerte. Clavó las uñas en el mullido colchón de su cama para no hacerlo en las palmas de sus manos y lastimarse, aunque bien le habría venido un poco de dolor físico para mitigar todo el tormento en el que ahora estaba envuelta. Los ojos le ardían. Quería llorar y gritar hasta que no le quedara voz, que sus pulmones pudieran expresar todo lo que su mente sentía en esos momentos, todos los miedos, los sueños rotos y las esperanzas desvanecidas luchaban por salir de su garganta, gritadas en voz alta; pero Pauline simplemente apretó los dientes con más fuerza y se mordió la lengua. La confusión y las ansias de llorar se confundían con el enojo que la dominaba, pero conforme éste se fue reduciendo, la desesperación volvió y unas lágrimas pequeñas comenzaron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas.

Un haz de dorada luz matutina se coló por las cortinas y entibió su rostro por un momento, antes de que Anna se pusiera frente a la ventana. Pauline la miró de refilón. Anna tenía la vista clavada en el lejano horizonte. Las rocosas laderas de las afueras de Munich resplandecían con la luz dorada que las bañaba, haciéndolas parecer de oro -era un paisaje tan mágicamente romántico, que Pauline tuvo ganas de que una nube espesa tapase ese Sol de mierda. Hasta el maldito clima estaba en su contra-. La chica suspiró, aún manteniendo la mirada en el exterior. Las preocupaciones llenaban su mente, a juzgar por el abatimiento que había llenado ese suspiro. Giró sobre sus talones y sus ojos azules recayeron en los de su amiga.

—Tus padres no tienen que enterarse —zanjó Anna, sentándose junto a Pauline y frotándole el hombro, en un intento de reconfortarla.

La tibieza de la fricción le hizo entender a Pauline que su amiga no la abandonaría. Se apoyó contra el hombro de ella y escondió su rostro mirando hacia abajo, pensando en una respuesta.

—Pero, ¿no crees que va a notarse? —replicó al cabo de unos segundos, sarcástica.

Anna volvió a frotar el hombro de su amiga y la abrazó con un solo brazo.

—Hay muchas formas de disimularlo, y de todos modos depende del tamaño del bebé—puntualizó la otra chica, con esperanza y un visión más positiva de la situación.

Pero Pauline solamente veía un futuro ensombrecido frente a sus ojos.

—Van a darse cuenta, Anni; mi padre va a querer matarme, lo sé —una nueva lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. Van a quitarme mi beca, y no podré hacer lo que siempre quise... —su voz se perdió en un sollozo desolado.

Anna la abrazó ahora con ambos brazos y más fuerte que antes. Siseó para que se calmara, y comenzó a tararear con opacados sonidos de su garganta aquella canción infantil que a su amiga le encantaba de pequeña. Eso pareció bajar los acelerados latidos del corazón de Pauline, quien hipando, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Una idea iluminó entonces su mente, y una respuesta surgió entonces. Si aquel bebé solamente iba a causar problemas debía echarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Anna... ¿y si aborto?

Los ojos de la chica de cabello cobrizo se abrieron como platos.

—¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? —le preguntó en un grito de asombro y teñido de asco, sus labios se fruncieron en repulsión—. ¡Es lo peor que puedes hacer, Pauline! ¡Lo que hacen esos cerdos no tiene nombre, es una tremenda cerdada! —la miró con dureza— ¡Sé que odias al padre, pero el pobre bebé no tiene la culpa! —le reprochó, y eso fue lo que colmó el vaso: Pauline explotó.

—¡Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque no tendrás que aguantarte los vómitos, los dolores y todas esas cosas horribles! —le espetó, chillando enfadada y levantándose de la cama. Sus puños cerrados y fulminándola con la mirada enfurecida.

Anna se apresuró a incoporarse también y le miró severamente.

—Pauline, un bebé es la cosa más maravillosa del mund...—empezó con voz calmada, pero su amiga que ya no quería oír razones, no la dejó acabar.

—¡SI, CLARO, ES MARAVILLOSO CUANDO APENAS TIENES DIECIOCHO AÑOS Y VA A ARRUINAR TU VIDA! —las lágrimas no dejaban de manar de sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, y la furia que bullía en sus venas le impedía detener todas las palabras, que se agolpaban en su garganta para luego salir a borbotones de sus labios.

Con firmeza, Anna se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, estampándola contra la pared más cercana. Pauline sorbió y con el labio inferior temblando la miró fijamente, desafiándola. Anna apretó los dientes y clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Pauline, quien dejó escapar un quejido ahogado.

—Mira, ya te dije que voy a ayudarte, nada va a salir mal —hizo una pausa—. Sé que tus padres se pueden poner como locos si llegan a descubrirlo, pero ten por seguro que luego te apoyarán... siguen siendo tus padres, Pauli —agregó, con la voz un poco más calmada.

Pauline comenzó a tranquilizarse y asintió con la cabeza. Mientras más resistencia pusiese más difícil sería sobrellevarlo. Debía reconocer que el argumento de su amiga era bastante alentador y posible, solamente debía seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que ella dijese y no soltar ninguna cosa por ahí. Anna era bastante diestra en manejar situaciones difíciles, y la única vez que se vieron en un aprieto enorme, las indicaciones de Anna fueron las que les salvaron el pellejo de un mes de castigo. Debía serenarse. Odiaba a Tom, lo aborrecía por lo que le había hecho, pero el bebé no tenía la culpa. Muchas adolescentes habían quedado embarazadas y luego habían dado el bebé en adopción. Si tantas chicas habían podido hacerlo ¿por qué ella sería la excepción?

—Yo te cuidaré las espaldas, salgo de aquí y estaré más callada que una tumba —juró, tomando la mano de su amiga y apretándola—. Todo estará bien...

Pauline no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Solamente estoy embarazada —ambas rieron y se abrazaron mutuamente.

Habían pasado exactamente tres horas desde que había despedido a Anna en la puerta del jardín delantero. Ahora estaba ordenando su cuarto. Acomodó los cojines sobre las almohada y los cobertores que habían quedado algo arrugados a los pies de la cama. Vio algo blanco que asomaba por debajo de la cama, curiosa, se agachó a recogerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca se abrió levemente, al darse cuenta de lo que era. Era una tira de tela blanca, gruesa y mayormente de algodón: una banda. Tenía un logo que no supo reconocer. Algo le golpeó la cabeza como un bate de béisbol. La imagen de un chico de rastas, sonriente, y quitándose la gorra mientras tomaba con la mano libre el vaso de _Jägermeister_, la banda blanca rodeando su frente. Con el corazón en un puño, se dio cuenta de que eso era de Tom. Observó la banda por un espacio de varios segundos, sus ojos resplandeciendo de una emoción que había creído olvidada.

Sonrió tontamente. Aún lo quería. Apretó entre sus dedos la suave tela, percatándose de que eso había entrado en contacto con la piel de Tom, la misma piel que había rozado la suya cuando se besaron fuera del auto. Sintiéndose una imbécil, lo acercó a su rostro, y un aroma a shampoo y sudor le llegó a los sentidos. Parecía increíble que luego de tantas cosas que se habían suscitado una pequeña porción de su corazón aún sentía algo por él. Se sonrojó ligeramente y una risita escapó de sus labios, su mente recordándolo. Guardó la banda en el cajón pequeño de su mesita de noche.

¿Y si en realidad el chico había tenido buenas intenciones con esa nota? ¿Si se había confundido al anotar el teléfono? El noventa y nueve por ciento de su cerebro le decía que no, pero aquel ese uno por ciento restante albergaba la esperanza de que no fuera así. Tom era un adolescente normal, que peleaba con su hermano y tenía grandes sueños. Era normal también entre los adolescentes tener espacios en la web para comunicarse. Ella misma tenía un _MySpace_...¿y si él tenía uno también?

Sin esperar más encendió el ordenador y dio clic en el icono del _Internet Explorer_. Puso el buscador y tipeó su nombre y su apellido. Impaciente y entusiasmada a la vez, dio clic a Búsqueda. Allí estaba Tom, lo reconoció de inmediato. Pero ¿quién demonios eran aquellos otros tres? Los ojos de Pauline estaban fijas en las imágenes que aparecían al comienzo, dado que fue lo que había captado su atención; no se fijó en los títulos azules que había debajo, que sin lugar a dudas le habrían hecho ahogar un grito. Absorta, dio clic a la imagen. Instantáneamente, apareció la foto completamente ampliada a su tamaño original.

En primer plano aparecía un chico delgado, de cabello azabache con unas cuantas mechas rubias. Su ceja estaba levantada en actitud interrogativa, quizás. Vestía una cazadora de cuero -levemente entreabierta, con lo que se podía ver una playera negra-, vaqueros de color negro sostenidos en sus sitio por un cinturón de una gran hebilla metálica; una gargantilla cubría su cuello. A su derecha había un chico rubio y de facciones duras, musculoso y que vestía más sencillo que el primero. Una playera negra con un par de pistolas cruzadas y la palabra _Fallen_ estampadas en color blanco. A la izquierda del primer chico, cuyo peinado era de lo mas excéntrico –parecía que había metido los dedos en el enchufe-, estaba parado un chico de lacio cabello castaño, facciones algo más delicadas que las del segundo, pero igualmente algo duras –típico de los hombres alemanes-. Y detrás del primer chico estaba _Tom_. Levaba puesto una gorra, una playera y unos vaqueros gigantes. Las expresiones de los cuatro resultaban extrañamente atrayentes, misteriosas. Luego de unos minutos, Pauline llegço a la conclusión de que el chico moreno era el hermano de Tom, ¡era asombroso el parecido de sus rostros!. Los otros dos debían de ser amigos de ellos. A pesar de que no les había visto nunca, le resultaban poderosamente familiares, en especial aquel chico de el cabello erizado.

Se revolvió en la silla y dio clic a al botón de atrás para retroceder, ahora prestó atención a los títulos que había debajo, buscando el que dijera _MySpace_. Lo encontró, pero el aire se solidificó en sus pulmones al ver los demás títulos. Las palabras Tokio Hotel brillaban por doquier. Sintiendo un acceso de miedo, dio clic al enlace de un club de fans. Allí estaban los cuatro. Bill, el hermano de Tom y chico de pelo erizado, Gustav el joven rubio y Georg el castaño. Había apartados de cada uno, con curiosidades sobre ellos carácter y demás. Obvió los de los demás miembros de la banda y sientiendo un sudor frío resbalando por su frente entró al apartado de Tom. Fue entonces cuando todas sus esperanzas se destruyeron en segundos, cuando sus cerebro terminó de analizar las palabras allí escritas.

_Tom Kaulitz: es el guitarrista del grupo. Es por excelencia el mujeriego. Se auto-define como el Dios del Sexo y alega haber perdido ya su virginidad y haberlo hecho varias veces con diferentes chicas._

_La relación que tiene con su..._

No leyó más. Ahora todo encajaba, y sintiendo que le desgarraban el corazón, Pauline comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras se hacía una y otra vez la misma pregunta _¿por qué?_. Ahora entendía lo del número falso, era obvio. No iba a hacerse cargo nunca, esa no era su naturaleza. Toda su vida se caía frente a sus ojos y el responsable estaría divirtiéndose de lo lindo forrado en dinero y sin importarle una mierda que había sido de ella. Ahora más que nuca, estaba segura de que solamente la había usado, el sentimiento que aún moraba en su corazón murió al momento en que sus ojos vieron de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

El guitarrista se colocó el auricular en la oreja y atendió. Los latidos de su corazón se estaban serenando poco a poco, al fin había llamado. ¡Había aún una esperanza! Sonrió aliviado ante la idea.

—Si, ¿qué pasa?

Se escuchó un gruñido molesto del otro lado de la línea.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías si lo necesitaba, Kaulitz.

Tom salió corriendo del estudio de la Universal. El viento alborotó sus rastas y la ropa que llevaba encima. Abrió la puerta del Cadillac de un tirón y arrancó el motor. Las ruedas chirriaron cuando apretó el acelerador, saliendo disparado hacia _Deutschland Delights_.

_**Ahora tenía la oportunidad de enmendar un poco su error.**_

o.O Qué sucederá? Venganza de Bill fase dos? XD Es un hecho, mi sis odia a Erwin, y hasta es capaz de hacer un club XD. Parece que Tomi tiene la oportunidad de redimirse! Veremos que le depara el futuro en el capítulo que viene! Mucha emoción, chicas, que se viene interesante! –o al menos eso pretendo XP-. Las dejo con la intriga, callo aquí y las veo en el próximo chap ;)

**Kind Regards,**

**.Onryo.**

_**Los reviews aceleran mi imaginación, denle clic a **__**review this story/chapter**__**!**_

**P.D: **Saqué la letra de la canción que aparece mencionada en el capítulo porque he leído en las reglas que no está permitido sienten curiosidad, pueden leer el mismo chap aquí: **www . freewebs . com / onryo / Chapters / Das%20ist%20nicht%20ein%20Fehler%20Chapter%20III .htm, **ó entrando a la página **www . freewebs . com / onryo** -- en la segunda columna verán la lista de capítulos separados por fanfics, denle clic al tercero que aparece luego de "Das ist nicht ein Fehler!" y listo ;).


	4. Kapitel IV: Der Hoffnungsschimmer

Hello! How are you, my dearest readers? Sí, aquí otra vez, espero que la espera no se les haya hecho tan larga esta vez, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar antes –quizás la suspensión de las clases por catorce días, aparentemente, en mi colegio por un caso de gripe A me haya ayudado :S (la carita va por el riesgo de enfermarme, no por perder clases, eh? XD)-. Bueh, bueh, más allá de eso, aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro de este fic! Espero que les guste, aunque antes de pasar a él vamos a agradecer a los lectores que dejaron reviews! Aquí vamos... **Mafer483 XD LOL**: Flisshh! –supuestamente quería hacer la onomatopeya de una avión pero no me salió-Te llevás de premio unas vacaciones con todo pago a las Maldivas con Tomi!! No me hago responsable de lo que ahí suceda, eso queda al libre albedrío de Tom, así que no me culpes de los caprichos, deseos, etc que tenga el gemelín cuando estén allá, Ok? XD. La verdad que no creo que Erwin cuele para nuevo player alemán, habría que preguntarle a Geo y al pervertido de Tom! XD. Sip, Anna es fenomenal, intenté retratar que siempre tendrás a tus amigos, aunque estés en un huracán, creo que quedo bien, no? XD. Mueheh, ya verás que le pide Pauline a Tom; y tu alegría de este chap es que no hay recuerdos n.n Nos estamos leyendo, chica! Thanks for reviewing! **Resurgent Taka**: Hola, hermanita de mi corazón! (corazona como dice Charito xD). Posta que te doy TODA la razón, shh, no andes soltando cosas por ahí vos, eh? XD. Amo los recuerdos! Creo siempre que los eventos anteriores son los que tienen más peso en la historia (y considerando que faltan algunos espero que los próximos chaps sean igualmente copados para vos como el anterior n_n). Nah, o sea, Tom es un bol-do XD, pobrechito el cuñi, siempre fuente de nuestras locuras y bromas, aunque él no lo sepa –sabés como le deben silbar los oídos al chabón XP-. Ya, le voy a decir a Natalie que ni en pedo traiga al hijo a Argentina! XD. Nos estamos leyendo, ya va siendo hora de que te levantes, marmota!! n_n TQM tontita (L), bye!. **Libby Chan:** Hey! Kein problem! No hace falta que te disculpes –sabés la cantidad de multas que todavía adeudo por no haber dejado revi! La tardanza es lo de menos, niña! ;)-. Gracias por el consejo, cosa que intenté seguir aquí, espero que haya quedado XD. Sip, viste? El re sueño profundo tenía la piba, jaja –considerá que estaba bajo los efectos de alcohol e.e XD-. Gracias por comentar, mi asidua lectora! Nos leemos ;). **Yami Uma**: No es de mala amiga! Te volvés a auto-insultar y te mato! Eso es mío, me entendiste? Feh, hay que ver, robándome mis señas particulares... XD Obvio que te perdono, siempre y cuando me regales a Bill (re que no soñaba la piba XD) Nah, en serio, te perdono, actualizá tus historias sipi? –eyes shining- TQM amiga de mi alma! Besitos y cariños especiales! (L). **Vinny Tokio Hotel Fan**: como te dije por chat, no hay necesidad alguna de disculparse por la extensión del revi, porque me dejaste y eso es lo MÁS importante!! Coincido con tus opiniones, pero bueno, Pauline es así, veremos si Tom puede reformarla! XD. También se te extraña, amiguita! TQM a vos también (L)! Besitos para Jake! Bye con cariños!. Ahí las tienen, ellas son las niñas que llevan adelante este proyecto, dándome ánimos para escribir! Ahora pasamos al chap :D Como siempre, gracias por leer! _Enjoy the reading!_

**Das ist nicht ein Fehler!**

**Kapitel IV: Der Hoffnungsschimmer – El rayo de esperanza**

Mordió su labio inferior mientras mantenía la vista fija en la calle que se abría ante él. Dando un volantazo violento, esquivó a un auto que salía de su estacionamiento. En otras circunstancias le habría dicho algo a semejante pedazo de imbécil que salía sin mirar, pero cosas muchísimo más importantes ocupaban su cabeza en ese momento. Cosas que tenían que ver con una chica de ojos color miel, y la oportunidad de arreglar lo que había hecho.

Los postes del alumbrado público se transformaron en borrones desenfocados de color allí afuera, dada la velocidad a la que iba, casi sin darse cuenta, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, pisaba más el acelerador. Se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, cuando escuchó la sirena de la policía a sus espaldas. Gruñendo y susurrando una maldición con los dientes apretados se desvió, aparcando el Cadillac cerca de la acera.

El rugido del motor dejó de escucharse cuando quitó la llave del contacto, no sin antes haber bajado el vidrio. Sonrió despreocupadamente al oficial de mandíbula cuadrada y ojos rasgados que lo miraba severamente desde afuera, parado junto al auto.

—Usted estaba excediendo la velocidad permitida, ¿lo sabía, joven? —señaló el hombre, con voz grave y rígida.

Tom se mordió la lengua, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era que se retrasara por tener que pagar una maldita multa de tránsito. Justo en ese momento en que su suerte pendía de un hilo, venía alguien con una tijera y amenazaba con cortarlo. Torció los labios, dejando entrever una sonrisa inocente y respondió anonadado.

—¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta, disculpe. —cruzó los dedos por detrás de la espalda, rogando indirectamente que el hombre se tragara aquella mentira tan débil.

El policía le miró por encima de esos anteojos ahumados que llevaba sobre la nariz. Olisqueó el aire como si sospechara que el joven lo estaba engatusando, lo escrutó con la mirada penetrante una vez más y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, señor Kaulitz; pero la próxima vez asegúrese de controlar el velocímetro —ante la mandíbula desencajada de Tom, el hombre giró sobre sus talones—. Y por cierto, mi hija querría que lo saludara de su parte... así que —miró hacia un costado, y soltó un bufido, cosa que se podía interpretar como fastidio ó como una indirecta.

Tom miró por todos lados y halló sobre la luneta una de las libretas de Bill, arrancó una hoja y con un bolígrafo que había por allí garabateó unas pocas palabras y lo completó con su firma.

—Que tenga buen día —dijo tendiéndole el papel, y se marchó después encendiendo el motor.

Ya en la autopista, el chico se preguntó si el destino siempre quería cagarlo. ¡Ya llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos de atraso! Seguramente Pauline debería estar echando humo hasta por las orejas, y eso contaba como otro punto en su contra si quería enmendarse al menos un poquito. Mordiéndose la lengua, dobló en un desvío que lo condujo hasta una larga calle iluminada por farolas blancas. Agudizó la vista pero no encontró ningún parpadeante cartel que le indicase la ubicación del restaurante.

Con _Offne Dich Augen_ resonándole en los oídos divisó un grupo de personas sentada sobre sillas en la acera, varias mesas se alzaban aquí y allá, como desperdigadas, y jovencitas y muchachos iban y venían con bandejas redondas de metal llevando los pedidos, esquivando a la gente de cuando en cuando.

Viró el volante despacio y se detuvo lentamente. Antes de bajarse del Cadillac se colocó la capucha de la cazadora y se puso unos anteojos, solamente para no avivar a nadie. La puerta de vidrio fue empujada por una de sus manos y su vista vagó por la estancia repleta de familias que cenaban comida típica alemana, le llegó el aroma de salchichas de Viena recién cocidas y le rugió el estómago. Sin embargo, siguió caminando directamente hacia donde se encontraba un joven inclinado sobre unos papeles en el mostrador.

—Disculpe —el joven no levantó la vista. Tom se impacientó y carraspeó, entonces él lo miro, dejando entrever unos ojos de un gris metálico tras una mata de cabello rubio platino— disculpe, estoy buscando a Pauline Weigel... ella trabaja aquí ¿verdad?

El joven lo miró de arriba abajo, como si estuviese estudiándolo, y luego de una breve pausa sonrió aunque no muy seguro –como si pensase que iban a despedirlo-.

—Sí, trabaja aquí —miró por encima de su hombro—. Me parece que está en la cocina, me permite ir a ver un segundo... —sin esperar respuesta, giró sobre sus talones y salió raudo hacia la puerta doble de la cocina, que se abrió con un vaivén, dejando al descubierto varios hombres y mujeres vestidos de blanco manejando utencillos de cocina con un contenido que hicieron que a Tom se le hiciera la boca agua. ¡Y justo se había dejado la billetera en el estudio!

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando el chico volvió para informarle con cierta timidez que la chica estaba bastante descompuesta. Iba a agregar algo cuando Tom alzó una mano y lo detuvo, le hizo saber que él la llevaría a su casa –que ya había hablado con ella de antemano-. El rubio sonrió y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que lo siguiera.

La vio, sentada en una silla de madera contra una de las paredes sosteniéndose el costado y con una cara de asco monumental, a su lado había una cubeta de plástico, y Tom sospechó –su hipótesis fue comprobada después- que tenía en su interior el contenido del estómago de la chica.

Ella le miró con indiferencia y aceptó la mano del muchacho que lo había acompañado para levantarse en vez de la suya.

—Gracias, Hans —le sonrió al chico cálidamente—. Ahora ya me voy, gracias por tu ayuda, nos vemos mañana. —le besó en la mejilla.

El chico pareció ruborizarse, bajó la vista por un momento y luego volvió a mirarla, sus palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca, y tuvo que repetirlas para que fuesen entendibles. Sin embargo, la chica no pareció darle importancia.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Cuídate y... a-adiós —dijo el tal Hans con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

La chica lo saludó con la mano, y se giró hacia Tom, instantáneamente le cambió el semblante, como si le hubieran opacado el ánimo de improviso. En verdad, Pauline estaba completamente cabreada, Tom podía verlo aflorar de sus ojos a juzgar por la mirada furibunda que le lanzó en cuanto se hubo dado vuelta. La chica apretó la mandíbula y pasó por su lado, caminando directamente hacia la salida. Tom la siguió inmediatamente, y se mantuvo alejado lo suficiente como para no provocar una nueva discusión, sospechaba que si llegaba a acercarse unas décimas de milímetro más la muchacha de ojos miel explotaría.

¡Menudo imbécil! Debía de haberse figurado que no se podía confiar en él, pensó Pauline soltando un sonoro bufido. Por suerte se había dignado a aparecer, al menos no era tan estúpido como para pretender disuadirla de su decisión sin sacrificar nada a cambio.

Ninguno de los dos habló en el corto trayecto hacia el Cadillac. Tom tenía el presentimiento de que si ella estaba enojada con él –razones no le faltaban pero querría haber podido explicar el motivo de su tardanza- tenía todo el derecho del mundo en no querer dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera de mirarlo; pero de todos modos aquella fría indiferencia le hacía pensar que su objetivo de convencerla de que no abortase caería en saco roto. Pauline, por su parte, pretendía dejarle en claro al joven de rastas que no estaba de humor para nada, y que lo único que quería era llegar a su casa sin tener que tomar el autobús que con seguridad estaría atestado de personas y el olor a calor humano y sudor harían que su descompostura empeorase. En síntesis, ninguno de los dos interactuaba con el otro, al menos por el momento.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, acompañado por pinceladas de color rojo sangre, el Sol tocaba el horizonte. Una ráfaga de viento se ocupó de alborotar los cabellos de una chica de cabello castaño, y de hacerla tiritar. No logró ningún mayor cambio en el chico de rastas que la acompañaba caminando a pocos centímetros de ella, ni siquiera logró moverle las rastas un ápice. Pauline metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió cínicamente de lado, ya que su estrategia estaba dando resultado, el chico no parecía dispuesto a acercarse.

Se detuvo al aproximarse al Cadillac, y Tom, quien había tenido esa idea en la cabeza desde que se bajó del Cadillac, se acercó y le abrió la puerta del acompañante. Pasándolo olímpicamente por alto y con la barbilla alzada, Pauline se sentó en el asiento del co-piloto sin siquiera darle las gracias. El guitarrista decidió que sería mejor no dar ninguna señal de fastidio, así que se limitó a caminar tranquilamente hacia su asiento. Una vez dentro del auto, sin embargo, quiso disculparse para desatar ese nudo de culpa que se había formado en la base de su estómago.

—Pauline, yo... siento haber llegado ta—empezó Tom, bajando la vista cuando sentía que la mirada gélida de la chica era demasiado escrutadora para él, pero ella no lo dejó continuar por mucho tiempo, de todas maneras.

—Me importa un bledo, Kaulitz—señaló ella, con la mandíbula apretada y los labios fruncidos. Dirigió su vista al exterior—. Calle _Freiheit, _número 25, edificio _Türme_ —dijo displicente a modo de telegrama.

Tom entendió entonces que no tendría ningún sentido intentar disculparse de nuevo. Colocó la llave en el contacto, arrancó el motor, y sin agregar nada tomó el camino hacia el lugar que le había indicado –fríamente- la chica. Quería mantenerla alejada de sus pensamientos, pero todos sus intentos eran vanos, a cada segundo se descubría a sí mismo observándola de refilón a través de sus largas pestañas; entonces se mordía el labio inferior, disconforme, y volvía su atención al monótono camino de pavimento gris que tenía delante. Quería ayudarla, de veras que quería, pero si ella se cerraba de ese modo sería más probable que Gustav se convirtiese en el loro parlanchín de la banda. El silencio lo incomodaba, pero no se atrevía a hablarle ni a encender la radio tampoco.

Ella comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre su falda, visiblemente hastiada. Tom hizo la pregunta más estúpida que se le pudo haber venido a la cabeza, pero de todos modos necesitaba saberlo, y le importaba muy poco la mirada de odio que llegara a dirigirle la joven castaña.

—¿Cómo... te sientes? —preguntó, mirando hacia el costado por un momento, para cerciorarse de que ella lo hubiese escuchado.

Pauline se volvió y parpadeó repetidas veces, medio desconcertada y la otra mitad de su cerebro confirmado que sin lugar a dudas el chico era un tarado. Soltó una risa seca, y la inflexión amenazadoramente dulce de su voz le hizo saber a Tom que había metido la pata.

—Estupendamente, ahora que lo preguntas —respondió, con una sonrisa forzada— como si me estuvieran revolviendo el estómago con un batidor —agregó, sarcástica, y dicho esto soltó un bufido de fastidio.

—Lo siento —murmuró Tom, con la atención puesta en el camino. Había pronunciado las palabras que le habían estado quemando la lengua desde que se la encontró en la confitería aquella mañana. El sentimiento de culpa, sin embargo, seguía sin dejarlo en paz. Pauline tenía esas náuseas por el bebé, el que él le había engendrado, del que se había desentendido –más por su actitud de libertino que por ignorar su existencia, pues no estaba ni enterado-, del que debía hacerse responsable de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, Tom sospechaba que esas náuseas eran producto de otra cosa además de las hormonas; no había estado volando en clase todo el tiempo, y si mal no recordaba las náuseas se presentaban en la mañana y no cuando estaba cayendo el Sol. De modo que, a su criterio inexperto, también eran frutos de los nervios y la tensa situación que había tenido que experimentar al haberse encontrado con él esa mañana. Quería reconfortarla, pero no sabía cómo, dado que si se atrevía a rozarle apenas la mano, ella sería capaz de darle vuelta el rostro de una bofetada. Contuvo un gruñido y siguió conduciendo, mientras Pauline sentía el estómago hecho trizas.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Tom se ocupó de estacionar lo más cerca posible. Pauline agradeció el gesto internamente, aunque no se permitió que alguna señal de gratitud se reflejase en su rostro. Se bajó del auto, y con pasos tambaleantes se acercó hasta la puerta del edificio, completamente hecha de madera oscura barnizada y bastante ligera. Sin embargo, dado su estado, se sentía como si pesase una tonelada. Haciendo un esfuerzo, intentó abrirla, descubrió que la puerta cedió sin casi utilizar fuerza alguna, aunque cuando levantó la vista descubrió la razón: _Tom la había empujado por ella_. El chico sonrió al encontrar sus ojos, y la voluntad de Pauline flaqueó y dejó escapar un tenue _gracias_ de sus labios.

Al verla bajar del auto, Tom sintió el impulso de pasar uno de los brazos de la chica por sobre sus hombros, tomarla por la cintura y apoyarla contra sí para guiar sus pasos; pero refrenó aquel deseo en cuanto recordó que literalmente lo mataría.

La planta baja del edificio era un largo pasillo iluminado por viejas lámparas de techo, la luz amarillenta por la mugre que debían de tener las bombillas, aunque el piso relucía de inmaculado que estaba aún cuando las baldosas color caqui presentaran un aspecto gastado por el paso del tiempo. Tom abrió la puerta del ascensor –formada por varillas de metal pintadas de color negro que se cruzaban aquí y allá, formando rombos y demás figuras geométricas- y dejó que la chica entrase primero, una vez dentro, alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Qué piso?

—El segundo —respondió Pauline, concentrando su atención en un punto de la pared revestida en madera clara que tenía delante.

Tom se inclinó brevemente hacia delante y presionó el botón de metal con el número dos en relieve. El ascensor dio una sacudida algo brusca, lo que hizo que Pauline hiciera una mueca de dolor con los labios. Tom la miró con preocupación y colocó una mano en su hombro en el preciso instante en que el elevador llegaba al segundo piso, con lo cual hubo otra sacudida.

Pauline sintió la mano de Tom sobre su hombro, y no supo si fue una reacción de su cuerpo ó producto de la nueva sacudida, pero sintió como si el estómago hubiese escalado todo el camino hasta su garganta. Se obligó a tragar el líquido ácido que provenía de su estómago y apoyándose contra la pared del ascensor cerró los ojos apretando los párpados con fuerza. Los abrió luego de un segundo y le hizo una seña al chico de que abriera la puerta.

Tom obedeció al instante, con el semblante muy preocupado, la observó tambalearse tenuemente cuando salió del elevador. Caminaron apenas unos pasos y la chica se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal pintada de negro con el número seis en la parte superior, resplandeciendo con destellos cobrizos por el baño de bronce.

En el preciso momento en que Pauline iba a meter la llave en la cerradura, una anciana de rostro avinagrado y ojos hoscos, salió del otro elevador y les miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Buenas tardes, señora Blick —saludó Pauline, sonriendo apenas.

La anciana se tomó dos segundos para mirar a Tom, frunciendo los labios al ver sus ropas holgadas y las rastas que asomaban por debajo de la banda y de la gorra que levaba sobre la cabeza. Miró a Pauline con reprobación y sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiese mirado a un caso perdido.

—Increíble, embarazada y pretende hacerlo con _ese_ —susurró, aunque el siseo pretendió ser lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica lo oyese.

A Tom se le heló la sangre dentro de las venas, mientras que a Pualine le hirvió como si hubiese estado dentro de un volcán. ¡Vieja fisgona! ¿qué derecho tenía esa inepta a opinar de su vida? Abrió la boca para contestarle descaradamente en un grito, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, ya que se vieron obstaculizadas por una cálida y mullida superficie que abarcaba con facilidad todo el diámetro de su rostro por debajo de la nariz. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con que Tom le había tapado la boca antes de que ella pudiese atacar a la anciana.

—No es lo que parece, señora —aseguró Tom, con esa voz dulce que derretía hasta un glaciar completo—. ¿Verdad que no, mi amor? —añadió mirando a la chica, sonriendo tiernamente al punto.

Pauline hubiera querido fruncir el ceño –o lo que más la tentaba que era morderle la mano para que la sacara de allí -, pero tenía que seguir con la corriente. Poniéndose una máscara de dulzura miró embobada el rostro de Tom y asintió tenuemente con la cabeza. De más está decir que se odió internamente por eso, pero al menos tuvo una recompensa con esa hipocresía.

La anciana inclinó la cabeza disculpándose y se perdió por el pasillo. Pauline se soltó con brusquedad del agarre del chico. Con agresividad y prisa abrió la puerta del apartamento, metiéndose dentro luego. Tom sintió una sensación extraña, de incomprensión a la altura del estómago, y vacilante entró después de la chica al departamento con pasos cautelosos –como dándole permiso a que lo echara si se le venía en gana-.

La mente de Pauline era un mar de ideas en discordia. Por un lado, le agradecía al chico todas las cosas que –hasta el momento y sólo ese día- había hecho por ella, como abrirle la puerta del auto, empujar la puerta y, al pensarlo su corazón incrementó la velocidad de sus pulsaciones apenas un poco, como se había preocupado por ella apoyándole la mano sobre el hombro en el ascensor. Pero por otro lado, realmente la había sacado de las casillas que hubiese llegado tarde, que antes en _Coffee Bar_ se hubiese atrevido a tocarla, y como frutilla del postre que le hubiera tapado la boca cuando iba a mandar a esa vieja a dónde se merecía –y encima la había obligado a mirarla como si fueran novios, algo tan falsamente dulce que le daban incluso más ganas de vomitar-. La expresión física de todo eso fue un bufido molesto, y una mirada asesina que le dirigió al chico que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos clavados en ella.

—Vuelves a hacer eso, Kaulitz —exclamó, sacada de quicio, y señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo— y te castro, ¿te quedó claro?

Tom tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Pauline sonrió, satisfecha de que el punto hubiese quedado claro. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia el baño, pero en el preciso momento que iba a dar un paso, una ola gigantesca de náusea le golpeó el estómago y no pudo hacer nada por refrenarla: sintió como el líquido quemante subía velozmente por su esófago, quemándolo todo a su paso, haciéndole escocer el interior de su cuerpo. Le dio una arcada y sintió que le habían cerrado la garganta; abrió la boca y con un sonido de una salpicadura, el líquido amarillento cayó de su boca.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y bajaron lentamente por su rostro acariciando sus mejillas. Se apretó la piel del abdomen con una mano, intentando acallar esa sensación que se acrecentó tan pronto como su sistema del olfato captó el pestilente olor de la bilis que había quedado regada por el piso en una mancha de bordes irregulares. Sus rodillas se doblaron y sus piernas temblaron, amenazando con caerse al suelo, pero cuando estaba por precipitarse hacia él, unas manos fuertes le rodearon el torso y detuvieron su caída.

Pauline se supo entonces refugiada en el enorme pecho de Tom –de acuerdo, no lo era, pero comparada con ella que era un alfeñique lo parecía-. El chico avanzó con cuidado, pasando por encima del charco de vómito, y se dirigió hasta el baño. Levantó la tapa del excusado en el preciso momento que a Pauline la invadía otra ola de náusea.

La chica se inclinó hacia delante y siguió vaciando el contenido de su estómago directamente en las aguas transparentes que olían a lavanda. El chico detrás de ella le tomó el cabello y lo apartó de su rostro, evitando que se ensuciara con la nueva descarga. A la castaña le fallaron las fuerzas y se dejó caer frente al inodoro, mientras seguía vomitando y su estómago era sacudido de arriba abajo cada vez con mayor intensidad y a intervalos más cortos de tiempo. Tom se agachó también y con una luz de desosiego inundando sus ojos siguió sosteniéndole el cabello.

Pauline devolvió el contenido de su estómago una vez más. Jadeando y respirando con dificultad, sintiendo un gusto extremadamente desagradable dentro de su boca, miró de soslayo la superficie del agua. Un líquido amarillento era lo que resaltaba más, y en el fondo unas masas de color indescriptible que sin lugar a dudas habían sido unas galletas o quizás el yogurt que había comido hacía unas horas. Se llevó una mano a la frente, descubriendo que ésta estaba pegajosa por el sudor. Sintió un nuevo retorcijón en el estómago, aunque muy leve esta vez, entonces se permitió respirar profundamente para intentar calmarse. Había terminado arrodillada frente al excusado, con las manos sobre el borde frío del mismo. Intentó levantarse pero sus músculos no encontraron las fuerzas, suspirando largamente, se dejó caer otra vez.

Al ver que había cesado todo, deslizó cuidadosamente su mano, firmemente pero sin ejercer presión, en un patrón circular sobre la espalda de Pauline a la altura del estómago. Esperaba que eso la relajase, y espero la reacción de los músculos aflojándose. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que sucedió: la chica se volteó con lentitud, y mirándolo furiosa a través de esas largas pestañas, los músculos de la espalda de la castaña se tensaron. Tom retiró la mano con rapidez al sentir la mirada de disconformidad de ella clavada en sus ojos. Además, los labios de ella fruncidos en una delgada línea de disgusto no le daban buena espina, para nada.

—No... me... toques —dijo con la voz entrecortada, pero no por eso el tinte amenazante de su voz perdió vigor.

Tom obedeció bajando la vista a modo de disculpa, y para no importunarla de nuevo se echó un poco hacia atrás. Pauline siguió taladrándolo con la mirada hasta que se incorporó lentamente sin despegar la vista del suelo, ayudándose con la pared como punto de apoyo. Una vez erguido, su vista seguía en el suelo, de sus labios brotaron palabras con asombrosa velocidad.

—Yo... voy a limpiar el pasillo —dijo, y salió con pasos rápidos del baño, dejándola sola.

Una vez que él se hubo ido, Pauline pudo serenarse completamente. Odiaba que él intentara acercarse, aborrecía cada contacto fortuito que tenía con él, porque entonces los recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria y volvía a sumergirse en la tristeza, el pequeño escudo que había logrado armar se agrietaba. Y lo peor de todo era que cada vez que lo rechazaba, cada vez que su mano apartaba con rudeza la suya, se sabía destruida por dentro aún más. La aversión a veces no conseguía formarse del todo, en especial cuando lo sentía tan cerca, y percibía su calor, su aroma, cuando lo percibía todo a él, cerca tan cerca como cuando la había besado. Aún quedaba un retazo de ese amor a primera vista en el fondo de su corazón, y ella se ocupaba cada día de no regarlo, dejarlo a merced de los ardientes vientos del odio, para que de una vez por todas el muy maldito se marchitase. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, todos sus esfuerzos se había debilitado desde su encuentro aquella mañana.

¡NO! ¡BASTA! No debería permitirse ceder otra vez ante sus encantos engañosos. Había terminado así por él, por nadie más que él, sola en un apartamento en los suburbios, con la ocasional compañía de su amiga Anna cuando ésta podía engatusar a su madre con alguna mentira y conseguía visitarla. Viviendo cada día con menos ansias que el anterior, porque levantarse sabiendo que todo era verdad y nada había sido fruto de un sueño la desgarraba por dentro día y noche.

Una lágrima se deslizó solitaria por su mejilla, y nada tenía que ver con el dolor de estómago. Seguía firme en su decisión de abortar el bebé, fruto de ese amor falso, no lo quería, no quería ser responsable de una mentira. Pero mientras su amiga siguiera tratando de disuadirla y aquel idiota también, sus probabilidades de concretar el hecho se alejaban más y más... _porque cada vez que veinticuatro horas se completaban, era un día menos que faltaba hasta que se completaran las veinte semanas, el punto de no retorno_.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—Y dile a Tom que mañana partimos para Bremen —anunció David, mientras acomodaba unos papeles que habían ido quedando regados por la mesa a medida que había estado hablando con los miembros de la banda, excepto, claro está con Tom. No había dicho nada, claro, pero ya se le armaría a ese cuando volviera, se había prometido para sus adentros.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron como platos.

—¿A qué? —preguntó extrañado, su voz tornándose aguda por la sorpresa.

David, sin inmutarse, siguió revolviendo los papeles en busca del cronograma. Una vez lo hubo encontrado levantó la vista hacia Bill y le miró alzando una ceja.

—El concierto, Bill. ¿Te acuerdas que el año pasado prometimos volver a ir? —no esperó respuesta de ninguna clase, habían prometido volver pero cuando terminaran el nuevo álbum. Pero considerando que ya faltaba poco tiempo y que a todos les convendría relajarse un rato –si es que el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ellos podría considerarse como una relajación- ó al menos encontrarse con algunos de sus fans—. Les dije que tocarán una de las canciones nuevas, ¿verdad? Bueno, es para que vean el nuevo material... así que los quiero a _todos_— remarcó la última palabra con un dejo de dulzura asesina— aquí en una hora, quiero que practiquen una de las canciones, la que se les cante, pero una —soltó un bufido—. ¿Comprendido?

Bill asintió, lo mismo hicieron Gustav y Georg. Salieron de la oficina de su manager con una sensación de estar ahogándose en un vaso de agua. Nadie sabía donde estaba Tom, y tenían menos de sesenta minutos para intentar localizarlo y llevar su precioso trasero al estudio, antes de que David degollase a alguien a cambio.

Apretando los dientes, visiblemente enfadado, aunque la preocupación comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, Bill habló:

—¡Tenemos que encontrar a ese imbécil ya! —exasperación llenando las palabras.

Gustav se detuvo en seco y se llevó una mano a la frente, abriendo la boca en el proceso.

—Esperen, había ido a jugar al _Guitar Hero _con Erwin, quizás no lo buscamos bien y sigue ahí —se giró hacia Georg que estaba a su lado—. ¿tú lo buscaste ahí, Geo?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No se puede esperar nada menos del Hobbit —masculló Bill, agarrándosela con el bajista. De acuerdo, no tendría que hacerlo, pero estaba tan nervioso que cualquiera se convertía en el blanco de su intranquilidad.

Mientras Gustav y Georg acordaban en telefonearlo al celular en su busca, Bill salió pitando hacia la habitación donde estaba el televisor y los videojuegos, deteniéndose frente a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo. Solamente captó el sonido de una canción y una guitarra. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, solamente para encontrarse con Erwin del otro lado, quien se sobresaltó ante el repentino alboroto y lo miró entre desconcertado y asustado.

—¿Dónde está Tom? —preguntó con brusquedad.

El niño tartamudeó una respuesta incomprensible antes de lograr armar una frase coherente, le seguía temiendo a Bill por lo que le había dicho hacía unas horas, y en cuanto lo vio entrar pensó que se "las iba a cobrar" y casi se cayó con guitarra y todo.

—Se fue... sonó su celular hace un rato —respondió el pequeño, inseguro, mientras Bill, impaciente, esperaba la respuesta completa— y fue a hablar a la otra habitación...

Bill inclinó la cabeza y se dio vuelta con rapidez, abrió la puerta con ímpetu. Pero solamente encontró oscuridad y silencio dentro de la habitación. Apretó la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes rechinaron.

—_Scheisse! —_exclamó en un grito furibundo. No pasaron cinco segundos que Gustav y Georg ya estaban allí—. ¡El muy idiota se fue de aquí!

La mirada asustada en los rostros de sus amigos más su silencio sepulcral le dio a entender que ellos tampoco habían podido localizarlo por el celular. Bill sacó su celular del bolsillo y apretó el número uno, hasta que la pantalla se iluminó con las palabras _Llamando: Tomi_.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Tom estaba inclinado sobre el piso, restregando el suelo con un trapo humedecido de lavandina. El fuerte olor a desinfectante le hacía arder la nariz, e intento detener su avance conteniendo la respiración por un momento, solamente para darse cuenta que cuando volvía a respirar el dolor parecía ser mucho más intenso que antes. Sumergió el trapo en la cubeta de plástico que tenía a su lado, el agua tibia se sintió deliciosamente caliente contra su piel, pero no pudo evitar una sensación de asco al percatarse qué tenía el agua consigo. Frunció los labios y sacó la lengua, asqueado; secó el suelo con un paño grueso y antes de levantarse se cercioró de que hubiese quedado sin una pizca de líquido, ya que alguien podía pasar por allí, resbalar y romperse la crisma... Pauline, por ejemplo, y si llegaba a caer ese bebé estaría en grave riesgo, así que decidió tomar todas las precauciones que estuviesen a su alcance.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban lenta y pesadamente por el pasillo, levantó la vista. Unas orbes de un hermoso color miel encontraron las suyas. Bajó la vista entonces, convencido de que ella seguía molesta por sus atrevimientos a lo largo del día.

Miró de soslayo hacia un costado y vio los exámenes de ADN sobre la mesa. Se quedó hipnotizado, esa era la constancia de que tenía un hijo –mejor dicho que iba a tenerlo-, la prueba de oro. Muchas preguntas se agolparon en su mente, como por ejemplo cómo haría para cubrir los gastos de Pauline sin levantar sospechas, porque estaba decidido que no podía decirle nada a nadie si no quería ponerla a ella en riesgo. La metida de la prensa solamente empeoraría las cosas, y ni hablar de lo mal que le sentaría a su madre, que se encargaría de degollarlo personalmente –si no es que Bill le ganaba de mano antes-. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso.

Pauline lo observó perder la mirada en los papeles. Sonrió tiernamente, ocultando el acto llevándose una mano al rostro, ese sería la única muestra de cariño que se permitiría, le dejaría llevarse los exámenes, al fin y al cabo ella no los necesitaba –le traían a la mente cosas que prefería olvidar-.

—Llévatelos, Kaulitz —dijo, ácida, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Tom se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido, parpadeó repetidas veces como un acto reflejo y luego asintió. Los tomó y se los puso en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Cuando metió la mano dentro, sus dedos rozaron papel. Extrañado, rebuscó y los sacó. Eran billetes, dos para ser más precisos, uno de doscientos euros y el otro de cien. Sin pensarlo dos veces los dejó sobre la mesa.

Pauline miró con la mandíbula desencajada los trescientos euros que el chico había dejado para ella sobre la mesa. Cuando dijo que la ayudaría –económicamente- interpretó que pagaría las cuentas y esas cosas, no que le regalaría dinero de la nada. Le miró con una luz de gratitud iluminando completamente sus ojos color miel.

—No es mucho, pero al menos para empezar —se excusó él, con simpleza.

Encaró hacia la puerta y la abrió, la chica se acercó hasta allí para cerrarla, sin embargo cuando fue a hacerlo, sintió como Tom no despegaba los ojos de ella, mirándola con intensidad, como si quisiera que levantara la cabeza para mirarle ó para decirle algo.

—¿Estás bien? —fue su simple pregunta con un hilo de voz, inclinándose brevemente hacia delante.

La muchacha asintió brevemente y se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada chocolate. Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba ordenándole que le cerrara la puerta en las narices, otra le suplicaba que le diera las gracias por todo y se despidiera educadamente; y la última –la más audaz de las tres- le machacaba la cabeza exigiéndole: ¡BÉSALO!

No hizo ninguna de las tres cosas, simplemente se quedó quieta, mirándole, sintiéndose apabullada por su presencia, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que recomponer su máscara de chica dura, antes de que el chico tomara ventaja de la situación, pero por el momento saboreaba la simple dicha de ese momento especial.

Tom se sintió cohibido ante el súbito cambio, pero no se movió, respirando lentamente. Llegó el delicado aroma de violetas a su nariz, como hacía tiempo, se perdió en los recuerdos y deseó haber sido más responsable, quizás ahora, en lugar de estar solo podría estar compartiendo el placer de tener a alguien a quien amar –una novia- y la felicidad de saber que sería padre.

Se alejó hacia atrás un paso, Pauline a su vez retrocedió otro. Él abrió la puerta del elevador, con el rostro aún vuelto hacia dónde estaba ella, sonrió de lado y se perdió de la vista de la chica en cuanto cerró la puerta metálica. Pauline cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella.

Vio la cubeta limpia en la cocina, el piso inmaculado, recordó las caricias de sus dedos en su espalda....

—¡MÁTALO YA DE UNA VEZ! —se gritó a sí misma, al sentir un nuevo retorcijón en el estómago. Las náuseas volvían.

_**Doble significado en la frase, dos destinatarios diferentes. La razón de el derrumbe de su vida, y aquello que todavía moraba en su corazón. **_

AY, NO! Que va a pasar con Pauline? Y con Tom?! Lo va a matar Bill? Habrá más evidencias de cuán tierno es Bill aparte del _Tomi_ en su agenda del celu? XD Bill se las cobrará? Argh! Tantas preguntas dichas y tantas impronunciadas, quedarán sin responder hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Kind Regards,**

**.Onryo.**

Dejando review tienen la posibilidad de recibir una pizza hecha por los gemelines! Una lasaña hecha por Geo y el iPod de Gusti! –no garantizo que la comida sea sabrosa, ni que no se rompan los tímpanos con Metallica y Slipknot a todo volumen XD-. Promoción válida para DINEFERAS! ;) (suena a remeras XD).


	5. Kapitel V: Das Problem

Hola a todos! Si! Si quieren mátenme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en escribir otro capítulo! Como recompensa, me complace anunciarles que la historia está oficialmente terminada dentro de mi cabeza :D Solamente debo encontrar el tiempo libre suficiente como para volcarla en un archivo de Word xD Y antes de proseguir, un saludo enorme a la personita que dejó review... **Mafer483 xD LoL**: Aww niña! Sabés que adoro cada uno de tus reviews! Muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar cada capítulo, la verdad que se aprecia y mucho n.n Mhm, no te preocupes! XD Es normal que a veces se desconozca de temas como estos, yo he estado investigando en la web muchísimas cosas para esta historia (veremos si puedo sorprenderte con los desopilantes resultados xD) Y créeme, adoro la hermandad de estos dos tontitos, quise retratar esa ternura y pues... me alegro que te haya gustado n.n Nos vemos Mafer! ;). Un enorme agradecimiento también a mis amigas **Luci **y **Magui **que han leído esta historia y me animan a que continúe, muchas gracias chicas, se os quiere mogollón n.n Ahora pasamos al chap y como siempre, _enjoy!_

**Das ist nicht ein Fehler!**

**Kapitel V: Das Problem – El problema**

—¿Dónde estás, idiota? —le ladró la enfadada voz de Bill ni bien atendió el teléfono. Sí, siempre tan tierno—. David va a matarnos si no ensayamos una de las nuevas canciones para el recital, así que mueve tu trasero de donde sea que lo tengas y ven aquí…¡YA! —agregó aumentando la voz cada vez más, hasta que la última palabra terminó en un grito cabreado.

Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y salió pitando hacia el Cadillac. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se metió dentro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el velocímetro aumentó la velocidad que marcaba y el auto recorría con rapidez las calles de Berlín.

Mientras veía pasar los edificios, personas y el resto del mundo como fantasmas por la ventanilla, se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos… otra vez. Esquivó a un monovolumen que se cruzó de carril y vio al pasar como uno de los conductores despotricaba contra el susodicho. Pero, no había nada de eso en su cabeza, era solamente algo secundario, porque en lo único que podía pensar claramente era en esos papeles que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. No pudo evitar que una tenue sonrisa emergiese de su corazón, curvando sus labios. Es decir, no todos los días uno podía enterarse que iba a ser padre ¿no? Sin embargo, lo único que nublaba un poco su ánimo, era el hecho de que Pauline no parecía muy dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer.

Debía intentar acercarse pero ¿cómo? Cada vez que lo pretendía ella fruncía los labios y le dirigía una mirada cargada de aversión. Ante ello, se apartaba, dado que pensaba al toque que las cosas no estaban tan bien como él había pensado en un primer momento. Pero debía de haber una forma en la que el acercamiento se concretase y él pudiese disuadirla de ese absurdo error que estaba a punto de cometer.

No podía usar los métodos convencionales, dado que si llegaba a llevarle rosas ó chocolates, ella pensaría que le estaba tomando el pelo y lo que haría primero sería tirárselos por la cabeza… o metérselos en el culo. Así que, no. Al parecer la cosa no estaba nada fácil. Vaya que a vida era una perra cuando tenía ganas de joder.

Suspiró, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba solo en todo el asunto, ya tenía asumido que si eso se hacía público todo se iba a ir directamente al caño, porque estaba el comprobante de que ella decía la verdad pero… ¡demonios! Iba a terminar con una migraña por todo el jaleo.

Con un millar de cosas dándole vueltas por la cabeza, entró al estudio, solamente para encontrarse con un Bill realmente cabreado que estaba esperándolo en el recibidor, tamborileando el pie derecho y las manos en las caderas.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde carajo estabas? —preguntó con la mandíbula adelantada amenazadoramente.

—Afuera —respondió simplemente el de rastas, encogiéndose levemente de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

Bill inspiró tan profundo y tan rápido por el enojo, que las aletas de su nariz parecieron agrandarse. Ja, muy gracioso, ahora el muy listo le venía con su retórica. ¿Qué se creía que era él? ¿Estúpido? Seguramente había ido a revolcarse un rato con alguna rubia descerebrada de turno, ó alguna pobre chica que cayó en sus garras.

Lo que Bill no sabía, era precisamente que Tom no había ido a hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Pero al pelinegro le importaba tanto como que los científicos descubriesen que la Luna tenía poros abiertos en lugar de cráteres, así que se limitó a masticar entre dientes todos los improperios que deseaba soltarle a su gemelo y volviéndose sobre sus talones, se fue al estudio.

Tom lo siguió arrastrando los pies. La verdad que se sentía fatal al mentirle a su hermano. Siempre se había apoyado mutuamente en todo y al hacer aquello sentía que estaba traicionándolo y quebrando el lazo que los unía. Si Bill llegaba a enterarse de que había dejado a una chica embarazada… solamente Dios sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Sostuvo la puerta de madera caoba de la sala de grabación. Una vez sentado, comenzó a girar sobre la silla –una costumbre que había fluctuado luego de estar tanto tiempo en sillas giratorias durante las entrevistas- a la par que tocaba distraídamente algunas notas rasgueando las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Gustav, enfrente suyo, comenzó a tamborilear las vaquetas levemente contra los platillos mientras Georg miraba al suelo con el bajo apoyado contra la pared más cercana. Bill calentaba la voz dando vueltas por la habitación.

Tom se encontró en esos escasos minutos repasando mentalmente los sucesos del día. El hecho de que ella lo hubiese llamado ya era un avance, pero aún no podía hacer nada contra el odio que sentía por él. Y no quería dejar que el Destino ó el tiempo arreglaran las cosas, porque la vida de ese bebé estaba en juego, y si hay algo con lo que no se juega es con la vida.

Rozó con la punta de los dedos los papeles que llevaba dentro del bolsillo e hizo nota mental de guardarlos en algún lugar seguro cuando volviesen al apartamento. Sin embargo, en ese momento debía de prestarle atención a los demás, que ya estaban en sus posiciones y listos para empezar a tocar al son de Herzem im Sturm. Comenzó a tocar la introducción de la canción casi con desgano, y por ello se equivocó en más de un acorde. Eso le valió una mirada de costado de Bill, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a hacer feliz a uno de los platillos de Gustav con su cráneo.

—Lo siento —se excusó, bajando la vista y volviendo su atención a las cuerdas.

El pelinegro bufó y Gustav comenzó a tocar suavemente los platillos otra vez con la primera parte de la introducción. A los pocos segundos se le unió Georg con las graves notas del bajo y luego las repiqueteantes notas agudas de la guitarra de Tom. El bajo y la batería creaban un ambiente de fondo deprimente, desesperanzado, mientras la guitarra parecía querer romper esa angustia, como si fuera la esperanza. Pasados unos segundos, se unió la voz de Bill, triste, nemorosa y a la vez esperanzada –como si se atisbara el verde esmeralda más allá, en el horizonte-. La canción hablaba del amor, del estar perdido, del dolor y de tantas otras cosas que para Tom encajaban perfecto con la situación de Pauline que tuvo ganas de salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

La culpa se ocupaba de encontrar formas de atosigarlo a cada segundo. No había forma de que se liberara de ella. Una canción, una frase, lo que fuere, le hacía recordar qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en su vida… y la forma en la que él era el responsable.

No sabía por qué, pero los fantasmas del pasado volvían siempre para atormentarlo. Dejó de prestar completa atención de los acordes que correspondían, porque para cuando llegaron al estribillo, no estaba tocando los estipulados anteriormente sino los que lentamente le había susurrado Pauline todo ese tiempo.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Pauline se quedó observando el piso brillante y blanco, considerando que eso la haría sentir menos nerviosa. Sintió la mano de Anna sobre su hombro y alzó la vista. Ella sonrió, diciendo con aquel torcimiento de labios más palabras de consuelo que las que su propia voz podría haber dicho.

Ambas escucharon los pasos enfundados en zapatos clásicos de un hombre canoso embutado en una bata blanca de médico. El hombre les hizo una seña con la mano y ellas lo siguieron. La castaña sentía el corazón en la garganta y cuando entró a la sala lo primero que hizo fue subirse a la camilla y abrazarse las rodillas.

Anna, viendo aquel gesto de temor, enfrentó al profesional, quien las miraba a ambas sujetando los resultados y examinándolos con aire impasible.

—Y... ¿cómo han ido, doctor? —preguntó tímidamente Anna, mirando a Pauline de refilón.

Pauline contuvo el aliento al escuchar como el hombre revolvía las hojas y las volvía a sondear con aquella mirada profesional. Los labios del hombre se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—Todo ha ido muy pero muy bien —al escuchar esas palabras, Pauline soltó el aire que tenía atascado en los pulmones en un suspiro de alivio—. El bebé está bien, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Sangre que se heló en sus venas. Giró el rostro hacia Anna, y sintiendo algo desgarrándola por dentro no pudo evitarlo y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas. El hombre malinterpretó el gesto, pensando que la joven lloraba de pura emoción al oír las alentadoras noticias, de modo que le palmeó el hombro y se retiró de la habitación.

No. No podía ser cierto. Ahora todo estaba decididamente fregado. Las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas y las palabras de aliento que Anna le dedicó no sirvieron de nada. Lo único que hicieron fue acrecentar su lento martirio... ahora su mundo estaba perdido.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Después de un duro ensayo, en el que Bill le ladró más veces de lo usual, por cierto, Tom salió del estudio a caminar un poco para despejarse. Eran exactamente las seis y media de la tarde, el Sol ya comenzaba a ponerse. El viento acarició su rostro con una suave y fresca brisa. El bullicio de los transeúntes y la vida de la opulenta ciudad pudieron de algún modo mimetizarse dentro de sus pensamientos y así dejó de pensar tanto en _ella. _

Suspiró y se sentó en el banquillo de una plaza. Los árboles estaban secos y el pasto quemado. Los juegos para los niños, sin embargo, estaba impecables. Se mordió el labio inferior ante ello... ¿acaso eso era una indirecta de que todo estaría bien? No lo sabía. Y por primera vez en su vida le hubiera gustado tener algún tipo de poder sobrenatural. Le daba igual ver el futuro ó algo así. Quizás de esa manera no estaría cagado hasta las patas porque presentía que algo malo se iba a venir en cualquier momento.

Para colmo, estaba ese puñetero concierto, que ya era una mancha en el horizonte porque... ¿cómo haría para ayudarla si ni siquiera estaría en la ciudad? A menos que aprendiese a materializarse dudaba que pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Igualmente, si salía con alguna cosa extraña para que se suspendiera el concierto, David iba a degollarlo, si no era que Bill le ganaba de mano antes cometiendo asesinato en primer grado.

Sea como fuere, estaba más claro que el agua que tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella cuanto antes, porque sino ella lo tomaría como que se había asustado y no quería tener ningún compromiso. Y si eso ocurría le estaría dando vía libre para que abortase... y Tom no dejaba de sentir un sentimiento de náusea revolviéndole el estómago cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso. Jugeteó con el piercing que llevaba en él mientras marcaba el número de Pauline en su celular. A cada tono que pasaba los nervios le picaban más en el estómago, hasta que suspiró aliviado cuando la escuchó atender.

—Kaulitz —fue lo único que dijo secamente.

—Ehm... —titubeó—, Pauline, erhm, solamente quería decirte que... que bueno, tenemos un concierto y no estaré —tragó saliva— no estaré en Berlín hasta la semana próxima y que...

—Ya entendí, Kaulitz, no estarás aquí para ayudarme si lo necesito ¿correcto? —Tom murmuró un tenue "ajám" a modo de respuesta afirmativa—... pst, debí imaginármelo —rumió entre dientes, aunque fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el micrófono del teléfono móvil lo atrapase— Okay, Kaulitz, me las arreglaré sin ti, adiós —fue su fría despedida.

Tom ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse porque ella ya había cortado cuando fue a abrir la boca. Hubiera deseado un "gracias por avisarme, Kaulitz" –por supuesto que no esperaba que lo llamase Tom por el momento, es más, dudaba que alguna vez fuese a hacerlo de nuevo-. Sin embargo, esa fría conversación fue todo lo que tuvo, y daba una señal de lo mal que estaban las cosas.

¿Si la llamaba de nuevo? No, querría matarlo. Sería mejor que dejase que se serenara un poco y mañana... la llamaría para ver cómo estaba –ó quizás en la noche, nunca sabía que podía ocurrir-.

Sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, Tom volvió caminando al estudio, para encontrarse con que la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas y solamente un cálido punto de claridad se colaba por la puerta entreabierta que había al final del pasillo.

Empujó la puerta lentamente y esta chirrió. Bill, que estaba sentado hojeando su libreta de canciones, levantó la vista del papel y le dirigió una mirada reprobante. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y siguió los movimientos de Tom hasta que el chico en cuestión se sentó en la silla giratoria que había cerca del escritorio.

El mayor de los Kaulitz pasó la punta de los dedos por encima de la superficie de la pequeña computadora portátil y se dijo que esa noche tendría que hacer una pequeña investigación, para lo cual necesitaría _YouTube_ y quizás algo de _Google_.

—¿Dónde estabas? —gruñó Bill, manteniendo la vista fija en la escritura.

Tom casi pero casi bufó. Es decir, ¿ahora tenía que rendirle cuentas al erizo de a dónde iba? Ja, claro. No había nada más molesto que Bill cuando se ponía a hinchar las pelotas, hasta era peor que una piedra en el zapato.

—Por ahí —respondió escuetamente Tom, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me vengas con esas estupideces, sé que no estabas "por ahí" —colocó las comillas con los dedos y agregó un tono burlón a las dos palabras—, por ahí no es un lugar, no sale en el puto mapa... así que dime de una maldita vez ¿dónde estuviste esta mañana y en las últimas dos horas?

Efectivamente, eran las ocho treinta, y Tom no pudo creer que su diálogo interno y aquella insignificante llamada hubiese llevado tanto tiempo. Vaya, si que su cerebro trabajaba lento en situaciones de presión. Si llegaba a tener un desliz, se iba a pudrir todo, así que eligió mentir de la forma más descarada que le fue posible, sintiendo un dolor en el medio del pecho por haberle mentido a su hermano... pero era lo mejor para todos.

—Me divertí un rato con una chica, si es a lo que te refieres, y el dónde no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Bill. —sonrió de lado para otorgarle más veracidad a sus palabras.

—O sea que básicamente me estás diciendo que has pasado... —miró su reloj por el rabillo del ojo— cinco horas del día revolcándote. Mira Tom, no quiero poner en duda tu virilidad ni nada de eso pero... nadie puede...

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes si nunca se la has metido a nadie? —le increpó Tom. Si, lo que le faltaba, que el virgen se pusiera a filosofar sobre el sexo.

Las mejillas del pelinegro cambiaron violentamente de color.

—Cállate —le ladró— Al menos puedo mantener mi polla dentro de mis pantalones, cosa que parece que tú no puedes hacer, idiota. —siseó el menor entre dientes con frialdad.

—Al menos sé cómo usarla... —murmuró Tom, haciéndose el desentendido y mirando para otro lado.

—¡Púdrete! —le gritó Bill, y salió de la habitación hecho una tromba.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y Tom sintió como la culpabilidad se le anudaba en el estómago. Genial, ahora había hecho cabrear a su hermano. Realmente la única puta cosa que le faltaba.

Gimió atormentado por la mierda que había sido su día. Demonios, no tendría que haberle dicho eso a Bill, él se estaba preocupando, a su manera pero le importaba dónde estaba. Tenían sus problemas y peleas, como cualquier par de hermanos gemelos que pasan demasiado tiempo junto pero no eran cosas que no se solucionasen con diez minutos de serenidad y una charla entremedio. Pero realmente a veces se pasaba, como ahora. Sabía perfectamente que Bill no era como él respecto del sexo. No era de andar cargándose a las chicas por ahí y decirlo a los cuatro vientos –si alguna vez había tenido un _one-night-stand_ con alguna groupie era algo que desconocía hasta el momento... solamente sabía de esa vez en la cabina de pruebas-. Tenía un perfil más bajo y estaba convencido de que allí afuera, en algún sitio, estaba la chica que lo haría feliz. Él, por su parte, no tenía la misma visión. Al menos hasta el momento, consideraba que el enamorarse para él era algo imposible.

Sea como fuere, ahora si que debería pedirle una disculpa a Bill. No era cuestión de arruinar la química entre hermanos que tanto gustaba a sus fans para el concierto de Bremen. Pero... quizás debería hacerlo más entrada la noche, cuando estuviese un poco más calmado.

Se levantó de la silla y salió al pasillo. Bill no parecía estar por ahí. Pero debía encontrarlo, debían ir al apartamento a preparar las maletas para el viaje del día siguiente. Hechó un vistazo dentro de todas las habitaciones y, preocupado, decidió salir al patio que tenía el edificio.

Era una especia de pequeño parque cubierto por un grueso y brillante césped verde. Algunas pequeñas florcillas violetas estaban regadas aquí y allá, complementando el paisaje agradablemente. Había unos grandes pinos que cubrían el césped de agujas, y proporcionaban puntos de penumbras muy útiles si uno no quería ser molestado por la luz del Sol durante el día... ó visto cuando la noche empezaba a nacer.

Tom caminó lentamente hacia Bill. El pelinegro estaba recostado contra el tronco del árbol, y parecía absorto en su propio mundo. El mayor se sentó a su lado. La brisa acarició el rostro de Bill, rozando su pelo azabache sus mejillas, pero el chico no dio muestras de reconocimiento. Tenía la mirada perdida, allá, en algún punto lejano del oscuro cielo.

Tom siguió la mirada de Bill, y vio una estrella titilando brillantemente en el techo azulado.

—Tomi, siento lo de antes, de verdad no me tendría que meter en lo que haces —murmuró Bill, algo apenado—, es decir, es tu vida y yo... tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ella.

Cuando Bill fue a levantarse, Tom lo retuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—No, Bill, está bien. Tú solamente te preocupas por mí y... ten por seguro que si hay algo que deba decirte, cualquier cosa, te lo diré es que... uno a veces tiene que calmar el instinto primitivo, ¿sabes? —bromeó.

Bill se permitió sonreír un poco.

—Erhm, supongo que tienes razón.

—Bueno, ya ahora que no estás enojado conmigo, ¿te parece si vamos al apartamento? Hay que preparar todo para mañana. —propuso Tom, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Bill asintió y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—Además apuesto a que David nos despierta mañana temprano, porque tendrá miedo de que perdamos el avión.

Ambos rieron y subieron al Cadillac. A pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido a lo largo del día, Bill siempre lo ayudaba a sonreír. Lo que realmente importaba era si alguna vez él tendría el valor suficiente para contarle de EL PROBLEMA que ahora tenía en su vida.

~To be continued~

Woah! Se animará Tom algún día a decirle la verdad a Bill? Pauline dejará de llamar a Tom "Kaulitz" como si fuese una especie de título? Tom podrá llegar a pensar más rápido en los próximos capítulos? Qué es lo que va a investigar Tom? O_o Qué hará Pauline mientras Tom NO esté? Dejaré algún día de escribir todas estas preguntas estúpidas al final de cada chap? X.x Deberán espearar... hasta el próximo capítulo ;)

**Kind Regards,**

**.Onryo.**

**N/A: **Me complace anunciar que tengo algunos proyectos TWC en progreso, que en teoría subiré dentro de poco... quizás tamnién por eso me retrasé en escribir ;) Byes! Se os mucho a todos aquellos que gastan su tiempo en leer mis fics y mis comentarios xD


	6. Kapitel IV: Abgesehen von

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y desde ya informo que hasta mediados de Diciembre porque estoy con mis finales x_X Gracias a **Magui** que ha leído el capítulo y a mi sis por revisarlo :D

**Kapitel VI: Abgesehen von... –Sin contar...**

—Bill, ¿dónde está Jumbie? —le preguntó Tom a su gemelo, parándose en puntas de pie para echar un vistazo sobre la repisa de la habitación del pelinegro.

El aludido se volvió, desviando su atención del guardarropa que estaba controlando, con una camiseta roja de mangas cortas estrujada en su mano derecha. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Debe de estar por ahí —respondió con simpleza—. Quizás lo guardé en una de las cajas que hay en tu armario... —soltó, y la voz se iba haciendo cada vez menos audible.

Tom, entonces, decidió cerciorarse de la suposición de su hermano y enfiló hacia la habitación contigua. Mientras revolvía el manojo de ropa sucia que había en una de las oscuras esquinas de dónde estaba metido, le llegó a los oídos la voz de Bill.

—¡TOM! ¿VISTE MI CHAQUETA DE CUERO? —le gritó, como si él fuese sordo.

El mayor rodó los ojos. Hubiera sido una respuesta fácil de dar si hubiese sabido a cuál de todas las chamarras se estaba refiriendo.

—¿CUÁL? ¿LA NARANJA? ESA ESTÁ EN EL ESTUDIO, ¿POR QUÉ?

—LA ESTABA BUSCANDO...—respondió obviamente— Y oye, hubiera sido más fácil haber venido hasta aquí que haberte gritado, ¿no crees? —dijo de improviso la suave voz de Bill, quien sostenía una pila de vaqueros y camisetas en los brazos.

Tom fue a salir del armario y casi se pegó en la cabeza con la puerta. Sin embargo, asintió y guardó el pequeño avioncito de juguete en una caja de cartón, la cerró con cinta adhesiva y la colocó junto con la maleta que ya tenía preparada.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres a Jumbie? —preguntó su hermano, mientras acomodaba su cajita de maquillaje—. Digo... no es que me importe pero... —empezó, y Tom ya le veía dibujado el puchero en la comisura de los labios.

—Mhm... bueno, ya que Erwin vendrá con nosotros y Sparky se hizo mierda cuando lo estampé contra ese poste... Jumbie es la única salvación— se explicó Tom, una sonrisa amenazaba con torcer sus labios.

Bill hizo una mueca extraña, entre un asentimiento ó quizás encogimiento de hombros, y desagrado. Bueno, de acuerdo, Tom no lo culpaba. Erwin no se había portado muy bien con Bill, precisamente. Aún así, estaba seguro que tarde ó temprano harían las paces... eso ó era Natalie castigando al niño –y el pelinegro jamás habría querido eso-.

—Okay, pero me lo cuidas, porque fue un regalo de los abuelos —impuso el menor, tajante.

Tom accedió al pedido.

Luego de una hora más en la que Tom tuvo que ayudar a Bill a encontrar el esmalte negro para uñas, el delineador a prueba de agua y demás insumos de maquillaje que le tenían sin cuidado –insultando para sus adentros a todos los malditos productores y a las mil chiquicientas marcas del mercado en el proceso-, estuvieron listos finalmente. Sin embargo, debían esperar a la mañana siguiente para irse. Saldrían en el Tourbus a eso de las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, y ambos sentían eso como una patada en el estómago. No había nada que odiasen más que tener que levantarse temprano.

Para matar el tiempo, Bill comenzó a revisar una de las nuevas canciones que había estado escribiendo y Tom, por su parte, optó por ir a su habitación... a buscar algún lugar seguro para guardar los exámenes. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió con un chirrido. El de rastas entró y presionó el interruptor de la luz, con lo que la habitación se vio iluminada con la luz tenue de la lamparilla de quince watts. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y, luego de rebuscar dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tomó los papeles y, desdoblándolos, se dispuso a hojearlos.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro. Allí estaba. Nadie podía negarlo, él era el padre. Sentía una burbujita haciendo presión contra las paredes de su corazón. Costaba aceptarlo, pero en cierto modo se entristecía al no poder confiarle a nadie que venía un hijo suyo en camino... siempre y cuando Pauline no hiciera _eso_. Él se oponía a la decisión de la chica, y sabía bien la razón. Se decía que lo que se hacía en esas intervenciones era asqueroso y extremadamente inhumano. No supo por qué demonios ahora estaba con la computadora portátil en el regazo, con el _Mozilla Firefox _abierto.

—Veamos... —masculló, mientras se cargaba la página de _YouTube_— vi-de-os a-bor-to —dijo por sílabas a la par que las tecleaba en el buscador.

Al instante, saltaron más de mil videos con la búsqueda. No sabía si estaba haciendo esto por curiosidad ó por qué demonios pero... quizás quería cerciorarse de su teoría. Cliqueó el enlace y se desplegó la pequeña imagen inicial del video. Cuando estuvo cargado, se limitó presionar el ícono de _play _y el video comenzó a reproducirse.

Se le encogió el corazón cuando vio la silueta de ese pequeño. Luego, repentinamente, el feto comenzó a moverse desesperadamente –tal indicaba la rapidez de sus movimientos y la forma en la que sus largos bracitos y manitas se agitaban-. Succionando todo hacia abajo, la máquina lo tragaba todo. El pequeño quería huir de esa fuerza, pero sus cortas doce semanas de vida y su deseo de vivir no fueron suficientes para derrotar a la maquiavélica máquina, que sin miramientos engulló su frágil cuerpecito. Algo lleno de una masa sanguinolenta fue el siguiente cuadro.

No pudo evitarlo. Le sobrevino una ola que le pegó con extrema fuerza en el estómago. Vomitó sobre la alfombra. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago como si estuviera en una batidora. ¿Quién podía ser capaz de practicar algo semejante? ¿Era que acaso esos médicos no tenían escrúpulos? No, no los tenían, se dijo a sí mismo... y, lo que era peor, tampoco tenían corazón.

Apagó la computadora y fue hasta el baño. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se enjuagó la boca, aunque el gusto desagradable no despareció –como tampoco la amargura-. Inspiró profundo para intentar calmarse. No podía entender como alguien podía hacer algo tan aberrante y encima anclarlo en la web. Alzó la vista y vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

¿Cómo era su pequeño? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Acaso tendría ya manos y piecitos, ojitos cerrados? Al recordarlo, le sobrevino otra ola de náusea. Intentó detenerla, pero al pensar en un pequeño niño –ó niña- corriendo por el parque y luego abrazándolo y que esta imagen se rompiera en pedazos para ser reemplazada por la de una masa indescriptible de color carmesí... su bebé podía correr la misma suerte, y perder su posibilidad de vivir solamente porque alguien decidía que no merecía nacer, quedar suspendido en el tiempo como un algo que nunca llegó a ser. Le ardieron los ojos y al recordar el rostro de odio de Pauline una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, quemando a su paso. Tanto odio en su corazón, podía causar ese mismo destino. Y con la rabia, la impotencia, el miedo y la tristeza dando vueltas en su mente y anudando su estómago, la acción se volvió a repetir y devolvió lo que quedaba en el interior de su estómago dentro de la taza del excusado.

Justo en ese momento, Bill entró por la puerta. El pelinegro había estado llamando a Tom para avisarle que había ordenando una pizza y que ya estaba allí. Mas al ver el charco de jugo gástrico aún humedeciendo la alfombra y llegar a sus oídos el inconfundible sonido de arcadas, entró rápidamente en el baño, abriendo la puerta de sopetón.

Ante los ojos acaramelados del chico, estaba la escena que muy pocas veces se mostraba ante sus ojos. No era por la forma en la que su hermano vomitaba y la forma en la que parecía arquearse con cada nueva sacudida, ni la forma en la que se estrujaba la camiseta a la altura del estómago intentando hacer presión en vano... eran las lágrimas silenciosas que bajaban por sus mejillas y morían en el mármol blanco. Tom no producía ningún sonido al llorar, no gemía, no hipaba, nada de nada. Eso le hacía sospechar que no lloraba por el dolor del líquido quemante que le abrasaba el esófago. No. Su hermano estaba llorando por otra cosa ó, mejor dicho, _otras cosas_. El pelinegro no pudo leer nada en los ojos de su gemelo, tal era la maraña de emociones que se agolpaban en ellos y se superponían rápidamente.

—¡Tomi! —exclamó asustado.

Bill se arrodilló junto a su hermano al mismo tiempo que éste paraba de vomitar. Esquivó la mirada del menor, y sorbiendo, se incorporó y limpió la boca con un pedazo de papel higiénico. Su gemelo no pudo evitar acercarse, preocupado, y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Tomi... ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó, mirándolo con aprensión.

El mayor asintió.

—¿Pasó algo que quieras contarme? —insistió, volviendo a colocar una mano sobre su hombro en una improvisada manera de consolarlo.

Esta vez, el de rastas negó con la cabeza.

—No pasó nada, Bill —aseguró, su voz quebrada restándole credibilidad a su respuesta—. Es que... estoy nervioso-

—Oh! ¡Vamos, Tom! —replicó Bill, casi bufando— No me vengas con eso, sé que te pones muy nervioso cuando vamos a dar un concierto pero nunca has hecho algo como esto... nunca te has puesto así —argumentó, frunciendo el ceño.

Tom no creía que a esta altura de su condenada existencia tuviera que estar dándole explicaciones a su querido hermanito sobre lo que hacía ó dejaba de hacer. Y de ninguna manera iba a contarle la verdad. Él también frunció el ceño, aparentando estar muy enfadado.

—¡Es la verdad, Bill! —se quejó el mayor.

Su gemelo lo miró de costado, no sin cierta desconfianza, pero terminó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. De veras que no quería pelear con él, era una de las cosas más normales pero también una de las que menos le gustaban. Lo pasado, pisado; dejando todo atrás. El pelinegro salió del baño.

—Cuando estés bien, baja —asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sus cabellos escardados rozaron el marco—... la pizza ya está aquí.

Tom hizo un extraño ruido con la garganta a modo de respuesta. Luego de haberse lavado la cara con agua fría, bajó las escaleras y fue a la sala, donde ya estaba su hermano con un plato en el regazo y masticando un poco del trozo de pizza de atún que tenía en las manos. La luz artificial del televisor iluminaba la habitación con un espectro difuminado de montones de colores y a Tom le hizo mal a los ojos que aún ardían.

Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su hermano. Cogió un trozo de pizza de la caja de cartón que estaba tenuemente abierta sobre la mesita ratona frente a él. Mientras miraba sin prestar verdadera atención a la historia que se reproducía en la pantalla, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos. Estaba más que seguro que Pauline no estaba al tanto de las cosas que se hacían en operaciones de ese tipo. Vamos, ella era una mujer –y consecuentemente, más sensible- de modo que no cabía en su cerebro cómo podría ella querer abortar... quizás si le mostraba esos videos ella ¿cambiaría de opinión?

No lo sabía, pero parecía una buena herramienta para disuadirla. Sin embargo, una parte de su mente no estaba de acuerdo. "Vas a hacer que sufra aún más" susurró la pequeña vocecita, "tú no quieres eso para ella, ¿verdad?" ¡No, por supuesto que no lo quería! ¡Pero tampoco quería la muerte de ese bebé!... _Scheisse!_

—Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooom —reclamó Bill con voz hastiada, parecía que no era la primera vez que lo llamaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un trago a su jarro de cerveza.

Bill rodó los ojos.

—Te estaba preguntando si quieres helado —fue la escueta respuesta de su hermano, mientras lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera estudiándolo.

—Okay —accedió Tom. Realmente la daba lo mismo. Un estúpido cono lleno de crema helada no iba a solucionarle el pedazo de problema que tenía ahora, pero al menos podía ayudarlo a congelar las ideas –eso, si se lo comía todo de una vez, como a los seis años... aunque debía de aguantarse a Bill riéndose de él en su cara después-.

Se puso encima la cazadora mientras Bill buscaba las llaves de la puerta del frente. Quizás podían darse una oportunidad a ir a tomar un helado a la heladería que estaba sólo a cuatro cuadras. El suyo era, por lo menos lo había sido hasta ese momento, un barrio relativamente tranquilo y las veces que salieron no se cruzaron con muchas fanáticas.

Los hermanos caminaron bajo la plateada luz de la Luna en la noche de Alemania, perdidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

_Tom, vamos, sé que algo no anda bien... te has estado comportando muy raro últimamente, no sé la razón pero si al menos te abrieras un poco y me dejaras ayudarte... eres un testarudo, siempre queriéndote hacer el fuerte cuando ambos sabemos que por dentro eres inseguro. Okay, bueno, quizás no del todo, pero a veces eres inseguro. Ay, Tom, no te entiendo realmente cuando te pones así, tan sólo espero que confíes en mí y en algún momento me digas todo lo que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya. _

Tom tenía las manos en los bolsillos y, al igual que su hermano, cavilaba mientras acortaban su distancia entre ellos y la tienda.

_¡Dios! Dime por favor qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora. Sí, de acuerdo, lo sé, debes de pensar que soy un hipócrita por solamente tenerte en cuenta cuando estoy hasta el cuello de problemas pero.... compréndeme, no soportaría ver cómo ese bebé muere. No sé qué hacer mañana... Llamarla, estoy segura que no le sentará bien –ya no le sienta bien escuchar mi voz, y nunca más le agradará. Vamos, debo dejar de engañarme a mí mismo y alimentar mis ilusiones con falsas esperanzas. Puedo dar por sentado que escuchar mi voz por el teléfono le fregará el día... pero no puedo dejar de llamarla y de preocuparme por ella, Dios. Quiero ayudarla y que entienda que siempre estaré allí para todo aquello que necesite. Tal vez no fue acertado haber hecho lo que hice, pero puedo enmendar mi error ayudándola... simplemente dame la oportunidad para que logre entender que estoy haciendo esto porque de verdad lo siento... yo... argh! Okay! ¡FUI UN ESTÚPIDO CON TODAS LAS LETRAS! Y en parte me merezco todo esto... lo sé, es sólo que cuesta aceptarlo, supongo. Y ahora tendré que estar lejos de ella sin saber qué es lo que sucederá... demonios, esto es el colmo._

Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir pensando demasiado porque ya estaban a pocos metros de la heladería. Entraron e hicieron cola para que les tomasen los pedidos. Aunque era de noche, Tom llevaba unos anteojos oscuros y la capucha de la cazadora puesta. Bill, por su parte, se había alisado el cabello y lo llevaba algo esponjado –peinado muy inusual en él, que esperaba que lo ayudase a pasar desapercibido- y vestía con unos jeans normales de color gris oscuro y una cazadora de algodón. Su maquillaje era más bien sobrio, alargando sus ojos con una delgada línea en la comisura de sus párpados –nada demasiado llamativo-. Tom vestía sus ropas holgadas, como siempre.

—Hola, buenas noches —los saludó la menuda chica que los atendió. Sus ojos negros como el ébano resaltaban en la palidez de su rostro y la negrura de su cabello ondulado.

—Buenas noches —respondió Bill— Ehm... dos conos de €5,50, por favor —pidió el pelinegro, dándole el dinero justo a la chica.

—Okay, ¿qué sabores, chicos? —mientras tomó dos conos de la pila que tenía más cerca.

—Mhm —Bill dirigió una mirada evaluativa a los gustos disponibles—uno de crema de brownie y el otro de frambuesa, por favor —se decidió entonces.

Se sentaron en una de las mesitas del fondo, lejos de la calle solamente por las dudas. Tom comía el helado con la pequeña cucharita de plástico, mientras que Bill le daba lengüetazos como un niño pequeño y se manchaba los labios con una crema del color de la tierra en el proceso. Como Tom parecía muy pensativo mientras atacaba a pequeñas cucharadas su helado que ya empezaba a derretirse, Bill lo miró extrañado.

—Tomi... ¿qué no está bueno?—quiso saber.

Tom levantó la vista y dejó de contemplar al helado como si quisiese hundirse en él y desaparecer. Suspiró cansinamente y luego se metió una cucharada mas generosa dentro de la boca. Sí, estaba bueno. Pero ese no era el problema.

—Nah, está bueno es sólo que...—dejó la frase en el aire, no muy convencido de qué carajos decir a continuación.

—En serio, Tom, dime qué pasa —lo presionó el pelinegro, dándole una mirada reconfortante con aquellos ojos más expresivos que mil palabras—. Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, tú lo sabes bien, sólo dime que es lo que te preocup-

—¡Oh! ¡Tom! No pensaba encontrarte por aquí, pero qué agradable sorpresa, ¿no?—interrumpió una voz femenina el intento de acercamiento de Bill.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta, con unas claras ganas de patearle el culo. Y ante sus ojos se encontró a una muchacha de cabello rubio –casi níveo-, de ojos color agua y tez bronceada. Su atuendo resultaba revelador, por sobre todas las cosas: una camiseta azul-lavado con escote en V muy pronunciado –dejando entre ver sus atributos-, falda negra corta y zapatos de tacón negros a juego. Maquillaje provocativo, labios de color rojo intenso. Si Bill la hubiese visto en otro lugar de Berlín y bajo otras circunstancias, la habría calificado de perra.

Tom parpadeó repetidas veces, como intentando recordar quién mierda era esa chica que lo estaba tratando como si se conociesen de toda la vida. De repente, su ceño se frunció en algo parecido al reconocimiento.

—Britanny —dijo el de rastas con voz átona.

—Oh, vamos, Tomi —a Bill le hirvió la sangre, sólo él llamaba así a su hermano— no me dirás que te olvidaste de los buenos momentos que tuvimos juntos —sonrió dulcemente, tanto que a Tom le dio asco... ¿qué se traía esa loca?

—De hecho... sí. Pero no me jodas, lo nuestro ya fue —le respondió Tom, duramente, y la forma en que tenía el helado parecía que estaba hablando con un micrófono... ó con ganas de tirárselo por la cabeza.

La chica se quedó estupefacta, pero se recompuso al instante y volvió a atacar.

—Aww, Tomi —replicó la chica, zalamera. El pelinegro estaba considerando seriamente sacrificar su postre para arruinar el maquillaje de esa tipa—, yo sé que lo dices para que no me haga ilusiones contigo, pero no te preocupes, yo no quiero nada serio —se acercaba cada vez más a dónde Tom estaba sentado—, solamente un poquito de diversión contigo —y dicho esto se inclinó hacia Tom para estamparle un beso sobre los labios.

Tom alcanzó a frenarla empujándola levemente con la mano.

—Vete a la mierda, Britanny —exclamó Tom apretando los dientes y conteniendo su furia, porque la verdad que el helado estaba bueno como para desperdiciarlo en esa estúpida descerebrada.

La chica, dolida, giró sobre sus talones. Pero antes de irse lanzó una última estocada.

—Entonces vete a revolcarte con tu noviecita —señaló a Bill con un movimiento furioso de la cabeza. Y girándose hacia el susodicho muchacho y con expresión dulce rayando en lo asesino, agregó—. Él no te toma en serio, querida, sólo se está aprovechando de ti.

Y Bill, esbozando su mejor sonrisa condescendiente, le respondió con afectada:

—Descuida, yo sé que él me ama —casi se le va al caño todo el teatro cuando por poco estalló en una carcajada.

Sonrió y la tal Britanny se fue hecha una furia y se perdió luego de atravesar la puerta de entrada.

Bill, entonces, miró a Tom. Una sonrisa resbaló en sus labios y luego ambos prorrumpieron en sonoras risas. Tom tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se tomaba el costado con una mano. Bill reía con aquella musicalidad característica.

—Dios, debiste haber visto tu cara —sentenció Tom, entre jadeos—. Fue tan gracioso, de veras se pensó que eras una chica.

Ante ese punto, Bill no sabía si reír con él ó pegarle un coscorrón en la cabeza. Optó por la primera porque, al menos, Tom estaba más animado y ya no parecía un zombie perdido en un desierto. Luego de –al fin- terminar sus helados, salieron al encuentro de la noche estrellada.

Caminaron perdiéndose entre los murmullos del viento. Era una noche espectacular. Lamentaban tener que irse al día siguiente porque seguramente que los días venideros serían tal como ése. Justo cuando doblaron en la esquina, la tal Britanny se materializó enfrente de sus personas. Y lo peor, estaba con unas amigas.

—¿Y te puedes creer que el muy idiota me dijo que no? —el viento llevó a oídos de ambos gemelos.

Una de sus amigas, una rubia despampanante como ella, se tapó la boca con una de sus manos de uñas pintadas de rojo y ahogó un grito, escandalizada.

—¡No te lo puedo creer! —exclamó con aquellos ojos enormes de venado a punto de ser atropellado en el medio de una carretera interestatal—. ¡Que descarado!

Una morocha rebotona frunció en un gesto de indiferencia sus labios siliconados e intervino:

—Él no sabe de lo que se pierde, ¡déjalo! —agitó sus manos hacia los costados, quebró la cintura y puso sus ojos en blanco con total indignación.

—Tampoco es para tanto, ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Dios?

Sus amigas festejaron su chiste con risas nasales y de cotorra.

La intención de Bill era girar sobre sus talones y volver a su hogar dando la vuelta a la manzana. Pero Tom le tocó el hombro y a ambos les floreció una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Siguieron caminando, y Bill se atusó el cabello y comenzó a caminar como las modelos contoneando las caderas de lado a lado. Tom lo miró alzando una ceja.

—Bill, creo que eso es demasiado exagerado.

El aludido lo miró entre sus pestañas con expresión digna y teatral

—Tom, yo sé interpretar mi papel —dijo con voz solemne y actitud de diva.

Ambos acordaron que iban a refregarle por la cara a esa puta de Brittany todo lo que supuestamente se estaba perdiendo... actuándolo, claro.

Bill suavizó su voz con sensualidad y exclamó bien alto para que las chicas pudieran oírlo.

—Ay, Tom, eres tan —lo interrogó con la mirada. Su gemelo alzó las cejas para animarlo a continuar— dulce.

Tuvo el efecto deseado, las tres escandalosas féminas se dieron vuelta bruscamente y posaron sus ojos en la escena que se desarrollaba unos metros más atrás protagonizada por la _"pareja"_.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa de lado y tomó posesión de la cintura de su hermano con manos suaves y fuertes. Bill, siguiendo la pantomima, rodeó el cuello de su reflejo con sus brazos lánguidamente y hundió su rostro en la curva grácil de su cuello.

Britanny vio como esa perra morocha comía a besos la tentadora piel del pecaminoso cuello del chico de rastas.

—¿Acaso estoy alucinando ó ese es tu hombre? —preguntó recelosa la rubia.

Britanny no respondió.

Bill siguió riéndose contra la piel del cuello de Tom, quien comenzó a jadear y dejar escapar gemidos roncos de sus labios. Bill murmuró que parase, pero la risa lo dominaba y no se entendió nada, mientras Tom seguía con su deslumbrante actuación.

Una idea malévola cruzó entonces por la mente de Tom.

—Tengo una idea, sígueme la corriente —le susurró al oído.

Ante el asentimiento de Bill, Tom afirmó el agarre de sus manos a la cintura de su hermano y lo empujó brusca pero gentilmente contra la pared más cercana.

—Auch, idiota —se quejó Bill, sintiendo el concreto clavarse en su espalda.

—Lo siento —se rió Tom. Al no poder contener las carcajadas, fue su turno ahora de ocultar su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

La inventiva del pelinegro tampoco se quedó atrás. Hundió sus manos en las rastas de Tom y alzó el mentón con los ojos cerrados y con gesto placentero. Se mordía insistentemente los labios como si tratase de acallar los supuestos gemidos que se alzaban desde su garganta.

Al escuchar la indignación manifiesta y verbal de las jóvenes, abrió apenas un ojo para ver como se perdían en la noche.

—Fue divertido —confesó Bill, mientras emprendían la marcha hacia su hogar.

Tom lo miró asustado.

—Estás insinuando...

Bill le pegó en el hombro. Negó con la cabeza, riendo. A veces Tom se ponía en fase tonto –ó bromista, aunque era lo mismo- como entonces, y Bill no podía hacer más que reírse de las desopilantes ocurrencias del de rastas.

—Igual, te perdono porque sé que soy demasiado irresistible —apuntó Tom con voz teatral.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta del edificio.

—Seguro, y por eso yo gano en todas las encuestas —se ufanó el menor.

Le tocó a Tom fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y cómo sé que no las hackeas?

Bill no dijo nada, simplemente se rió, y entró en el apartamento. Luego de haberse lavado los dientes, cambiado y demás, ambos hermanos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Bill se quedó dormido casi al instante, mientras que Tom se revolvió en la cama, incómodo. De cuando en cuando lanzaba miradas de soslayo al celular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Tom subió al Tourbus arrastrando los pies, aún medio dormido. Se había levantado hacía poco más de cuarenta y cinco minutos –quizás el concepto más apropiado sería que Bill lo había despertado a gritos, pero al fin y al cabo no se alteraba el producto- y ya tenía ganas de llegar a su litera para tirarse a dormir a pata ancha de nuevo.

Bill, a su lado, reprimió un bostezo con la mano y, displicente, masticó su propia saliva en señal de cansancio y aburrimiento. Casi inmediatamente después, entraron Gustav y Georg. El primero, como siempre, estaba más fresco que una lechuga mientras Georg cabeceaba de cuando en cuando. Los cuatro miembros de la banda se encaminaron a sus literas con paso cansino y rezongando por lo bajo.

Bill dejó caer su bolso junto a su cama y se tiró en ella. Se quedó boca abajo, gimiendo murmullos de algo que sonaba a "horario de mierda, autobús de mierda, despertador de mierda" y la letanía siguió mientras el adjetivo "de mierda" era agregado a todo objeto directamente –ó incluso indirectamente- relacionado con el tiempo.

Tom hizo casi lo mismo, con la diferencia que se recostó mirando a la pared, mientras Georg lo hacía mirando al techo –ó a lo que resultaba más correcto, a la litera de Gustav-. El rubio se apareció en la puerta.

—Chicos, ¿tienen hambre? —Bill ya había pasado al otro lado. Tom masculló algo que bien pudo haber sido un sí como una respuesta negativa, Georg se incorporó lentamente sobre sus codos y lo miró con ojos casi ebrios del sueño—. Porque Dunja hizo un bizcocho de vainilla y hay café...

Tom se refregó los ojos y bostezó sonoramente. Siguió a Gustav y al bajista cuando éstos se fueron hacia la parte delantera del bus. Bill seguía durmiendo –Tom de veras había considerado levantarlo pero su hermano estaba tan dormido que ni haber resonado la bocina de su megáfono en su oído lo habría despertado-.

El de rastas se sentó con cara de zombie. Estaba tan dormido que ni se dio cuenta del pequeño niño que estaba sentado junto a él del lado de la ventanilla. Solamente se percató de ello cuando sintió cómo la manga de su camiseta era jalada suavemente hacia abajo. Sus ojos chocolates encontraron los del niño, quien tímidamente preguntó:

—Tom, ¿me pasas el azúcar?

El chico le sonrió y le revolvió el suave cabello. Le alcanzó el pequeño tazón de cerámica y el niño puso una generosa cucharada en su chocolatada. Al verlo, a Tom se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Disfrutaba enormemente el estar con los niños, y la incertidumbre de llegar a perder a su bebé lo hacía trizas –de verdad lo quería-. Apretó un puño debajo de la mesa, clavándose las uñas en la palma, apretó la mandíbula, furioso consigo mismo. Debía llamar a Pauline lo antes posible, antes de que las cosas se fregaran más de lo que ya estaban. Sin embargo, irse precisamente ahora habría resultado sospechoso y no podía encerrarse en el baño a hablar por celular porque cualquiera escucharía... y la habitación tampoco era una opción porque Bill estaba durmiendo, y nada garantizaba que no se despertase de repente.

Tuvo que quedarse allí sentado. Masticó un trozo de pastel y frunció el ceño al ver lo que Erwin estaba dibujando.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber, inclinándose sobre el hombro del niño.

Erwin dio vuelta la hoja rápidamente y lo miró enfadado.

—¡No está listo! —se defendió.

—Okay, tampoco era para ponerse así —rió el de rastas.

Se oyó un resoplido furibundo. Bill se sentó con cara de poco amigos en frente de su hermano. Ah, genial, ahora todo el mundo estaba más susceptible que una adolescente con su período.

—Buenos días, Bill —saludó, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Hola, Tom —respondió sin ganas el pelinegro. Tomó una taza de café y bebió un sorbo. Luego cogió un trozo de bizcocho y mordió un pedazo. Y Tom esperaba la explosión en cualquier momento—. Esta carretera es una mierda, y el alcalde es un gilipollas... bache de mierda y también tu maldito celular que me despertó...

Al escuchar la palabra celular, Tom se atragantó con el café y escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca.

—¿Qué mi celular qué? —lo interrogó.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

—Es un detonador de una bomba atómica... ¡que sonó, pedazo de idiota! —exclamó Bill, no pudiendo creer que a su hermano no parecían hacerle sinapsis las neuronas.

—Ehm... Dunja, el pastel estaba rico pero... ya no tengo hambre —dijo Tom, sonriéndole a la mujer rubia que estaba leyendo una revista, mientras se levantaba y casi corría hasta la habitación.

Bill parpadeó desconcertado y observó como su hermano se precipitaba al cuarto. La verdad que cada vez entendía menos a Tom y a sus escapadas súbitas. No era de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Cerró la puerta y buscó su celular. Lo encontró sobre su litera. Lo cogió y la pantalla se iluminó con un aviso de un mensaje de texto. Esperanzado, le dio clic a leer. Casi lo hizo trizas contra el suelo: "¡La empresa le comunica una nueva promoción! Si carga..." Maldita empresa y malditos todos los imbéciles que mandaban esos mensajitos estúpidos. Sin embargo, al menos ahora podría hacer esa llamada. Discó el número de Pauline y esperó pacientemente a que ella respondiera.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Pauline maldijo por enésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana. Estrujando su abdomen por encima de la tela de su camisón, tomó una pastilla para el mareo y se recostó en el sofá más cómodamente. Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban. Se volvió y vio a Anna con una compresa fría en la mano.

—Quizás esto ayude —dijo su amiga, colocándola sobre su frente.

—Gracias, Anni —musitó la castaña, sonriendo un poco.

Anna se sentó en una pequeña banqueta junto a su amiga, quedándose levemente hipnotizada en el abdomen de ella. Pauline frunció el ceño, molesta.

—¿Crees que puedas dejar de mirar mi panza?

Anna rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Solamente me estaba preguntando cómo estará ese pequeñito —sonrió embelesada—. Ha de estar bastante sanito para estar causando todos estos problemas...

—Ni me lo recuerdes —la interrumpió, enfadada.

Anna frunció el ceño. Era obvio que de ser por ella ya habría abortado, pero al menos su insistencia había detenido esa vil idea y esperaba que pudiera seguir haciéndolo hasta el final del embarazo. Mientras Pauline gemía de dolor, y maldecía a la pobre criatura que cargaba en el vientre, Anna se ocupó de acomodar un poco el apartamento. Limpió las ollas, ordenó la vajilla y colocó los abrigos en el perchero. Cuando hizo esto último, algo cayó al suelo con un sonido parecido a un tenue ruido sordo. Desconcertada, miró al piso de cerámicos y vio un pedazo de papel doblado. Lo abrió y reprimió un grito.

Corrió hasta Pauline y zarandeó el papel delante de sus ojos color miel.

—Claro, no me digas que estuviste hablando con el imbécil —se quejó, traicionada.

Pauline se incorporó. Ese Kaulitz traía más problemas de los que solucionaba, ahora debía de aguantarse a su amiga ofendida porque había cruzado algunas palabras con el sexópata. Suspiró y respondió hastiada.

—Como que fuera la gran cosa.

—¡Pero pues claro que lo es! —exclamó a voz en grito— ¿lo pusiste en su lugar? Apuesto a que como cagón que es te dijo perra mentirosa y se desentendió de... —

—No, el muy idiota hasta me dio dinero para que me mantenga —gruñó Pauline.

A Anna se le cayó la mandíbula. Es decir... ¡eso no encajaba con los parámetros! Una estrella del corte de aquel idiota seguramente optaría por no embarrar su prestigiosa fama y negaría que había tenido algo que ver con ella, pero lo que había pasado no tenía precedentes –todo considerando su prontuario- y si no había entendido mal, hasta había querido que no abortase. Se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

—Él no quiere que abortes, ¿verdad? —la llama de la esperanza brilló en su pecho.

—Nop —contestó Pauline—. Pero si piensa que me va a callar con unos cuantos euros está muy equivocado, porque no pienso hacerle caso a ese ladino estúpido, preferiría que me joda un mono verde...

Iba a seguir insultando al chico de rastas, cuando su celular sonó junto a ella. Hastiada, lo cogió y rodó los ojos al ver quién era el que estaba llamando.

—Kaulitz —dijo fría.

—Ponlo en altavoz, Pauli —susurró a su lado Anna.

Bufando, la chica lo hizo, y sostuvo el teléfono frente a su rostro.

—_Hola, Pauline _—titubeó el chico del otro lado—. _Quería saber si tú... ehrm... ¿cómo estás?_

Ay, Dios. ¿Acaso la iba a llamar cada cinco minutos para hacerle la misma estúpida pregunta? Además de idiota ahora también tenía menos temas de conversación que Wilson del Náufrago.

—Bien, Kaulitz... supongo que estás feliz de la vida ahora que estás a kilómetros de distancia de aquí —tomó aire—. Y dime, ¿a qué estúpida fan tuya te vas a follar hoy después del concierto?

Se escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

—_Dejame decirte que no estoy para nada feliz, porque te he dejado allá sola y no tienes a nadie que te ayude y, sí, me siento culpable por haberme ido y no poder ayudarte pero si le digo a David que he de quedarme porque tengo que cuidar de una chica a la que embaracé es capaz de matarme..._

—Siempre pensando en ti, Kaulitz —se quejó la chica.

—_No sería solamente por mí, la banda también se perjudicaría y no quiero cagarle el sueño a mi hermano, además no creo que a ti te siente genial que la prensa comience a acosarte día y noche, ¿verdad?_ —puso un delicado énfasis en lo último, y verdaderamente Pauline no tenía nada que responder contra eso—. _Los secretos no se mantienen demasiado tiempo cuando eres famoso, y lo que menos quiero es que te hagan problemas a ti por culpa mía_ —se explicó, un poco más calmado.

Sí, claro. Ahora, justo ahora, pensaba en ella. Que le fuese a otra con el cuento, ella no se lo iba a tragar. Lo más probable era que se olvidase de ella, del estúpido bebé y de que la había embarazado cuando se estuviese comiendo a una estúpida dentro de unas horas.

—La verdad que no me importa, Kaulitz. Pierdes tu tiempo, no vas a comprarme con tus cursilerías de cuarta.

—_¿Vas a tomarme en serio alguna vez?_ —la interrogó, dolido.

—Mhm... déjame pensar —hizo una pausa—: No.

Tom bufó.

—_Mira, lo sé, estás en todo tu derecho de odiarme, insultarme, lo que te plazca, pero déjame ayudarte... el bebé no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un imbécil._

—Pero tiene la culpa de haber cagado mi vida y como soy yo la que ha de aguantarlo, soy yo la que decido si aborto ó no, ¿me escuchaste, Kaulitz? Llora lo que quieras, dame toda tu cuenta de banco pero si quiero abortar lo voy a hacer y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo, ¿te quedó claro?

—_Soy su puto padre, ¡maldita sea!_ —gritó Tom, exasperado— _¿No es suficiente?_

—Lo único que tú hiciste fue echarte un polvo conmigo... —replicó Pauline, con un nudo en la garganta y los puños apretados.

—_Pauline... quieras ó no ese niño es mío, quieras ó no yo soy su padre y lo quieras ó no yo lo amo_ —sentenció con toda la firmeza de su grave y profunda voz.

Anna ahogó un grito a su lado, mientras a Pauline se le encogía el corazón.

**To be continued**

Sin comentarios, escribir esto me hizo lagrimear un poco *sniff* espero que les guste n.n See you soon! ;)

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


	7. Kapitel VII: Kannst einer gut Vater sein

Ya estoy de vacaciones! Wii! Así que tendré más tiempo para escribir ^^ Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, que espero les guste. Pero antes, voy a agradecer a las personitas que dejaron review! x3 **Kabebaru: **Gracias, muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado y que te hayas enamorado de Tom xD quise rescatar su costado tierno, ese que está muy en el fondo... pero existe. Desde ya, mil disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar, espero que, en compensación, disfrutes el capítulo ;) **–darkprincesejeanettequintero-: **Gracias, linda! Y obviamente, Tom es un pervertido xD y descontá que voy a seguir escribiendo, lo haré xD Nos vemos, Jeanny! Y **Bizarre-Princess: **Dios te oiga! XD Seguramente que Tom ruega lo mismo que vos xD De verdad que lo pensás así? lo de las personalidades... me refiero a eso xD Parece que mirar tanto THtv, Caught on Camera, el dvd de Zimmer 483 y demás videos que hay por la web han dado sus frutos xD Gracias por comentar y bienvenida! ^^ Espero que te guste el capítulo y perdón por haber actualizado después de tanto tiempo

Ahora si, Auf Wiedersehen! ;) _Enjoy the chapter, dear readers!_

**Das ist kein Fehler!**

**Kapitel VII: ****Du kannst einer gut Vater sein – Tú puedes ser un buen padre**

—Oh, Dios, Pauli... —susurró en un gemido de asombro Anna—. ¡Contéstale algo!

Pauline estaba en blanco, no podía hilvanar dos ideas. Sus palabras habían sido como una bofetada. Nunca habría pensado que Tom podría tener sentimientos tan profundos por aquella pequeña criatura que ni siquiera había nacido. No encajaba su carácter de ganador con aquella ternura de un chico romántico. No había nada que hacer, las palabras tienen poder, y ésta vez habían caído con toda su fuerza y atravesado su corazón.

—Lo siento, Kaulitz pero... —tragó saliva, indecisa— tengo que colgar —completó atropelladamente y presionó con rapidez el botón.

Cuando lo hizo, partió la cortés despedida del chico, y sintió una punzada a la altura del corazón. Tiró el celular a un lado, que pegó contra el apoyabrazos del sofá y quedó posado con un equilibrio precario. Anna se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Pauline se volvió lentamente hacia ella, con algo parecido a furia brillando en sus ojos de miel.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan jodido? —se preguntó en voz alta apretando los dientes— Lo está haciendo para fastidiarme...

Anna la acogió en un estrujador abrazo y Pauline dejó las cálidas lágrimas caer en los hombros de su amiga. La chica apretó los párpados, intentando encontrarle algún significado a toda la maraña de sensaciones que se agolpaban en su pecho, intentando de alguna forma deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Pero todos sus intentos fueron vanos. ¿Por qué? Justo ahora que estaba recomenzando a considerar la idea, aparecía ese maldito y la hacía entrar en la duda. Pero, quizás... él iba a abandonarla, como había hecho antes. Sabía que en algún momento no soportaría más la carga que mantener a un bebé representaba y optaría por hacer de trizas corazón.

Pauline estrechó la tela de algodón de la camiseta de su amiga, como intentando seguir firme en sus ideas. Algo vasto e inexplicable se extendía desde su mente, inundándole el cuerpo. No sabía lo que era, y no estaba segura de poder llegar a darle un nombre algún día.

Anna esperó a que los jadeos de Pauline se tornasen más regulares, y cuando la escuchó gimotear pausadamente rompió el abrazo y le sonrió, intentando animarla.

—Vamos, sé que está intentando hacerlo lo mejor que puede —dio su juicio—, y la verdad que no puedes culparlo, ha de ser la única cosa seria que ha hecho en su vida.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Al menos mofarse de él seguía siendo divertido.

La castaña se encaminó a su habitación con la ayuda de su amiga. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y Anna la arropó con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente. Pauline cogió una de las almohadas y la abrazó, sintiendo necesidad de estrechar algo contra su pecho. No sabía de dónde había nacido aquello... jodidas hormonas. Debía de ser eso, de seguro.

Suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos. Sumida entonces en la oscuridad total, se preguntó nuevamente si de veras el chico había dicho aquello para disuadirla ó si de verdad lo sentía con el corazón. No pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros. No tenía la más remota idea de si una cosa tal podía llegar a ser verdad. Y, de todos modos, luego de lo que él le había hecho, de todas esas promesas rotas, no sabía si confiar en él o no.

Se revolvió incómoda en la cama. Cuando terminó de dar la quinta vuelta, la puerta se abrió lentamente y el haz de luz que entró la encegueció por un momento. Se protegió con la mano y alcanzó a atisbar la silueta de Anna. Ésta encendió la luz y Pauline gruñó, tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

Anna rió y la pateó juguetonamente en la pierna que asomaba por debajo de las cobijas.

—Lironcita... que te dije que te iba a traer la sopa —alzó una bandeja con un plato hondo humeante y una cuchara sopera.

Pauline pestañeó repetidas veces y sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Se incorporó y la chica puso la bandeja sobre su falda para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama. La castaña comenzó a comer con avidez.

—Parece que los dos tenían hambre —apuntó Anna.

Pauline rodó los ojos y tragó la sopa que tenía en la boca.

—Ya, Anni, basta de tus cursilerías... —frunció los labios en una mueca de asco.

La susodicha suspiró. Quería creer que en el fondo de su corazón, Pauline no pretendía abortar al bebé.

Pero, al modo de ver de Pauline, ella tenía todo el derecho luego de por lo que había tenido que pasar.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Pauline se enguajó las lágrimas nuevamente y se dirigió con paso firme al mostrador de la administración del hospital. Tuvo que toser para que la mujer castaña que estaba escribiendo sobre unos papeles levantase la vista y le prestase atención. La miró a los ojos y tomó aire.

—Buenos días, quisiera un examen de ADN —pidió lo más calmadamente que pudo, la voz casi se le quebraba de los nervios.

La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza y, mientras, Pauline sentía que ni siquiera la había escuchado. Ya le había pasado un montón de veces, se sentía extremadamente susceptible y cualquier cosa le molestaba. Particularmente ese día, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Y para mal de males, iba a corroborar lo que había estado sospesando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo... la posibilidad de que Tom Kaulitz fuese el padre de su bebé.

Siguió a la enfermera por un largo pasillo, estrujando la acolchada banda blanca en su mano libre. Entró en la habitación. La pintura gris azulada de las paredes no hacía más que aumentar el sentimiento de miedo frío que se extendía por su cuerpo.

Se sentó en una camilla cubierta con una sábana blanca, y sintiéndose horriblemente expuesta se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y la ropa interior. Se mordió el labio y sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerándose en los oídos cuando vio a la enfermera con aquel instrumento metálico en la mano. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, pero sus músculos se tensaron alrededor del frío metal.

—Shh, niña, ya —la calmó la enfermera—. Relájate. No va a pasar nada, he hecho esto millones de veces.

Pauline enterró las uñas en la tela de la camilla. Respiró profundo e intentó relajarse. Cuando sintió esa cosa otra vez dentro de su cuerpo, la primera reacción que le vino a la mente fue ponerse tensa nuevamente, pero de alguna manera consiguió canalizar ese sentimiento pensando en otra cosa.

Le parecieron milenios los pocos segundos que duró el examen. La doctora fue comprensiva y le decía todo el tiempo que todo estaba bien pero Pauline no hacía más que ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Porque si el examen indicaba lo que ella estaba pensando, entonces estaría más que frita.

Además, para ella era algo obvio. No había estado con nadie más que con Tom, ó por lo menos si se había embriagado nuevamente como una cuba y había tenido sexo con alguien sin ser completamente consciente de ello –nuevamente- le era algo desconocido. Si no estaba embarazada del dichoso chico de rastas, ¿de quién demonios sino? ¿por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo?

—Terminamos, linda —le hizo saber la doctora, retirándose un poco hacia atrás y guardando el líquido en un recipiente que ella no supo identificar.

Pauline se volvió a vestir parsimoniosamente. La mujer estaba inclinada sobre el pequeño escritorio de caoba que había en la habitación a unos pocos metros de la camilla. Ésta se sentó en la mullida silla que había detrás de éste y miró a Pauline por encima de sus manos entrelazadas. Al sentir esa mirada inquisidora clavada en su persona, la chica alzó la vista y la mujer le indicó la silla que había frente a ella con una floritura de la mano.

Se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué decir exactamente. Los dedos gráciles de la doctora le arrimaron una serie de papeles.

—Bueno, Pauline —le sonrió cálidamente— necesito una última cosa para completar el examen, una muestra de ADN del padre del bebé.

Pauline le entregó la banda blanca. Agradeció internamente que la doctora no se hubiese puesto a preguntar sobre el lado sentimental de todo el asunto porque ello le ponía demasiado irascible y necesitaba sacarse esa duda que le carcomía el cerebro con hambre voraz sin tregua.

—Tendremos que sacar el código genético del sudor, lo que quizás demande más tiempo del normal si hubieras traído otro tipo de muestra —le hizo saber, evaluando su reacción. Como la chica no dijo nada, continuó con profesionalismo—. Tendremos los resultados a más tardar en dos semanas, mientras tanto, asegúrate de comer adecuadamente y no descuidar a tu bebé... los primeros meses del embarazo son muy delicados, el más mínimo golpe brusco puede originar un cataclismo así que cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Pauline tragó saliva, le hervía la sangre, pero asintió.

Días más tarde, tal y como ella lo sospechaba, el examen confirmó su hipótesis. En ese momento supo que debía de ir con sumo cuidado para que nadie se enterase, sobre todo sus padres porque si lo hacían sería su fin. Anduvo con cautela casi autoritaria hasta que, sin saber como, su suerte se agotó.

Maria Weigel trapeó el pasillo con gotas de sudor brillándole en la frente. Su hija se había encerrado en su habitación con el pretexto de que tenía que estudiar para un examen muy importante, así que no podría contar con su ayuda para hacer el aseo por un buen rato.

Últimamente su hija mostraba un comportamiento extraño. Estaba como ida, se sentía mal la mayor parte del día como si estuviese deprimida. La mujer solamente lo podía atribuir a los nervios por el siguiente parcial, y reforzaba esa idea el hecho de que se encerraba en su habitación —como en ese momento— a ahogarse con las palabras de los libros. Pauline siempre había sido estudiosa, aunque ya le parecía que era un poco excesivo... debía de platicar con ella para que no se sintiera tan presionada. Además —miró su reloj de soslayo— más valía que le llevase un vaso de agua porque su pequeña siempre lo olvidaba. Abrió la puerta y entró resueltamente.

Pauline no estaba echada sobre su escritorio con la cabeza perdida en un montón de hojas escritas, tachadas y vueltas a tachar, sino que estaba dando vueltas por la habitación con una expresión de preocupación extrema impresa en el rostro mientras aferraba su celular y hablaba a toda prisa.

—Está confirmado que él es...—se volvió bruscamente y con un extraño pavor brillando en sus ojos en cuanto escuchó los pasos de su madre—. Ah, ho-ola, mamá —saludó con voz tomada.

La mujer la miró extrañada pero le sonrió. Seguramente hablaba con Anna sobre algún chico que habían conocido en la discoteca. No estaba en contra de que su hija tuviese novio, por más que su esposo amenazase que lo haría correr a escopetazos si alguna vez alguien del sexo masculino arribaba a la casa clamando poseer el corazón de su hija. Pero hasta ese momento, no le había conocido ningún novio —lo cual quizás era raro considerando que ya contaba con dieciocho años y medio—.

—Hola, Pauli —respondió con una sonrisa— te traje un poco de agua. Cuando termines pon la ropa a lavar, por favor.

Su hija asintió y, con ello, la mujer se retiró de la habitación.

Horas más tarde, Pauline no estaba ya en la casa ya que había salido con Anna a ver una nueva película al cine. Por lo tanto, su madre se cercioró de que no hubiese quedado ninguna prenda sucia en el desorden que era el cuarto de su hija. Entró y suspiró amargamente cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en las figuras impresas de _Panik_ que reposaban cómodamente en las paredes. Al menos no le gustaban esos fenómenos con integrantes más estrambóticos que la moda de los 80.

Cogió una camiseta que estaba debajo de la cama y cuando se estaba incorporando sus ojos cayeron sobre el desorden que era la mesa de noche de su hija. Un cementerio de caramelos, gomitas y las más variadas golosinas. Ya con una bolsa plástica en la mano, comenzó a arrojar toda la basura en ella pero sus dedos se detuvieron en cuanto el papel plástico del chocolate reveló el sello rojo de un hospital.

Frunció el ceño y sacó el papel del cajón, que terminó siendo un sobre abierto. No era que se estuviese metiendo en su vida —pensó convencida— estaba cerciorándose de que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido a su pequeña. Sus ojos se ensancharon con brusquedad y el papel resbaló de sus dedos. Sintió que le habían quitado los pulmones porque no encontraba el aire para respirar.

_Porque su hija, su preciosa y querida hija, estaba embarazada._

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Tom escuchó las atropelladas palabras de la chica y cuando escuchó como se cortaba la comunicación, no pudo evitar sentir la furia aún fluyéndole en las venas. Estaba dando todo de sí, pero no parecía bastar. Nada era suficiente... ¿por qué todo era inservible? No servían el intentar ayudar, ni las palabras de afecto, ni cabrearse. No sabía que era lo que le quedaba entonces, y de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a quedarse sentado a ver comiendo palomitas de maíz por la ansiedad si Pauline abortaba a su bebé, al bebé de ambos, por un mero capricho.

Se dejó caer en su litera y tomó su rostro entre sus propias manos. Maldijo apretando los dientes. Tenía ganas de descargar su ira contra algo. Ciego, se levantó bruscamente y le dio una certera patada a la madera de la litera del bajista, y solamente consiguió que miles de estrellas danzaran ante sus ojos.

—_Scheiße!_ —contuvo el grito apretando la mandíbula.

No podría pegar un ojo esa maldita noche gracias a la preocupación que le anudaba el estómago. Y lo peor sería tener que aparentar que todo iba bien en el concierto. Ponerse una máscara para que nadie sospechase nada, pero se repetía una y otra vez que no podía ver como la prensa les cayese encima dispuesta a destruirlos si el hecho se volvía público. Tantos años de esfuerzo al traste por culpa de su propia estupidez... le daba pena los chicos, ellos por sobre todo, que no tenían la culpa de que él fuese un idiota.

Y estaba Bill... ¿qué se suponía que haría con él? No era que no confiase en su hermano, pero no podía confesar una cosa como esa. Tampoco se sentía bien al mentirle, aunque, al fin y al cabo, solamente le estuviese ocultando información.

Quizás nadie debía enterarse. Nunca.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Preguntó que quien era, y la voz algo preocupada de su hermano le respondió con su nombre. Tom le hizo pasar, levantándose y abriéndole la puerta. El pelinegro caminó hacia la litera de Georg sin mirarle. Se sentó, puso las manos en su falda y se las miró, frunció el ceño y todo ello le hizo pensar que estaba seleccionando las palabras adecuadas. Tom, mientras, se sentó en la litera de su gemelo, justo frente a él.

El susodicho suspiró, abatido, y le lanzó una mirada a Tom que parecía preguntarle dolorosamente qué carajos tenía y la gravedad de ese gesto se acrecentó por sus ojos delineados. El mayor desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, pero terminó por volver sus ojos a los de su hermano.

—No me pasa nada, Bill —aseguró con toda la normalidad que le fue posible.

Bill ladeó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando con una ceja levantada, en un gesto implícito de "a mí no me jodes con esas idioteces". La verdad que había veces, como en ese momento, que Tom odiaba esa inexplicable conexión que tenían porque más de una vez parecía que Bill leía sus pensamientos como si su mente fuese un libro abierto —eso, o él era un inútil para ocultar sus sentimientos—.

—¡Que no me pasa nada, te dije! —gruñó exasperado— ¡¿Acaso hablo en chino?!

Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Pero tu cara dice todo lo contrario, Tomi —contraatacó Bill, certeramente.

Tom bufó.

—Ah, claro, olvidaba que tengo un cartel en la frente en letras de neón con mi estado de ánimo —dijo, sarcástico— cosa de que todo el mundo se de cuenta, ¿no?

Bill sonrió falsamente.

—No te pases de listo, sabes bien a qué me refiero —Tom fue a replicar, pero Bill le ganó de mano—. Estás raro, y te enojas por cualquier cosa, te vas y nadie sabe a dónde... y lo peor es que no me dices que mierda te pasa aunque sepas de sobra que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Si sigues actuando así voy a pensar que estás en algo raro, como drogas...

Tom rodó los ojos.

—Estás demente, Bill. Tú más que nadie sabe que nuca en mi puta vida volveré a hacer una estupidez como esa, que por cierto fue tu idea...

—No, fue tu idea —replicó el aludido, ofendido.

—Tuya.

—No, tuya.

—Bueno, dejémoslo así, fue idea de los dos. —interrumpió Tom— ó podemos echarle la culpa a Andreas —sugirió, casi riéndose.

—Entonces fue culpa de Andreas —coincidió Bill con una sonrisa divertida.

Comenzaron a reírse sin saber la razón exacta, quizás porque imaginaban la cara de su mejor amigo cuando le echaran la culpa de ello falsamente heridos la próxima vez que se viesen. Apuesto a que Andi los insultaría hasta que a ellos no les quedasen fuerzas para seguir con el teatro y comenzaran a desatornillarse de la risa frente a él.

Tom agradeció internamente que su hermano, al ir allí, le hubiese arrancado una sonrisa.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba, ya estaban ambos aventándose los cojines y las almohadas que había en la habitación. Los juegos infantiles no dejaban de ser divertidos. Y cada vez que Bill le pegaba certeramente en la cabeza con la almohada, ladeándole la gorra, el mayor de los gemelos se preguntaba si así de divertido estaría el pelinegro al jugar ese inocente juego con su sobrino en unos años. Sonrió tontamente y enternecido ante la idea, no había cosa más adorable que su hermano con los niños, era simplemente —lo que llamaban a veces— una ricura.

—¡Gané! —exclamó Bill, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tom estaba completamente despatarrado en el piso, su gorra había quedado perdida en una esquina de la habitación. Bill, por su parte, estaba de pie con la almohada en alto como si se tratara de la copa de la Champions League. Miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa de superioridad que torcía sus labios con suficiencia. Para completar el cuadro, Bill le sacó la lengua a Tom.

—Deja ya de vanagloriarte, mi lengua es más sexy que la tuya —le recriminó con una mueca burlona el de rastas.

Bill cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente haciéndose el receloso.

—Sí, claro. Allá tú, algún día te chocarás con la verdad y me voy a reír mucho —sonrió malicioso.

Tom parpadeó, desconcertado.

—¿Y qué verdad es esa?

—Que yo soy más lindo que tú.

—El día que puedas superar a la belleza misma —apuntó Tom, alzando la cabeza altivo y señalándose a sí mismo—, será el día en que Georg deje de ser virgen —bromeó, carcajeándose.

Empezaron a deliberar si la opinión de millones de fans era mucho más verídica que el ego de Tom, cuando unos minutos después se vieron interrumpidos por unos nuevos golpes en la puerta. Esta vez eran más insistentes e impacientes. Bill rodó los ojos. Era Erwin.

El enano molesto —el nuevo nombre que había decidido darle al indeseable número uno— entró en la habitación e instantáneamente fue hacia Tom con una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas de supuesto ángel que según la opinión del pelinegro tenían a todo el Infierno como protagonista.

—Tom, tengo algo para ti —dijo atropelladamente de lo emocionado que estaba.

El niño comenzó a jalarle insistentemente la playera para que el mayor sacara su trasero de la cama y lo siguiera. El de rastas se incorporó rápidamente y siguió al pequeño por el pasillo. Su sonrisa le hacía sentir más curiosidad.

—Cierra los ojos —reclamó el niño con autoridad de sargento.

—Woah, ¿qué tanto misterio? —lo picó Tom.

Pero al ver como la cara del pequeño se comenzaba a ensombrecer, el chico cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por la fuerza que tiraba de él hacia delante proveniente de la mano de Erwin asida fuertemente al borde de su playera.

Le llegó el sonido de hojas siendo revueltas a los oídos una vez que se detuvieron, también el de cosas rodando por la mesa de madera que estaba a un costado y luego escuchó la voz del niño, diciéndole que podía abrir los ojos.

Tom tomó el papel y no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

—Está muy lindo, gracias Erwin... que artista que habías resultado, ¿eh? —le revolvió el cabello rubio.

Volvió a echarle una ojeada al dibujo. Erwin había representado a su manera, con trazos de un pequeño, el momento en el que habían estado jugando al _Guitar Hero_. Era oficial, le había cogido cariño al pequeñín.

Le volvió a desordenar el cabello y luego, sonriendo divertido, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. El niño se carcajeaba e intentaba alejarse, pero no lo consiguió porque Tom lo perseguía por todo el Tour Bus. Corrió desaforado y entró a la cocina. Vio la jarra sobre la mesada y la asió con rapidez, sin titubear. En cuanto el de rastas puso un pie dentro de la habitación, algo frío y húmedo se precipitó a su encuentro. Lanzó una maldición en un grito y luego, chorreando y escupiendo el agua que amenazaba por colarse al interior de su boca, alcanzó a ver a Erwin partiéndose de la risa sosteniéndose a la altura del bazo.

Los labios del guitarrista se torcieron y metió la mano en el pote de crema que estaba junto a las frutillas.

Natalie entró a la cocina resueltamente, decidida a terminar de preparar el postre para la cena, pero se encontró con una escena que le hizo pegar un grito histéricamente enfadado.

—¡Erwin Van Heiden! —su hijo se dio vuelta súbitamente con miedo llenando cada centímetro cuadrado de su rostro— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —inquirió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Fue mi culpa, Natalie —se excusó un Tom Kaulitz con medio rostro embadurnado con crema—. Yo empecé —añadió, sonriendo inocentemente.

El chico se había levantado del suelo, que estaba lleno de patinadas delineadas por la dulce pasta blanca. Natalie dirigió sus ojos a los de Tom y lo miró con reprobación. Bufó y, a continuación, se acercó y examinó el rostro de su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Su expresión de disgusto se acrecentó aún más hasta que sus cejas formaron una delgada línea. Hizo una floritura con la mano, como si estuviese espantando a una mosca sumamente molesta y al mismo tiempo ordenó con voz dura:

—Fuera de aquí los dos, luego van a tener que arreglar todo este desastre… pero límpiense primero.

Ambos respondieron con apatía un "Sí, mamá" –al hacerlo, el adolescente esbozó una sonrisa divertida-. Natalie lo tomó por el brazo e hizo que se girara para enfrentarla.

—Y tú, jovencito, ¡hay que verte! Diecinueve años y sigues jugando a estas chiquilinadas —rodó los ojos— ¿quieres decirme dónde demonios está tu madurez?

—Creo que al cerebro aún no me ha llegado —respondió con una sonrisa vivaracha dibujándose en sus labios—… aunque sí a una parte que está más abajo —agregó con una sonrisa de lado y alzando las cejas.

—¡Argh! Vete, vete, vete —lo azuzó la maquillista, empujándolo fuera.

Riéndose para sus adentros, Tom fue hasta el baño, donde ya estaba Erwin intentando llegar al lavatorio pero le era imposible con su corta estatura. El de rastas, entonces, se acercó y lo tomó por las axilas para luego sentarlo en la tapa echada del excusado. Humedeció una toalla y comenzó a refregarle el rostro al niño, que arrugaba la nariz y el ceño cada vez que él ejercía presión con la toalla sobre su piel; reacio a que le quitaran la capa de mugre que tenía encima.

—Quédate quieto —reclamó el adolescente—, o vas a tener que aguantar esto por más tiempo.

Dejando caer los brazos, el pequeño se rindió sabiéndose derrotado. Una vez hubo terminado, Tom se lavó la cara y ambos fueron hasta la mesa a cenar, ya que Dunja les había pegado el grito mientras estaban en el baño. Bill le hizo sitio a Tom junto a él, mientras que Erwin tuvo que sentarse entre los G's. Todos comenzaron a cenar ávidamente, ya que el día se había hecho largo por la monotonía del viaje. Mientras cortaban las papas hervidas y la carne con salsa, platicaron sobre un poco de esto y un poco de aquello… básicamente de banalidades que habían acontecido. De una forma u otra, derivaron en el tema del concierto. Y fue entonces cuando los nervios se hicieron más palpables.

—Y más te vale que cages, Georg —amenazó el vocalista al bajista apuntándolo ceñudamente con el tenedor—… o se nos va a fregar el concierto —murmuró.

Tom se metió casi media papa en la boca y luego habló.

—Entonfes ftú no fte confuntftas en qufe idiomfa esf el conciertfo —lo picó Tom, escupiendo papa en el proceso.

—Traga primero, troglodita —le respondió Bill, frunciendo el ceño con aversión— y de todos modos, a los fans no les importa. —agregó, alzando el mentón con altivez, actitud que el mayor tildó como "de diva".

—Yo creo que para que el concierto vaya bien, necesitamos que cierta persona esté en los ensayos —apuntó de improviso la severa voz de David, quien remarcó especialmente la conjugación del verbo estar en la frase pronunciada.

Tom fingió que se había atragantado con una papa para toser entonces sonoramente y aparentar que no había escuchado el duro comentario del manager, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Georg se quedó mirando a Tom por un momento, y luego preguntó, curioso.

—¿Dónde estuviste esta tarde, Tom? —quizás fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció que el bajista le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice.

—Bueno, ya sabes, haciendo lo que debe de hacer un hombre en ciertos casos —respondió enigmático, y en parte lo hacía porque estaba Erwin allí. No podía pervertirlo a tan corta edad, terminaría pudriéndole su inocencia.

—¿Y qué es lo que debiste hacer? —preguntó el niño, curioso, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja de su vaso.

—Que se tuvo que ir a forni… —empezó a responder el menor de los gemelos, cuando se dio cuenta de quién había hecho la pregunta. Se tapó la boca de repente, y tosió adrede—digo, tuvo que ir a… bueno a… a hacer cosas de gente adulta.

Gustav casi escupió la cerveza, Tom pinchó con tanta fuerza la comida que destrozó la papa y Georg tuvo que ocultar sus sonoras carcajadas tosiendo descomunalmente. Erwin, quien no entendía nada, parpadeó desconcertado. Antes de que pudiera volver a hacer otra pregunta inapropiada, el mayor de los gemelos intervino con un videojuego nuevo que deberían de jugar en cuanto llegaran al hotel en unas horas más. Para alivio de todos, el niño esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante y aseguró que lo jugaría y le ganaría a Tom, como en el _Guitar Hero_. El comentario le valió su oportunidad a Georg para mofarse de Tom con ser un inútil en la guitarra, de una forma cobrándose todas las veces que el mayor de los gemelos lo había dejado en ridículo frente a los fans diciendo que nunca acertaba a una nota.

Luego de terminar el postre que resultó ser un tazón de frutillas con crema para cada uno, Bill cogió un montón de paquetes de golosinas del aparador de la cocina y le pidió a Saki su linterna.

—¿Quién quiere tener una noche de cuentos de terror? —inquirió a nadie en particular, mientras zarandeaba suavemente las bolsas de golosinas que tenía en una mano.

Todos los miembros de la banda se unieron y, por supuesto y para disgusto del pelinegro, el enano indeseable. Entraron a la habitación y se acomodaron en el poco espacio que había entre las camas cuchetas. Se sentaron al estilo indio en el piso y en el medio ubicaron los paquetes abiertos de golosinas. Luego de discutir por un cuarto de hora, acordaron que empezaría contando un cuento de terror Bill, porque era el que tenía la linterna –la solución la había sugerido Gustav, harto de que Tom y Georg intentaran encontrar una forma de sortear, como ver quien sacaba más Skittles de una sola vez- .

Bill encendió la linterna y la colocó debajo de su mentón. Erwin sintió un escalofrío escalándole por la columna vertebral. La conjugación de ojos delineados y cabello escardado metían miedo si estaba alumbrada de esa manera. El pelinegro se acomodó sobre el duro e incómodo suelo y buscó en su mente las palabras adecuadas para empezar con el relato.

—Era una noche oscura de verano en… Bremen —terminó eligiendo esa ciudad para crear un ambiente más tenebroso, dado que allí se dirigían—. Heidi nunca había creído en las historias aterradoras que se contaban acerca del hotel en que se hospedaría…

—Porque no había leído ningún informe turístico —interrumpió Tom.

Por la mirada que le dirigió su hermano, pareció que le habría incrustado la linterna en el medio del cráneo. Erwin lo chistó para que se callara y Georg le pegó en el hombro con el puño cerrado.

—No era que ese edificio tuviese algo en particular, era el típico edificio de fines del siglo XIX convertido en hotel por algún ambicioso comerciante con ansias de hacer más dinero del que ya tenía —se acomodó la linterna mejor bajo el mentón—. Lo que sí tenía de extraño, repito, eran esas aterradoras historias que rondaban en torno a él. Historias de inexplicables muertes que ocurrían en la habitación 384… no inexplicables porque no tuviesen explicación médica sino porque no había nada en la habitación que hubiese podido hacer que montones de personas murieran calcinadas…

—¿Y cómo? —preguntó el pequeño, con ojos impresionados.

—Porque se electrocutaban —contestó el menor de los gemelos—. Heidi rentó esa habitación porque consideraba que todas esas cosas eran puras tonterías. Sin embargo, ocurrieron cosas extrañas mientras ella estaba en ella. Las luces se prendían y apagaban sin que ella tocase el interruptor, al igual que el televisor. También había una extraña estática en la radio en cualquier emisora… antes de irse a dormir, volvió a repetirse que no era nada. Sin embargo, despertó en el medio de la noche por la luz del televisor en un canal que no captaba ninguna señal y solamente se veían líneas que atravesaban la pantalla mientras un sonido penetrante, parecido a un chillido desgarrador, le taladraba los tímpanos. Quiso apagarlo pero no sirvió, y en cuanto maldijo contra el control remoto, las luces comenzaron a parpadear… y la emisora de la radio captó algo en medio de la estática.

Hizo una pausa y se regocijó al ver la expresión de pavor que estaba impresa en la cara del pequeño.

—Una voz desesperada, agónica… —volvió a hacer una pausa, y moduló la voz, apartando un poco la luz de su rostro—, _gritando de dolor_. Lo siguiente que vio Heidi fue el rostro destrozado y luego sintió un calor abrasador dentro de sí… cuando se quemó por dentro y entonces cayó con un golpe sordo, muerta, al piso de la habitación. Y entonces todo se apagó abruptamente, y el silencio de la muerte se adueñó nuevamente de la habitación 384.

Erwin estaba estupefacto en su sitio, mientras que los demás estaban con una expresión algo inconclusa en el rostro. Entonces, Bill prosiguió a contar los eventos anteriores a la historia.

—En algún año de la década del '20, un hombre que había rentado esa habitación murió electrocutado por un desperfecto. Su piel se quemó y sus cabellos quedaron erizados y también quemados por la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo en un solo instante. Se decía que su espíritu moraba en esa habitación y solía asesinar a las personas que se quedaban en ella, porque en un intento desesperado de pedirles ayuda, los tocaba y toda la electricidad que había golpeado su cuerpo los alcanzaba a ellos, matándolos al instante, durmiéndolos eternamente.

Se sucedió un silencio sepulcral.

—Si esto hubiera sido una película te apuesto a que tú gritabas en la parte que aparecía el tipo muerto en la habitación—dijo Tom, divertido—. Estaría bueno, sabes. Me imagino que Heidi sería una chica sexy en camisón.

—No estamos contando cuentos porno, idiota—se defendió el menor.

Erwin tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿No estará en el hotel al que vamos, verdad? —preguntó, aterrado. Sus labios temblaban al pensar en la idea.

Tom lo sentó en su falda y lo abrazó para quitarle el miedo que hacía que su pequeño cuerpo temblara con espasmos cada vez más insistentes. Los ojos de plata del niño buscaron los del chico que lo reconfortaba en esa oscuridad.

—¿Podemos abrir un poco la puerta? —inquirió, tímidamente. Se arrebujó más contra el cuerpo de Tom, buscando refugio—. Tengo miedo… —musitó. Su voz se perdió en el silencio.

El mayor miró a su gemelo de refilón y éste rodó los ojos, expresando indirectamente un "está bien" cansino. El pelinegro se levantó y abrió la puerta un poco, de modo que entonces un pequeño retazo de luz se colaba al interior de la habitación sumida en penumbras. Pero por más pequeño que fuese, arruinaba el clima propicio, y quizás por eso los siguientes cuentos fueron más una broma que verdaderas historias para ponerle los pelos de punta a alguien.

—¡Georg! —se quejó Bill— Estás contando "El juego del miedo", eso no se vale, tiene que ser una historia inventada por ti.

Haya sido una historia inventada o no, el relato había conseguido asustar aún más a Erwin, quien se aferraba cada vez más a la playera gigante de Tom y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. El de rastas alcanzó a ver esa reacción por el rabillo del ojo. Dejó de carcajearse de la expresión de puchero que tenía su hermano dibujada en los labios y acarició la coronilla del niño.

—Hey, no pasa nada —le dijo con voz suave, tratando de calmarlo. Pero los ojos del hijo de la maquillista seguían fuertemente cerrados, por lo que Tom optó por que ya era tiempo de llevar al niño a dormir.

Le hizo una seña a su hermano indicándole que se iba. Bill asintió y, a continuación, siguió discutiendo con el bajista a pleno pulmón mientras Gustav –bufando de pesadumbre- se incorporaba y encendía la luz. Tom siguió su camino por el pasillo con Erwin en brazos hasta llegar a la escalera. La subió y entró a uno de los pequeños cubículos. Encendió la luz pegándole certeramente con el codo al interruptor. El niño, entonces, abrió los ojos.

Tom le sonrió y lo sentó en la cama.

—Tom… esas cosas no existen, ¿verdad?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Son historias solamente, Erwin —aseguró con una sonrisa cálida—. No hay nada de lo que debas tener miedo, ¿Okay?

El pequeño asintió y, quitándose los zapatos, se metió en la cama. Tom permaneció sentado en el borde de esta, esperando a que el niño terminase de acomodarse. Lo tapó hasta el mentón y encendió la pequeña luz que había a un costado que, por suerte, tenía un graduador de intensidad. El pequeño dejó escapar una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. El adolescente le revolvió el cabello una última vez y dejó un pequeño beso sobre la tersa piel de su frente. Éste cerró los ojos y, al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba perdido en su mundo de sueños.

Tom salió de la habitación haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Una vez fuera, se apoyó contra la madera de la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro por sus labios tenuemente entreabiertos. La incertidumbre le anudaba el estómago, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en el bebé, porque esperaba en un futuro experimentar situaciones como las que había vivido con Erwin pero, entonces, con su propio hijo. Tenía el celular en el bolsillo y unas ganas cada vez más demandantes de discar el número y llamarla, al menos para ver si todo estaba bien…

Estaba por sacar el celular del bolsillo, cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban hacia él. Lo guardó rápidamente y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos de Natalie que lo miraban con extrema dulzura. Desconcertado, el chico parpadeó y ladeó los labios, extrañado. La mujer sonrió.

—Gracias, Tom, por cuidar a Erwin —le echó una mirada a la puerta cerrada, como si pudiera ver a través de ella—. Tuve que traerlo conmigo y pensé que se aburriría, pero tú te has encargado de que eso no ocurra…

—_Und ehm… _—titubeó, sin saber qué acotar— no ha sido ninguna molestia…

Natalie colocó una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto que decía indirectamente que no se había referido a eso con el comentario. La mujer rubia examinó con aquellos ojos de pestañas largas el rostro de Tom, quien se sintió estudiado por ella.

—Me cuesta creer lo que muestras frente a mis ojos y lo que dices en las entrevistas —dijo, luego de esos escasos segundos de apreciación—. Hablas permanentemente del sexo y de follar, que cualquiera podría pensar que no tomas el amor en serio y que lo último que querrías hacer es formar una familia —sonrió francamente— pero cuando te veo con mi hijo no puedo evitar pensar en lo fantástico que serías como padre, Tom —hizo una pausa, como si hubiese esperado que el chico se carcajearía en su cara—. Se me hace que serías muy cariñoso, y lo malcriarías… —suspiró y rodó los ojos, movió la cabeza de lado a lado— anda, di que estoy loca.

—Ehm… no creo que lo estés —repuso él, con una tímida sonrisa, deseando de antemano que no surgiera ese sexto sentido que tenían las mujeres para ver cosas para los que los hombres eran ciegos y se diese cuenta de que él, Tom Kaulitz Trümper, sería padre en unos meses—. Quién sabe, puede que tengas razón… —era demasiado obvio, así que añadió rápidamente— es decir, no es que tenga planeado ser padre pero un hijo es un hijo y si uno los trajo al mundo creo que debes darle amor, ¿no? —sonrió, medio avergonzado por sus palabras, sus mejillas amenazaban con sonrojarse.

En un arranque de ternura, Natalie le pellizcó la mejilla. Sabía que, en el fondo, detrás de aquella máscara de ganador había un chico sentimental y sensible, adorable, que daría todo por la gente que amaba.

_**Y Tom, más que nadie, sabía que estaría dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa por llegar a estrechar a su bebé en brazos.**_

_**~To be continued~**_

Pues… que les pareció? Lo ven a Tomi como un buen padre, como dice Natalie? XD Alguna sigue odiando a Erwin? Qué pasará con Pauline y Tom y su relación tan fría? Lograrán romper las barreras algún día? Para eso deberán leer el próximo capitulo ^^ Denle clic a review this story chapter! Y déjenme sus hipótesis, opiniones y críticas ;)

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


	8. Kapitel VIII: Unbekannte Auftreten

Hallo! ^^ Aquí regreso para traerles el próximo capítulo de esta historia. Pero antes, pasemos a agradecer a las lectoras ;) Bizarre-Princess: estoy completamente de acuerdo con vos ^^. Kabebaru: o_O Y si ahora me meten en cana por tráfico de drogas? xD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, obviamente que Tomi y Billy son un amor . La verdad que a veces he pensado en escribir alguna novela, pero de alguna forma u otra siempre acabo metiendo a Tokio Hotel de alguna manera indirecta o no premeditada xD Aunque, quién sabe? Quizás en mis ratos de ocio pueda encontrar un argumento original que me permita hacer una novela decente xD. Zuruck: me encantaron tus análisis de los personajes, y con respecto a la ternura de Tom cabe decir que existe, pero él –al menos a mí modo de ver- se ocupa de esconderla la mayor parte del tiempo. Bienvenida, por cierto :D Y muchas gracias a todas por haber comentado

**Das ist kein Fehler!**

**Kapitel VIII: Unbekannte Auftreten – Comportamiento desconocido**

El Tour Bus frenó con un chirrido frente a la puerta del hotel, donde un centenar de chicas sobreexcitadas y extremadamente entusiasmadas los esperaban ansiosamente, destrozando el silencio nocturno con el griterío descomunal que emergía de sus cuerdas vocales. El bajista y el baterista fueron los primeros en bajar, y los guardaespaldas debieron ponerse en movimiento enseguida para que las jóvenes no se tiraran encima de los muchachos quienes, sonrientes, tomaron cuantos bolígrafos y cuadernos podían para darles a las chicas un poco de por lo que tanto habían esperado a merced del frío. Las fanáticas se agolparon unas contra otras, con la ferviente esperanza de obtener al menos una vista de sus ídolos –y, en varios casos, amores platónicos-. El griterío iba en aumento, y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr, alborozadas.

Los gemelos salieron del Tour Bus, secundados por los guardaespaldas y el resto del Staff. Mientras Tom firmaba los autógrafos, intentaba sonreír característicamente de lado a las jóvenes que le susurraban o gritaban propuestas indecentes. No sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar, hasta que sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Lo más disimuladamente que pudo, continuó su camino hasta la puerta del hotel y se despidió con la mano de las fans, mientras Bill –ostentando una sonrisa tan brillante como una estrella en supernova- continuaba complaciendo a los fans.

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Dunja, Tom cogió al pasar la tarjeta de su habitación y se precipitó hacia allí. Una vez dentro se dejó caer en la cama, y mientras silenciosas lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas golpeaba con fiereza el colchón, maldiciendo una y otro vez.

¿Por qué? Maldita fuese su actitud. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo desaforado y no parar hasta donde estuviese Pauline. Y, una vez allí, corroborar que todo estuviese bien. Que ella estuviese bien y, lo más importante, que su bebé estuviese bien. No sabía ya si todo lo que daba vueltas por su mente era culpa o preocupación. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía en el aire, completamente desorientado, sin siquiera saber qué pensar.

Pasaba también por darse cuenta cuán mierda había sido su vida hasta entonces, porque ahora caía en la cuenta de que miles de veces perdió la posibilidad de haber forjado un lazo de amor con una persona especial por haberse enfocado lisa y llanamente en el placer y el deseo carnal.

Erwin se removió incómodo en su cama. El ambiente le resultaba desconocido, y no podía conciliar el sueño. La cama no olía con el suavizante de lavanda que usaba su madre, la almohada no tenía tampoco ese pequeño hoyo por el que él metía un dedo y sacaba una pluma cuando estaba aburrido, tampoco tenía a Bunny, su conejo de felpa. Abrazó con más fuerza el cojín y trato de serenarse para sucumbir al abrazo de Morfeo, pero no lo logró. Ahora, la oscuridad le daba miedo.

Por supuesto, aquella historia había logrado surtir efecto en el pequeño de cinco años, quien no podía dilucidar la probable inexistencia de aquellos seres porque, en su inocencia, creía todo. Así que estaba bastante aterrado de que aquel sujeto apareciese en su habitación. Se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza e intentó alejar ese pensamiento de su mente pero volvía cada pocos segundos en una dantesca representación mental.

Entró al baño con pasos cautelosos y encendió la luz, temeroso. Sentía una sensación extraña a la altura del estómago que no se suavizó al ver el baño completamente vacío –tenía la impresión de que detrás de esa cortina se escondía algo, algo que con seguridad no le agradaría-. El silencio, sin embargo, era la única compañía en aquella habitación, tan penetrante que el niño escuchó aquel estridente pitido agudo y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Meneó la cabeza y salió del baño de puntillas, no dejando ni un ápice la puerta entornada.

Veía miles de ojos en la oscuridad que desaparecían con un parpadeo, pero aquellos sonidos casi imperceptibles no le pasaban desapercibidos a sus sentido exaltados por el temor. Le pareció ver algo moviéndose en las penumbras pero, tragando saliva, se dijo que solamente eran ideas suyas, de modo que apuró el paso hasta llegar a su cama.

Se tapó con las mantas hasta el cuello. Estaba respirando dificultosamente. El silencio y la oscuridad no hacían más que acrecentar su miedo, a cada momento le venía a la cabeza la imagen creada en su mente de aquel espectro mensajero de una muerte segura. Era entonces cuando le temblaba el labio inferior y sentía un nudo de proporciones bíblicas en la garganta, a la vez que un desconocido hormigueo escalaba lentamente por su columna vertebral.

Recordaba las palabras de Tom para intentar tranquilizarse, pero ni siquiera el recuerdo distorsionado de esa grave voz podía protegerlo del miedo que estaba empezando a coger. Se acurrucó más contra la almohada, en un desesperado intento de mitigar el miedo y sentirse seguro, mas un sonido a sus espaldas hizo que abriera los ojos como platos mientras el corazón le palpitaba en los oídos.

Con cautelosa lentitud giró el rostro, solamente vio negrura frente a él. Casi temblando volvió a recostarse y fue entonces cuando escuchó pasos resonando dentro de la habitación. No era su madre, pensó con terror, ella estaba en otra habitación, y no había nadie en la habitación con él... _al menos cuando entró. _

Presa del pánico, manoteó el interruptor de la luz, pero esta titilaba con insistencia en lugar de encenderse, cosa que solamente logró que los latidos del corazón del niño se acrecentaran todavía más si acaso era posible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando porque cuando volviese a abrirlos ya no hubiera nada en esa habitación, ningún sonido extraño de pasos desconocidos, la luz prendida como debería ser, no tener esa sensación de opresión en el pecho.

Abrió los ojos y entonces lo vio, lo vio con claridad a pesar de la luz titilante. Y su cuerpo fue sacudido por el terror en un fuerte temblor. Sentía el grito en la garganta, atascado, pugnando por salir, sus piernas deseaban salir pitando de allí pero no respondía su cuerpo en lo absoluto.

Porque él estaba ahí. Y veía ese rostro herido, lastimado, calcinado y brilloso de cicatrices, con el cabello electrizado por los voltios que le habían dado muerte. Su boca tenuemente entreabierta, arrastrando las palabras en una lenta y candente agonía. Y veía cada detalle con mayor precisión a cada segundo, porque el fantasma estaba cada vez más cerca, lamentándose dolorosamente, acercándose a su próxima víctima que temblaba y gemía sin parar del miedo, demasiado estupefacta como para reaccionar.

La mano mensajera de la muerte estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo, Erwin ya estaba cerrando los ojos esperando por el sacudón quemante que lo llevaría al mundo de lo oscuro, sintiendo el corazón en los oídos, el cuerpo siendo recorrido por millones de hormigas frenéticas, el sudor bajando por su piel y el nudo asfixiante en la garganta cuando, de repente, algo pareció acomodarse en el interior del niño.

Saltó de la cama y huyó a trompicones, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus cortas piernas, gritando desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas mojaban su infantil rostro transfigurado por el miedo.

Una mujer en camisón salió de una habitación con la preocupación arrugando su frente. Interceptó al niño en su loca carrera y lo sujetó fuertemente por los hombros. El niño siguió debatiéndose hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba en las manos de ese monstruo, sino en las de su madre. Su labio inferior tembló por un momento y luego rompió a llorar.

—Mami... mami —hipó sollozando—. No dejes que me atrape, mami —gimoteó entre nuevas lágrimas.

Su madre lo miró desconcertada, pero le palmeó la espalada para intentar calmarlo.

—No va a pasarte nada, Erwin, estás perfectamente a salvo. Mami está contigo —sintió que su hijo la abrazaba más fuerte.

La mujer cerró los ojos y tarareó una melodía infantil. Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban, pero ella no se movió. Sabía que seguramente sería alguno de los chicos, alarmado por el jaleo que había montado el pequeño. Sintió a su hijo revolverse en su abrazo, y justo después, comenzó a gritar que el fantasma venía a por él.

Natalie abrió los ojos y alzó la vista. No vio a ningún fantasma pero vio a...

—Shhh... Erwin, tranquilo, amigo. Soy yo, Bill —dijo el chico, intentando hacer que Erwin dejase de forcejear.

Pero no sirvió de nada, hubiera sido lo mismo tratar de razonar con una pared.

—No, no, no —clamó el niño con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas— ¡Tú no eres Bill!

El pelinegro se pasó la manga de la camiseta por el rostro, quitando así el maquillaje que había dado a su rostro una apariencia fantasmal y muerta. El niño abrió los ojos como platos y luego estrujó a Bill en un abrazo y siguió derramando sus pequeñas y saladas lágrimas sobre el hombro del adolescente. Bill se incorporó despacio y le dijo a Natalie, moviendo solamente los labios, que él lo llevaría a su habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo llevando a Erwin en brazos. La verdad que no había esperado que el pobre niño se asustase tanto con aquella representación -al parecer era bueno en eso de la actuación-. Había querido cobrarse todas las que le había hecho el niño, pero ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, no debería haberlo hecho. Ahora nunca podría hacer que el niño se llevase bien con él. Menuda trastada se había mandado.

Sentó a Erwin en la cama. El niño lo observó durante algunos segundos. No encontraba las palabras para expresarse, al parecer, por lo que Bill esperó.

—Siento haber sido malo contigo —dijo en su simpleza de infante—, ¿me perdonas, Bill?

El pelinegro asintió y, acto seguido, esbozó una sonrisa algo apenada.

—¿Y tú me perdonarías por haberte asustado?

El niño respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza. Dejó que Bill lo arropase. El adolescente acomodó las mantas debajo del colchón para que no se destapase y pescase un resfriado.

—Bill –el aludido hizo un ruido con la garganta, para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando—... ¿cómo esta tu.. erhm... ya sabes, después que te pegué? —ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro, se apresuró a dar una disculpa.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro prorrumpió en una carcajada fresca.

—Estoy bien, Erwin, no te preocupes —sonrió—. Aún voy a poder tener hijos.

El pequeño cerró los ojos cuando Bill le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Se quedó dormido al cabo de unos segundos. Todas las emociones del día lo habían dejado exhausto. Por otra parte, Bill no podía dormir. Estaba preocupado, preocupado por Tom, porque se estaba encerrando cada vez más en una coraza impenetrable para él. Y él sabía que algo no andaba bien.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Pauline despertó con el primer pitido de la alarma. Refunfuñando, se revolvió en la cama, sin una pizca de ganas de moverse de allí. Sin embargo, su deseo se fue al traste cuando la alegre voz de Ana canturreó un jovial "Buenos días" mientras levantaba la persiana, haciendo que los dorados rayos de Sol mutilasen la cómoda oscuridad en la que había estado envuelta.

—Hoy es un hermoso día —apuntó Ana, divertida, pateándole el trasero para que se levantara.

Pauline gruñó. Le importaba tanto como que la torre Eifell estuviese construida a base de barritas de cereal. Se dio vuelta y tapó su cabeza con la almohada y, solamente por si acaso, se subió las mantas hasta la cabeza.

—Pauli, no me hagas rociarte con agua —amenazó la voz de Anna.

Al llegar a los oídos de Pauline el sonido del grifo abierto se incorporó rápidamente quitando las mantas del medio y exclamó sonoramente un _"Ya me levanto"_ para que su amiga lo oyese y no la dejara calada hasta los huesos. Se puso las pantuflas y la bata, para luego ir hasta la cocina caminando pesadamente como un zombie.

La estancia estaba completamente iluminada por la luz del Sol. La delgada figura de su amiga estaba inclinada sobre la hornalla, controlando con la vista un jarro metálico que despedía un vapor blancuzco. La castaña frunció el ceño al pensar en la porquería hipersaludable que su amiga podría estar haciéndole, y se sentó en la silla dejándose caer, fastidiada.

Sus ojos vagaron por la estancia, pero al no encontrar nada interesante, cayeron en su propia falda. La normal vista de la misma estaba tenuemente obstaculizada por la suave y casi imperceptible curva de su abdomen. Dejó escapar un gruñido de su garganta al sentir una punzada de dolor allí. No entendía como las madres eran capaces de acariciar con devota dedicación la curva que cada vez se pronunciaba más con el correr del tiempo. Y eso era, sin lugar a dudas, porque ella no se sentía ni quería ser madre. Sin embargo, las palabras de su amiga y –recientemente- las de Kaulitz, la estaban disuadiendo de abortar, distrayéndola con las consideraciones morales de toda la cuestión.

La verdad, a ella le importaba muy poco. Para ella las cosas eran simples. No quería al bebé de modo que no tenía sentido aguantar toda la responsabilidad que llegar al final del embarazo representaba por nueve meses, era mucho más fácil y práctico deshacerse de él. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, le venían a la mente los brillantes y lastimosos ojos chocolates de él, y entonces sentía miles de emociones bulléndole en las venas. Muchas cosas indefinidas y mezcladas, una mixtura de pensamientos.

Un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Anna había dejado una taza humeante sobre la mesa para ella. Contenía leche con algún tipo de fino cereal que no pudo identificar. Reprimiendo una mueca de asco, tomó un sorbo. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en total silencio, dado que mientras Pauline tomaba la avena con leche, Anna se fue del apartamento a la universidad. Ello solamente le recordó a Pauline en qué otro aspecto estaba fregada su vida. Dejó la taza sobre la mesada gruñendo y mascullando cosas por lo bajo.

Como no tenía nada más productivo para hacer, se sentó en su cama y ni siquiera se preocupó por acomodar las mantas revueltas, sino que se sentó a volcar todos sus pensamientos en aquel pequeño cuaderno que llevaba escribiendo hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pasó las hojas y se fijó qué día había escrito por última vez. Sintiendo el corazón en un puño, se percató de que había sido luego de que sus padres la echaran de la casa.

_Dijeron que yo era una desvergonzada y que había tirado por la borda todo lo que me habían enseñado. Mi madre no dejaba de mirarme con lágrimas en los ojos como si yo fuese la peor vergüenza de su vida, y mi padre… mi padre solamente me miró con odio y lo único que me dijo fue algo que me partió el corazón, nunca hubiera esperado que me tratase de esa manera, como si yo fuese una vil basura, la más nauseabunda porquería de la marginación de la sociedad. Sus exactas palabras fueron "No quiero por hija a una puta". Es horrible que ni siquiera me hayan dejado explicarme, simplemente llegué y estaban hechas unas maletas… y entonces ellos me dijeron que debía irme. _

_Llega el día de hoy en que tampoco sé por qué demonios no tomé esa maldita pastilla. Hubiera solucionado muchas cosas, pero… me dejé guiar por Anna. Ella dijo que no había pasado nada, y que yo estaba imaginando las cosas. Ahora sé que yo tenía razón y ella estaba equivocada. Pero no voy a odiarla por eso. Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo me haya puesto en pedo._

_Como sea, ahora estoy en este departamento que dentro de todo no está nada mal. Gracias a Dios que la tía de Anna se lo obsequió por si lo necesitaba algún día y ella optó por dármelo a mí. Lo único malo son algunos vecinos, en especial esa tal Frau Blitz. La detesto. Me mira con repulsión cada vez que me la cruzo y para completarla tiene un estúpido perro que ladra a cada momento y me despierta cuando consigo dormirme. _

_En estos momentos, como ahora, en donde escribo y me siento a pensar mientras veo las estrellas resplandecer allí afuera, es cuando pienso en él. Lo odio. Lo aborrezco. Lo detesto. Encima, cada vez que enciendo el televisor está él en algún canal de espectáculos con el resto de la banda… me pone de malas, no soporto escuchar sus comentarios lascivos, porque me recuerda cuan ciega e idiota fui, y la forma en que me usó. Es sorprendente que nunca antes los hubiese visto, aunque, por supuesto, la televisión jamás fue uno de mis intereses principales, solía mirar las noticias y ya era suficiente, pero ahora me la paso frente a esa caja tonta, sin saber qué hacer. Ojalá hubiese sido mejor televidente, me hubiese salvado de toda esta mierda._

_Quisiera juntar el valor suficiente para ir a algunos de esos programas con una enorme pancarta que diga "aquí esta Pauline, la chica a la que embarazaste y cagaste la vida, Tom Kaulitz". Pero no puedo. Lo máximo que pude hacer es acercarme al hotel en el que estaban firmando autógrafos. Distinguí su gorra roja de entre la multitud. Vi su sonrisa de lejos y no pude soportarlo más. Salí corriendo, llorando. Recuerdo que choqué contra alguien. Si mal no recuerdo, era su hermano gemelo. Me sostuvo para que no cayese y me preguntó amablemente si me encontraba bien, si no necesitaba un médico. Creo que se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien conmigo, seguramente pensó que estaba loca o algo así. Y la verdad lo estaba, porque casi lo abofeteé. Esos ojos... sus ojos son iguales a los de él, sus labios, su fisonomía entera ha de serlo. Menos los lunares, el de su gemelo está bajo el labio inferior y el de Tom en su mejilla. Recuerdo que le dije que se le veía lindo, y él me respondió que mis ojos eran hermosos y se sonrojó después._

_No puedo dejar de pensar en él, a pesar de todo el daño que ha hecho. Pensando en él y odiándolo de alguna manera alcanzo a arrancarme todo este dolor del pecho. _

_Desearía que se vaya de mi mente. ¡Lo odio tanto! Y lo que me ha dejado de obsequio, el muy desgraciado… hijo de puta. _

Pauline cerró el diario de sopetón, mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaba a aguarse nuevamente. Debía dejar de pensar en él y en todo lo que había pasado, porque lo único que estaba consiguiendo era hundirse a sí misma en ese pozo de dolor y desesperación. Ya no tenía sentido preocuparse por el pasado, ahora era tiempo de tener todos sus sentidos puestos en el presente para ver que sucedería con su vida. Porque para ella en todo el asunto estaba metida su vida, porque la decisión que tomase definiría inevitablemente su futuro, su felicidad, soledad y tantas otras cosas que la atormentaban día y noche.

Tomó el computador portátil que Anna había dejado sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Había sido muy amable de su parte haberlo llevado para que ella pudiera distraerse, aunque dudaba que demonios podría hacer dado que nunca había sido de esas chicas que se la pasan todo el día navegando por la Web.

Optó por jugar a un solitario y se enorgulleció de haber derrotado a la máquina en menos de diez minutos. Pero cuando estaba por iniciar una nueva partida, la naturaleza llamó y tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño. Una vez hubo terminado se miró al espejo, intentando encontrar un ángulo en el cual no se viesen sus incipientes ojeras pero le fue imposible. Estaba bastante demacrada y solía ocultarlo con una buena dosis de maquillaje. Todo el asunto la estaba poniendo cada día peor, ya hubiese abortado de no ser por Anna, pero ésta había conseguido que le entrase miedo a las agencias clandestinas. No habría podido ir a un hospital porque de ser así habría necesitado la presencia de alguno de sus padres, y no se hablaba con ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se mordió la lengua y salió del baño. Ya sin saber en qué gastar el tiempo, se sentó en la sala y encendió el televisor. Pasó los canales sin mucho entusiasmo, hasta que en uno un griterío monumental inundó la habitación. Los sonidos histéricos y las lágrimas le hicieron pensar que algo grave había pasado de modo que, interesada, subió un poco el volumen y se dispuso a escuchar el noticiario. La voz del periodista no se hizo esperar:

—Y aquí estamos, David, afuera del hotel donde Tokio Hotel se está hospedando —miró hacia las ventanas del quinto piso—. Los fanáticos han permanecido aquí desde ayer en la noche y no parece que vayan a irse, si bien ya ha habido ciertas quejas de los demás huéspedes y algunos enfrentamientos con algunos agentes de la _Schutzpolizei_ —a varios metros, había dos policías uniformados de verde apostados cerca de un móvil blanco y también verde—. La euforia es palpable, David, en especial las chicas... Disculpe, señorita ¿qué espera del concierto de esta noche?

La chica en cuestión era una joven delgada, de pómulos marcados y ojos oscuros rasgados delineados con una generosa cantidad de maquillaje negro, su cabello rubio con mechas azules y rosas escardado en todas direcciones y una vestimenta más bien gótica completaba su imagen. La joven sonrió y unas pequeñas lágrimas casi escaparon de sus ojos.

—Sé que será genial —inspiró hondo— ¡Mein Gott, es Tokio Hotel! —gritó después, tan agudo que el periodista frunció el ceño con dolor.

Pauline bufó. Típico. Sería genial porque ellos eran perfectos, hipotéticamente hablando claro, porque ella sabía de sobra que el mayor de los gemelos tenía todas las falencias que un ser humano podría llegar a ostentar en su persona. Lo que no entendía era cómo esas chicas podían ser tan ilusas de idolatrarlos solamente porque eran famosos. Era algo que no entendía, que se negaran a ver que tenían defectos como cualquiera. De todos modos, no iba a intentar entender la mente de una fan como aquella. Poco le importaba y estaba segura de que la mayoría nunca abriría los ojos.

Hubo un rugido ensordecedor y la cámara viró hacia arriba, enfocando limpiamente las figuras de los cuatro muchachos que saludaban sonrientes a la gente que estaba gritando por ellos. El pelo de Gustav brillaba con la luz del Sol que le arrancaba destellos dorados, lo mismo el de Georg pero los destellos eran cobrizos en lugar de rubios, y el de rastas estaba –como de costumbre- con aquella sonrisa de lado y saludaba ocasionalmente moviendo la mano. El pelinegro, sin embargo, parecía el más alegre de los tres y saludaba muy entusiasmado. Antes de retirarse de nuevo a la habitación, el vocalista anunció por el megáfono blanco y amarillo que los esperaban ansiosos esa noche.

Las fans corearon su nombre en respuesta y varias chicas más estallaron en lágrimas, hasta que la puerta del balcón volvió a cerrarse y solamente quedaron las aclamaciones perdiéndose en el aire pero que sin lugar a dudas llegaban a los oídos de los cuatro músicos que estaban adentro.

Quizás lo había imaginado, pero cuando la cámara enfocó de cerca al mayor de los gemelos, Pauline vio que su rostro estaba ensombrecido, como si estuviese cargado de preocupaciones. Por un lado la alegraba, saber que estaba destrozándolo por dentro como él había hecho con ella era darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate; pero –siempre tenía que haber uno- una pequeña partecita de ella pensaba que no merecía sufrir.

Gruñó, molesta con la bipolaridad de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso no había sufrido ella suficiente? ¿No era tiempo de que él tuviese una probada? El odio que le tenía debía de mermar todo sentimiento de lástima por él, después de todo el chico no se había preocupado por ella. Y en el fondo, Pauline pensaba que solamente estaba haciendo todo esto para no tener problemas legales porque estaba más que segura que todas esas cursilerías solamente eran un cuento. Sin embargo, aquella otra partecita le decía que, de ser así, le habría dicho que abortase.

Estrelló el puño contra su falda y reprimió un sollozo. Maldición. Estaba cada vez más confundida. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el mullido sofá, y mientras apretaba la mandíbula, acrecentando su odio hacia el de rastas, las lágrimas surcaban su delicado cutis. Estuvo así largo tiempo, hasta que una ola de náusea la hizo salir corriendo hacia el baño, y mientras devolvía su desayuno, recordó los ojos chocolates observándole perdidos en los suyos en el vano de la puerta hacía poco más de un día.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Tom cerró la puerta que comunicaba con el balcón con aire cabizbajo. Su mirada recayó en su hermano, que se hallaba dándole pequeños sorbos a una taza de café con aire despreocupado. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en ese estado de ánimo en esos momentos, pero Pauline y el bebé no dejaban de darle vueltas por la cabeza. Deseaba estar con ella y cerciorarse de que no había ocurrido nada malo, pero había un deber que cumplir y ciertamente no podía decepcionar a sus fanáticos de aquella manera.

El menor lo miró de refilón, curioso.

—¿Qué tienes, Tomi? —quiso saber, tras darle otro sorbo a su bebida revitalizadora.

Tom negó quedamente con la cabeza.

—No es nada —aseguró, despatarrándose más en el sillón e intentando adoptar una expresión relajada.

—Vienes con eso desde ayer —arguyó el menor, frunciendo el ceño, en discordia con el argumento esgrimido por su gemelo—, y si fuera cierto Andreas es stripper, así que dime de una vez que es lo que te pasa porque no soy ni ciego ni idiota —argumentó con voz acusadora— y te conozco demasiado como para que intentes engañarme con esas estupideces así que dime que demonios te pasa, Tom Kaulitz.

Cerró los ojos e intentó refrenar el impulso de levantarse y propinarle una buena trompada en el medio de su preciosa cara. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas sonar como él mismo, relajarse para no ponerse en evidencia.

—No podemos estar muy seguros de lo que Andreas hace en su tiempo libre —se mofó, tratando de irse por la tangente. Pero la mirada de Bill le dejó en claro de que estaba hablando en serio—. Estoy preocupado por equivocarme los acordes de la nueva canción cuando la toquemos en el escenario —mintió, restregándose las manos con fingido nerviosismo.

Bill se tragó la mentira, para su alivio. Y comenzó a tranquilizarlo diciéndole que lo haría bien y que, de todos modos, solamente ellos sabían como eran los acordes de la canción y que nadie se daría cuenta de los errores hasta que saliese el álbum. Tom sonrió ante la visión tan práctica de su hermanito menor, que se había levantado y estaba dando vueltas por la habitación tarareando el ritmo de _Heilig_. El mayor se levantó y fue hasta su habitación, pero de repente su trayectoria se vio detenida cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano cerrarse alrededor de su pecho a la altura de las costillas.

—Ya, Bill —se quejó, molesto por el súbito arranque de amor fraternal.

Bill afianzó el agarre y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Tom podía sentir la respiración de su hermano en su oído, y no podía engañarlo, estaba preocupado por él, y el mayor se sentía cada vez peor de estar ocultándole la verdad a su hermano.

—Tomi, por favor, cualquier cosa... dímela, está bien —lo abrazó más fuerte—. Sabes que puedo ayudarte a cargar con el peso de ese lo que sea, no estarás solo nunca en nada... me tienes a mí contigo, Tomi.

Hubiera llorado. Escuchar el incesante apoyo de su hermano y la forma en la que él estaba ocultando todo lo hacía trizas. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar, si en cualquier momento tiraría todo por la borda y rompería en lágrimas como la noche anterior. Ya nada tenía sentido si una vida iba a morir por su culpa.

Le dio unas palmadas a su hermano en el brazo, sintiéndose inútil e incómodo, y éste lo soltó. Acto seguido, el pelinegro le dedicó una comprensiva sonrisa y luego de hacerle saber que iría a elegir el atuendo para esa noche, se marchó a su habitación dando pequeños saltitos, seguramente entusiasmado de antemano con la idea de cantar aquella nueva canción frente a sus queridos fanáticos.

Tom abrió los grifos y se metió presurosamente en la ducha. El agua se estrelló contra su piel y lo único que hizo fue relajarse bajo la deliciosa caricia del agua tibia. Dejó que el agua viajara libremente por todo su cuerpo, que la lluvia mojara su cabeza y mientras las mojadas rastas acariciaban los costados de su rostro, sintió una gota cálida bajar por su mejilla. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió el salado sabor rozando sus papilas gustativas con insistencia. Gimió e intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero hubiera sido lo mismo que intentar detener una crecida con un simple mural de barro. No supo cómo acabó en el piso, estrujando la esponja en su mano derecha, murmurando maldiciones... todo porque ella no había contestado el celular ninguna de las siete veces que había llamado y su mente ya había estado comenzando a bosquejar infernales hipótesis sobre lo que podría haberle sucedido.

Luego de que juntó las energías suficientes como para calmarse, salió del baño y escogió lo primero que combinaba. Se puso rápidamente los enormes vaqueros negros y la camiseta negra con una frase estampada en blanco. Optó por la banda negra, la gorra blanca _LA_ y las zapatillas _Nike_ de los dos colores predominantes de su atuendo. Una vez listo, bajó al Hall donde lo estaban esperando sus compañeros de banda. Gustav llevaba unos shorts blancos y una remera blanca con los dibujos en rojo y negro de calaveras y estrambóticas líneas difusas que se curvaban a su antojo, Georg vestía con unos zapatos oscuros, jean negro y una de sus camisetas favoritas de los_ Guns 'n' Roses_. Bill, como de costumbre, era el más producido de los cuatro. Se había escardado su cabello completamente negro como la melena de un león, al cuello llevaba varias collares y cadenas –tantos que se le hizo imposible contarlos-, una camiseta blanca con dibujos góticos en negro, un chaleco de cuero negro de cuello alto, unos vaqueros estilo pitillo de color oscuro sujetados en su sitio con un cinturón que era adornado por tres hileras de cadenas –unos tirantes de tachas iban desde los bordes del jean y pasaban por su torso, sujetándose por el otro lado, lo que completaba el atuendo estupendamente- y para concluir unos guantes de cuero de color crema y negro en las manos. El maquillaje, infaltable por supuesto: esa noche sus ojos chocolates estaban delineados con esmero con gruesas líneas y sombra negra, y las francecitas negras y blancas coronaban sus uñas.

Salieron para montarse en el Bus, pero ni bien pusieron un pie fuera, una horda de fans se abalanzó sobre ellos gritando histéricamente. Bill casi se quedó ciego cuando un flash le dio directamente frente a los ojos y una chica, evitando a la seguridad, había conseguido colarse y ya estaba prendida del cuello del menor de los gemelos quien, más rojo que el hierro a trescientos grados centígrados, intentaba mediante palabras amables que se tranquilizara y _lo_ _soltase_.

Saki fue en su ayuda enseguida y la pobre chica fue llevada a rastras hasta detrás de las rejas que habían apostado como seguridad. Con prisa y cogiendo regalos que alcanzaban las fans, entraron al Bus. Gustav, llenas sus manos a rebosar de ositos de felpa, se dejó caer en el sofá. Georg miró de soslayo a Bill y soltó una risita divertida. El pelinegro lo miró con odio por unos breves segundos.

—Bill, tienes el maquillaje corrido —dijo Tom, desde la silla más cercana.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con pavor y fue corriendo hasta el baño. Se escuchó un gruñido de enfado y luego los pasos presurosos de Bill que, hecho una tromba, se disponía a tirarse sobre su hermano mayor. Tom se levantó a tiempo para evitar que un puño bien dirigido le diera en plena cara.

—Tom, sigue con esas bromitas tuyas y te juro que te castro —lo amenazó Bill, furioso y apretando los dientes.

Los demás rieron sonoramente ante el comentario, pero a Tom se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a quién había oído pronunciar una frase similar. Tragó duro y asintió con la cabeza, como había hecho antes. Bill, satisfecho entonces, se sentó junto a Gustav en el sofá.

Los cuatro estaban en el Backstage, Bill aún estaba calentando la voz. Solamente quedaba media hora por correr y el público coparía el escenario esperando verles. Tom se resignó a esperar que la pantalla de su móvil se iluminase antes de que eso sucediese.

Salieron al escenario hechos un manojo de nervios, y cuando _In die Nacht_ empezó a sonar minutos más tarde, Tom se sintió cobijado por el cariño de su hermano, algo que nunca dejaría de consolarlo.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Pauline dejó el libro a un lado y se dispuso a encender el televisor, pero no encontraba el control remoto por ningún lado. Rumiando, se levantó y revolvió los papeles que había sobre el aparador de su habitación hasta que dio con él. Satisfecha, cogió el plato hondo con ravioles que le había llevado Anna y se despatarró en la cama a ver un poco de televisión. Pasó los canales sin ningún interés, hasta que dio con un concierto en vivo. Sabía de qué banda era ese concierto, y no pudo evitar dejar el canal.

_Komm und hilf mir Fliegen _

_Leih mir deine Flügel _

_Ich Tausch sie gegen die Welt _

_Gegen alles, was mich hält _

_Ich tausch sie heute Nacht _

_gegen alles was ich hab_

De acuerdo, odiaba al idiota, pero esa canción simplemente la convertía en un mar de lágrimas. Era muy profunda y dulce, le hacía sentir de alguna manera reconfortada, algo difícil de explicar considerando todos los sentimientos contradictorios que le rondaban por la mente relacionados con Tokio Hotel.

Esperó a que terminase la canción y fue a cambiar el canal cuando el camarógrafo enfocó por un breve segundo a Tom. Se le cayó la mandíbula al ver algo que nunca antes parecía haberse visto en un concierto, a juzgar por las expresiones embelesadas y sorprendidas de las fans de las primeras filas: _el de rastas estaba cabizbajo intentando ocultar las silenciosas y finas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas._

En eso alzó la cabeza, sonrió de lado –lo que provocó un estallido de gritos histéricos por parte de la chica a la que le había dedicado la sonrisa-, aunque eso no pudo evitar que se apreciara el enrojecimiento de sus ojos.

Pauline sintió una sensación rara a la altura del estómago. La había hecho sentir un poco culpable dado que, sin lugar a dudas, la sensibilidad de Tom se debía a la actitud de ella. Apagó el televisor antes de que le diera otro dilema moral.

Escuchó los pasos de Anna que corrían apurados por el pasillo. Su amiga entró de sopetón y le alcanzó el celular.

—Pauli, tienes siete llamadas perdidas —gimió histérica.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Adivinaré… son del idiota.

Anna asintió brevemente con la cabeza, lo que provocó que Pauline dejase escapar un sonoro bufido. La verdad que se estaba poniendo insoportable. Tomó el celular de las manos de Anna y comprobó que el chico la había estado llamando a intervalos regulares de una hora desde la última vez que habían hablado.

No cabía duda entonces de que los sentimientos del chico eran genuinos, al menos en su ímpetu de preocuparse por ella. De todos modos, no estaba segura de qué hacer exactamente. Sin embargo, se vio liberada de tomar una decisión porque el teléfono celular dio un pitido agudo indicando que había arribado un mensaje de texto a la bandeja de entrada. Sin demora, le dio clic a _leer_.

_Pauline, ¿estás bien? Te he estado llamando y no contestabas_

_Por favor, necesito saber si todo va bien._

_Tom. _

Ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse de que el chico fuese tan insistente. ¿Tenía cerebro de corcho acaso que no podía entender que no quería que la molestase? Bufó cansinamente, al parecer sí. No iba a responder, pero la mirada severa que le dirigió Anna la obligaron a tipear una respuesta rápida e insulsa a toda prisa: solamente colocó en el mensaje su estado de ánimo. Ni una palabra más.

Ya era tiempo de que se diera cuenta de que sus intentos de acercamiento no iban a dar resultados, a ella no le interesaban para nada y le daba lo mismo que él quisiese enmendarse o no. El daño ya estaba hecho, y el odio había echado raíces en su corazón.

No sabía que pasaría en los próximos días, luego de que él volviese de aquel concierto. Solamente esperaba que dejase de ser tan incordioso. Porque no iba a poder aguantarlo. No necesitaba a nadie más que a Anna, quien había sabido cuidarla y no la había abandonado nunca, todo lo contrario a lo que había hecho él.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Tom cerró la puerta de su habitación con rapidez. Estaba de regreso en el hotel y a duras penas había podido eludir las preguntas de su hermano, quien al haberse percatado del hecho que había acontecido en el escenario, no dejaba de acribillarlo a preguntas. Simplemente genial. Ahora Bill iba a querer saber qué se traía, y dado su carácter no iba a detenerse hasta averiguar qué estaba ocultando, como si ya no lo hubiera hecho antes –todo iba a intensificarse-. De ese momento en adelante debía ir con cuidado si no quería levantar sospechas, y dejar de estar tan susceptible... si hasta parecía una quinceañera, ¡Dios!.

No estaba de humor para nada. Lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en dormir y perderse en su mundo de sueños, por más que sabía que sus preocupaciones seguramente lo seguirían hasta allí pero, al menos, le brindarían una coraza perfecta para evitar los interrogatorios de su hermano.

Llamaron a la puerta, golpes secos. Genial, hablando de Roma...

—¿Qué quieres Bill? —se quejó Tom, ya metido en la cama.

Lo adivinó mirando nerviosamente al suelo detrás de aquella puerta, mientras se retorcía las manos, pasándose la lengua por los labios para finalmente hablar.

—Tom, necesitamos hablar —exigió el cantante. Al no escuchar respuesta agregó—. Ahora.

Tom soltó un bufido de resignación y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Ya de por sí se sentía culpable por estar ocultándole todo el meollo del asunto pero se repitió mentalmente que no debía decir nada. Permitió que su hermano entrase y luego se encaminó a su cama arrastrando los pies. Bill cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando a su gemelo, apoyado contra la pared de la bifurcación del pasillo de la habitación que daba a la parte donde estaba su hermano.

Bill estudió por una fracción de segundo el rostro de su hermano. Al verlo ensombrecido, no hizo más que acercarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama. El de rastas estaba acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza, intentando adoptar la expresión más despreocupada que su rostro pudiese inventar. Pero el pelinegro sabía que eso era una máscara, conocía tanto a su hermano que hasta se daba cuenta cuando le estaba mintiendo con los gestos.

—Tomi, ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera? —quiso saber, usó una voz con un dejo de comprensión. Se acercó un poco más a su hermano, que seguía con la vista fija en el techo.

—No fue nada —respondió evasivamente el mayor. Seguía mirando el techo. Sus ojos chocolates giraron dentro de sus cuencas y enfocaron al pelinegro—. Solamente me emocioné con la canción, es todo.

—Tomi, ni siquiera con In die Nacht puedo hacer que llores —arguyó el menor, frunciendo el ceño—. Algo pasó para que _Hilf mir fliegen_ te provocara eso —suspiró cansinamente—... y creo que tiene que ver con todo este lío. Vuelvo a repetirte que me puedes decir lo que sea, Tom, soy tu hermano y estoy para ayudarte como tú lo haces cada vez que lo necesito.

—Bill, es en serio, no me pasa nada —lo miró a los ojos—... créeme, si algo va mal te lo diría.

El menor sonrió a duras penas. Debía confiar en Tom, al menos esta vez. No platicaron de absolutamente nada, sino que se limitaron a quedarse mirando el techo con los ojos perdidos en algún punto indefinido de éste, haciéndose compañía mutuamente, Bill dejándole indirectamente claro a su hermano que estaba y estaría allí para él. Sin embargo, Tom estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la maraña de preocupaciones que se tejía lentamente en su mente no dejaba de atosigarlo. Ya no podía soportarlo más. No podía soportar esa situación. Tenía que hacer algo en cuanto regresaran a Berlín.

Los minutos pasaron hasta completar la media hora, momento en el cual el menor de los gemelos optó por retirarse a su cuarto luego de desearle buenas noches a un profundamente dormido Tom. Sonrió, y dejó un pequeño beso de buenas noches en su frente. Tom hizo un mohín en sueños, gruñó y se dio vuelta en la cama. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y cogió la manta que estaba doblada a los pies de la cama y arropó a Tom con ella. Sabía perfectamente que no se despertaría ni de coña, y que a la mañana siguiente tendría un resfriado.

Cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

El celular de Tom descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, y la pantalla se iluminó cuando un mensaje llegó a la casilla de correo.

Se restregó los ojos con una mano y bostezó sonoramente. Masticó como un autómata su propia saliva y luego dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente sobre la cama. Parpadeó, intentando disipar aquella neblina de su visión. Eran alrededor de las siete y media de la mañana, y en pocos minutos abrirían el comedor del hotel y el podría ir por su desayuno.

Pero, cansado como estaba, le daba flojera hasta sentarse en la cama. De modo que se quedó allí tendido hasta que, al menos, se disipara un poco la modorra que se extendía por todos sus músculos. Miró de soslayo la mesita de noche y cogió el celular distraídamente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos en cuanto vio el pequeño icono de un sobre en uno de los costados de la pantalla. Le dio clic a leer.

Dejó escapar un bufido, aunque debía de haberse esperado semejante contestación. Ella era la sequedad personificada. Sabía que, de todos modos, no podía culparla.

Se puso la playera negra estampada, abrochó el cinturón que evitaría que ese vaquero gigante se le bajase hasta los pies, anudó los cordones de sus zapatillas y bajó presurosamente, con el estómago rugiéndole por algo comestible.

No le sorprendió que Gustav ya estuviese desayunando, porque él siempre se levantaba primero. Luego de llenar un vaso con Coca Cola y atiborrar un plato con waffles –a los que añadió una generosa cantidad de jalea de frutilla- se sentó en la misma mesa que Gustav, en frente del baterista.

—Parece que has madrugado, ¿acaso te caíste de la cama? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en tono de broma.

Tom hizo un amago de sonrisa torciendo los labios.

—Tenía hambre, por supuesto —explicó, cortando con el cuchillo un trozo de un waffle para llevárselo a la boca y acallar de una vez a su demandante estómago.

Gustav frunció el ceño en desaprobación al ver como la mandíbula de Tom se debatía para masticar un trozo demasiado grande para su boca.

—¿De veras? —acotó irónicamente—. Pienso que deberías tener en cuenta las capacidades de tu cuerpo, Tom, antes de que te ahogues...

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Tú eres demasiado exagerado, Jutschel, deberías verle a la vida el sentido divertido y despreocuparte un poco—le guiñó un ojo—. Lo dijo en serio, verás que puedes pasártela bien en esas fiestas en las que te quedas a un costado sin hacer nada, mirando a los demás bailar y divertirse.

—Creo que dejaré el ligue para los maestros, gracias —repuso el rubio con disconformidad.

Tom fue a replicar con algún comentario picante, cuando Georg arribó a la mesa con aire jovial y saludó animadamente a los dos adolescentes que estaban allí. Ni bien respondieron al entusiasta saludo, Bill hizo acto de presencia y rápidamente la conversación fue desviada hacia un tópico relacionado con a qué hora salían para Berlín. Sospechaban que antes de las diez de la mañana, hora a la que se hacía el check-out.

Al final, resultó ser que estaban en lo cierto, dado que ni bien terminaron de desayunar Saki les avisó que se alistaran para salir en media hora. No demoraron mucho en arreglar el equipaje y bajar al Hall, donde ya los esperaba el equipo de seguridad y el resto del Staff. Salieron al encuentro de la mañana y, como de costumbre, debieron quedarse un buen rato afuera firmando autógrafos y tomándose algunas fotos antes de subir al Bus para irse a Berlín.

Una vez en la carretera, Tom se permitió comenzar a pensar qué demonios haría en cuanto llegaran. No había planes de alguna fiesta o entrevista al otro día, lo cual sentaba perfecto porque no pretendía acostarse temprano, precisamente. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas en el apartamento y darse una vuelta por el de Pauline. Sí, eso era lo mejor. Y además, podría aprovechar para intentar platicar un poco con ella... quizás en la noche estaba más calmada.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Pauline recorría los canales del cable sin encontrar nada que le apeteciera mirar. Era simplemente estar sentada allí haciendo que corriera el tiempo, tratando de ocupar su mente en algo que la alejara de los dolores que sentía a la altura del abdomen. Lo único que había logrado relajarla un poco había sido la breve plática con Anna, pero ahora ella estaba lavando la vajilla, de modo que no podía hablar con ella a menos que lo hiciera a los gritos y, desgraciadamente, sabía que eso no le agradaría a los vecinos.

Sonrió al escuchar a Anna gritándole que enseguida estaba con ella. Sin embargo, el timbre la detuvo a medio camino. Alcanzó a oír que contestaba un tenue "enseguida bajo", mas cuando le preguntó quién era la persona que había llamado a la puerta, no contestó.

No se le ocurría ninguna persona que pudiera ir a visitarla, de modo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podría llegar a ser. Sin embargo, al momento en que escuchó como se abría la puerta cayó en la cuenta de quién podría ser la persona que había llegado, y sus ojos confirmaron su teoría en cuanto lo vio allí parado, con sus ropas varios talles por encima del debido y la gorra ladeada un poco sobre la banda.

Tom sonrió nerviosamente y la saludo tímidamente con la mano.

**~To be continued~**

Mwhahahahaahaha! La venganza es dulce xD Te apoyo incondicionalmente, Billchu… y ustedes? xD Bueno, veremos que depara el futuro a esta relación, si Tom en algún momento caerá de rodillas y dejará que todo escape de su boca dejando a Bill anonadado, si Pauline seguirá odiándolo de esa forma y tratándolo adustamente… todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo! ;) Comenten lindo, dándole clic a Review this story/chapter! ^^

_Kind Regards,_

**.Onryo.**

**P.D: **Me había equivocado xD Es "Das ist kein Fehler!" ya que los sustantivos en alemán se niegan con kein/keine, así que lo he cambiado en el título y en los capis que he empezado a postear ahora, en los otros quedará así porque me da flojera subir los docs de nuevo xD. Küsse, Leute!


	9. Kapitel IX: Ich werde hier sein

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por sus reviews y apoyo. He visto que algunas personas han añadido la historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas... me siento tan halagada! Muchas gracias, danke schön! :3

_Here we...go! ^^_

**Kapitel IX: Ich werde hier sein – Estaré aquí**

Anna levantó el tubo del portero mientras se secaba la mano con el repasador.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, extrañándose de que alguien ya estuviese molestando a la hora de la cena, es decir pasadas las seis de la tarde.

Escuchó un titubeo, luego un carraspeo, y finalmente alguien respondió.

—Tom —dijo sencillamente.

A Anna casi se le resbala el tubo de las manos. Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, desconcertada. Se compuso lo más rápido que pudo –sin llegar a creer que justamente él estuviese allá abajo esperando- y le hizo saber que ya bajaba. Pudo oír la pregunta de Pauline, pero no la respondió porque no iba a aguantar una de sus rabietas, y, de todos modos, quería saber qué se traía exactamente el chico y ver con sus propios ojos la forma en que trataba a su amiga.

Abrió la puerta de madera con rapidez y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos: Tom Kaulitz estaba parado frente a ella. Los ojos chocolates del chico parecían cargados de preocupación, su mandíbula estaba tensa –por más que intentase adoptar una postura despreocupada- y seguramente su corazón estaba aumentando sus latidos presa de los nervios. Sin embargo, la saludó con un tenue _"Hallo, wie geht's?"_ al que ella respondio con un _"Gut, danke, und du?"_. Ante esa pregunta, el chico inclinó la cabeza, como diciendo que también estaba bien, aunque Anna se dio cuenta de que no era así. Pero no acotó nada.

Subieron al apartamento por el ascensor y entraron en el absoluto silencio. Anna lo condujo por el pasillo ha la habitación de Pauline, donde la chica estaba recostada mirando el techo, pensativa. Tom se acercó y ella bajó la vista, como si se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Frunció el ceño, y no respondió el saludo que le dedicó con una mano el de rastas.

Tom bajó la cabeza, parecía dolido ante tanta hostilidad. Anna se dijo que tendría que hablar con Pauline cuando el chico se marchase o cuando no pudiese escucharlas. Les hizo saber que iría a limpiar la cocina y salió de la habitación meneando la cabeza, deseando que Pauline dejase de ser tan cerrada y se abriera o cediera un poco.

—Estem... ¿cómo estás? —inquirió Tom esbozando un amago de sonrisa.

Pauline rodó los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Para la mierda, tengo náuseas, otra vez —respondió con voz dulce y una mueca asesina—. Así que sí, estoy de malas. Te recomendaría que no me molestes, Kaulitz.

Tom volvió a bajar la cabeza y se quedó mirando sus manos. Sabía que pasaría una cosa de esas. Pero no se había imaginado que actuaría exactamente así, haciéndose más que evidente que deseaba que se largara, y eso era algo que Tom no iba a hacer aunque se lo gritara en la cara. Optó por sentarse en una silla que había por allí, estableciendo una distancia prudencial entre él y la chica –lo último que quería era que empezara a hacer un berrinche de embarazada por invadir su espacio personal-.

Pauline resopló ante la incomodidad de tenerlo en la misma habitación y a escasos metros de ella. No había hecho más que una simple y amable pregunta, pero había conseguido cabrearla en grado sumo. Estaba comenzando a pensar que haberse comunicado con él había sido una completa metida de pata y que debió haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Lo observó de refilón y se percató de que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Mejor así, se dijo –volviendo a recostarse cómodamente-, no quería que la mirase con lástima, como si ella fuera una madre desamparada o algo por el estilo. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y Anna se asomó por el umbral de la puerta, frunció el ceño al notar la tensión del ambiente y volvió sobre sus pasos para buscar una silla en la que sentarse. Una vez que estuvo en la habitación, fulminó a Pauline con la mirada, pero ella no se dio por aludida.

—¿Qué tal fue el concierto? —preguntó Anna cordialmente, intentando entablar una conversación para hacer sentir al chico menos desplazado. Le dio pavor añadir su nombre al final de la pregunta, no estaban en tanta confianza como para que ella lo hiciese.

Tom alzó la vista. Parpadeó, seguramente desconcertado, mas se acomodó un poco en la silla y respondió quedamente.

—Bien —fue la palabra cliché que usó para contestar—. Mucho jaleo y eso... pero, sí, supongo que —titubeó buscando las palabras adecuadas— fue normal, tranquilo.

Y era verdad. No habían subido nadie al escenario, las chicas no habían tirado demasiadas bragas y Bill había cogido la cantidad promedio y esperable de peluches. Algunas otras veces los conciertos habían sido una locura, como aquella vez que unas fans consiguieron subirse al escenario o la vez que aventaron un tampón... o incluso la vez que gritaron por alrededor de cinco minutos "Aus Bill" queriendo que éste se quitara la camiseta, solamente logrando que el menor de los gemelos terminase con cada centímetro cuadrado del rostro más rojo que un ají.

Anna sonrió.

—¿Y a cuántas te follaste después del concierto? —intervino Pauline, de improviso. Aún recordaba esa fotografía en una discoteca luego de un concierto, en la cual podía verse a Tom y a una fulana muy juntos; la chica de la foto había salido con una expresión extasiada –como cualquier puta de turno, se había dicho Pauline- mientras el de rastas le cogía el trasero sin ningún tipo de pudor... esos dos animales no pudieron haber terminado en otro sitio que no fuera en una cama o en cualquier otro que sirviera para los propósitos de one-night-stand del guitarrista.

Él frunció el ceño, disconforme ante la agresión sin razón aparente. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, pero se contuvo antes de decir alguna estupidez.

—Pues... a ninguna —esbozó una sonrisa franca—. No veía la necesidad de... —empezó, tratando de explicar su punto de que ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que mantener ocupada su mente, como ella y el bebé que la chica cargaba en el vientre.

—Claro, porque tu amiguito no andaba con ganas de tirarse a alguna de esas —farfulló por lo bajo Pauline, aunque lo suficiente como para que ambos, Anna y Tom, alcanzaran a escucharla y comprender la frase.

Tom inspiró hondo y las aletas de su nariz se agrandaron. Le bullía la furia dentro de las venas pero sabía que no debía perder el control si quería ayudarla. Sintió impulsos de levantarse bruscamente y estrellar el puño contra la pared, pero no tendría ningún sentido... solamente demostraría que, erróneamente, era un desequilibrado. Así que se quedó allí, calmándose para no decir ninguna idiotez.

—No hubo siquiera fiesta luego del concierto —explicó el de rastas—. Había tenido... estaba cansado y me acosté temprano. —terminó de decir, con el rostro ensombrecido.

Había estado a punto de decir "había tenido un mal día" pero, si estaba en lo cierto en sus sospechas, parecía que ella disfrutaba el ver que sufría, de modo que no iba a darle esa satisfacción porque de ese modo ella seguiría pensando en que las opiniones del de rastas no valían nada, cuando si lo hacían, empezando desde el punto que ese bebé también era suyo y él tenía tanto derecho a decidir sobre su futuro como ella, que era la madre.

No hablaron de mucho luego de ese episodio. Anna parecía más bien avergonzada de la forma en la que se había comportado Pauline y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas a Tom cada vez que hacía algún comentario hiriente, pidiéndole con ojos brillantes que la perdonase. Y Tom lo hacía, porque luego de todo lo que había pasado la chica, se merecía su comprensión.

Anna salió de la habitación con el pretexto de que iba a buscar el postre. Una vez en la cocina, llamó al guitarrista esgrimiendo como argumento que no alcanzaba el estante del freezer en el que estaba el helado. El chico musitó que ya volvía, aunque sabía que a Pauline le daba igual, y fue en ayuda de la castaña.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó se extrañó al comprobar que la altura de Anna superaba sin problemas la del pequeño freezer, de modo que había otra cosa. Se apoyó con los brazos cruzados alrededor del pecho contra la mesada y la miró por encima de esas largas pestañas de manera interrogativa. Ella se sintió sobrecogida por esa mirada achocolatada, pero se aclaró la garganta.

—Tom... yo —buscó las palabras y, sintiéndose cohibida, tuvo que bajar la vista y refregarse las manos—... me siento mal por la forma en que ella te trata, pero compréndela, no está pasando por un buen momento —él asintió—, sus padres no quieren saber nada de ella y no tiene a nadie... —se permitió sonreírle cándidamente— excepto a ti y a mi.

—Lo sé —suspiró Tom, comprensivo, aunque también exhausto—. Pero me frustra no poder ayudarla y me siento inútil y...

—Descuida, Pauline parece una persona muy difícil de tratar pero una vez que logras romper esa coraza que se pone, todo es muy sencillo —le hizo saber ella con una sonrisa—. Simplemente sé tú mismo y haz lo que consideres que sirva para ayudarla, pero no te guíes por sus insultos y desplantes... verás que tarde o temprano terminará cediendo y aceptándote.

El de rastas sonrió. Él le comunicó que se quedaría a pasar la noche para cuidarla, cosa que la castaña agradeció porque debía ayudar en su casa con unos arreglos. Anna saludó a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, rogando que hubiera sido una movida acertada y aquellos dos no se mataran en la noche.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—¿Tom?

No hubo respuesta. Tocó nuevamente la puerta. Nada nuevamente. Así que no tuvo más remedio que abrirla con cautela. Sus ojos chocolates escanearon la estancia sumida en la penumbra. Alcanzó a ver el bolso y las maletas junto al armario, las gorras apiladas sobre el escritorio junto a la computadora portátil, pero no había rastros de Tom. A decir verdad, debía haberse esperado algo semejante, al fin y al cabo Tom era Tom, y parecía que se había contenido en aquel viaje, de modo que seguramente estaría disfrutando de el esparcimiento que a el le apetecía... con todo lo que ello implicaba.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta meneando la cabeza. Bajó a la sala de estar con un vaso de té helado y le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de sentarse en el sofá. No era que estuviese paranoico, conocía a Tom casi como la palma de su mano y sabía perfectamente cuando algo no andaba bien. Había una luz en sus ojos que se lo indicaba como carteles brillantes de neón, y a él nunca se le pasaban por alto. Lo sentía, como algo que le palpitase debajo de la piel, que Tom se traía algo, que le estaba ocultando algo... porque de no ser así su comportamiento no habría cambiado tan súbitamente. Quizás era alguna tontería... o quizás no.

Gruñó ofuscado, mientras intentaba barajar hipótesis que pudiesen explicar que era lo que le pasaba a su hermano, pero ninguna le parecía ni por asomo coherente. No hizo más que divagar tomando cosas por los pelos. Primero, todo había empezado luego de aquel día en el estudio, el problema era que lo había dejado solo por un período de tiempo y no sabía lo que había pasado en ese intervalo. Segundo, había vuelto de esa excursión por Berlín bastante ido. Tercero, desaparecía sin razón aparente, sin que nadie supiera a dónde. Y cuarto, estaba susceptible y en más de una ocasión a Bill le había parecido que su hermano mayor contenía las ganas de llorar. Es decir que, en resumen, estaba tan perdido como capitán sin brújula en medio del mar. Tenía vagas pistas, si, pero faltaba la pieza clave del rompecabezas que le permitiera sacar más que banales conjeturas.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Scotty, que no había dudado en subirse al sillón. Al menor no le importaba que el can le llenase la ropa o el sofá de pelos, le gustaba que el labrador quisiera lamerle la cara de un lengüetazo cuando estaba contento, o cuando recostaba su noble cabeza sobre su regazo, como en ese momento. El cantante le rascó tras las orejas y Scotty entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, amigo —suspiró Bill, con una sonrisa neutral en los labios—, ojalá fuese tan sencillo tratar con el cabezota de Tom como contigo.

Scotty levantó su gran cabeza y lo miró ladeándola a la vez que alzaba una oreja. El pelinegro rió y le dio un beso en el suave pelo negro. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que el perro se había quedado dormido y a él las piernas se le habían adormecido. Con esfuerzo, logró despertarlo y subió dificultosamente las escaleras, sintiendo los pies pesados y un hormigueo que latía en ellos. Alcanzó la puerta de su alcoba. No se quitó nada y se dejó caer como peso muerto en la cama. Minutos después, el colchón se hundió bajo el peso de Scotty.

—¿Dónde crees que esté, amiguito? —preguntó mirando la profundidad oscura de los ojos del can—... ¿dices que le mande un mensaje? —preguntó más para escuchar su voz que por otra cosa.

Cogió el celular del interior de su bolsillo y escribió un corto mensaje en el que le pedía a su hermano que le dijese donde estaba, en qué condiciones estaba y si planeaba tardarse mucho. Trató de no imaginarse la imagen de Tom muy pegado a una chica pulposa en alguna discoteca, pero la fama de su hermano no era por nada. A fin de cuentas... ¿qué podía hacer él? Absolutamente nada. Encima, su genial descanso sería de cuarenta y ocho horas, antes de comenzar a grabar las pistas que faltaban para el nuevo álbum. Maldito fuera David y su super idea de anunciar el álbum para principios del año entrante.

Fue acogido en el reino de Morfeo antes de que su hermano llegara a la casa y, de todos modos, suponía que no llegaría hasta bien entrada la mañana. Se acurrucó en la cama, perdido en su mundo de sueños.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—¿Vas a ignorarme toda la vida? —quiso saber Tom, entre divertido ante la ridiculez y un poco molesto por el frío que había entre ellos.

La castaña levantó la vista de su diario y el rasgueo de la lapicera sobre el papel se detuvo de improviso. Lo miró con suficiencia por encima de esas largas pestañas.

—Esa es la idea —aclaró su duda la chica, sonriéndole cínicamente, y Tom calculó que estuvo a poco de sacarle la lengua para mofarse de él.

El adolescente tomó las cosas con calma. Si quería solucionar un poco todo el asunto, debía de andar tranquilo y sin sulfurarse, ya que hubiera sido una lástima que lo poco que había logrado o lograse construir se derrumbase por una desubicada acción. Se quedó sentado allí, a la espera de que ella necesitase algo y no pudiera ir a buscarlo por sus propios medios –aunque dudaba que, de ser así, ella querría depender de los demás-. Pauline, por su parte, estaba harta de que comenzaran a tratarla como una lisiada. Que estuviese cargando a ese bebé en el vientre no significaba que se había vuelto inválida.

Los labios de Pauline se fruncieron al ver un fragmento un poco contradictorio que había escrito en su diario, pocos días después del episodio en la discoteca y –obviamente- antes de darse por enterada de que estaba embarazada. El párrafo anterior era una completa descarga hacia el chico de rastas, repleta de insultos e improperios por doquier, vulgaridad en su máximo exponente. Sin embargo, el párrafo en cuestión –es decir, el que había acaparado su atención- constaba de varias líneas en las que se enumeraban las cualidades del chico que en esos momentos estaba sentado a pocos metros de ella.

_"Pero no puedo odiarlo así, a pesar de que me haya dejado... supongo que en parte es lo que hacen los chicos de ahora, ¿no? Una solamente es un objeto sexual o un juguete bonito a partir del que se puede presumir por ahí y regodearse de envidiosos especimenes masculinos que hubieran deseado culeársela a una, como quien dice. Quizás esto ya me está volviendo loca, o siempre lo estuve con respecto a los chicos pero... no puedo evitar pensar en él a veces, a pesar del dolor que me ha traído y esa experiencia placentera que arrancó de mi memoria. _

_Recuerdo sus ojos, fueron lo primero que vi. Oscuros como el cacao. Luego, sus manos, grandes y suaves que pueden coger sin dificultades las mías, y las mías son muy pequeñas comparadas con las suyas –y me gustan la forma de sus dedos, de sus manos, son tan... varoniles y suaves a la vez-. Sus pestañas, son largas y enmarcan los sentimientos de su mirada. Después está, como no, sus rastas que se me hacen hechas justo para él –nadie más puede llevarlas sin parecer un mugriento-... sus lunares, tiene muchos y desperdigados por el rostro y los brazos –hasta donde recuerdo haber visto-, algunos son pequeños y otros no tanto, y mi favorito es el que se destaca en una de sus mejillas, que por cierto cuando sonríe, se hacen unos cachetes suavemente regordetes que me dan ganas de pellizcar –joder, si que estoy enloqueciendo-... tengo que ser honesta conmigo misma, sus labios simplemente son... ¡bellísimos! Llenos, carnosos... qué sé yo, como si pudiera explicar lo que las hormonas me hacen sentir respecto a sus labios, pero sí que recuerdo cuando me besó fuera del auto, es decir, recuerdo la presión y el calor de sus labios sobre los míos... fue en cierto modo mágico. Lástima que ahora esa magia se fue al traste luego de lo que me ha hecho. _

_¡Joder! ¡Que odio todo esto! ¿Acaso soy bipolar? En un momento lo odio, al otro lo amo, al otro lo aborrezco, al otro lo necesito... ¿es que no puede dejarme en paz? ¿O no puedo yo decidirme de una vez? Quizás es cierto eso de que del amor al odio hay un solo paso... de ida y vuelta..." _

Hubiera querido arrancar la hoja, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se dedicó a seguir lo que estaba escribiendo. Mientras que el de rastas la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Y ella se daba cuenta de que la estaba mirando, pero se hizo la desentendida porque ya no tenía ganas de discutir.

—¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? —soltó de improviso el chico.

Ella levantó la vista de su cuaderno y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Luego de todo lo que había pasado, haber experimentado la humillación, el desprecio y odio de sus padres, para luego no tener nada y quedarse, por poco, en la calle; no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Quizás ni en ese momento ni nunca.

—No —fue su monosílaba respuesta.

Bufó. Se lo esperaba, pero hubiera deseado estar equivocado. Quería creer que Anna tenía razón, pero el problema era que él no sabía como romper esa coraza que se había puesto la chica y no quería, de todos modos, forzar las cosas. Tampoco sabía como actuar ya que, lamentablemente para él, nada resultaba y nada le venía bien. La hostilidad que le profesaba era enfermante, a tal punto que exasperaba al de rastas. Solamente rogaba por que las cosas cambiasen en el futuro cercano.

Sintió la garganta seca, se levantó y fue a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. Sacó otro vaso de la alacena y lo llenó con agua, para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche de Pauline y quitar el que ya no tenía líquido en su interior. Tal vez había sido una idea suya, pero le pareció que Pauline esbozaba un amago de sonrisa de agradecimiento. Vaya, un avance de un ángstrom de centímetro. Genial.

Sin embargo, aquella felicidad duró lo mismo que una pompa de jabón cuando, de improviso, la chica se inclinó hacia un costado y vació el contenido de su estómago en la cubeta plástica que había junto a su cama. Y, como la vez anterior, el de rastas sostuvo su cabello mientras ella devolvía su cena. Cuando terminó el sonido de las arcadas, le alcanzó el vaso con agua y ella, resoplando, tomó un generoso sorbo.

El escozor de su garganta y su esófago fue calmado por el agua, que entonces se le antojó liberadoramente fresca. Sin embargo, el alivio se convirtió en tensión cuando sintió un roce tibio en su rostro. ¿Acaso el muy maldito se había atrevido a tocarla?

Tom la vio, intentando calmarse. Y por más que se lo propuso no pudo evitar limpiar con el pulgar la pequeña lágrima que bajaba por la mejilla de ella con lentitud soñolienta. Pero, ni bien lo hubo hecho, percibió los músculos de ella contraerse ante el contacto y alcanzó a ver como sus labios se fruncían en odio y repulsión. Con brusquedad, ella sacó su mano de su rostro para luego fulminarlo con la mirada, chispas de rabia brillaban en sus ojos color miel.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, Kaulitz —gruñó enfadada—. ¿O eres más idiota de lo que pensé y ni siquiera entiendes cuando te lo digo en tu propio idioma? —se ufanó.

Dolido, se apartó. Joder que no sabía por qué había hecho eso, considerando que tenía muy en claro que sucedería si hacía una cosa de esa índole. Los puntos en contra seguramente formaban una torre que alcanzaba el cielo, y sus puntos a favor seguramente eran tan altos como un protozoo. Volvió a sentarse en la silla e intentó por todos los medios que se le ocurrieron pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía, así que tuvo que limitarse a entrecerrar los ojos y mirarla por entre medio de las pestañas, en una visión extrañamente cegada. Podía, sin embargo, vislumbrar el dorado de sus ojos, resplandeciendo bellamente. También alcanzaba a vislumbrar la silueta de su rostro, la forma de sus labios rosados. Al instante en el que se percató que estaba mirando con hipnótica y devota concentración el rostro de Pauline, inmediatamente se vio sacudido tenuemente por un escalofrío. No podía negar que se sentía atraído a la chica, pero no lograba dilucidar en qué sentido, si en pos de ayudarla o porque… _aún ese sentimiento no había encontrado la muerte en el olvido. _

Carraspeó para intentar alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente y, suspirando cansinamente, cerró los ojos. No tendría que haberlo hecho, porque a los pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Pauline se atrevió a desviar la vista y vio al adolescente completamente dormido, en una posición sumamente incómoda en la silla. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima y se levantó despacio. Caminó de puntillas e intentó despertarle para decirle que podía ir a dormir al sofá, pero fue inútil, ni siquiera dio muestras de haberla escuchado. Bufando, regresó a su cama y apagó la luz. Se acurrucó contra su almohada y mientras pensaba en lo mal que él despertaría a la mañana siguiente, cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Tom parpadeó cuando lo despertó el bullicio de la calle. Se estiró y un relámpago de dolor viajó por su columna hasta su cuello. Quejándose, se lo frotó en un vano intento de calmarlo, pero fue inútil. Con pesadez, se levantó de la silla y miró de refilón hacia un costado. Allí estaba Pauline, completamente dormida, con la boca entreabierta y el cabello algo alborotado a un costado de su rostro. Una cascada de bucles… _tal y como aquella vez. _Tragó duro ante el pensamiento y salió de la habitación a buscar un vaso de agua para calmar su sed. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, ¡joder que era tarde!

Iba a armársele una buena, considerando que Bill no sabía de él desde el día anterior en la noche. Sacó su celular del bolsillo para llamarlo y comprobó, con horror, que él le había enviado un mensaje que no había respondido. ¡Dios! Debía ponerse en movimiento en ese instante. Cogió las cosas del aparador y abrió la heladera, tras encontrar todo lo que buscaba preparó el desayuno.

Pauline despertó con el estómago rugiéndole de hambre. Olisqueó el aire y le llegó el aroma de unas tostadas recién hechas. Se le hizo agua la boca ante la idea de comer algo que no fuese esa grumosa y asquerosa avena, por una vez Anna se había portado. Se colocó la bata sobre los hombros y se encaminó hasta la cocina. La mandíbula le cayó desencajada cuando no vio a Anna apostando los platos y cubiertos en la pequeña mesa, sino a Kaulitz. Sin dejar de estar desconcertada, se sentó y observó la comida con cautela.

—Supuse que querrías desayunar —murmuró el de rastas.

Ella asintió y tomó un sorbo del té con leche que él le había preparado. Muy contra sus principios y voluntad fue a agradecerle el gesto, pero cuando se dio vuelta para hacerlo alcanzó a escuchar su despedida y cómo se cerraba la puerta.

Tom se precipitó escaleras abajo pitando. Abrió la puerta de calle de un tirón y salió al encuentro de la fresca brisa de la mañana. Los transeúntenes iban y venían por la acera, hombres y mujeres ajetreados que marchaban a trabajar, los esquivó hábilmente hasta llegar al Cadillac. Se montó en él y arrancó con prisa, aunque cuidando de no exceder la velocidad –porque lo último que faltaba era que lo parasen de nuevo y perder el tiempo que le quedaba antes de que Bill perdiese la poca paciencia que tenía-.

Entró al apartamento y buscó a su hermano con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Dio un rápido vistazo en la sala pero tampoco lo vio allí de modo que, suspirando, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su gemelo. Abrió la puerta despacio para no despertarle y fue allí en dónde lo encontró, tendido en la cama abrazado a Scotty, quien dormía a pata ancha. Maldita la manía de su hermano de malcriar al perro, después era él el que debía aguantar todas las trastadas que hacían por su indisciplina aunque pensó –con un dejo de diversión- que él malcriaría a su bebé seguramente, y le tocaría a la pobre de Pauline arreglar los desastres –eso, siempre y cuando no abortase, pensamiento que lo hizo tragar duro ante la incertidumbre-.

Las persianas estaban echadas, y solamente se colaba a la habitación un rayo de Sol que iluminaba tenuemente el rostro del pelinegro. Tom se acercó a la cama de su hermano, y ni bien se sentó en el borde, Scotty despertó y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada. El de rastas le rascó tras las orejas. Luego, observó a su hermano. Dormía plácidamente, sin que nada atormentase sus sueños. No tuvo corazón para despertarlo, no después de lo que le estaba haciendo, mintiéndole. Lo tapó con una manta e hizo salir al labrador de la habitación, cerró las cortinas y la puerta con el menor ruido posible. Bill se removió en su lecho y luego de despatarrarse, siguió durmiendo. Tom sonrió y bajó las escaleras.

Mientras Scotty comía con glotonería, Tom masticaba un emparedado sin mucho entusiasmo. Estaba más bien concentrado en lo que pudiese suceder luego de aquel gesto que había tenido para con Pauline ¿lograría eso ablandar su corazón? Una parte de él le decía que no, que ni soñando, aunque la otra, rogaba porque así fuera. Quizás así era la forma, con pequeños gestos que demostraban que le importaba... ¡allí estaba la solución!

Un poco más animado, terminó su desayuno improvisado. Ni bien dejó la vajilla para que se escurriese, su hermano apareció por el umbral de la puerta, con cara de haberse caído de la cama y el cabello revuelto.

—Bue-buenos días —dijo en medio de un bostezo—. ¿Hay algo que se pueda comer? —fue su inmediata pregunta, escaneando la habitación con esperanzas.

Tom no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—No hay nada, Bill —el menor lo miró y adelantó el labio inferior. El mayor hubiera reído otra vez pero se contuvo—. Anda, siéntate que te preparo algo —añadió, rendido ante los poderes de persuasión de su hermano, quien apelando a la ternura de su mirada de cachorro, siempre llevaba las de ganar.

El pelinegro se acomodó en la silla y se quedó tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa al son de una melodía que emergía tenuemente de su garganta que Tom no había escuchado nunca. Vio a su hermano cerrar los ojos y seguir tarareando, como perdido en su propio mundo. Bill no se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había sentado frente a él y le había dejado el desayuno hasta que lo chistó.

—¿Qué mierd- —injurió sobresaltándose, luego al ver a su hermano sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Ah, eras tú, Tomi... gracias —dijo con aquella voz amablemente dulce y cogió la taza con café, dándole un trago largo.

Tom alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué cantabas? —quiso saber, robándole a Bill la puntita crocante de una tostada.

Bill pareció atragantarse con el café y miró hacia otro lado. Tom rodó los ojos. En esos momentos las habilidades para engatusar de su hermano se iban al traste. Seguramente era una canción nueva, y como no estaba terminada no quería decirle nada para no ilusionarlo. Sin embargo, Tom lo animó a que hablase, y Bill, rendido y quizás un poco entusiasmado así lo hizo.

—Es... una canción que se me ocurrió ayer —confesó bajando la vista—. Ya ustedes le encontrarán un ritmo más apropiado, una melodía que la... —seguía su cháchara Bill, gesticulando, tratando de desviar la atención del tema, pero ante la mirada acusadora de Tom, se calló de improviso. Lo miró tímidamente—... ¡está bien! ¡Te cantaré la letra, pero es una mierda! —se quejó, y el mayor supuso que iba a cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero, pero no lo hizo.

Tom adoptó una postura pensativa, dispuesto a evaluar lo que había producido su hermano.

—_Te veo llorar, y no se limpian tus lágrimas. Puedo oír tus gritos, porque el silencio te está sofocando. Siento tu corazón, es solitario como tú. Déjate caer, cierra los ojos... El mundo se detiene para ti aquí en mis brazos..._

Terminó de cantar y bajó la vista, como desafiándolo a que le dijera que era una completa porquería. Pero Tom no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque la puñetera canción le traía a la memoria demasiadas cosas, que no podía explicar, que no tenía el valor de afrontar. Y fue entonces que pensó que su hermano, gracias a esa conexión, intuía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y el temor de Tom era cuánto tiempo más podría ocultarlo.

—Tomi —dijo el menor, cohibido—... me estoy muriendo de la ansiedad aquí —el aludido parpadeó, saliendo de su mundo de sueños y lo miró asintiendo—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Me gusta —y allá iba la simpleza de Tom otra vez—. Quizás debamos, ya sabes, pulirla un poco... creo que le irían bien algunas exclamaciones en el medio, lo hablaremos con los chicos mañana, ¿te parece? —añadió la pregunta mientras secaba la vajilla con el repasador.

El pelinegro asintió dándole un último trago a su café matutino. Le brillaban los ojos de la emoción ante la idea. Quizás tenía más de esa canción en el bolsillo pero no quería mostrársela, y tal vez era mejor, porque Tom sospechaba que sino le iba a dar un colapso nervioso cuando leyera en la letra de la canción más de lo que estaba pasando.

—Estaba pensando en ponerla en el álbum —Tom se dio vuelta y le lanzó una mirada desconcertada—. Ya sé que ya habíamos definido las canciones, pero es bonita y me gustaría ponerla... ¿crees qué Gus y Geo estén de acuerdo? —inquirió, ladeando la cabeza dulcemente sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Tom casi suspiró contrariado. Lo quisieran o no Bill iba a montar alguna escena en la que luego terminarían cediendo todos, incluso David. Bill quizás no era todo lo que decían por ahí, pero si era un excelente maestro de la persuasión. Lo que preocupaba a Tom en ese momento era que si las menciones a situaciones que se asemejaban a la que en esos momentos estaba atravesando continuaban exponiéndose en esa canción, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin mandar todo al caño.

Bill estuvo más animado el resto del día, y se tiró en el sofá a terminar de escribir la canción, mientras el ánimo de Tom se ensombrecía con el correr de las horas. Se encontró pensando en Pauline, y se dijo que debería ir a verla... hacer visitas de doctor no tenía sentido, y más le valía aprovechar las pocas horas libres que le quedaban.

Se despidió de un Bill que hacía bailotear la lapicera en su boca mientras miraba el techo pensativo. El pelinegro le sonrió con la mirada y le dijo que cuando volviera trajese una pizza, porque andaba con flojera para cocinar –y de todos modos el mayor no pensaba arriesgarse a morir de una intoxicación-. Tom asintió y lo saludó con la mano, y mientras los pasos del de rastas se perdían en la distancia, el menor pensó en seguirlo discretamente, pero no se atrevió. Tachó una frase demasiado banal. Era la vida de Tom, no podía interferir –y de todos modos no le habría sentado muy bien al estómago atraparlo con las manos en la masa y el amiguito en acción-. Masticó la punta del bolígrafo. Y suspiró, deseando saber qué le pasaba a su hermano gemelo.

Anna abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar, esbozando una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento, que el rubio devolvió. Pauline le lanzó una mirada de odio desde el sofá. La chica no pudo evitar farfullarle un "¿qué haces aquí?" a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa franca y serena "simplemente, _estoy y estaré aquí para ayudar_".

* * *

Aww, ¿acaso no es Tomi la cosita más obstinada del Universo? xD Veremos que sucede con él y Pauline, Bill, Gusi, Geo, Anna, Scotty y demás personajes en el siguiente capítulo! Que se vendrá bastante sentimental! ;) Espero que la espera por el próximo no se haga demasiado larguita, ya que me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas ^^ Con seguridad los veré en catorce días con nuevo capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por toda la buena onda, la vibra, y porque hacen que esto siga sobre sus rieles!

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


	10. Kapitel X: Gefühle

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores. Me emocioné mucho cuando vi en mi correo electrónico que mucha gente ha agregado esta historia a sus alertas, realmente me halagan :3 Como es de esperarse, agradezco enormemente a **Shatten Sora **por haberse tomado su tiempito para dejar review ^^ Ahora sí, pasemos al capítulo. _¡Disfruten de la lectura! ;)

* * *

_

**Das ist kein Fehler!**

**Kapitel X: Gefühle - Sentimientos**

—No necesito que me ayudes, Kaulitz—le espetó con un dejo de odio la castaña—. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola...—apretó la mandíbula, la furia bulléndole en las venas.

Anna la miró con reprobación y le indicó a Tom que se sentara con una floritura de la mano. El adolescente así lo hizo, y luego se dedicó a observar de refilón a la castaña, que cambiaba con la mandíbula apretada los canales de la televisión, mostrando su enfado. Mas Tom no dijo nada, porque sabría que ella intervendría con algún comentario filoso y se proponía acercarse a la chica, demostrarle que nada de lo que ella hiciese iba a cambiar sus intenciones.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre su falda distraídamente, esperando alguna oportunidad para demostrar aquello. Esperaba por ella paciente, mientras afuera el día seguía cayendo y Anna pululaba a su alrededor hablando por su móvil, claramente enfadada con un compañero de curso. Pauline no le miró a él en toda la tarde. Eso no podía ser buena señal.

Dieron las seis de la tarde. El Sol ya comenzaba a morir en el horizonte bañando la lejanía con pinceladas de color oro y carmesí. Anna le llamó, al parecer necesitaba su ayuda en la cocina. Tom se excusó con un tenue "ya vuelvo" a pesar de que sabía que a la chica de ojos color miel poco le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Entró a la cocina con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Alzó la vista y vio a Anna pelando unas papas en el fregadero. Ella le indicó con el pie que abriese la puerta del aparador que había debajo de la mesada, y que sacara la olla redonda y la llenase de agua.

Mientras el agua se estrellaba contra el fondo oscuro y vacío del recipiente, Tom dejó escapar un suspiro; la chica a su lado hizo exactamente lo mismo. Se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa. Anna puso las papas en el interior de la olla, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras una oreja y entonces habló.

—No tiene un muy buen día tampoco hoy —musitó la chica, con un amago de sonrisa—. Aunque estaba alegre esta mañana... —rodó los ojos hacia un costado, indecisa— ¿puedo preguntar qué pasó?

Tom cerró la llave de agua y se humedeció los labios con la lengua, indeciso también. Se encogió de hombros, aunque una burbujita de esperanza se infló cálida en su pecho.

—No tengo idea —reconoció—. Yo me limité a hacerle el desayuno... —bajó la vista, abochornado— quizás eso fue lo que la alegró, aunque confieso que me extrañaría luego de todas las cosas que me ha dicho desde que nos volvimos a encontrar —añadió, llevando el cacharro al mechero ya encendido.

—Quizás lograste agrietar un poquito esa coraza —arguyó la chica y le palmeó el hombro— ¡Felicidades, Tom!

—Gracias —musitó él, dejando entrever una tímida sonrisa.

El adolescente prefirió quedarse en la cocina ayudando a Anna a preparar la cena, por más que sentía una desconocida opresión en el pecho de culpabilidad al no estar con ella al menos haciéndole compañía –por más que sabía de sobra que ella aborrecía su mera presencia-. Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Pauline no les miró, como si estuviera ofendida por algo. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y Anna le alcanzó a Pauline la cena –no quería admitirlo, pero su amiga estaba aprovechándose un poco de ella, aunque de todos modos a ella no le importaba-. Sin embargo, Anna pronto tuvo otras cosas que ocuparon su mente, en el preciso momento en el que sintió su celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su vaquero.

—Hola —frunció el ceño en desagrado al escuchar lo que decía su interlocutor. Bufó—. Ya te dije, Frank, que no tengo esa práctica de laboratorio, si tanto te interesa no hubieras faltado —hizo caso omiso a las reclamaciones del chico que hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea— mira, no soy una idiota que no se da cuenta que la estás usando. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer así que... ¡piérdete! —le increpó al receptor de voz del móvil con fiereza.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Pauline.

Anna, aún inmersa en su furia, bufó hastiada. Pero tan pronto de que terminó de pasarse la mano por el cabello, como si fuera una forma de canalizar sus nervios, se giró hacia su amiga –sonriendo a duras penas- y repuso que quería aprovecharse de ella en el sentido de copiarse un trabajo. Tom, por su parte, permanecía sentado mirándose las manos entrelazadas perezosamente sobre las piernas; quedando más que claro que el nudo de incomodidad que se había comenzado a tejer en su pecho acrecentaba su tamaño conforme pasaban los minutos y las muchachas parecían muy inmersas en una animada charla en la que intentaban dilucidar por qué había gente perezosa.

Sin embargo, Tom no pudo evitar que algo cálido se escurriese por su esófago al verla sonreír, divertida, quizás hasta feliz. Reparó en la curva que hacían sus labios cuando ella los torcía con la felicidad inundando el gesto. No pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa a la vez, porque le agradaba ver que no todo era color negro o con matices de gris en su vida, sino que había momentos de reluciente dicha y diversión, como entonces. Y casi sin darse cuenta, volvieron a su mente aquellas sonrisas tenuemente iluminadas por las luces de colores de la disco. Y ante ello, no pudo evitar querer alejarlas, aunque sus intentos resultaron vanos ya que en esos momentos atinaba a evocar aquellos recuerdos en figuras desenfocadas.

No podía explicar ese sentimiento de placer que le nacía desde lo profundo del pecho al verle tan feliz. Pero, entonces, se percató de que sus miradas parecieron haberse tornado cada vez menos disimuladas porque ahora Pauline lo miraba fijamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima, desafiándole rudamente.

—Lo siento... —farfulló en un susurro —. No quería... —pero calló cuando la vio voltear la cabeza con furia, haciendo que sus cabellos ondearan en un giro.

No le pasó desapercibido el fruncimiento de labios de la chica quien, visiblemente ofuscada, en ese momento no hacía otra cosa que darle la espalda con altanería y suficiencia. Sintió que un nudo en su garganta se afianzaba y no pudo evitar cerrar los puños con impotencia. Lograba acercarse un poco y de alguna manera conseguía fregarla, quedando la chica enfadada con él más de lo que ya estaba. Recordó las palabras de ella, el odio en su mirada, le decisión que aún sonaba férrea en sus oídos y al instante los ojos le ardieron. Quería poder cambiar las cosas pero ella seguía en sus trece y no le daba la menor oportunidad, aquella pequeña estrategia que había descubierto para acercarse a ella y hacerle ver que había cambiado y tenía buenas intenciones no estaba resultando muy efectiva que digamos, ya que ante el menor roce Pauline saltaba arisca nuevamente, borrándose así todo vestigio de la buena acción que Tom había conseguido realizar. Sin embargo, algo latió decidido en el corazón del de rastas. No podía ni debía tirar la toalla a esas alturas, cuando la vida del bebé pendía de un hilo. Debía hacerle ver que verdaderamente había cambiado y que la apoyaría sin titubear. Suspiró y la observó por el rabillo del ojo, y no pudo evitar sentir cómo algo cálido se escurría lentamente por su boca hasta caer en una gota ardiente en su estómago.

—¿Te apetece algo de beber? —le preguntó educadamente Anna, sacándolo del mundo de sus cavilaciones—. Hay limonada en el refrigerador, puedo traerte un poco si quieres.

Tom agradeció internamente el gesto de la adolescente y asintió levemente con la cabeza, desviando luego su vista hacia la castaña y para su sorpresa la encontró observándole con una expresión neutral en el rostro. Algo que se sintió como su corazón escaló hasta su garganta. Quiso apartar la vista, pero la estupefacción se lo impidió. Por suerte, ella no frunció el ceño ni nada parecido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó adusta— ¿Acaso tengo un mono en la cara? —le espetó con aquella dulzura tan característica en ella.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, intentando darle un poco de humor a la situación.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa sarcásticamente dulce y ladeó la cabeza apenas. Parpadeó y luego habló en un tono empalagoso, con un dejo asesino que hubiera hecho salir pitando a cualquiera, pero Tom no se inmutó.

—Entonces no veo por qué carajos sigues mirándome, Kaulitz —frunció el ceño, enfadada—. Ya he visto como miras a las mujeres, como si fueran un trozo de carne de primera calidad… —rumió entre dientes apretados.

Tom adoptó una expresión falsamente condescendiente, ideó una respuesta favorable en su mente y entonces disparó:

—Los hombres no tenemos la culpa de que ciertas chicas sean demasiado bellas —enarcó una ceja—, como tampoco ustedes de que ciertos chicos lo sean, ¿verdad?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No me vengas con tu apestosa retórica, Kaulitz —apretó la mandíbula con furia—. Ambos sabemos que a ti lo único que te interesa es follar con las chicas, porque para ti nosotros no tenemos otro uso en tu vida, y con tantas veces que has dicho cosas en las entrevistas dejas en claro el punto.

—Entonces has estado viendo nuestras entrevistas en la televisión —la picó él, sin saber hasta cuando podría seguir con aquel pequeño juego antes de que ella explotara.

Ella bufó.

—Ustedes salen todo el tiempo en la televisión, es imposible no verlos en algún sitio, hablando de su música y respondiendo cada pregunta que hacen sus fans —esbozó una sonrisa cínica, extrañamente había comenzado a prestarle atención entonces a aquella banda que salía tan seguido en la televisión—. Apuesto que disfrutas que te pregunten que talla de calzoncillo usas. Una nueva oportunidad para ligar con alguna, supongo.

Se le ensombreció el rostro. Es decir, desde que se había enterado de todo el asunto apenas si pensaba en ligar con alguna chica, porque la preocupación le ocupaba la mente de manera constante y no podía estar pendiente de otra cosa que no fueran los pequeños desenlaces que tenía con Pauline, y lo que ella pensaba hacer, el estado de su bebé y todas las cosas que esto conllevaba. Antes podría haber estado caminando por la calle, camuflado con un atuendo atípico en él y les silbaba a las mujeres bonitas, solamente para ver su sonrojo o para que se le insinuaran; pero en esos momentos las cosas de esa índole habían pasado a segundo plano.

—De ninguna manera —negó Tom, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Puede que lo haya hecho antes, pero ahora las cosas son completamente diferentes, tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.

Había estado hablando cada uno en el mismo sitio. Pauline sentada en la cama y él en la silla, a varios metros de ella. Y fue en ese momento que Tom tuvo el impulso de reducir ese escaso espacio que los separaba, como si algo dentro de él lo empujase a hacer tal acción y ese súbito deseo había emergido de algún sitio y él no podía dilucidar de dónde. Sin pensarlo muy detenidamente, acercó la silla a la cama de Pauline y esperó a que ella le increpase que se alejase, mas no lo hizo. Entonces, fue extraño, porque se quedó mirándola mientras ella tenía clavada su mirada adusta en él, sin ceder en la expresión. Entonces, se percató de que haber hecho eso había sido un completo atrevimiento por su parte, pero no podía echarse para atrás.

—Te acercas un centímetro más y te mataré —le hizo saber la castaña con aire natural—. Espero no tener que amenazarte de nuevo para que entiendas.

—Descuida —repuso, sonriendo—. Entendí el punto, me quedaré aquí.

En ese momento, Anna entró por la puerta y le tendió a Tom su vaso de limonada, para luego sentarse en la silla más próxima. Les echó una mirada disimulada a ambos y sus labios se curvaron, los ojos le brillaron, no podía engañarla nada. Entendía la expresión de Tom, pudiendo leer más allá de esos ojos preocupados y no hizo más que alegrarse por dentro.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, Pauli? —le preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga, intentando entablar una conversación para cortar el silencio.

Pauline no contestó inmediatamente, sino que le sostuvo la mirada a Tom por un breve segundo más y entonces se giró hacia su interlocutora y asintió con la cabeza. Las náuseas habían aminorado después de ese episodio que la había dejado con el estómago completamente revuelto por dos días, aunque ella sabía que su malestar era producto del estúpido de Kaulitz, ya que verlo le traía tantos recuerdos a la memoria que le hacían demasiado mal, ocasionándole así su constante estado de descompostura, que parecía casi desaparecer cuando él se marchaba del departamento. Sin embargo, y ante eso no pudo evitar que su corazón diese un respingo, en la noche se descubría rememorando ese momento mágico fuera del auto, sentía las cosquillas otra vez, las mariposas acariciándole el estómago desenfrenadamente, recreaba en su imaginación el sabor de sus labios y más de una vez se sorprendía en ensueños encontrándose con la misma imagen vista desde todos los ángulos y desde afuera, como si ella fuera una espectadora del romanticismo. Y era entonces que no podía evitar perderse en el recuerdo, cuando le parecía sentir sus manos en sus caderas, sus labios apretando los suyos, su nariz acariciándola… miles de sensaciones que quería olvidar.

Lo odiaba, pero entonces ¿por qué seguía pensando así en él? ¿Acaso solamente era por haber experimentado un momento tan magnífico y especial con él o era porque había algo más? No podía asegurarlo, y de todos modos no quería pensar mucho en ello tampoco.

Escuchó como Anna y el chico hablaban sobre, aparentemente, sitios pintorescos de Hamburgo para pasar unas vacaciones. Se dijo que ya no necesitaban de su presencia, por lo que se arrebujó en la cama y se quedó dormida a los pocos segundos, aún pensando en todas aquellas cosas que le revoloteaban en la mente y tenían por encabezado una palabra de tres letras: Tom.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—Bueno, es mejor que me marche, mis padres van a preocuparse si vuelvo a llegar tarde —dijo Anna, levantándose—. Y ciertamente no voy a poder engañarlos de nuevo con que estaba en casa de Lucy haciendo un trabajo, porque se me escapó decir que estaba de vacaciones.

Tom le sonrió y se levantó también, para acompañarla hasta la puerta aunque ella tenía llave. Anna cogió su abrigo del perchero del pequeño recibidor y antes de poner la llave en la cerradura se volteó y miró a Tom con aquellos ojos profundos. Él se sintió desconcertado ante tal acción, pero permaneció expectante.

—No es que esté metiéndome pero… —hizo una pausa, indecisa, buscando las palabras correctas— ¿la quieres, Tom?

Esa pregunta fue el equivalente a que le hubieran descolocado el cráneo con un bate de béisbol. No se hubiera esperado semejante interrogación, más cuando ni él mismo sabía que demonios le pasaba en esos momentos tal era la maraña de emociones que se entretejían en su interior, confundiéndolo, atosigándolo día a día. Por eso no hizo más que parpadear desconcertado, sin saber que responder exactamente. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer callado, pues de esa forma estaría confirmando las sospechas de Anna y él, por su parte, no se sentía listo como para enfrentar un sentimiento de esa magnitud en esos momentos caóticos.

—No lo sé —dijo al final de un suspiro abatido—. Fue raro, pero lo que recuerdo es que hizo que me sintiera… extraño.

—¿En el buen sentido o en el mal sentido? —inquirió ella con una media sonrisa.

Titubeó.

—Creo que… en el buen sentido.

El rostro de Anna se iluminó, pero no dijo nada. Y Tom sospechaba que estaba pensando que Pauline le gustaba, pero era hasta ese momento que Tom no podía sacar nada en limpio de sus sentimientos, ya que lo único que podía asegurar al cien por ciento era que quería ayudarla y no quería ver a ese bebé morir. Aunque, una vocecita pareció susurrarle, sí sentía algo por ella, algo que lo obligaba a mirarla embelesado cuando sonreía, a esperar que contestara sus llamadas simplemente para saber cómo estaba… ¿pero tenía eso que ver con un enamoramiento o eran simples sentimientos esperables de cuando uno quería la felicidad de esa persona y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien? Pero entonces, si le interesaba que ella estuviera bien quería decir que ella le preocupaba, consecuentemente si ella le preocupaba le importaba, entonces sin lugar a dudas sentía algo por ella… ¿había algo de sentido en lo que acaba de pensar?

—Bueno, debo irme ahora —intervino Anna.

Él la saludó brevemente con la mano, despidiéndola y luego cerró la puerta echándole el cerrojo. Se apoyó contra la madera y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, exhausto. Algo se anudó en su garganta y no pudo evitar tragar duramente para quitarlo, más le fue imposible. Una manifestación física de un sentimiento que no pudo identificar.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación y se apoyó en el marco de madera. La observó durmiendo plácidamente, y buscó inconscientemente la curva de su abdomen, pero no pudo encontrarlo gracias al revoltijo de mantas. Algo vibró en sus pantalones, con lentitud sacó el celular del bolsillo y atendió.

—_¿Tomi? _—preguntó la voz preocupada de Bill. ¡Maldita sea, Bill! Se había olvidado completamente de que le había prometido llevar una pizza para la cena—. _¿Tomi? ¿Estás bien?_ —volvió a preguntar.

—Lo siento, Bill —se disculpó Tom—. Sí, estoy bien.

—_Vas a venir, ¿verdad?_ —quiso saber su gemelo, había un tono curioso en su voz, como de reproche— _¿O estás muy entretenido?_ —esta vez hubo un dejo de resignación y hastío.

—No lo creo —respondió mientras su mirada se perdía en el cuerpo de Pauline—. Te compensaré luego, lo prometo, nos iremos a comer a MacDonald's unas de esas hamburguesas que tanto te gustan —esperaba que su hermano se tranquilizara, no podía creer que hubiese sido tan idiota de olvidarse de su pequeño hermano gemelo.

—_No tengo cinco años, Tom_ —le reprochó el menor, medio cabreado—. _Si quieres tirarte a una chica simplemente dímelo y ya: "yo y mi amiguito estaremos muy ocupados esta noche, y no iré a cenar contigo"… estoy acostumbrado, y sabes que no me enfadaré _—concluyó con un suspiro cansino, resignado.

Tom no supo que acotar, porque verdaderamente no pretendía acostarse con nadie ni ninguna cosa que se le pareciese, pero claro que no podía soltarle algo del tipo: "No, Bill, estoy cuidando a una chica a la que dejé embarazada fruto de mi propia estupidez". Ciertamente era suicidio, de modo que se vio obligado nuevamente a mentir.

—De acuerdo, te llamaré en la mañana —respondió, intentando sonar agradecido y entusiasmado a la vez—. ¿Vale?

Escuchó cómo el pelinegro suspiraba del otro lado de la línea.

—_Vale_ —accedió el menor—. _Ya sabes, usa protección…_ Rock hard, fuck safe_._ —le recordó con una pomposa voz cantarina.

El de rastas sonrió y le dijo que sí, que no se preocupase que él siempre tenía eso en mente –aunque justamente se le vino a olvidar en cierto momento, razón por la cual ahora Pauline cargaba un bebé suyo en el vientre-. Le deseó buenas noches a su gemelo y colgó, sintiéndose cansado de repente, ese peso se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de cargar al no obtener casi ningún tipo de buen trato por parte de Pauline, por más que se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez que no podía culparla.

Se sentó en la silla y permaneció callado, mirándola, perdiéndose sin saber por qué en su lánguida figura descansando. Sintió un arrebato de apartarle el cabello de la cara, pero estaba más que seguro que si siquiera rozaba sus dedos con su piel ella se despertaría de sopetón y le dejaría su mano femenina marcada en su mejilla. Dejó escapar aire por entre sus labios sutilmente entreabiertos y esperó a que el sueño lo venciese. No sabía la razón, pero en ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza irse a dormir al sofá de la minúscula sala de estar y dejarla sola, ya que se había dicho a sí mismo que la cuidaría y estaría allí para ella y eso incluía quedarse en la misma habitación… _velando sus sueños_.

Afuera los autos iban y venían en la vida nocturna de una ciudad opulenta, las estrellas despuntaban en el cielo tenuemente sus luces opacadas por las de la ciudad que había debajo, haciendo imposible verlas con precisión en el oscuro cielo. En algún sitio sonó una sirena de una ambulancia. Alguien rió en la vereda. Y mientras la ciudad seguía su ajetreado movimiento allí afuera, Tom permanecía en la habitación, quieto y cuidándola.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo llegó al límite de sus fuerzas en el momento en que sintió que los párpados se le caían sobre los ojos como si pesaran lo mismo que un yunque. Tapó un bostezo con una mano e intentó por todos los medios que sus ojos no se cerraran, mas le fue imposible. Al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba profundamente dormido, su respiración serenándose con el correr de los segundos, su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante –entrando en contacto con la suave superficie de las mantas- reposando tranquilamente en la cama de Pauline, su mano cerca de la de la chica, como si en el último momento hubiese deseado tomarla para hacerle saber que estaba allí junto a ella, cuidando sus sueños.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—_Acuérdate de ti y de mi, el mundo allá abajo no importa_…—canturreó Bill mientras cogía la máquina de café del aparador de la cocina.

Eran alrededor de las once y media de la mañana y ya estaba levantado, cosa rara en él que acostumbraba salir de la cama a la hora de la siesta. En ese momento estaba preparando el desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de Scotty, quien parecía deseoso de que le diesen algún aperitivo. Bill lo miró y se encogió de hombros mientras abría un paquete de Skittles.

—No me mires así —le reprochó al perro—. Ambos sabemos que no puedes comer golosinas.

Scotty lloriqueó y bajó las orejas, pero Bill no le hizo caso y vertió el café recién hecho en la taza. Se apoyó contra la mesada y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la hora que era y que Tom no se había dignado a mostrar su cara, ni siquiera a llamarle o enviarle un mensaje. No era que quisiera controlarle la vida pero un mínimo de información de su paradero debía de tener… hizo un monumental esfuerzo para no imaginárselo haciéndolo en ese preciso instante y se marchó con paso resuelto hacia la sala de estar cargando con los Skittles y la humeante taza de café en las manos.

Encendió el televisor con apatía, buscando algo que valiese la pena ver pero se dio cuenta de que lo que menos estaba haciendo era prestarle atención a la televisión. Estaba más preocupado por Tom que por otra cosa, su actitud no hacía más que acrecentar ese sentimiento pues tenía la sensación de que su hermano le estaba ocultando algo por algún tipo de miedo –lo que le parecía completamente ridículo, porque sabía que él nunca iba a recriminarle nada… demasiado-. De cualquier forma, no le sentaba de maravillas que su hermano estuviera haciendo eso. ¿En qué momento habían dejado de confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro?

Frunció el ceño mientras el café bajaba por su esófago, sus dedos rasguearon el fondo del pequeño paquetito plástico de Skittles y, al mismo tiempo, le rugió el estómago. Joder, tenía que comer más que eso, se estaba volviendo una piltrafa. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un trozo de la pizza de anchoas que había sobrado de la noche anterior y le dio un mordisco. Mientras masticaba apoyado contra la pared y le aventaba anchoas a Scotty, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo mal como para que su hermano optara por ocultarle aquel asunto que parecía estar desmadejándolo de a poco. Había pensado que quizás se trataba de drogas, pero desechó la idea, pues sabía que Tom no sería capaz de repetir esa estupidez que ambos habían llevado a cabo cuando eran más jóvenes; consecuentemente no cuadraba nada relacionado con el narcotráfico o cosas que se le pareciese. Quizás tenía algo que ver con sus salidas nocturnas y entonces se preguntó si no se habría emparentado con alguna chica que estaba de novia sin querer, y ahora tenía al novio iracundo detrás. ¡No! Tampoco tenía sentido, sino no saldría a buscarle, a menos que fuese un nuevo tipo de idiota suicida. De modo que tenía que ser otra cosa, pero no podía dilucidar qué y ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

—Nunca voy a poder entenderlo, por más que me esfuerce —soltó el pelinegro, lavando la vajilla sucia—. Y no me mires así que no lo he insultado, Scotty —le recriminó al perro que lo miraba con una especia de molestia.

Le apetecía salir a dar una vuelta, pero le daba una sensación de vacío en el pecho que su hermano llegara y no hubiese nadie para recibirlo a excepción de los animales, así que decidió quedarse, al menos un tiempo más.

El estridente sonido del teléfono sonando lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Manoteó el aparato inalámbrico y atendió sin muchas ganas.

—Hola —fue su saludo a quien fuese que había llamado.

—Bill, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —dijo la dulce voz de su madre del otro lado—. ¿Cómo la están pasando?

El menor esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá.

—Hola, mamá —enmendó su frío saludo—. Ah… pues… estoy bien, la estamos pasando bien… tú sabes, descansando. —agregó, mientras cogía un cojín y lo ponía tras su cabeza.

—Me alegro, Bill —respondió su madre a su argumento—. Los he visto ayer en la televisión, no puedo creer la cantidad de gente que fue a verlos, ¿estuvo divertido el concierto?

Bill emitió un sonido que dio a entender que la respuesta a la pregunta era afirmativa.

—Aunque espero que no se hayan pasado con la celebración —lo reprendió de antemano con voz severa.

—¡Ay, mamá! —se quejó Bill luego de haber soltado un bufido—. Sabes que no lo hacemos… —ante el silencio acusador de su madre se vio en la obligación de reconocer con algo de vergüenza— mucho.

Simone rió.

—Te creo, hijo… avísenme cuando quieran pasar una temporada con nosotros, ¿saben? Su vieja madre los extraña horrores. —añadió con voz lastimera.

—Mamá, ya deja el teatro que no estás vieja —acotó Bill entre risas—. ¿Cómo está Gordon?

Y fue así como platicaron durante mucho rato sobre banalidades de la vida cotidiana, en donde su madre le anunció que estaba planeando casarse con su padrastro y el pelinegro se alegró completamente por ella y esbozó una sonrisa feliz. Por su parte, Bill le comentó a su madre que estarían grabando los últimos temas del nuevo álbum en los próximos días y hasta le comentó de su nueva canción con mucho entusiasmo; le prometió, además, hacerles una visita en cuanto hubiesen terminado de grabar.

—Gracias, Bill —hizo una pausa—. Ah, por cierto, come un poco ¿si? Estás más flaco de lo habitual, y no me vengas con peros que te conozco, pequeño.

—Mamá, ya soy mayor de edad, deja de tratarme cómo si tuviera cinco años —se quejó.

—Lamento decírtelo, pero no importa lo que diga su documento, ustedes siempre van a ser mis bebés —le hizo saber su madre con empalagosa dulzura maternal.

Era demasiado cursi, hasta para él, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a dejar escapar una risita.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿está Tom por allí? Me gustaría hablar con él, si es que puede —repuso con voz queda.

A Bill se le cerró la garganta… ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Qué su hermano probablemente estaba regresando de una de sus nochecitas alocadas? Ciertamente no, sea como fuere, hizo mal en permanecer callado más de la cuenta, porque su madre pareció sospechar y no se guardó las palabras.

—Entiendo, ha salido con alguna chica, ¿verdad?

—Sí, al parecer… —dejó la frase en el aire—. Le diré que te llame cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

Su madre accedió y se despidió, Bill también lo hizo y colgó el teléfono con una sensación de incertidumbre revoloteándole en el estómago. Realmente esperaba que su hermano no se hubiera metido en ningún lío, puesto que ya iban a pasar de las doce y no había aparecido. Quizás debía llamar a Andreas, cabía la posibilidad de que estaba con él mas mientras marcaba el número de su mejor amigo, se percató de que Andi estaba de vacaciones con su familia en Frankfurt.

Todo el asunto estaba comenzando a desesperarlo, pero no sentía el valor suficiente dentro suyo como para tomar el móvil y llamarle, quién sabía que estaría haciendo.

—Tom, ¿dónde mierda te has metido? —preguntó al silencio, y la quietud fue su única respuesta.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

El calor del Sol la adormecía, más los insistentes rayos solares que caían en su rostro la obligaron a despertarse lentamente, con ebriedad soñolienta. Se incorporó un poco sobre sus brazos y se restregó los ojos. Vaya que había dormido bien, por alguna inexplicable razón no había tenido pesadillas y no se había sentido sola o intimidada por la presencia de Kaulitz quien, como bien sabía, aún debía estar allí para atosigarla.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se estiró para aliviar sus músculos parcialmente entumecidos, pero cuando llevó a cabo esa simple acción se dio cuenta de que algo impedía que sus piernas se relajaran completamente dado que las mantas no cedían a sus movimientos. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió reparar en mirar hacia abajo.

Se le atascó el corazón con la imagen ante sus ojos. Creía haberle dejado claro que no lo quería más cerca, pero al parecer su amenaza no había sido tomada en cuenta ya que el chico había reducido drásticamente la distancia entre ellos hasta rozar con sus dedos su antebrazo. La furia le bulló en las venas y no se detuvo a pensar en la ternura del aspecto que inspiraba el chico en esa posición, no había nada que la cabrease más que invadiesen su espacio y él, claramente, lo había hecho. Se apartó un poco y con una sonrisa cínica, tomó su venganza.

Tom fue arrancado brutalmente de su privado mundo de sueños al tener la sensación de que su cabeza se partía a la mitad y su cuerpo impactaba contra una plancha dura de concreto, con la fuerza equivalente a que hubiese caído de un quinto piso. Gimió de dolor y abrió los ojos con pesadez. Le costó enfocar debidamente los objetos que lo rodeaban, pero distinguió un tablón vertical justo muy cerca de su cabeza, parpadeó y vio también la pata de la cama. Conectó una cosa con la otra y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Se incorporó apoyando las manos en el piso y dejando escapar quejidos de dolor de sus labios entreabiertos. Unas punzadas hacían que su espalda escociese de modo terrorífico, como si le estuviesen clavando muy profundo agujas gruesas en la columna y en la piel descubierta. Le dolía la cabeza con un dolor punzante a la altura del hueso parietal izquierdo, y tenía la leve sensación de que se lo había roto o algo tal era el ramalazo que lo quejaba en esa zona.

Parpadeó adolorido y levantó la vista, pudiendo distinguir entre la vista nublada por las pequeñas lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos luego del golpe, la figura de Pauline con la mandíbula apretada y una mirada de animadversión que lo taladraba con fiereza. Entonces comprendió.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, aún saboreando el haberle dado una certera patada que lo tumbó de la silla y de la cama, haciendo que su cabeza diera contra la mesa de noche con brutalidad antes de caer todo su cuerpo limpiamente al suelo con un pesado estruendo. Recordó la fuerza que había cogido en sus pies encogiéndose para pegarle la certera patada que lo hizo caer. Se lo tenía bien merecido aquel estúpido, por haber hecho oídos sordos a sus reglas.

—¿Puedo saber por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Tom, herido y con voz adolorida.

Ella simplemente le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas de suficiencia.

—Lo siento, Kaulitz, pero te lo merecías —respondió con cínica simpleza.

El de rastas no acotó nada, simplemente siguió frotándose la zona golpeada de su cabeza y salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera, tuvo el impulso de dejarse caer, completamente derrotado, pero se contuvo y respirando profundo, como si quisiera coger las fuerzas para continuar de alguna molécula de la composición del aire, entró a la cocina y procedió, como la vez anterior, a preparar el desayuno. No dejó de hacerlo en cuanto la escuchó entrar a la cocina, sino que continuó y decidió no prestarle atención a esa mirada que se clavaba en su nuca, como amenazándole.

No iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Iba a continuar con aquel improvisado plan de acción. Aunque le llevase la vida entera, iba a demostrarle que algo había cambiado en él, y que no importara lo que ella hiciese para alejarlo, él no iba a eludir las responsabilidades que entonces le ocupaba cargar sobre sus hombros. No había en Tom la mera consideración a abandonarlo todo, a dejarlos a la deriva, dejándole a ella vía libre para que su bebé fuese asesinado por algún puñado de médicos repulsivos y sin escrúpulos. Debía proteger a su bebé y consecuentemente también a ella, ya que aunque le costase aceptarlo o sus sentimientos fueran aún confusos, debía ayudarla a cambiar esa visión que tenía, hacerle ver que ese bebé era una maravilla, que quizás no había llegado en el momento esperado ni era del hombre que ella hubiera soñado, pero ciertamente la criatura tenía que tener la oportunidad de vivir aquella vida que le había sido ofrecida. Desvió la vista, y fue entonces cuando reparó en el vientre de ella, imperceptiblemente abombado con una ligera curva, y no pudo evitar sonreír… _su bebé estaba ahí_.

Dejó todo sobre la mesa y tuvo el impulso de despedirse con un beso en la frente –ciertamente no sabía de dónde le nacía eso, pero se sentía muy extraño-. Buscó sus ojos y los encontró. Esperaba encontrarlos llenos de furia, pero sorprendentemente no vio aquella emoción en ellos, sino que vio muchas emociones agolpándose, superponiéndose, como las olas meciendo el agua del mar y estrellando contra la arena. Sintió que algo cálido a la altura del estómago y, nervioso, balbuceó algo que no llegó a entenderse.

Pauline no pudo entender cómo él seguía allí, no la había insultado luego de lo que había hecho para después marcharse enfadado dando un portazo. No entendía el tesón del chico que proseguía en aquella promesa, que mientras más la pensaba menos ridícula le parecía –por más contradictorio que eso sonase-, y que –sorprendentemente- estaba logrando agrietar imperceptiblemente el odio que le tenía al adolescente. Se descubrió siguiendo sus movimientos, guardando para sí los escasos momentos en los que sus labios parecían curvarse en una sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar tales pensamientos de su mente, pero eso le fue imposible en cuanto reparó en que Tom tenía los ojos disimuladamente dirigidos a su abdomen, como si pudiera ver a través de la delgada tela de su camisón el bebé que se estaba gestando dentro de ella. Le pareció ver dulzura infinita llenando sus ojos, disfrutando de la visión de la curva del vientre de ella, como si estuviera mirando embelesado a su hijo. Algo se atascó en su garganta al ver la profundidad de esos ojos chocolates, bellamente oscuros y desbordantes de sentimientos. Sintió una sensación extraña a la altura del estómago y se llevó trémulamente una mano a los labios, percibiendo cosquillas en ellos. Por su mente cruzó como un relámpago la imagen de Tom cogiendo su mejilla con dulzura en su mano, acariciándola retraídamente, y la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos para luego moverse con tímida lentitud, suavemente, como buscando expresar algo que nacía desde su interior y golpeteaba contra su corazón, transmitiéndole ese sentimiento a través de la palpitante sangre…. _**¿qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?**_

Le dio un sorbo a la taza de té negro que había frente a ella. Tom tomó un cuchillo para untar mantequilla y comenzó a raspar el lado de una tostada que estaba más oscura de lo recomendable, lo hizo lentamente y a conciencia, con una expresión neutral coronando su rostro. Una vez hubo terminado untó un poco de mermelada en ella y la dejó en el plato, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Pauline. Le echó una ojeada rápida a su reloj de pulsera.

—Se me está haciendo tarde, —se excusó— debo marcharme ya antes de que mi hermano se preocupe más de la cuenta.

Ella asintió quedamente con la cabeza. Tom estaba algo desconcertado que no le hubiera replicado algo con una respuesta filosa, mas cogió las llaves de su bolsillo, se despidió con un tenue movimiento torpe de la mano derecha y salió de la cocina. Pauline escuchó segundos después como la puerta se cerraba con cuidado, y fue entonces que los latidos acelerados de su corazón parecieron serenarse. Sus dientes chirriaron cuando apretó la mandíbula, se escuchó un ruido sordo cuando su puño cerrado impactó contra la dura superficie de la mesa.

—¡Mierda!

Tom giró la llave en la cerradura y entró al departamento que compartía con su hermano. Se sintió agradable haber regresado a su hogar, pero tenía una sensación de abandono en el pecho a la que intentó no prestarle atención. Dejó las llaves colgadas del gancho que había junto al perchero y caminó arrastrando los pies mientras se quitaba la cazadora. Sin embargo, no pudo dar muchos pasos hasta que una sombra negra y otra gris, negra y blanca se abalanzaron sobre él y comenzaron a montarle una fiesta. Tom se hizo oír por encima del bullicio que estaban haciendo sus compañeros caninos y acarició a Scotty con rapidez, rascándole tras las orejas, para luego alzar a Wintz en brazos y que el pequeño cachorro le lamiera la mejilla con esa lengua húmeda y caliente, dejándole un rastro brillante de saliva de perro.

—Parece que me extrañaron, ¿eh? —comentó divertido mientras rascaba la suave garganta de Wintz, mientras el cachorro seguía dándole pequeños besos de cánido en la mejilla.

No pasaron diez segundos que escuchó unos pasos apresurados enfundados en borcegos que se precipitaban hacia el recibidor. Alzó la vista y vio a Bill parado con los brazos en jarras, no pudo evitar tragar saliva duramente.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido, pedazo de… —contuvo el insulto apretando los dientes.

—Tuve que ocuparme de unas cosas, Bill —su hermano escrutó su rostro con la mirada, taladrándolo—. Lo juro, en serio.

Bill soltó un bufido de hartazgo y giró sobre sus talones para después marcharse presurosamente a su habitación, claramente ofendido. Tom rodó los ojos y luego de aventarles a ambos perros cuatro pelotas de tenis salió tras su gemelo. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un estruendo que dejaba muy en claro que estaba cabreado. Tuvo el impulso de lanzarse y abrirla de un tirón, pero si se atrevía a hacer eso, Bill sería capaz de aventarle algún objeto afín de convertirse en proyectil por la cabeza, de modo que tocó la puerta.

—Pasa —rumió un enfadado Bill.

El mayor entró con pasos cautelosos. Encontró a su hermano sentado en la cama, con la computadora portátil en sus piernas y el ceño fruncido, estaba sumamente molesto. No podía creer que estuviese descuidando a su hermano de aquella manera, antes siempre había estado allí para él, pero en ese momento le era imposible ocuparse de Bill como antes lo hacía, dado que tenía que ocuparse de cuidar a Pauline. Por un momento pensó en decirle toda la verdad, pero la imagen de los papparazzis intentando sonsacarles alguna declaración o trepados a los edificios contiguos al de la adolescente con tal de conseguir una fotografía le revolvieron las entrañas.

Se sentó junto a su hermano en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta y frente a Bill, quien apeló a la indiferencia y aparentó estar muy concentrado en algo que consistía en apretar las teclas del teclado con furia, mientras sus labios se torcían más en una mueca enfadada.

—Oye, lo siento —se disculpó, intentando desviar la atención de Bill.

El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada asesina por encima de la computadora, hizo una mueca, cerró la laptop y lo observó. Había tanto rencor en su mirada que estaba seguro de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Ah, mira tú, que novedad —soltó farfullando—. ¿Acaso sientes también romper tus promesas cuando te estás revolcando alegremente con alguna o la culpa solamente te agarra después cuando me ves a mí cabreado?

—Bill… —no sabía cómo seguir— no es lo que parece… —intentó explicarse.

El menor lo interrumpió, sobrepasado.

—Mira, no hay nada que explicar —dijo cortante—. Es simple, te aprieta la testosterona adentro de las pelotas y tienes que ir a follar, lo entiendo, pero otra cosa completamente distinta es que prometas algo y luego tires eso a la mierda simplemente porque se te cruzó por la cabeza que metérsela a una es mucho más divertido —apretó la mandíbula—. No somos iguales en esas cosas, lo reconozco, pero al menos ten un poco de sentido del compromiso —reclamó ofendido— y, si de cualquier manera no lo tienes, al menos dígnate a mandarme un mensaje o algo, estaba desesperado de no tener ni una noticia tuya…

—Bill, por favor no… —quiso pararle el carro, pero fue inútil.

—¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA! —le espetó con voz dolida. A Tom se le partió el corazón mientras veía las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de su gemelo, viéndolo hipar y temblar por el exabrupto y la tristeza— ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO HORRIBLE QUE SE SIENTE VER QUE TE ESTOY PERDIENDO?! ¿QUÉ YA NO SOMOS LO QUE SOLÍAMOS SER? ¿QUE NO CONFÍAS EN MÍ? ¿QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE MIRO NO ENCUENTRO A MI HERMANO TOMI? —y con la última frase rompió a llorar desconsoladamente con los puños apretados.

Mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas Bill se preguntaba, una y otra vez, por qué había pasado eso, por qué se habían alejado tanto de un momento a otro cuando siempre habían sido tan cercanos, pegados como uña y mugre. No lograba dilucidar por qué su hermano estaba tan encerrado en si mismo, guardando sus penas para sí y no confiaba en él y las compartía. Lloró en silencio por segundos que le parecieron milenios, hasta que sintió como dos brazos lo estrujaban con fuerza contra su pecho y cómo Tom le susurraba tiernamente el oído que se serenase, como cuando eran pequeños. Se aferró a la camiseta de su hermano y siguió llorando, mientras sentía las caricias reconfortantes de Tom en su espalda, intentando relajarlo. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando todos sus músculos flojos.

—Billy —dijo Tom bajito junto a su oído—, entiende que no puedo decírtelo, hasta a mí me está costando asimilarlo, necesito pedirte que seas paciente, te lo diré cuando esté listo… palabra de hermano mayor.

Bill se separó del abrazo y buscó los ojos de Tom. Sorbió y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

Tom asintió y lo abrazó más fuerte que antes. Bill sonrió sobre el hombro de su gemelo, y una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios en cuanto lo escuchó decir que se alistara rápido, porque tenían que pasar por un local de MacDonald's a comprar el almuerzo.

Y Tom, por su parte, estaba apabullado por todos los sentimientos que lo habían golpeado ese día. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, en esos sentimientos estaban ocultos avances que había hecho que, sin lugar a dudas, iban a reportarle beneficios en el futuro. Y con ese pensamiento reconfortándolo, salió a la calle seguido de Bill, platicando de nimiedades durante todo el trayecto.

* * *

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Tom soltará en algún momento lo que le sucede o permanecerá con la boca cerrada? Más intrigas, reacciones sentimentales, amor fraternal, odio venenoso de Pauline, amistad reconfortante, perritos y cachorros, niños insoportables... todo eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos ;) Espero que se hayan entretenido con este capítulo, espero verlos en el próximo también.

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


	11. Kapitel XI:Hilfe

Muchas gracias a la gente que ha dejado review :3 Un cariño especial a Blumy que me hizo recordar que tenía que colgar capítulo xD Espero que les guste y ya saben, nos vemos abajo ;)

**Kapitel XI: Shwarze, graue und bleiche Hilfe – Ayuda negra, gris y blanca**

—Oh, mamá ha llamado —le comunicó el pelinegro a su hermano mayor cuando ambos pararon en una esquina—. Quería hablar contigo pero… bueno, no estabas disponible en ese momento —arguyó Bill con una tenue sonrisa pícara.

Tom le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Prefería que su hermano pensase que había vuelto a las andadas y había pasado un tiempo divirtiéndose con una chica a que descubriese la verdad y Pauline tuviese más problemas que los que ya cargaba sobre sus hombros. Quizás era un tanto egoísta el pensar así, pero ciertamente quería lo mejor para ella.

Arribaron al local de comida rápida, hicieron sus pedidos y se marcharon en un periquete cargando el delicioso almuerzo. Llegaron al departamento sin ningún tipo de contratiempos mientras charlaban sobre las pocas horas libres que les quedaban antes de regresar al estudio a continuar la grabación del álbum. Tom solamente esperaba que el trabajo le dejase al menos el tiempo necesario para pasarse por la casa de Pauline cada día, para ver cómo marchaban las cosas.

Bill cambió las bolsas de papel a su mano izquierda y abrió la puerta del departamento. Ambos Kaulitz entraron. Una vez de cerciorarse de que ambos amigos caninos estaban muy entretenidos con su almuerzo de alimento balanceado, cerraron la puerta de la cocina y fueron al comedor. Tom dejó las llaves en el aparador, mientras Bill levantaba las persianas para que entrase la pálida luz del Sol. Se sentaron cómodamente y desenvolvieron sus hamburguesas. Bill no demoró en darle una gran mordida a la suya, mientras Tom optaba por sacar una papa frita de la pequeña bolsita y le daba un mordisco, como distraído.

El menor estudió la mirada de su hermano, y se percató de que no lo estaba mirando a él verdaderamente, sino que parecía tener la vista perdida en el mueble que él tenía detrás, por lo que Bill sabía que Tom estaba pensando en aquella cosa que parecía el nudo de todos los cambios de actitud y comportamiento en su gemelo. Tuvo muchas ganas de preguntarle, pero recordó las palabras de Tom y, en su lugar, sorbió la gaseosa por el sorbete haciendo el mayor ruido posible como para que su hermano saliera de su ensoñación, pero Tom parecía estar en algún tipo de realidad paralela, porque no se inmutó siquiera.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué clase de cosa sería que era tan difícil de asimilar. Pero, al fin y al cabo, debía hacerle caso a su hermano, si lo decía tendría sus razones. Y, además, luego de todo lo que había pasado, se hizo el firme propósito de ser paciente y confiar en su gemelo, como lo hacía antes. Sin embargo, le apetecía que platicaran o algo en el poco tiempo que estaban juntos de modo que como su hermano no parecía responder a sus chistidos amenos, cogió la cucharilla de plástico y disparó.

Tom estaba pensando en Pauline, para variar. El comportamiento de ella en el desayuno, como si estuviese apabullada no dejaba de sorprenderlo. No sabía por qué había reaccionado así y cada vez podía refrenar menos los impulsos en pos de ayudarla porque, vamos… ¿no había sido arriesgado limpiarle aquella lágrima, aún a sabiendas de cómo podía reaccionar? Y esa, como muchas otras cosas, se enmarañaban en su mente y le dejaban una extraña sensación, que se sumaba al agujero que parecía tener en el medio del pecho, esa sensación de abandono que en un principio había pensado que se debía a Bill pero, al parecer, se había equivocado rotundamente; ya que el sentimiento seguía ahí y parecía acrecentarse con el correr del tiempo.

De improviso, algo le pegó sutilmente en la mejilla, llenándolo de algo pegajoso. Se pasó la mano por la piel y descubrió que era Ketchup, y justo junto a su hamburguesa reposaba un bollito de papel lleno de él. Alzó la vista y vio a Bill con una sonrisa inocente que mostraba sus dientes blancos, solamente la faltaban la falsa aureola brillante sobre la cabeza y los cuernitos rojos adornándola más la cola puntuda asomándole por detrás sospechosamente.

—¿Pasa algo, hermanito? —inquirió con dulzura.

—Quería saber cómo te fue —preguntó indirectamente, dándole otro mordisco a la hamburguesa y llenándose los labios de Ketpchup en el proceso.

—Bien, algo movido, pero bien —inventó, añadiendo una sonrisa de lado que completó el cuadro estupendamente. Bill permaneció expectante, mientras le daba otro sorbo a la gaseosa—. ¿O es que quieres detalles?

Bill se atragantó por la sorpresa y escupió la Coca Cola que estaba tomando, manchando la mesa. Tosió quejándose y se limpió presurosamente con la servilleta, intentando desviar la mirada del rostro de su hermano que se crispaba por la diversión a la vez que el de rastas se desatornillaba de la risa en su silla. Una vez que los acelerados latidos de su corazón se calmaron, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Eres un asco, Tom —acotó, indignado por los pensamientos sucios de su gemelo—. No me interesa cómo fue, creo que escucharte hablar con Georg luego de tus nochecitas en las giras es suficiente para descomponerme —hizo una mueca—, así que no, gracias.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —alzó una ceja, pícaro—. Pero sabes que cuando necesites un consejo no voy a dudar en dártelo.

Bill le sacó la lengua, burlándose de su ego. Luego bajó la vista, sospesando que decir a continuación. Mas Tom no esperó que agregase nada, ya que estaba deseoso de hacerlo cabrear solamente para divertirse un rato con sus expresiones.

—No voy a tener ningún problema, desde luego —siguió con voz comprensiva—, después de todo no ha de ser fácil ser virgen y contenerse, ¿no?

—Para que lo sepas de una maldita vez —le increpó Bill con los dientes apretados e inclinándose brevemente hacia adelante— _no soy virgen._

Auch, genial. Ahora todas sus bromitas se iban a ir al traste. Pero, en fin, lo bueno siempre tiene un final drástico. Tom se metió el último bocado de hamburguesa en la boca y observó a su hermano que estaba terminando sus papas fritas y había hecho un bollo el papel de la hamburguesa.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que… —titubeó Bill— bueno, tenemos una charla que no incumba los acordes de las canciones, los ritmos, el título del nuevo CD o la carátula del álbum que… tenía ganas de hablar de algo normal —completó Bill, sonriéndole. Rogaba que entendiera que le dolía el distanciamiento.

—Entiendo, Macky —comentó Tom—. Sé que no es fácil seguir el ritmo del trabajo y todo eso, está comenzando a dejarme exhausto pero, ¿sabes?, yo sé que estás impaciente por volver a subirte a un escenario en un Tour y rockearla duro como siempre haces.

—Tienes razón en cierto punto —coincidió el menor—. Pero también me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, no confundir la vida laboral con la privada, y sentir que sigue siendo eso, privada. Me cabrea que todo el mundo esté tras nosotros… quiero decir —se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensando—, no me molesta que las fans nos pidan algún autógrafo y eso, pero odio a los paparazzis, no puedes estar en ningún sitio sin estar tranquilo…

Y a esa sola mención a Tom le dio un escalofrío. Y más se convenció de que debía mantener la boca cerrada si quería que las cosas no se le fueran de las manos. Aún así, reconocía que debía pasar más tiempo de calidad con su hermano, compartiendo tantas cosas como antes mas era difícil debido a la situación que estaba atravesando en ese momento. No podía prestarle atención a una cosa sin descuidar la otra y, ciertamente, no sabía qué elegir si le daban a elegir entre su hermano y que su bebé no muriese. Además, esperaba que Bill le tuviera paciencia y lo comprendiera. Sin embargo, esa suerte de doble vida debía mantenerse si quería que Pauline llegara al final del embarazo. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar las cosas más claras con su bebé en brazos. Hasta pensó que la buena tunda que querría darle su hermano se vería opacada porque no aguantaría coger a su sobrino en brazos y se distraería con él –y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente al imaginarse a Bill como tío y niñero de tiempo completo-.

Luego de almorzar, Tom telefoneó a su madre y estuvo hablando largo rato con ella. Se contuvo de preguntarle varias cosas que le carcomían la conciencia, como si las mujeres embarazadas debían de seguir muchas dietas especiales o cuándo empezaban a sentirse movimientos –tenía que admitirlo, esto de ser padre lo estaba afectando-. En su lugar, se dedicó a escuchar a su madre hablar sobre el casamiento con Gordon, y la visita que esperaba que sus hijos le hicieran en cuanto terminaran con el trabajo que ahora les estaba ocupando tanto tiempo. El mayor rió y le dijo que allí estarían luego de haber terminado el álbum, a pasar unos días con su madre.

Cuando colgó, se percató de que Bill estaba tirado en el sofá viendo televisión. Se sentó junto a él dejándose caer pesadamente. El menor lo miró de refilón y sonrió. Cambió de canal a lo que parecía ser una charla entre unos hombres cultos sobre algún tema de gran importancia, dadas las expresiones que sus rostros adoptaban y los gestos que hacían, la atención con la que escuchaban y ese tipo de cosas que hacían los hombres de ciencia y que se enseñaba en la escuela que él tanto odiaba. Bill, sin embargo, se ocupó de leer el subtítulo y pareció interesarle, por lo que subió el volumen y se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—_Bueno, en los últimos años las cifras de embarazo adolescente han aumentado considerablemente —_explicaba un hombre de pelo color blanco y anteojos de montura redondeada—. _Podemos ver, aquí en este gráfico —_señaló el dibujo en cuestión, que mostraba una parábola considerablemente ascendente— _que entre los quince y diecisiete años el porcentaje ha aumentado más que en los demás. _

El conductor del programa asintió con solemnidad y observó al médico con cortés interés.

—_Y supongo que ya se saben las causas, ¿verdad, doctor Schwimmer?_

—_Obviamente, la falta de responsabilidad al momento del acto sexual, es decir —_tosió—_, que no se tomen las medidas de protección necesarias, tales como preservativos, anticonceptivos y demás, puede sin lugar a dudas llegar a ocasionar la consecuencia de un embarazo no premeditado y, generalmente, no deseado —_concluyó cruzando los dedos de las manos.

Tom se preguntó si el mundo estaría confabulando en contra suyo y deseaba hacerlo sufrir; o, si en vez de eso, su hermano no tenía poderes psíquicos, sabía absolutamente todo y lo estaba presionando para que confesara de una vez. Tosió intentando ahuyentar aquellas ideas paranoicas de su cabeza y se acomodó en el sofá. Bill, por otra parte, estaba muy absorto en la disertación.

—_Es decir que estamos lidiando con una generación de jóvenes irresponsables —_dijo el conductor.

El médico discrepó con un fruncimiento de ceño.

—_Por supuesto que no, aquí es muy fácil echarle la culpa a los adolescentes, pero sin embargo no es el único factor en juego —_se acomodó la solapa del saco y tomó un sorbo de agua—._ No puede negarse la escasez de programas preventivos relacionados con la educación sexual, además, los padres siempre han tomado el tema del sexo como tabú cuando debería explicarse desde una edad en la que puedan comprender esta cuestión que seguramente va a concernirles cuando sean mayores. _

La cámara se giró a una asistente social, quien sonrió afablemente a la presentación del conductor y expresó su opinión con respecto al tema que se había elegido tocar, esto era, lo que sucedía en el caso de que el embarazo no fuera deseado.

—_En la mayoría de los casos, y muy a mi pesar, debo reconocer que se opta por el aborto, en su mayoría clandestino. Sin embargo, hay un leve porcentaje que, en su lugar, da al bebé en adopción luego de su nacimiento... en muy pocos casos se da que los padres adolescentes decidan quedarse con la criatura y criarla por su cuenta. _—hizo una pausa—. _Esto sin lugar a dudas se debe, en general, a la poca contención que experimentan los jóvenes en este tipo de situaciones...._

—Bill, ¿por qué estamos viendo esto? —preguntó de improviso Tom, con un sutil tono de incomodidad que estaba ocultando desesperación porque su gemelo se dignara a apretar el maldito botón para cambiar el canal.

El aludido giró la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

—Ah... pues —sospesó la respuesta— pensé que iban a decir algo sobre bebés y niños pequeños.

—Bill, ¿estás bien?, no tienes fiebre o algo de eso, ¿verdad? —inquirió, Tom, bromista y preocupado.

—Ah, claro, porque a ti te incomoda que en el programa pueda salir a la luz que dejaste a varias embrazadas —acotó, alzando una ceja de manera traviesa.

Sí, definitivamente el jodido mundo estaba en su contra. Y sí, su hermano era psíquico.

—Ja, ja —pretendió reír sarcásticamente Tom.

Sin embargo, y para alivio del mayor, el pelinegro cambió de canal hasta dar con su serie favorita, Scrubs. Tom realmente no estaba para risas ni mucho menos, de modo que se incorporó con cautelosa actuación, aparentando sentirse mal así su hermano no se atrevería a seguirlo. El menor en cuestión le recomendó que tomara un calmante de los que había en el pequeño mueble del baño. Tom, aparentando una fuerte jaqueca frunciendo el ceño, asintió brevemente con la cabeza y subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Una vez dentro, se dejó caer en la cama de cara a la almohada. Inspiró profundo y sintió cómo sus dedos se crispaban al contacto con la suavidad de la tela. Acomodó la cabeza sobre el mullido objeto en el que reposaba y sacó el celular del bolsillo. Se lo quedó mirando por un espacio de varios minutos, aún a sabiendas de que no llegaría ningún mensaje a su casilla si él no mandaba uno primero.

Se giró en la cama y sintió un lloriqueo tenue que provenía del suelo. Rodó los ojos y se inclinó hacia donde provenía el sonido. Alzó a Wintz y lo dejó sobre la cama. El cachorro olisqueó con curiosidad la oreja derecha del chico, quien hizo una mueca divertida ante las cosquillas de la respiración del cachorro. El pequeño animal se arrebujo junto al pecho de Tom y él le acarició el hocico con la punta de los dedos, Wintz le lamió los dedos y trató de ocultar su hocico bajo ellos. El chico sonrió.

—¿Qué te pasa, Wintz? —el animalillo se acurrucó aún más cerca de Tom—. No me pasa nada, pequeñito —aseguró, mientras el perro lloriqueaba lastimosamente.

El can cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de Tom deslizarse por su cabeza y rascar tras sus orejas. El adolescente, por su parte, se percató de que al perro no le pasaba desapercibido su malestar de modo que estaba resultando más que evidente. Suspiró y se preguntó que demonios haría en el remoto caso de que Bill legase a enterarse de alguna manera... pero por suerte los exámenes estaban en un lugar seguro de momento, que el guitarrista esperaba que su hermano nunca encontrase.

—Vamos —se mordió el labio inferior—, suena —susurró suplicante mirando la oscura pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Más sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, ya que permaneció tan oscuro como hacía unos segundos. Lo dejó apoyado sobre la almohada y trató de acomodarse en la cama. Sonrió tenuemente de lado al sentir el calor de Wintz calentando lentamente su pecho, se preguntó entonces si el calor de su bebé durmiendo cerca de su pecho se sentiría así... tenía el pensamiento de que le daría una sensación de ternura que lo desbordaría y le obligaría a no despegar los ojos de él. Y otra vez, una puntada a la altura del estómago hizo que aquel sueño estando despierto se viniese abajo al percatarse de que Pauline aún tenía el control de la situación.

Wintz se arrebujó más contra él y Tom apagó la luz de la mesita de noche. Al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba dormido, murmurando palabras inconexas que en algún sitio llevaban el nombre de la chica por quien había permanecido despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, velando sus sueños.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—¡Mierda! —repitió con los dientes apretados.

Un nudo se le formó a la altura del pecho, escociéndole. No podía comprender por qué demonios se empeñaba tanto en ayudarla si ella lo trataba de aquella manera tan desagradecida. La única respuesta lógica era que fuese un nuevo tipo de estúpido y la otra... implicaba que sentía algo por ella. Sin embargo —se obligó a tragar saliva— eso no tenía que ver con ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso o cosa por el estilo, ya que solamente quería ayudarla de modo que tenía que estar ligado a la solidaridad. De todas maneras, aquel pensamiento no lograba sacarle la sensación amarga de la garganta.

Se levantó y llevó la vajilla sucia al fregadero. Mientras sentía el agua tibia acariciar sus manos y su mirada se perdía en las burbujitas que ascendían por el aire, reflejando todo el espectro de colores en el proceso, volvió a su mente la imagen de su mirada observándole el vientre aquella mañana. Dejó la taza dentro de la pileta y inspiró profundamente, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón que se habían acelerado de improviso y a los que ella trataba de hacer caso omiso. Volvió a respirar ruidosamente. Fue ternura lo que había visto en esa mirada, mezclada con dulzura, expectación y profundo amor... ¿podía acaso ser cierto que aquel mocoso amara a ese bebé que ni siquiera había visto la luz del mundo?

Quizás, quizás era cierto. Y cada vez aquella partecita de su cerebro que le decía que debía darle una segunda oportunidad iba ganando más terreno, dejando un rastro cálido a su paso, de algo que se sentía placenteramente bien. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin percatarse enteramente de ello, iría con cuidado, pero algunas actitudes del muchacho habían demostrado que sus intenciones eran enteramente benéficas para ella y –al menos hasta el momento- no había hecho lo que antaño. Aunque, como ya había pensado, se repitió que no debía fiarse de él demasiado tiempo... aquella herida en su corazón pisoteado aún dolía ponzoñosamente, aunque –irónicamente- el antídoto parecía haber aparecido.

Fue a su cuarto y abrió las ventanas. El sonido del movimiento de la ciudad la llegó a los oídos junto con la fresca brisa de la tarde, que olía sutilmente a tormenta, comida rápida y gases de automóviles. Tiritó apenas cuando una ráfaga de viento acarició con sus dedos gélidos la piel descubierta de sus antebrazos. Se giró con la mirada perdida y divisó la puerta de su closet abierta.

Se lo pensó dos veces, ya que mucho sentido no tenía cambiarse si iba a pasarse todo el día luego en la cama por las náuseas que –a pesar de irse con rapidez la mayoría de las veces- la dejaban apática el resto del día. Se pasó una mano por el vientre apenas abultado y no sintió nada anormal más que aquella sensación de estar llena de agua. Cogió con prisa los vaqueros de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisola blanca y un suéter negro. Se aseó, maquilló y vistió pensando en que le vendría bien pasar un poco de tiempo fuera, es decir, el aire fresco sin lugar a dudas le vendría bien para calmar esos nervios que seguían allí y a los que no sabía qué causa atribuirles.

No se encontró con nadie en el trayecto hacia la puerta de entrada, lo cual le sentó perfecto, porque sentía que si se llegaba a cruzar con esa anciana entrometida y detestable iba a ocurrir alguna desgracia. Salió al encuentro del clima que la envolvió con su manto templado y la hizo temblar tenuemente. Abrazándose así misma, caminó calle abajo hasta llegar a la parada de ómnibus.

Una mujer la miró con una tenue sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, sin saber muy bien por qué. Cuando llegó el bus, la adolescente le mostró el pase de transporte y el conductor la dejó pasar. Se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los asientos del medio y le hizo sitio a la misma mujer que le había sonreído en la parada cuando ésta se ubicó junto a ella. Era una señora que debía contar con unos cincuenta años. Vestía de ejecutiva y estaba emperifollada en un saco que aparentaba ser bastante abrigado, sus facciones eran redondeadas y regordetas dándole a su rostro una expresión afable, sus ojos gris agua parecían estar estudiándola continuamente y su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un elegante rodete.

—Se está poniendo cada vez más frío —comentó la mujer en tono casual—. De seguro vamos a tener un invierno bastante crudo. —razonó con una sonrisa lastimosa.

—Sí, aunque espero que se pueda aguantar sin lamentar ninguna pérdida —acotó ella, recordando la cantidad de gente sin hogar que cada invierno moría en las gélidas calles de Berlín.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada contenedora.

—Estoy segura de que ustedes podrán hacerle frente al frío.

Pauline parpadeó repetidas veces, desconcertada. Ella no venía con nadie, y ciertamente no recordaba haber mencionado a otra persona en su argumento, de modo que no entendía por qué razón la señora había usado el pronombre plural. Sin embargo, una luz en esos ojos grises la hicieron sobresaltarse. Sí estaba acompañada por alguien más, una pequeña criatura que lentamente se estaba desarrollando en su vientre, arrebujada en su interior.

—Debes de pensar que soy una vieja entrometida —soltó la mujer, a modo de disculpa—, pero ni bien te vi me di cuenta de que estás embarazada, hay algo en tus ojos y en tu aire que me lo decía... no sé si me entiendes.

Pauline negó con la cabeza como respuesta a ambas preguntas. No podía negar que no la había sorprendido e incluso incomodado, pero sin embargo se maravilló por cómo aquella mujer pareció leer más allá de esas actitudes y expresiones, logrando descubrir la vergüenza que cargaba en ella.

—No lo he considerado una intromisión, señora —aseguró ella, educada—. Simplemente me ha tomado por sorpresa.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa cálida.

—Es lo que se gana luego de traer tres hijos al mundo —Pauline volvió a mirarla con más atención y vio grabadas en su piel las huellas del esfuerzo por costear el futuro prometedor de una familia tan numerosa—. Si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿cómo está él? —añadió con una expresión enternecida, señalando con una floritura de la mano el vientre de ella de forma fugaz.

—Bien, supongo que bien —repuso ella.

—¿Te llevas bien con el padre? —preguntó cautelosa la mujer, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa de comprensión.

Ella titubeó rodando los ojos, indecisa, sin saber exactamente qué contestar. Ciertamente, no podía decirle a la mujer que detestaba al padre con todo su ser –por más que eso fuese parcialmente cierto-. Optó por adoptar una sonrisa temerosa y algo dulce, sin saber exactamente el por qué de aquella mentira.

—Tenemos nuestras diferencias —confesó la chica.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo ella, tratando de reconfortarla e influirle ánimos con una mirada comprensiva—. Pero si él se preocupa por ti y ese pequeñito quiere decir que te ama —le aseguró—... mírale a los ojos cuando puedas, y si ves que su mirada está embobada o perdida, ten por seguro de que siente algo muy fuerte por ti —la adolescente tragó saliva pero asintió—. Los hombres muchas veces son parcos en palabras, pero sus actitudes te mostrarán si de verdad le importas.

Hubo un chirrido cuando el bus frenó.

—Esta es mi parada —anunció la mujer echando un rápido vistazo por la ventanilla—. Buena suerte, linda, y ya sabes... no le saques la vista de encima —le dedicó una última sonrisa bonachona, le deseó suerte y se bajó del vehículo.

Pauline suspiró largamente y se recostó contra el asiento, mientras miraba por la ventanilla la ciudad pasar. ¿Podía ser cierto aquello que aseguraba la mujer con tanta seguridad? Le tocaría descubrirlo, y ese pensamiento hizo que algo aleteara incómodamente en su estómago. Frunció el ceño y se preparó para bajar del bus.

Caminó por el parque frondoso hasta llegar a uno de los canteros enormes en el que se erigía una acacia que comenzaba a perder sus colores. Se sentó en el banco que había muy cerca de allí y se limitó a disfrutar del fresco de la brisa, la calma que le inspiraba el lugar y la paz que le proveía lentamente. Escuchaba a los niños retozando y jugando alegremente a pocos metros de ella, lo que –en cierto sentido- le provocó cierta incomodidad.

Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al vientre y sintió, a través de la tela, la imperceptible curva que lentamente era cada vez más incipiente con el correr de los días. Observó pasar a una pareja de adolescentes un tanto más jóvenes que ella, la chica iba aferrada al brazo del muchacho, quien había cogido una flor y se la había puesto a ella detrás de la oreja mientras sonreía. Pauline sintió un puntito de envidia que creció en su interior al verlos tan felices... pensar que si no hubiera sido por... ¡Basta! Debía dejar de pensar en él si no quería volverse loca definitivamente. Sin embargo, había algo que se lo impedía, por más que lo intentase cualquier insignificancia le traía a la mente recuerdos de aquella noche maravillosa, que ella luchaba por enterrar luego rememorando el sufrimiento que había venido después. Y una y otra vez recordaba con fehaciente precisión la sensación de inmensa dicha al sentir la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos... ¿acaso nunca jamás podría olvidarlo?

Intentó relajarse pero se tensó más que antes. Tenerlo tan cerca últimamente le estaba haciendo bastante mal, a pesar de que se sentía extrañamente bien en ciertos aspectos de una forma inexplicable para ella. Sus ojos color miel fueron tras la trayectoria aérea de las hojas que bailoteaban en el aire. Como sea, una punzada de culpa y arrepentimiento le había estado molestando en el pecho desde aquella mañana cuando lo vio tan dedicado haciéndole el desayuno. Entonces se preguntó si en verdad se había merecido esa patada que tan adolorido lo había dejado. Se encontró preguntándose si le dolería mucho aún... y eso no estaba encajando de ningún modo con sus parámetros de odio hacia el muchacho sino que más bien demostraban un cierto interés en él, casi nulo pero estaba echando raíces de a poco.

La telaraña de pensamientos que se estaba tejiendo en su mente se vino abajo de sopetón cuando escuchó unos ladridos estridentes muy cerca suyo, al parecer un perro estaba reclamando ruidosamente su atención. Bajó la vista y se encontró con la adorable imagen de un pequeño cachorro blanco con algunas manchas oscuras y en algunos sitios moteado de ese mismo color de la escala monocromática más un poco de gris. Rió al verle, realmente era una monada. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo acarició. Al parecer el cachorro se había perdido, dado la forma en que lloriqueaba y trataba de reconfortarse a sí mismo con la cercanía humana de Pauline.

Los ojos oscuros del pequeño animal la miraron con tristeza perruna, de la que ella se compadeció. Y no dijo nada cuando el animal se incorporó sobre sus patas traseras y apoyó las delanteras en su falda –ensuciándole de tierra en el proceso- en un intento de sentir que aquella humana estaba con él y no estaba solo.

La chica lo acarició bastante y eso pareció calmarlo. Los ojos color miel de la muchacha repararon en que el cachorro tenía un buen pelaje, cuidado y suave, también llevaba al cuello un vistoso collar azul enganchado a una correa de cadena que en esos momentos se enredaba como una serpiente en el suelo.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban presurosamente y presumió que seguramente eran del dueño del perro. Alzó la vista y su mandíbula cayó desencajada, cuando sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los chocolates de él.

Tom se despertó y bajó a la sala de estar arrastrando los pies y refregándose los ojos. Bajó las escaleras con pesadez soñolienta y vio que Bill se había quedado dormido en el sofá, con el control remoto balanceándose peligrosamente en una de sus manos y la boca levemente entreabierta.

Se acercó sigiloso y sacó el aparato de la mano de su hermano para dejarlo en la mesita frente al sofá. Su gemelo estaba profundamente dormido, respiraba con regularidad serena y estaba acurrucado –casi en posición fetal- en el sofá. No lo despertó sino que se limitó a dejar una nota sobre la mesa ratona asegurándose de que tuviera una letra lo suficientemente grande como para que a su hermano le llamase la atención y la cogiera, él saldría a dar una vuelta con Wintz para despejar la mente, aunque dudaba que le fuese de mucha ayuda.

El cachorro saltaba a su alrededor moviendo el rabo desenfrenadamente al verle con la correa en la mano. Tom tuvo que palmearle la cabeza un poco en un intento de tranquilizarlo, aunque el cachorro optó por lamerle la cara agradecido y ni bien el adolescente abrió la puerta el cánido se dirigió hacia el elevador con aquellos pequeños ojitos perrunos brillando de impaciencia.

A medida que manejaba hacia el parque, se preguntó –inconscientemente- qué estaría haciendo Pauline en esos momentos. Seguramente estaría descansando en su habitación, escribiendo en aquella libreta que Tom bien sabía que era un diario íntimo, quizás estaría charlando con Anna sobre algún tema de chicas... esbozó una tenue sonrisa, ya que esperaba que estuviese bien de todas maneras. Aquel pensamiento no dejó de agarrarlo por sorpresa, dándose cuenta que cada vez pensaba más frecuentemente en Pauline y que no podía alejar sus pensamientos de la adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

Sacudió la cabeza pesadamente, suspirando, en un intento de alejar todas esas ideas de la cabeza, ideas que lo ponían a él y a ella conectados por una emoción que él estaba seguro de que no podría jamás alcanzar con ella y que, seguramente, él estaba confundiendo con el sentido de la responsabilidad.

Wintz lloriqueó al ver que su dueño no bajaba del auto luego de haber aparcado el vehículo. Tom se volvió y acarició la cabeza suave del cachorro, revolviéndole las orejas puntudas que caían lánguidamente hacia abajo. Abrió la puerta del Cadillac y chistó al pequeño perro para que descendiera, cosa que éste hizo a trompicones emocionados.

Tom tomó la correa y comenzó a caminar. Wintz, temblando de la emoción y quedándose junto a su amo como le habían inculcado, lo siguió. El cachorro olisqueaba cada rincón medianamente interesante del parque que merecía su atención por tener un aroma peculiar, como unas pequeñas flores púrpuras que encontró investigando con su hocico o la brillante savia de los árboles. Tom no hacía más que reír y disfrutar del aire fresco y la brisa acariciándole el rostro, dándole una sensación de libertad que aparentaba sacarle todos los pesos que tenía sobre los hombros al igual que los nudos tejidos en su pecho.

Estuvieron ambos, amo y mascota, disfrutando de la naturaleza hasta que, de improviso, Wintz se asustó y en la loca carrera que emprendió la correa se zafó del agarre de los dedos del de rastas y el chico pudo ver cómo el pequeño perro salía pitando, sobrecogido por el miedo, y aquellas aparentemente frágiles patas le estaban sacado demasiada ventaja.

—¡Wintz! —le gritó a la figurilla que cada vez se empequeñecía más, engullida por la distancia—. ¡Wintz vuelve aquí! —volvió a vociferar, pero fue inútil.

Siguió corriendo tras el perro y luego de buscarlo desesperadamente –tenía terror de que lo hubiera alcanzado algún perro adulto y lo hubiera mordido o atacado- distinguió su figura cerca de una muchacha que lo acariciaba tiernamente y estaba inclinada sobre el animal.

Ralentizó un poco su marcha y una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios, una sonrisa de alivio. Gracias a Dios que esa chica lo había encontrado, o el pobre cachorro podría haber sido un pequeño muñeco de trapo para uno de esos terroríficos Rotweillers que se gruñían amenazadoramente unos metros a su izquierda.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando la joven levantó la cabeza y aquellos ojos de color miel en los que había estado pensando hacía rato se clavaron en los suyos.

La mandíbula de ella se tensó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Tom le echó un breve vistazo a Wintz que corrió la poca distancia que lo separaba con la lengua afuera. Los perros no sonríen, pero el chico advirtió que las comisuras de los labios del cachorro estaban relajadas –y eso era lo que más se asemejaba a una sonrisa-, y en aquellos ojos le pareció ver brillando la felicidad. Quizás sospechando todo, el cachorro lo había conducido hasta ella... parecía que había tenido una ayuda colorida en su deseo impronunciado de verle. Sin embargo, la mirada de Pauline le estaba incomodando, así que levantó la vista del perro, dispuesto a enfrentarla.

Acaso Wintz no es una cosita adorable? :3 Veremos que sucede luego de este encuentro... emoción, emoción! xD Muchas gracias por leer y recuerden que si dejan review hay más posibilidades de que los chicos se equivoquen en el camino de regreso al hotel y caigan en la puerta de sus casas pidiendo direcciones y hasta quizás alojamiento por la noche... lo que hagan con ellos es cosa suya xD

Kind Regards,

.**Onryo.**


	12. Kapitel XII: Eine Song

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Se aprecian muchísimo ^^ Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste ;)

**Das ist kein Fehler!**

**Kapitel XII: Eine Song und da ist kein Kaulitz – Una canción y allí no hay un Kaulitz**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar la chica.

Tom advirtió que los músculos de sus hombros estaban tensos, al igual que la expresión de su rostro que denotaba cierta incomodidad. Wintz no pareció notar la tensión palpable en el ambiente, sino que se rascó tras una oreja para luego dar un estridente y agudo ladrido de cachorro, luego caminó dando pequeños saltitos hasta Pauline y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

La adolescente reparó en la fija mirada del animal y le acarició distraídamente tras una oreja, olvidando momentáneamente a Tom. El chico, por su parte, permaneció anclado en el mismo lugar, observándola sin poder apartar la vista, viendo como la tenue brisa alborotaba apenas sus cabellos castaños ondulados. Tragó saliva y recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna, bailoteando impaciente. Cambió de mano la correa del cachorro y restregó el pie contra la tierra, sin saber exactamente que hacer que no fuera mirarla a ella de refilón y algo agradable anudándose en su pecho al hacerlo. Meneó la cabeza y alzó la vista hacia donde la adolescente acariciaba a Wintz, quien tenía los ojos cerrados dándole a entender a la chica que le gustaba esa caricia. Los ojos de Tom no se despegaron de la curva divertida que describían los rosados labios de Pauline, y solamente apartó la vista cuando se percató de que los ojos de ella lo estaban mirando fijamente.

—Erhm… yo… —titubeó el de rastas, claramente incómodo con la situación— siento que Wintz te haya molestado. —concluyó con una tímida sonrisa de disculpa, que hizo que su mirada bajase con lentitud y sus mejillas se volviesen momentáneamente más regordetas al contraerse los músculos.

Pauline se encogió de hombros.

—No me ha molestado —aseguró. Acercó el rostro al hocico del cachorro y agregó con voz dulce— Eres una monada, pequeñito, sí que lo eres —y acto seguido le acarició la cabeza con rapidez haciendo que las orejas del animal se movieran de lado a lado.

Tom soltó una tenue risa, y la chica se le unió. Y algo se movió dentro del corazón de Tom, dándole una sensación de bienestar que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, era como si algo cálido y agradable se deslizase por el interior de su cuerpo, inundándolo de una placentera y apetecible calidez. Se regodeó en la sensación tan maravillosa que él estaba seguro que tenía mucho que ver con que Pauline hubiese reído –una acción que no le había visto llevar a cabo con frecuencia desde su encuentro-. Siguió deleitándose con el sonido que emergía de la garganta de la chica, quien no cesaba de dejar escapar esa musicalidad de su interior, tal era el rótulo que había escogido darle Tom. Sus ojos color chocolate buscaron la curva bella de sus labios al reír y se alegró profundamente al encontrarla estampada en sus rosados labios.

Sin embargo, en cuanto la risa de ella se fue apagando, Tom se dio cuenta de que su mirada se ensombrecía. Apartó la vista rápidamente, ya que no quería importunarla de ninguna manera y que el escaso avance que había logrado construir se viniese abajo. La chica frunció el ceño, aparentemente desconcertada por algo. Acto seguido, se levantó y se acercó tímidamente a Tom, llevando a Wintz por la correa, se la tendió a Tom, quien la cogió con una media sonrisa en aflorando casi imperceptiblemente de sus labios.

Pauline se sintió indescriptiblemente bien al darse cuenta de que él estaba sonriendo –o lo que era más acertado, intentando sin éxito ocultar una sonrisa-. No sabía por qué, pero en esos momentos se sentía simplemente hermoso verlo con los labios fruncidos de felicidad, quizás porque había estado buscando desde hacía un tiempo resarcirse por haberle dado esa patada. Sin embargo, por alguna razón esquivó su mirada chocolate cuando la miró.

La brisa alborotó el cabello de la chica y desparramó las hojas secas con suaves crujidos por el suelo, haciendo que Wintz brincase para intentar atraparlas con la boca. Aquella acción juguetona del cachorro provocó que ambos adolescentes rieran. El cachorro comenzó a caminar, guiándolos por el parque y ellos, sin saber por qué, no se separaron y caminaron tras el animalillo que parecía muy feliz por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos humanos pudo dilucidar –aunque Tom tenía una vaga pista, ya que sospechaba que el cachorro estaba percibiendo con su sexto sentido perruno que él estaba más feliz allí compartiendo ese momento con la muchacha, al menos sabiendo que estaba bien… alegrándose al verla sonreír-.

—Oye —dijo de repente la chica. Tom se volteó para verla a los ojos—… siento la patada de hoy, creo que me había levantado con el pie izquierdo… —dejó la frase en el aire, con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento dibujada en los labios y una expresión igualmente pesarosa en el rostro.

—Disculpas aceptadas —repuso el de rastas, sonriendo a su vez.

Algo tomó forma en el corazón del chico, haciendo presión, una agradable, llenando un espacio vacío, el de la desazón. Una pequeña respuesta a sus esfuerzos, eso era aquella disculpa, y se sintió maravilloso que ella hubiera podido reconocer sus intenciones de ayudarla.

Siguieron caminando parque abajo, siempre con Wintz haciendo alguna monería con cualquier cosa –como hojas, piedrecillas u otros cachorros- que provocaban risas en ambos. La tarde ya estaba avanzada y dentro de poco tiempo daría la hora de la cena, ya que faltaban poco menos de quince minutos para las seis de la tarde. Llegaron a una de las esquinas del parque, en la acera de enfrente se podía vislumbrar una parada de autobús a pesar de la falta de luz. Pauline no se dio cuenta de lo agradable que la había pasado con el chico, era extraño, vale, pero se había sentido agradable estar con él solamente caminando bajo la fresca brisa mientras él le echaba tímidas miradas por el rabillo del ojo. Y una vocecilla le carcomía la conciencia diciéndole que no había de fiarse de él pero en esas circunstancias la chica no había identificado ningún peligro potencial de modo que enterró aquella insistente voz en su mente y no le prestó atención en lo más mínimo en todo el trayecto.

—Será mejor que tome el bus ahora —fue su despedida, a la que añadió una fugaz sonrisa y una caricia en la cabeza para Wintz, que meneó la cola y dejó escapar un ladrido.

Él asintió y la saludó brevemente con la mano mientras ella se alejaba cruzando la calle, sintiéndose un tanto estúpidamente embobado por… ¿qué? Verdaderamente esa sensación que tenía en el pecho le sentaba deliciosa, le sabía a un manjar, algo demasiado encantador como para hacerle caso omiso. Algo que ya se había planteado que estuviese sintiendo, relacionado directamente con la pregunta de Anna… _amor_. Pero, tal cosa para él no parecía posible. Aunque, allí estaba la duda, solamente una vez se había enamorado de veras en la vida y había sido hacía tanto tiempo ya que experimentar esos sentimientos de nuevo lo descolocaban y, en cierta forma, lo dejaban apabullado, desconcertado.

Meneó la cabeza y emprendió el camino al Cadillac, con aquella palabra aún revoloteándole en la cabeza a la par que sentía una sensación extraña a la altura del estómago al recordar aquel rostro iluminado por una sonrisa sincera y divertida. Le echó una mirada a Wintz que estaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante, mirando curiosamente hacia afuera. Si no hubiera sido por el pequeño cachorro, probablemente no habría encontrado a Pauline y no la habría escuchado reír. Recientemente los hechos estaban mostrando que emociones diversas lo asaltaban cuando la veía a ella feliz, era como un bálsamo para su preocupación. Entonces, otra vez, ¿estaría él –Tom Kaulitz Trümper, Dios del sexo, mujeriego por excelencia- enamorándose de Pauline Wiegel, la madre de su bebé?

Suspiró largamente al considerar esa posibilidad, pero el agobio de saber esa incertidumbre presente mermó la dicha y entonces el adolescente se limitó a conducir de regreso al apartamento, donde seguramente Bill lo estaría esperando preocupado.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—Alcánzame la cuchara de madera, Tomi —pidió Bill por décima vez en menos de diez minutos.

En cuanto había abierto la puerta del apartamento le había llegado a la nariz un aroma a tomates, morrón y algo más que se le antojaba delicioso. Cuando hubo entrado a la cocina se había percatado de dónde provenía ese aroma, y era de la olla que estaba sobre el fuego de la hornalla, en donde Bill estaba revolviendo algo espeso que tenía toda la pinta de ser esa salsa extraña que ellos acostumbraban preparar.

Sin lugar a dudas su pequeño hermano se estaba esmerando por tener una comida decente, aunque estaba seguro que de un modo u otro acabaría quemando algo. Ayudó a su hermano con el resto de la cena, aún teniendo la leve sensación de que algo acabaría mal, y tuvo razón cuando a su gemelo se le zafó la fuente rebosante de pasta de las manos y una buena cantidad de salsa extremadamente caliente fue a parar a su mano derecha.

—_Zum Teufel! _—maldijo el pelinegro, casi dejando caer la fuente de vidrio al piso.

Tom se apresuró, cogió la fuente con un paño y la dejó sobre la mesada; mientras tanto Bill se ocupaba de mandar a la salsa a un lugar no muy agradable. El mayor se apresuró a arrastrar a su hermano hasta el baño mientras éste continuaba rumiando un buen número de insultos y maldiciones. Tom abrió el botiquín y sacó la crema para quemaduras.

—Consta que es imposible que podamos cocinar sin que algo salga mal —comentó, mientras le aplicaba la fría crema a su hermano en la mano.

Bill contuvo un improperio cuando sintió su piel arder como los mil demonios, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para refrenar el impulso de insultar y apretó la mano libre en un puño. Soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y se miró la piel, brillosa por la crema y enrojecida. Seguramente en poco tiempo se le formarían unas molestas y horribles ampollas. Lo único que rogaba era que no le molestasen a la hora de tomar el micrófono. Sin embargo, alzó la vista y le sonrió a su hermano, en una forma de agradecerle su ayuda. El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa, y juntos se encaminaron al comedor, donde reposaba la puñetera fuente con la cena humeante.

Tom enredó los fideos en el tenedor y se los llevó a la boca, masticó sin prisa y miró a su hermano que estaba teniendo serios problemas manejando el tenedor con la mano lastimada y vendada. Bill frunció el ceño cuando el cubierto se le cayó por tercera vez consecutiva, salpicando la mesa de madera clara con la endemoniada salsa.

—Carajo —se quejó el menor, soltando con hastío el tenedor sobre la mesa y llevándose la mano sana al cabello, frustrado—. ¿Me quieres decir como voy a comer? —rumió, molesto.

—Intenta con la zurda —sugirió el mayor mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

Bill le lanzó una mirada de odio y cambió el tenedor a la mano izquierda. Tras varios intentos fallidos en los que más improperios escaparon de sus labios, el menor consiguió al fin poder llevarse una porción de comida a la boca. Y a buena hora, porque estaba hambriento.

—¿Ves? —acotó Tom—. Te dije que podías, hubiera sido más rápido si no te ponías a despotricar —finalizó su argumento con una tenue sonrisa de suficiencia.

Bill gruñó y no le hizo caso. De acuerdo, era impaciente… ¿y qué? Tom se ponía histérico antes de los conciertos y él no se lo reprochaba nunca, de modo que mejor era que cerrase ese pico metido que tenía, pero –de todos modos- no andaba con ganas de iniciar una nueva discusión, así que se limitó a enroscar los fideos en el tenedor y a continuar comiendo sin acotar ninguna frase que pudiese iniciar algún tipo de pelea, por más infantil que fuese.

—Ah, por cierto —luego recordó el pelinegro—, David ha llamado diciendo que debemos estar en el estudio a eso de las nueve de la mañana —rodó los ojos, molesto porque tuviese que ser tan temprano— y dijo que más nos vale estar allí a horario o mandará a Saki por nosotros.

Tom asintió.

—¿Has llamado a Gustav ó a Georg —inquirió luego de tomar un sorbo de agua— para preguntarles lo de la nueva canción?

—Ehmm… —titubeó el menor—, no, no lo hice. Los llamaré en cuanto terminemos de comer así mañana ya van con algunas ideas en mente. —le hizo saber con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

Tom tan solo esperaba que su estancia al día siguiente en el estudio no fuese particularmente larga, ya que debía pasar por lo de Pauline. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en una suerte de obligación acostumbrada, no podía simplemente dejarla a su suerte porque sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía la fuerza emocional suficiente como para hacerle frente a todos los cambios que se estaban por avecinar productos de las hormonas.

Suspiró largamente y llevó los platos sucios a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, que parecía estar estudiándolo subrepticiamente. Bill estaba más que seguro que su hermano estaba ocultando algo bastante importante, ya que podía verlo cada vez más asentado en sus ojos, la preocupación era palpable más que nunca en su mirada –aunque, extrañamente, al menor le parecía ver una nueva emoción brillando trémulamente en los ojos de su hermano cuando tenía la mirada perdida-. No sabía exactamente qué demonios pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que debía confiar en su hermano, tal y como éste le había recomendado –mejor dicho casi rogado- que hiciese. Lo observó lavar los platos al mismo tiempo que secaba los que ya estaban limpios y no podía evitar reparar en los suspiros de Tom y sus expresiones, como si estuviera preocupado por algo realmente importante. De veras quería hacer que su hermano soltara de una puñetera vez todas esas cosas que se estaba guardando pero no podía obligarlo, él ya se lo había hecho saber. Por otro lado, Tom no podía evitar que a cada día que pasaba y la situación seguía exactamente igual, él se preocupaba más. El pelinegro suspiró largamente y colgó el paño en la manija de la puerta del horno para que se secara, mientras escuchaba a Tom subir con pasos pesados las escaleras.

—En fin —soltó apesadumbrado—, no hay nada que pueda hacer… podría sonsacarle todo a golpes, pero no me iría bien —se pasó la mano sana por el cabello— y no me mires así, Wintz —le reprochó al cachorro que lo miraba curioso con una oreja levantada, como si estuviera interrogándolo con la expresión.

El pelinegro subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, seguido de Wintz que ni bien llegaron al rellano dobló hacia la bifurcación izquierda que terminaba en la habitación del de rastas. El menor no pudo evitar sonreír. Una vez en su habitación pudo comprobar que, como había supuesto, Scotty estaba durmiendo a pata ancha en su cama, lo que provocó que tuviese que contentarse con hacerse sitio empujándolo un poco con los pies, a lo que el perro respondió estirándose aún más. Bill se tapó hasta la barbilla y se removió en la cama, incómodo. Sin embargo, otra cosa era la que no lo dejaba dormir, y era la incertidumbre que le revoloteaba por la mente. Scotty se acurrucó contra él, y los párpados comenzaron a pesarle cada vez más hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo que solamente logró ser quebrado por el sonido del despertador a la mañana siguiente.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Pauline cerró la puerta del apartamento y tiró las llaves sobre la mesa. Para calmar sus nervios decidió preparase un té y se encaminó a la cocina a paso rápido, mientras hundía sus manos en su cabello. Mientras la pava reposaba sobre la hornalla encendida, ella sacaba los saquitos de la caja de la alacena. Le temblaban las manos y se le cayó.

—Demonios —rumió, enfada consigo misma.

La pava silbaba y la adolescente se apresuró a sacarla del fuego, vertió el agua en la taza y el líquido cristalino comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente. Volvió a llevarse las manos al cabello, confundida.

Mientras sorbía distraídamente aquella bebida caliente y mordisqueaba una tostada, volvían a su mente las imágenes de aquella tarde en el parque. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero se había sentido jodidamente grata la compañía del de rastas. Además, su cachorro era una monada y había alegrado el día de la adolescente. Pero, sin embargo, eso no tenía nada que ver con la aparente incomodidad que le aquejaba en el estómago. Era una sensación incómoda y placentera a la vez, no sabía muy bien como explicarlo pero verle sonreír había sido… bello.

Meneó la cabeza, más embrollada incluso que antes, si acaso tal cosa era posible. Generalmente, hubiera atribuido aquella cosa cutre que acaba de pensar a algún producto de la ingesta indebida de alguna sustancia, pero no podía engañarse a ella misma porque el alcohol no había siquiera rozado su campo de visión. De modo que, considerando todos los puntos debía de aceptar que _algo_ estaba cambiando en su modo de pensar. Ahora bien, ese algo estaba íntimamente relacionado con el susodicho chico de rastas a quien, por otra parte, había odiado con todas las fibras de su ser hasta hacía pocos días –mas entonces, al menos al parecer, su animadversión estaba siendo mermada por una causa externa-.

Revolvió lo que quedaba del té con la cucharilla sin mucho entusiasmo. Tomó otro sorbo y suspiró abatida. Se sentía extraña al estar a su lado, no era algo que le desagradara pero no podía evitar sentir esa sensación extraña a la altura del estómago. Estaría acaso… no, era simplemente imposible… ¡él le había cagado la vida, mierda! Debía dejar de tener esos pensamientos estúpidos en ese mismo instante si no quería comenzar a tener más problemas. Como si necesitara añadir otro a su lista, pensó contrariada.

Se levantó con la confusión aún dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Marchó a su cuarto y cogió su diario del cajón de la mesa de noche. Destapó el bolígrafo e intentó escribir, pero lo máximo que pudo hacer fue garabatear arabescos en los márgenes de la hoja rayada de la libreta. Soltó un bufido de hartazgo, cuando la imagen de Tom sonriendo en el parque volvió a golpear su mente.

—¿Por qué demonios no sales de ahí? —le increpó a su Tom imaginario con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Un nudo doloroso se acomodó en su garganta, escociéndole horrores. Era una consecuencia de querer hacer caso omiso a lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero, una vez más, se obligó a pensar que si no lo hacía las cosas terminarían particularmente mal para ella –como había sucedido antes-. Y quizás estaba impulsada por ese miedo, pero la verdad era que le estaba hiriendo tener en su mente esas dos opiniones tan contradictorias, junto con las sensaciones que eso conllevaba. Una lágrima candente se escurrió de sus ojos y bajó por su mejilla.

Apretó los puños y fue entonces que, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de él sintió algo extraño. Fue como si un par de manos la estuviese tomando tierna pero a la vez posesivamente de la cintura, presionando apenas, guiándola. Después sintió caricias fantasmales en todo su torso, roces húmedos en su cuello, bajando, bajando sugestivamente. Abrió los ojos de sopetón y supo que esas habían sido sensaciones experimentadas con Tom aquella noche, y que por alguna extraña razón habían salido a la superficie, dejándola un tanto apabullada pero con una sensación cálida y placentera en el interior.

_Quizás ella no quería aceptarlo, pero muchas cosas parecían estar cambiando. _

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—¡Mueve tu jodido trasero! —le ordenó Tom por encima del estridente sonido de la alarma.

Bill murmuró incoherencias antes de que las mantas fueran apartadas con violencia de su cuerpo y éste quedase a merced de la diferencia de temperatura de la habitación. Sus ademanes parecían los de una persona ebria tal era su torpeza, aún así, consiguió incorporarse sin irse de bruces al suelo –algo que dado su estado de ensoñación recién quebrada era toda una hazaña-.

El menor de los gemelos parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando enfocar algo en su realidad empañada y algo movediza. Caminó pesadamente hasta el armario, lo abrió sin muchas ganas y una imagen de si mismo, con el pelo azabache extremadamente revuelto y los ojos casi pegados, se reflejó en la superficie bruñida.

—Asco —alcanzó a articular antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello, en el vano intento de arreglarlo aunque fuera un poco.

Escaneó sin mucho entusiasmo la ropa que había en los cajones y colgada de las perchas, no muy decidido de qué demonios escogería para ponerse ese día. Luego de muchos minutos en los que consideró todas las opciones, se decidió por una camiseta roja con un motivo de unas alas góticas en color plateado, un vaquero estilo pitillo de color negro como una noche sin luna, borcegos negros con adornos en color plata y cogió de su mesita de noche dos collares de cadenas de diferente longitud. Dejó todo sobre la cama desecha, tomó la ropa interior del cajón más próximo y se encaminó al baño.

Abrió los grifos del agua y se metió en la ducha. Ni bien el líquido entró en contacto con su piel, estrellas danzaron ante sus ojos y las palabras se apiñaron en su garganta, saliendo a trompicones desesperados.

—¡Jodida mierda! —vociferó a nadie en particular, su voz hizo eco en el reducido espacio del baño— ¡Carajo, Tom, cierra la puta agua caliente!

Le llegó la disculpa a voz en grito desde el baño contiguo. El pelinegro, tiritando y abrazándose a sí mismo, estaba apartado en un rincón de la ducha para que el agua helada no lo mojase otra vez. Cuando estaba empezando a castañear los dientes el vapor comenzó a ascender en pálidas y casi insulsas volutas hacia el techo del baño. Entonces, el menor pudo respirar medianamente tranquilo.

Se aseó con prisa, secó su cuerpo con rapidez y de la misma manera se colocó el bóxer. Se vistió escuchando de fondo los ladridos entusiasmados de Wintz –lo que sin lugar a dudas indicaba que su hermano les estaba dando el desayuno a ambos amigos caninos-. Bajó presurosamente las escaleras y entró en la cocina, donde su hermano vigilaba atentamente la cafetera que estaba a punto de largar el chorro de caliente bebida revitalizadora.

Sobre la mesa había una buena cantidad de tostadas untadas con mantequilla y mermelada de frutilla. Bill cogió una del montoncito y comió con avidez, mientras su hermano depositaba las dos tazas de café sobre la mesa. Tom comió a su vez y no se molestaron en lavar la vajilla sucia, ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo cuando regresaran del estudio. En esos momentos debían asegurarse de llegar a tiempo, o de otra manera David iba a cabrearse estupendamente con ambos, y ambos apreciaban sus cortos años de vida como para dejar que terminasen a manos de un _manager_ molesto.

Las calles y aceras pasaron ante los ojos de los dos gemelos como estelas borrosas y en menos de quince minutos ambos estaban entrando al estudio con los nervios, hambre, sueño y otras sensaciones mezcladas en el cuerpo. Doblaron a la derecha y entraron en el cuarto en el que se piraban antes de grabar. Gustav y Georg ya estaban allí, charlando animadamente sobre las expectativas de terminar con el trabajo y mostrárselo a los fanáticos. Al parecer Gustav estaba empecinado en hacer que en el próximo concierto los fuegos de artificio no saliesen despedidos de una zona que estuviese tan cerca suyo, porque solamente conseguían cargar de picante pólvora el pesado ambiente y a él se le dificultaba seguir aporreando la batería con vehemencia al son de las canciones.

—Buenos días —fue el saludo de Gustav que hacía girar sus baquetas entre los dedos aparentemente aburrido.

—¿Qué hay? —Acotó el castaño, observando a los gemelos con interés—. Suerte que aparecieron, hace un momento David entró rumiando cosas como _"siempre impuntuales, pero claro después a mi me echan la culpa"… _la verdad que es un exagerado, creo que nunca ha buscado en el diccionario el significado del verbo "relajar". —añadió una leve risita a su argumento.

Tom se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Georg y le lanzó una mirada significativa a su gemelo, quien bajó la vista y se aclaró la garganta.

—Chicos… queríamos decirles —hizo un gesto con la mano indicando al de rastas y a él mismo— que tenemos una nueva canción, y considero que quedaría estupenda en el nuevo álbum…. —esperó la reacción de sus compañeros.

Gustav se removió en su asiento y estudió a Bill con la mirada, colocó las baquetas sobre sus piernas y frunció el ceño. Georg esbozó una sonrisa franca, invitándolo a continuar. Bill, entonces, sacó de su chaqueta de cuero negra la pequeña libreta de canciones. Buscó presurosamente la canción y se las enseñó a sus compañeros de banda, quienes al terminar de leer asintieron en un gesto de aprobación. Gustav escudriñó a Bill con la mirada.

—¿Tienen pensado el ritmo? —inquirió interesado.

—Algo así, tenía una idea al cantarla pero no sé si cuela… —los Gs y Tom lo animaron a que comenzase a cantar, hecho que hizo sentir al pelinegro un tanto apabullado—…_te veo llorar, y no se limpian tus lágrimas, te escucho gritar…_

—Detente —lo cortó Gustav. Les hizo una seña y se colocó detrás de la batería, comenzando a tocar algo bastante sobrio y quizás melancólico.

Tom soltó unos acordes con la guitarra y sorprendentemente ambas cosas encajaron, Georg estaba pensativo sin tocar su bajo que estaba contra la pared. Mientras, Bill continuaba cantando.

—_Te escucho gritar —_repitió el menor de los gemelos, cerrando los ojos— _porque el silencio te está ahogando. Siento tu corazón, es tan solitario como tú, déjate caer… cierra los ojos_ —en ese momento, la voz de Bill pareció que iba a elevarse y fue en ese preciso instante cuando un nuevo sonido inundo la habitación: notas suaves, melancólicas, desgarrantes, pero a la vez dulces.

Todos voltearon y vieron que el castaño tenía un teclado sobre las piernas y sonreía con aire triunfal. Tom soltó una risita y luego se le unieron los demás. Sin lugar a dudas la ocurrencia de Georg había sido la acertada, ya que el sonido tristón del piano logró completar el sentimiento de la canción estupendamente. Incluso David estuvo satisfecho de lo que parecía una suerte del primer borrador musical de la canción. Se dedicaron a apuntar las notas, acordes y demás utilizados en ella y luego se encaminaron a la pequeña cocina del estudio, donde Dunja separaba un trozo de pizza de anchoas.

—Hola, chicos —saludó la mujer, sonriendo—. Ordené unas pizzas para que almuerzo, espero haber acertado —les sonrió tiernamente a los adolescentes que se sentaron en la mesa, mirándola expectantes, como esperando que les alcanzara un plato con comida como en el primer Tour, ya que Dunja hacía siempre de _ madre en las giras_—. Ya están grandecitos, podrían buscarse un plato y coger un trozo, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, la mirada suplicante de Gustav y los gemelos pareció disuadirla, provocando que su aparentemente severa mirada se transformase en una sonrisa maternal y les alcanzase los platos con la humeante pizza.

—Bill, corazón, estás escuálido —se atrevió a soltar la mujer luego de una mirada evaluativa al pelinegro. El comentario hizo que el muchacho rodara los ojos apesadumbrado—. Deberías comer más o desaparecerás.

—Sabemos que a Bill no le hace falta eso —apuntó Tom con una sonrisita maliciosa—, lo que necesita es sexo del bueno con alguna chica buenorra.

Bill frunció el ceño, cabreado. Se inclinó hacia un costado y le propinó un coscorrón violento a su hermano en la nuca. Tom se atragantó con el pedazo de pizza y empezó a toser ruidosamente. El enfado desapareció del rictus del pelinegro y le palmeó la espalda a su gemelo, quien sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

Dunja soltó una carcajada, divertida ante la escena. Ellos solamente se limitaron a encogerse de hombros. Bill masticó el bocado de pizza que tenía en la boca con deleite mientras Tom se levantaba, entonces sí, a coger uno para él. El almuerzo no fue particularmente un hervidero de conversaciones, ya que los cuatro estaban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, quizás algunos fueran más simples que otros pero lo que podía decirse con total seguridad era que ninguno divagaba sobre trivialidades.

Tom rodó los ojos, y miró disimuladamente dentro de su bolsillo. No había visto la luz de su móvil resplandecer en su interior en todo lo que iba de la mañana, y eso solamente había conseguido opacarle un poco el ánimo y, obviamente, preocuparlo. Quería levantarse de la mesa para telefonearla, pero no estaba seguro de con qué excusa irse. Estaba más que seguro que las palabras que había cruzado con su gemelo no habían mermado en éste las ansias de saber qué estaba ocultando, de modo que debía andar con cuidado porque Bill sería capaz de escuchar detrás de las puertas si se encerraba en alguna habitación.

—Voy a estirar las piernas —anunció Tom, a nadie en particular.

Bill interrumpió el cierre de su mandíbula sobre el trozo de blanda masa cubierta con queso derretido. Hubiera enarcado una ceja, pero se contuvo. No debía desconfiar así de su hermano, se había prometido a sí mismo que necesitaba darle su espacio para que pudiese asimilar ese asunto y así contárselo luego, aunque no estaba seguro exactamente de cuánto tiempo debía de hacerlo. Terminó de morder su trozo de pizza y dejó que su hermano se encaminara solo al patio iluminado por la pálida luz del Sol.

Tom se sentó bajo el árbol más próximo y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Observó la negra pantalla por un breve instante y esbozó lo más parecido a una sonrisa decidida. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la tierra y marcó el número, rogando internamente que todo estuviese bien. Algo similar al alivio golpeó su estómago suavemente, calmándolo, cuando escuchó que alguien respondía a la llamada. Y quizás lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue lo que ella pronunció.

—_Hola_.

_**No había rastros de ningún Kaulitz en la frase que habían captado sus oídos.**_

¡Parece que Pauline está comenzando a dar el brazo a torcer! Veremos que les deparará el futuro a nuestros protagonistas. Desde ya se agradece por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ^^ Espero verlos en el próximo

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


	13. Kapitel XIII: Was brauchst du?

Agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que leen la historia, y se aprecia mucho el tiempo que se toman algunos lectores para dejarme su comentario. Un cariño especial a **Yami**, y** Calypsso** por haberme dejado unas palabritas :D Mil gracias, de verdad.

Y ahora sí, les dejo el capítulo trece, espero que les guste... _enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Kapitel XIII: Was brauchst du? - ¿Qué necesitas?**

Tom sintió la boca extrañamente seca al escuchar aquello. No se lo habría esperado nunca, y por eso quedó estupefacto, con lo que iba a decir en la punta de la lengua mientras sentía como la brisa acariciaba tenuemente su rostro. Su corazón incrementó la velocidad de sus latidos de una manera que él no hubiera creído posible.

—_Hola —_volvió a decir la muchacha, un dejo de confusión teñía su voz.

Entonces, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, el de rastas reaccionó.

—Hola, Pauline, soy Tom —dijo simplemente en un tono afable—. Quería saber cómo estabas...

No escuchó ningún bufido, sino más bien lo que parecía el sonido de papeles siendo revueltos, un sonido quebradizo, luego el chirrido de alguien que se acomoda en la cama y un titubeo escapó de los labios de la chica.

—_Estoy bien, algo cansada y con náuseas pero bien _—respondió ella, algo distante. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no hubiera agregado ningún calificativo dirigiéndose al chico o que hubiese añadido su apellido al final de la frase era, en cierta forma, reconfortante.

—¿Has tomado algo? —quiso saber, algo preocupado. Sabía que las náuseas eran normales pero en su inexperiencia no sabía hasta que punto lo eran. Un nudito de dolor se formó en su estómago, miedo de que su bebé no estuviese bien.

La chica le dijo que sí, que lo había hecho pero que, generalmente, el efecto del medicamento tardaba en sentirse hasta la media hora de haberlo tomado, cosa que había hecho hacía apenas diez minutos. Tom pudo entonces soltar el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones y le recomendó con un dejo de histeria mal disimulada que no dudase en llamar a un médico si las náuseas empeoraban.

—_No te preocupes,_ —lo tranquilizó, aún en un tono neutro— _Anna está conmigo y créeme, me llevará al hospital de los pelos si llego a quejarme de algún dolor demasiado fuerte._

Las comisuras de los labios de Tom se curvaron en un amago de sonrisa, la risa quedó atascada en su garganta, pugnando por salir. Ciertamente, Anna era como un ángel caído del Cielo. Había disuadido a la adolescente de abortar durante todo ese tiempo y ahora le cuidaba con comprensión y ternura, además de que ayudaba a Tom cuando Pauline se ponía irascible, lo que sentaba fantástico porque de ese modo Tom tenía una válvula de escape y no se sentía tan solo en todo el asunto.

—_Debo irme ahora_ —le informó ella, quebrando el silencio que se había instalado—. Hasta pronto.

—Adiós —musitó Tom.

Colgó la comunicación. Al instante, sintió que el interior de su cuerpo era sacudido por una frenética felicidad. Hubiera saltado de la alegría que lo embargaba: ella había dicho _hasta luego_. Eso significaba dos cosas; una que sabía que volvería a verla y dos que –quizás- esperaba hacerlo.

El adolescente apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y le sonrió estúpidamente a las ramas más bajas. Dichoso, así estaba. Se sentía simplemente... bien, que ella reaccionase así. Sin lugar a dudas sus esfuerzos no habían caído en saco roto, por lo que podía abrigar algunas esperanzas de que ella no quisiese abortar y continuar con el embarazo. Es decir, si había podido sobrellevarlo hasta ese entonces no creía que fuese muy difícil convencerla de que podía hacerlo hasta el final.

Final. Fue entonces cuando Tom se percató de algo en lo que no había reparado antes. ¿Qué harían con el bebé cuando naciera? Una imagen de extraños llevándose a su retoño le hizo bullir la sangre dentro de las venas. Los de servicios sociales iban a ocuparse del niño, estaba claro, Pauline no tenía un trabajo estable, era simplemente una adolescente con sus estudios incompletos. Seguramente, su bebé sería puesto en adopción y él no volvería a verlo jamás. Aquellos pensamientos provocaron que un punto candente de ira se acomodase sin ninguna dificultad en su pecho. No iba a permitir que las cosas acabaran así. Apretó el móvil con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en la mano.

Pero ¿cómo solucionarlo? Él y Pauline no eran precisamente lo que se pudiese considerar una pareja completamente feliz, novios y padres primerizos, eran más bien dos personas que se habían vuelto a encontrar luego de que el Destino pusiera en sus caminos un individuo que no había estado en los planes, y ambos con ideas contrarias hacían pulla a ver quién salía victorioso. No podía pretender que ella cuidase al niño, por más que eso fuera lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos. Además, él también quería ser parte de la vida de su hijo, no ser alguien que hace visitas de doctor cada una estipulada cantidad de días, él quería asumir su completa responsabilidad como padre, y que a ese pequeño no le faltase en toda su vida la figura paterna.

—Tomi —una voz suave quebró el hilo de sus pensamientos—, es tu turno de grabar, ¿vienes?

Tom asintió y se incorporó con rapidez. Lo siguió por el pasillo hasta la sala de grabación, donde ya estaban Georg y Gustav para grabar la música, luego Bill haría lo suyo con la parte vocal, unirían todo y quedaría una nueva canción terminada. Si bien el álbum ya estaba casi acabado, había algunas cosas que pulir, y era precisamente por eso que estaban repasando algunas canciones, intentando buscarle un nuevo sonido que expresase el sentimiento escondido en la letra.

Rasgueó las cuerdas siguiendo la idea en la que habían quedado. Sencillamente no podía leer notas, lo suyo era espontaneidad, prueba y error, oído y demás; ver que combinaciones quedaban mejor y entonces esa quedaba. Pero ciertamente andaba con la cabeza en otro sitio, porque se confundió más de tres veces seguidas en la misma parte. Gustav estaba algo molesto, porque para colmo en una de las oportunidades Tom hizo que las notas se agruparan en un chillido desgarrador que le hizo dar un brinco asustado y se chocó la mano con uno de los platillos, y entonces le dolía bastante.

El de rastas se disculpó con una mirada, pero cuando cometió otro error David hizo una seña para que pararan todo y se tomaran un descanso. El mayor, con la mandíbula apretada por la furia que se profería a sí mismo, salió de la sala y se dejó caer abatido, enfadado y con cara de culo sobre uno de los sillones.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y al levantar la vista vio a su hermano parado frente a él. La preocupación llenaba su frente de arrugas.

—¿Te sientes bien, Tomi? —le preguntó, acercándose y poniéndole una mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Tom se dejó estudiar por su hermano y éste comprobó, con un fruncimiento de labios, que la temperatura corporal del mayor estaba perfectamente normal. Acto seguido, el pelinegro se sentó junto a él y se quedó mirándolo inquisitivamente, algo que en cierta medida incomodaba al mayor de los gemelos. Tom se puso a tamborilear los dedos sobre los muslos, nervioso, sintiéndose observado.

—¿Tiene que ver con eso que no puedes decirme —lo presionó Bill— aún?

—Sí, tiene que ver con eso —reconoció Tom, algo apesadumbrado.

Bill no acotó nada, simplemente se inclinó hacia delante y lo estrujó en un abrazo. Tom sintió que le estaba quitando un peso de encima, como si la cercanía de su hermano pudiese drenar todos sus problemas y dejarlo completamente libre, como luego de unas extensas vacaciones. Sintió las manos de Bill dibujar tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda con la punta de los dedos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse lentamente, acabando con los ojos cerrados y escuchando las palabras arrulladoras de su hermano que le indicaban que todo estaría bien. Quería creerle, quería creerle que Pauline no abortaría, que las cosas estaban cambiando y que ese bebé jamás sería separado de sus padres, pero era más probable que nada de eso sucediese, porque aún no había nada decidido, no había nada concreto y mucho menos claro así que solamente él podía limitarse a ayudarla esperando entonces que su corazón se ablandase y renunciase a aquella empresa tan asesinamente mortal.

Suspiró pesadamente y el cálido aire escapó por sus labios sutilmente entreabiertos, chocando con el hombro de su hermano. Sentía el cabello escardado de Bill rozándole el hueso de la mejilla y desde allí podía oler el aroma de la laca que se había puesto en el cabello hacía algunas horas. Se separó de su hermano con una sonrisa, agradecido por el gesto que había tenido para con él.

—Cálmate —casi le rogó el pelinegro—, o juro por mi chaqueta de cuero preferida que te sonsacaré las cosas a golpes.

Tom rió tenuemente y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, suspirando algo aliviado y cerrando los ojos, relajado. Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Tom abrió un ojo a tiempo para ver a David entrando en la habitación con el cabello algo revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado la mano por él en un dejo de desesperación. El manager le sonrió tenuemente al guitarrista, quien algo incómodo ante la situación ya se veía venir una sarta de preguntas que solamente lograrían cabrearlo. Hubiera bufado pero se limitó a acomodarse ruidosamente en el sofá, buscando por cualquier medio no tener que mirar al hombre a la cara o siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

—Tom, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió el manager.

Tom asintió brevemente, conteniéndose de soltar un hastiado _"acabas de hacerme una pregunta y no quiero oír nada más"_.

—Como sabes, hemos anunciado la liberación del álbum en el mes de marzo del próximo año —repuso entonces el manager con un dejo de rudeza—. Pero no veo que logremos sacar el álbum al mercado en esa fecha si seguimos así, ¿estás seguro de que no necesitas algo, Tom? —inquirió la pregunta con un extraño dejo de preocupación.

Pero en ese momento, a Tom solamente le pareció preocupación por sacar el puto CD y no por si algo le estaba ocurriendo emocionalmente que le impedía trabajar debidamente. Apretó la mandíbula y frenó a tiempo su lengua antes de añadir algo del tipo _"Pues sí, necesito que esa chica no mate al bebé, y que ningún idiota de servicios sociales se le ocurra ponerle una mano encima cuando nazca, a ella o a mi hijo" _. Respiró ruidosamente y las aletas de su nariz se agrandaron por la gran cantidad de aire que salió tan furiosamente hacia afuera.

—Quizás debamos posponerlo... —empezó a decirle David a los otros tres miembros de la banda, que miraban a Tom comprensivamente y asentían.

Entonces, el de rastas ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡POSPONERLO Y UNA MIERDA! —vociferó Tom, temblando de lo cabreado que estaba— ¡NO ME PASA NADA Y NO ME MIREN COMO SI FUESE UN DESEQUILIBRADO, MIERDA! —sentía el corazón latiéndole a velocidades inimaginables en los oídos, presa del enfado—. Vamos a liberar el álbum en la puta fecha del jodido próximo año, puedo seguir grabando, no es que por una maldita puta vez que algo no me sale a la primera tengo que tener algún tipo de jodido desequilibrio emocional —añadió amenazadoramente con los ojos algo entrecerrados, una clara amenaza para David.

Resultó bastante extraño que éste no se echase para atrás, porque verdaderamente la voz de Tom había sido en grado sumo amenazante, e incluso Gustav había dado un respingo y se lo había quedado mirando como si acabase de tragarse un limón, con los ojos abiertos descomunalmente de estupor.

Hecho una furia, Tom salió del edificio dando un portazo. El viento le pegó en el cuerpo como un baldazo de agua fría, necesitaba un lugar para descargar toda su frustración pero no le venía a la mente ninguno. Dobló en la esquina y lo único que vio fueron negocios, locales de ropa y cafés. Nada que verdaderamente le sirviese para sus propósitos, de modo que tuvo que dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y salir bufando, caminando por la ciudad mientras su mente era una maraña de ideas que se centraban en que David era un maldito metido. Es decir, no podía tratarlo así, como si él fuese un idiota, además estaba más que claro que David quería sacar el mayor provecho posible de ese nuevo álbum. Sus compañeros de banda no tenían la culpa de nada, y se sintió algo culpable de que hubiesen tenido que presenciar esa escena... tenía que pedirles disculpas.

Pisó unas hojas secas que crujieron bajo sus pies. No se había dado cuenta que había llegado al mismo parque en el que recientemente había estado con Pauline, y eso le causó una sensación extraña a la altura del estómago. Se adentró en las veredas flanqueadas por árboles cuidados con dedicación, risas de niños y conversaciones de madres y padres.

Echó una mirada de refilón hacia un costado y vio a los niños divirtiéndose en los juegos, muchos se deslizaban tobogán abajo para después salir pitando para subir nuevamente antes de que otro niño les ganase de mano. Otros, como esa pequeña niña de cabello castaño ondulado, se mecían en las hamacas con emoción, desafiándose a ver quién llegaba más alto.

El mayor de los Kaulitz sonrió, sin poder evitar rememorar cuando él y su hermano eran apenas unos críos e iban a una plaza pequeña de Mademburg, en la que seguramente no había ni la mitad de esos juegos, que había tenido siempre muy pocos árboles; aunque siempre era divertido desafiarse a ver quién podía volar más alto montado en aquellas hamacas.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—Es mentira —dijo un Tom de cinco años— yo siempre llego más alto que tú —le replicaba a su hermano menor, en ese entonces de cabello rubio.

Ambos vestían camisetas con sus iniciales estampadas. Tom llevaba encima una playera blanca con una T roja estampada, y Bill lo mismo pero en su caso había una brillante B. Tenían el mismo modelo de vaqueros y zapatillas, aunque verdaderamente no les molestaba.

El menor de ellos se apartó el cabello de la cara con su manita y le sacó la lengua descaradamente a su hermano mayor. Luego, echó a correr por la pequeña plaza, sintiendo las piedrecillas crujir bajo sus pies mientras escuchaba cómo su hermano lo perseguía. Vio las hamacas delante de él, a solamente unos metros y se precipitó hacia ellas. Se sentó, cogió impulso y comenzó a mecerse estirando y recogiendo las piernas, satisfecho de la mirada enfadada que le dirigió su hermano. Sin embargo, éste no se quedó atrás, porque imitó rápidamente a su hermano y comenzaron a competir a ver quién llegaba más alto, como siempre hacían.

—Yo estoy más alto —le gritaba Bill, sacándole la lengua al subir.

—No, yo estoy más alto —le replicaba Tom cuando él lo hacía.

Discutieron alrededor de diez minutos mientras se hamacaban por ver quién llegaba más alto. Fue así como Bill olvidó sincronizar el movimiento de los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás al bajar, entonces, estiró los pies al bajar, sus pies se trabaron, perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar de bruces al suelo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en inundar sus ojos, sin embargo, el ardor de sus rodillas no se sintió cuando su hermano lo abrazó rodeándole el torso con sus pequeños brazos.

—Billy, Billy —la voz de Tom era aguda, asustada, preocupada— ¿estás bien?

El susodicho se limitó a seguir llorando mientras se frotaba las rodillas. Tom lo abrazó más fuerte y luego se separó de la figura sollozante de su gemelo para ir hasta el pequeño grifo que había junto al roble. Sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y lo humedeció con agua.

—Ya está, Bill —intentó tranquilizarlo, mojando con el agua fría la piel raspada y con puntitos de sangre resplandeciendo.

—No —lo contradijo Bill, hipando—, duele mucho, Tomi.

Tom imitó a su madre y sopló las heridas. Volvió a abrazar a Bill y entonces lo escuchó murmurar que estaba mejor. Sonrieron y se levantaron lentamente, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a casa en completo silencio.

—Tomi —le llamó Bill—, gracias... —sonrió y le pasó una mano por los hombros—por curarme, _siempre estaré ahí para curarte cuando te lastimes._

Tom rodó los ojos, indeciso, algo cohibido por las palabras de su hermano menor. ¿Siempre? ¿Siempre contaría con que su pequeño gemelo lo apoyaría y consolaría aún en los peores momentos? Siendo niño, quería creerlo, pero las cosas no marchaban tan bien en casa como para tragarse aquello, últimamente su madre y su padre discutían a menudo... y mamá les decía que se querían –y eso no convencía a Tom-. Parpadeó y apretó la mano de su hermano, quien no le había sacado la vista de sus ojos chocolates.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó esperanzado.

Bill asintió. Juntos emprendieron el resto del trayecto a casa, pero esta vez estaban compitiendo por ver quién llegaba primero y Tom, sonriendo agradecido, simuló tropezarse y dejó que su gemelo ganara, sonriendo al ver su ancha sonrisa iluminando su rostro al abrir de un tirón la verja del jardín.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—Lo siento, hermanito —susurró Tom a sus manos, visualizando el rostro preocupado de su hermano.

Observó las hojas que se mecían con la brisa. Las hamacas balanceándose por la fuerza de la naturaleza. Bill había prometido curarle de toda herida, toda pena, pero estaba frustrado, Tom lo sabía. Su gemelo debía de sentirse inútil porque no podía ayudarle, porque no sabía siquiera el problema. No podía, no podía decirle. Y comprendía lo mal que debía sentirse Bill, perdido y desorientado, preocupado por él.

Las risas de los niños volvieron a llegar a sus oídos, levantó la vista y vio a un joven que no debía contar con más de veinticinco años, alzando a una niña de rizos color chocolate. Giró en redondo, la niña continuaba dejando escapar aquellas agudas carcajadas de su boca, y él reía. La impulsó hacia arriba, y los rizos de la pequeña ondearon al viento con mayor intensidad. Observar a esa pequeña familia hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Borrando aquella agua salada de su rostro pasándose los dedos por las huellas húmedas que las lágrimas dejaban a su paso se preguntó por qué no podían ellos hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, eso se refería más bien a continuar con el embarazo de Pauline y que ese pequeño bebé viese la luz del día.

Simplemente era como si estuviese luchando contra una hidra. A cada problema que eliminaba surgían varios más para atosigarlo, tal y como había ocurrido con las incesantes preguntas de Bill y luego con el desplante de David. El adolescente de rastas echó una nueva mirada de refilón hacia la joven familia que había observado antes. Seguramente habían atravesado por varios problemas pero ahora estaban felices, juntos. Porque el poder del amor les había dado fuerzas e insuflado la energía necesaria para seguir adelante. Y Tom suspiró, decidido, el amor que sentía hacia su bebé no iba a dejar que bajara los brazos. No importaría la cantidad de veces que cayera, porque si juntaba todas sus fuerzas a cada resbalón su recompensa final sería estrechar a su bebé en brazos, como aquella pareja que celebraba la vida que iluminaba con infantil alegría sus días.

Meneando la cabeza, dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se encaminó al estudio. Supo que su hermano había tenido una acalorada discusión con David por la forma en la que el pelinegro tenía el rictus fruncido, altamente enfadado con el manager por su _falta de tacto._

Sin embargo, el semblante le cambió a un amago de sonrisa en cuanto se percató de que quien había cruzado por el umbral de la puerta era su hermano gemelo. El menor se acercó a su hermano y le dio una palmada en el hombro, y el de rastas sintió que detrás de ese gesto de fraternal camadería había implícito un mensaje de incondicional apoyo, por lo que se le estaba haciendo difícil mantenerse controlado y no soltar todo a borbotones.

Una vez que el mayor pudo serenar sus pensamientos y ponerlos en orden, todo resultó asombrosamente más fácil y los acordes que debía de grabar estuvieron listos en un dos por tres, que en tiempo real fue poco menos de una hora. Lejos de sentirse regodeado ante las felicitaciones del manager y espetarle a Georg en respuesta a algo por su gracioso comentario en el que se mofaba de él aludiendo a su incapacidad para atinarle a las notas correctas, se veía a sí mismo manejando hacia el apartamento de Pauline al tiempo que una sensación sobrecogedora y cálida se apoderaba de él al imaginar la sonrisa de ella.

Tom parpadeó, sintiéndose tenuemente apabullado por la sensación que se había agolpado en su interior. Quizás estaba comenzando a... ¿qué cosa exactamente? Hizo un punteo con la guitarra que tenía en el regazo, visiblemente cohibido ante el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Las notas consiguieron, en cierto modo, calmarlo, por lo que consiguió entonces hacer un pequeño hoyo en esa coraza que se había construido en su interior a base de pensamientos y sensaciones algo contradictorias. Y lo que descubrió hizo que sus dedos dejasen de moverse de improviso sobre las cuerdas y la púa cayera de su mano con un sonido casi inaudible sobre el suelo alfombrado. Se sentía unido a Pauline. Y ello no era simplemente porque una parte de cada uno de ellos se hubiese unido dentro del vientre de la adolescente y estuviesen gestando ahora a ese bebé.

_Tenía que ver con aquellos sentimientos que ella había despertado en él aquella noche de agosto. _

No pudo evitar sonreírse estúpidamente, lo que quizás provocó que Bill le dirigiese una mirada desconcertada desde el otro lado de la habitación donde se hallaba hablando por teléfono animadamente. Tom se compuso al notar la sorpresa impresa en el rostro de su hermano. Rasgueó los dedos contra las cuerdas del instrumento, arrancándole unas notas dulcemente graves –que en su mente expresaban el sentimiento que se expandía cálidamente dentro de su corazón como una pompa de jabón al crecer con el aire-.

Bill terminó la comunicación con un "Nos vemos luego" y se sentó junto a su gemelo. Sin lugar a dudas quería descifrar la razón de la sonrisa un tanto bobalicona de su hermano de hacía unos momentos, a juzgar por la forma escrutadora en la que lo estaba observando. Tom simplemente alzó una ceja mientras continuaba agregando nuevos acordes a la melodía que había creado.

—¿Qué sucede, Bill? —quiso saber, haciendo girar la púa entre sus dedos.

El aludido se pasó la lengua por los labios, buscando las palabras; se removió algo incómodo en su asiento y entonces procedió a interrogar a su hermano con una tenue sonrisa feliz perfilándose en sus labios.

—Simplemente quería saber —empezó con una expresión inocente—, ¿por qué pusiste esa sonrisa hace un rato? —había alzado las cejas con un dejo de diversión brillándole en aquellos irises chocolates.

—Pues... —titubeó Tom, tomado por sorpresa— nada, no pasó nada —respondió por fin, asintiendo tenuemente con la cabeza como si así quisiera otorgarle más veracidad a sus palabras.

El pelinegro le sonrió a su hermano ladeando apenas la cabeza, en actitud inocentemente curiosa.

—¿Seguro? —instó nuevamente.

El mayor asintió, adoptando una expresión lo suficientemente seria endureciendo los músculos del rostro, proporcionando un respaldo a su gesto. Sin embargo, Bill no pareció contentarse con ello y meneó la cabeza mientras se sonreía maliciosamente.

—Porque a mi me pareció que tenías una mirada de... —hizo una pausa dramática en la que se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa— _enamorado._

—No digas chorradas —se apresuró a decir Tom, haciendo caso omiso a aquel sentimiento a aquel cálido sentimiento que moraba en él.

—Vamos, Tom —volvió a la carga el menor, sin sacar aquella sonrisa de la curva de sus labios—, fue la misma cara de idiota que ponías cuando hablabas de Julia.

Okay. Golpe bajo. Bill: 1. Tom: 0

Tom maldijo entre dientes la buena memoria de su hermano para detalles tan sentimentales y, en cierto punto, asquerosamente cursis. No replicó nada, sabiendo que ello simplemente regodearía a su hermano y sería el punto de partida para el nuevo tópico de burlas. Y comprobó sus sospechas al ver un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos. Tom sintió que su hombro era palmeado amistosamente por una mano con varios anillos. Miró a su gemelo de refilón y éste volvió a sonreír mirándolo con un dejo de severidad que parecía decir implícitamente "No podrás resistirte a ese sentimiento". Eso lo sabía, en cierta forma una parte de él había sido consciente de que ese sentimiento se había anudado vehementemente en su corazón desde que ella y él compartieron aquellos momentos en aquel bar, aparentemente alejados del mundo, inmersos en su propia burbuja mágica y protectora que les había proporcionado una tierna naturalidad que derivó en un enamoramiento a primera vista, al sentir que –finalmente- dos fragmentos de un mismo todo se habían unido para luego encajar en el sentido físico de la palabra. Mas la unión más duradera que pudo haber tenido lugar después, se redujo a solamente una idea porque los malentendidos impidieron su forjamiento... pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando y esa unión había dejado de ser una vaporosa idea para ir tomando una forma más concreta. Y con ello venía el ablandamiento del corazón que antes clamaba la inexistencia del amor a primera vista.

Bill tenía razón. _Tarde o temprano había caído en aquella telaraña llamada enamoramiento, conducido hacia allí por el amor paternal a su bebé, la pretensión de querer ayudarla y las sonrisas que ella había esbozado. _

—¿Y tú con quién estabas hablando? —inquirió entonces el de rastas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Bill se entretuvo momentáneamente tamborileando los pies sobre el suelo.

—Con Andreas. Me ha dicho que estamos invitados a una fiesta que dará esta noche en su casa —evaluó la reacción de su hermano, sin poder ocultar su propio entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de asistir y ver a su mejor amigo.

Fue como si a Tom le hubiesen drenado todo el ánimo de su interior. Si tan sólo su amigo hubiese avisado con más anterioridad el podría haberse organizado de forma adecuada. Pero no, en esos momentos estaba entre la espada y la pared porque no sabía que elegir. No podía eludir así como así las responsabilidades que tenía para con Pauline y esa criatura, como tampoco quería perderse un encuentro con su mejor amigo además de no querer pincharle el globo a su hermano, quien parecía muy alegre ante la invitación.

—Vas a ir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bill, acaparando su atención.

Había un dejo de súplica en su voz. Entendió que su gemelo estaba deseos de ver a su amigo al igual que él, y supo que si no asistía el tampoco lo haría, lo que en cierto modo lo estaba obligando a elegir al fiesta por sobre Pauline y su bebé.

No respondió. En su lugar ocupó a sus nerviosos dedos en la automática tarea de acomodarse la gorra y la banda sobre la cabeza. Sentía la mirada de su gemelo clavada en su rostro, demandante, suplicante, impaciente. Concentró su mirada en una pelusa que reposaba cerca de su pie izquierdo sobre la alfombra. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y entonces sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto con aquella mirada de su gemelo.

—No estoy seguro —contestó, avergonzado de sí mismo, a sabiendas del compromiso en el que estaba metido y en la decepción de su hermano expresada en un tenue suspiro.

—Entiendo... —repuso Bill, bajando su vista hacia sus botas negras.

El silencio se instaló entonces en la pequeña habitación. Tom se convenció de que debía ponerse en movimiento en ese preciso momento si quería, por obra de algún milagro divino, cumplir con ambos compromisos. Se incorporó del sofá y balbuceó rápidamente que iría a la cocina por un vaso de agua pero, una vez fuera, Tom giró en la primera bifurcación y se metió en el baño apresuradamente, aunque cuidadoso de no meter demasiado barullo que guiara a su hermano hasta allí. Solamente por si acaso echó el pestillo y se encerró completamente dentro.

Sacó el móvil del bosillo y marcó con dedos algo temblorosos el número de Pauline. Tamborileó el pie con impaciencia a cada tono en el que ella no cogía el tubo, preocupándose más de lo que ya estaba por la reacción que tendría Pauline con aquella noticia. Al final, su desesperación se quebró abruptamente cuando le llegó el distorsionado crujido del plástico al levantar el auricular.

—Hola —inquirió la voz dulce de Pauline.

—Hola, Pauline —saludó él, cohibido ante lo que podía llegar a suceder.

—Tom —dijo ella simplemente con una inflexión que podría haberse calificado de neutra pero en la que descubrió un sutil tono aflautado de alegría— ¿Cómo estás? —añadió tímidamente pero con voz firme después de una incómoda y silenciosa pausa.

—Bien —repuso el chico, sintiendo que algo vibró dentro de él con jovialidad al escucharle pronunciar aquella vulgar y típica pregunta—. ¿Tú cómo estás? —quiso saber entonces.

Apretó los dedos en torno al aparato, indeciso de cómo y cuando decirle que quizás no iría a verlo esa noche _porque un amigo lo había invitado a una fiesta_.

—Bien —respondió ella igualmente—. Solamente espero que Anna no siga pretendiendo mantenerme a base de ese maldito caldo, juro que está comenzando a saberme asqueroso —añadió lo último con un tono bromista y él adivinó una sonrisa adornando sus labios rosados.

—Dile que el bebé necesita comidas más... sustanciosas —sugirió en el mismo tono—. Yo creo que una hamburguesa completa le sentaría de maravillas, ¿verdad?

—Ajám, muchos nutrientes —coincidió ella, dejando escapar una risilla al terminar la frase.

Tom se deleitó con la musicalidad de aquel sonido, convencido de que su alegría explotaría tan rápido como cuando un niño aprisiona una pompa de jabón en su puño, pero provocaría emocionalmente la misma pérdida que si le hubieran quemado un pedazo del corazón. Inspiró hondo para tomar valor y apretó más el celular en su mano como si ello fuese un punto de apoyo para sus palabras o coraje. Visualizó la imagen parcialmente sonriente de Pauline sentada en el sofá o despatarrada en la cama con la tela de su camiseta abultándose sobre su vientre apenas abombado.

—Pauline... quizás no pueda ir hoy—soltó antes de que alguna otra idea de su propia mente o algún comentario de ella lo desviase de su propósito.

Se instaló el silencio de forma brutal del otro lado de la línea. Y Tom supo que en esa simple frase había conseguido destruir todo lo que había edificado en esos últimos días. Vio como si una torre se moviese peligrosamente desde sus cimientos para luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo en una nube de polvo. Y escuchó con claridad el sonido rasgante y distorsionado del aire de un suspiro que arañaba el auricular del teléfono.

—Pero... ¿vendrás mañana? —preguntó con un ligero tono de reproche.

Tom casi se cayó de culo contra el suelo presa de la sorpresa. De todas las reacciones que había previsto esa era la que tenía al final de su lista. La constatación de que no había montado en cólera por su posible ausencia lo embargó de esperanzas y se apresuró a responder que al día siguiente estaría allí. _"Para ver cómo estás tú y nuestro bebé" _se contuvo de agregar, pero en cierto modo sospecho que, por ayuda de esa risa musical y francamente alegre, ella lo sabía.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Pauline dejó el teléfono inalámbrico sobre su base en la mesita ratona. Contuvo un suspiro inexplicable de decepción y se encaminó con el rostro algo ensombrecido hacia la cocina, donde su amiga pelirroja observaba atentamente el interior de una cacerola. La castaña, curiosa, se acercó para investigar su contenido y vio varias verduras cociéndose a la par que el agua entraba tranquilamente en evaporación.

—No vendrá —le dijo de improviso a Anna con voz átona, como si las verduras cociéndose en un guiso humeante la hubiesen animado a hablar.

La aludida se volteó con rapidez hacia su amiga, desviando su atención completamente de la plancha en donde se cocía la carne haciendo ruidos explosivos y pegajosos cuando la grasa se sobrecalentaba; incluso interrumpió su gesto de probar la comida que tenía en la cuchara de madera balanceándose peligrosamente frente a su boca. La chica parpadeó, desconcertada, sin atreverse a creerlo –seguramente acostumbrada a sus diarias visitas habría supuesto que ya formaba parte de la rutina diaria del guitarrista-.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, algo desconfiada de que su amiga hubiese pronunciado en voz alta un simple presentimiento.

Asinrió con la cabeza, explicándole que acaba de hablar con él por teléfono y el chico le había comunicado la noticia. La pelirroja la observó cautelosamente con una expresión de pena que desencajó a Pauline. Ciertamente no era nada del otro mundo que él no acudiera esa noche, aunque ello le provocase una punzada equivalente a una molestosa espina que se hubiera clavado en su pecho... no tenía sentido que Anna sintiese pena por algo así, y por supuesto que ella no quería que la gente sintiese lástima por ella. Sin embargo, la lástima no se relacionaba en absoluto con la desazón que la embargaba en esos momentos porque sabía que no lo vería entrar por la puerta con esas ropas anchas y holgadas, sonreírle tímidamente a modo de saludo añadiendo un torpe movimiento de su mano derecha para luego sentarse en la habitación con un ojo puesto siempre en ella... _todo eso la hacía sentir cuidada y querida de una forma tierna y cálida que no había experimentado antes._

Se sentó a la mesa pesadamente mientras Anna disponía sobre esta dos platos hondos repletos de un caliente y –aparentemente- apetitoso guiso de fideos, verduras y carne asada. La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al verla con la mirada clavada en la humeante comida.

—¿Pasa algo, Pauli? —preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto preocupada.

La castaña metió un bocado de guiso en su boca y negó pausadamente con la cabeza. No era que hubiera un problema verdaderamente, resultaría algo patético confesar que se sentía apática precisamente porque "Kaulitz" no se presentaría ese día. Porque, vamos, luego de tantas veces de haberlo insultado sin pudor en su propia cara y con Anna delante, no encajaba realmente con la desazón que en ese momento experimentaba. Su amiga la miraría pícaramente para luego alzar una ceja en un gesto que la pondría de malas, y ella lo haría simplemente con el objeto de que confesase que sentía algo por el chico, cosa que no era cierto... ¿verdad?

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto con un meneo tenue de su cabeza al tiempo que introducía en su boca otro bocado de su cena. Sin embargo, sentía la mirada de Anna clavada en ella por lo que no le quedó más remedio que levantar inocentemente la vista con una luz curiosa brillando en el ámbar de sus ojos.

—Vamos, Pauli —frunció el ceño acusadoramente en una forma de querer intimidarla—, sé que te pasa algo. Lo veo en tu cara —aseguró con una nueva mirada de reprobación.

Pauline suspiró, abatida. Dejó el tenedor sobre la servilleta y volvió a suspirar pesadamente, el aire produjo un extraño silbido de molestia al pasar por los pequeñísimos espacios de su mandíbula. Estrujó con nerviosidad la suave tela de la camiseta que llevaba puesta antes de volver sus ojos a los de su amiga.

—Bueno... es que... —titubeó rodando los ojos— siento que...

—Quieres que venga, ¿no es eso? —inquirió con ansias sonriéndole pícaramente y alzando una de sus finas cejas.

Y ella se vio en una encrucijada en la que estaba amenazada de muerte desde todos los ángulos y la única salida fue asentir avergonzada con la cabeza. A continuación, dio un respingo cuando la sorpresa la asaltó gracias al gritito proferido por su amiga con la emoción llenando cada efímera inflexión de su voz. Hubiera rechinado los dientes maldiciéndose a sí misma y queriendo dejar caer con pesadez la cabeza contra la mesa, a fin de mitigar con algo de dolor punzante y físico la vergüenza que amenazaba con colorear de carmesí sus mejillas.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamaba entusiasmada la pelirroja con una inusitada aguda emoción, una representación perfecta de una película cliché en el momento en que una chica le confiesa a sus amigas que sale con el capitán del equipo deportivo de mayor prestigio en el secundario y las féminas se ponen histéricamente emocionadas ante la noticia.

Una vez más, Pauline deseó haber tenido cerca una piedra para esconderse bajo ella. Resultaba sumamente humillante que una parte de sí lo _necesitaba_ mientras que hacía pocos días todo su ser no había hecho otra cosa que no fuese insultarlo porque la simple visión del adolescente de rastas la hacía rabiar.

—Anni, ya párale al entusiasmo, ¿quieres? —rumió en un susurro la chica, casi rogándole a que se estuviese calmada y dejase de proferir esos molestos chillidos emocionados cada pocos segundos.

Anna recobró la compostura al darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba haciendo el ridículo. Se acomodó en su silla y le sonrió a Pauline, la curvatura de sus labios rosados se vio eclipsada por la risa que emergió de su garganta. Las mejillas de Pauline hubieran entrado en combustión si hubiera estado con otra persona pero al estar con su mejor amiga y, a su vez, que su vergüenza estuviese remitiendo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzarse de brazos, algo ofuscada.

—Discúlpame —dijo luego con una mano en el corazón—. Me comporté como una verdadera estúpida, lo siento —acomodó los cubiertos en el plato indicando que había terminado de comer. Acto seguido, se inclinó brevemente hacia delante y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice—. Mírate, ansiosa por ver a Tom... yo podría ayudarte con el maquillaje y la ropa... tú sabes, para hacer que se babeé por ti...

La pelirroja casi sufrió un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de una Pauline con los labios fuertemente fruncidos en señal de su enfado ante tal frase. Luego, la castaña no hizo más que reír a carcajada limpia con cierto nerviosismo que inexplicablemente le producían unas leves cosquillas a la altura del estómago y también hacía que a su mente acudiese la imagen de ese chico de rastas. Eso último lo reconoció con algo de pudor, sus mejillas amenazaron nuevamente con teñirse de rojo.

—Ya lo estoy visualizando —le aseguró la pelirroja cerrando los ojos tenuemente y moviendo las manos como si estuviese pintando sobre un lienzo imaginario—... un poco de rojo carmín en los labios daría una idea pasional, ¿no crees? —inquirió con una mirada sugestiva y una media sonrisa.

—Anni, no estoy planeando echarme un polvo con él —le recordó con una mirada un tanto severa y algo adusta.

—Cierto —dijo la aludida con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

Pauline rió y ambas se encaminaron al baño, donde Anna sacó con prisa el neceser de maquillaje y Pauline se sentó sobre la tapa del excusado. Asintió levemente con la cabeza cuando Anna balanceó tenuemente el delineador y las numerosas sombras frente a sus ojos.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—Tomi, vamos a llegar tarde —le recriminó Bill desde su habitación a voz en grito.

Tom rodó los ojos y suspiró. Se repitió por enésima vez que estaba haciendo lo acordado por su hermano y su mejor amigo, aunque por más que lo recordase una y otra vez no lograba sacarse del pecho esa sensación de abandono y desentendimiento que lo invadía al recordar a Pauline. Anudó las agujetas de sus zapatillas con adornos de _graffitis_ en negro y azul. Se incorporó de la cama y echó un vistazo a su atuendo en el espejo del ropero. Se convenció de que éste no transmitía ninguna emoción en particular, es decir, no había nada en sus anchos vaqueros azules con parches en un tono mas oscuro, su camiseta blanca con un mensaje en estrambóticas letras negras, la banda negra y la gorra blanca que sugiriese que algún tipo de sentimiento que opacara su ánimo por naturaleza bromista e incordiosa, ¿no?

Se repitió que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, ya que Anna estaba con ella. Cruzó el pasillo y tocó con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación de Bill. Escuchó el sonido suave de las pisadas sobre la alfombrado el sonido suave de las pisadas sobre la alfombra y el estrépito de la puerta del ropero al cerrarse con rapidez. La puerta se abrió y Tom pudo observar a su gemelo que no parecía del todo listo: el cabello levemente ondulado estaba aún húmedo, y en su rostro no había siquiera el menor rastro de maquillaje.

—Dame un momento —pidió Bill, se mordió el labio conteniendo una maldición aunque súbitamente su semblante se iluminó con una sonrisa—. Tengo una idea, ayúdame con el cabello y terminaré más rápido.

Abrió más la puerta para hacerle sitio y que pudiera pasar, pasando olímpicamente por alto la expresión de horror del mayor. Tom entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Bill le hizo una seña para que esperara y volvió del baño a los pocos segundos con el secador y la planchita para el cabello. El neceser de maquillaje estaba sobre la cama junto con un espejo pequeño con aumento. Bill lo hizo a un lado con delicadeza y enchufó el secador de cabello.

—Sécame el pelo mientras me maquillo —pidió con una tenue sonrisa que parecía decir _"por favor"_. Le tendió el secador que Tom tomó con cierta mueca de incredulidad—. No te preocupes, es fácil, solamente trata de que el pelo no se me vaya a la cara.

El de rastas tomó con los dedos un mechón de pelo y comenzó a secarlo dándole aire caliente con el secador, lo atusó un poco con los dedos para acelerar el proceso. Bill, mientras tanto, se delineaba los ojos con absoluta concentración, lentamente y dibujando una pequeña línea de un largo de pocos milímetros luego de la unión de sus párpados. Esfumó el delineador y luego comenzó a aplicar la sombra negra con sumo cuidado.

Tom se preguntaba cómo demonios haría para secarle el flequillo a su hermano sin poner los dedos en el medio. Por fortuna, Bill le solucionó el problema ya que cogió el secador de sus manos y comenzó a atusarse el flequillo para secárselo. Tom bendijo la simpleza de llevar el cabello con rastas y no perder tanto tiempo en arreglarse aunque, naturalmente, él nunca había sido tan meticuloso como Bill.

Necesitaron poco más de otros quince minutos para que Bill terminase de arreglarse y escoger una chaqueta de cuero del armario. Terminó agarrando la roja con una porción blanca y negra al escuchar el tenue masculleo de Tom de "vamos a llegar tarde" –aunque el mayor sabía que aún contaban con quince minutos a su favor-.

Bill se sintió un tanto culpable de dejar a los perros en el patio interior del departamento con los insectos como única compañía además de los sonidos de la ciudad que resonaban muy cerca.

Llegaron a la casa de Andreas sin contratiempos. Bill se arregló la camiseta negra con un motivo de un tablero de ajedrez en la parte delantera, arremangó un poco la botamanga de sus vaqueros azul oscuro y se apeó del coche.

—Hola, viejo —fue el saludo de Andreas junto a un abrazo efusivo— ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, como siempre —respondió Tom con una sonrisa sincera—. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que me la pasara bien en otra de tus fiestas —repuso, intentando adoptar aquella expresión traviesa característica en él.

Andreas dejó el vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa más próxima y palmeó el hombro de su amigo en actitud de camadería. El de rastas tomó uno de los vasos pequeños de vodka que había sobre la mesita ratona llena de distintos licores, al mismo tiempo, su amigo rubio le señaló la sala de estar –de donde, por cierto, salía una música un tanto excesivamente alta-. Tom miró hacia allí y distinguió un grupito de chicas bastante sueltas de ropa, quienes movían el cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

La rubia más cercana al sofá parecía muy interesado en un muchacho musculoso, que se cargaba todo el perfil del capitán del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria además de carilindo, vestido con ropa de marca cara. La chica deslizó la mano por el cuello desabotonado de la camisa –si Tom acaso debió haber sentido ansias de que una chica lo mimara así en ese preciso momento pues eso no se le cruzó por la cabeza... no sentía nada de eso gracias al recordar el rostro sonriente de Pauline-.

—Estaba pensando en ir de caza —le confesó Andreas en un susurro cómplice—. ¿Tú que harás? —como incitándolo, le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza las figuras de las muchachas cercanas.

Tom sonrió intentando adoptar una mueca traviesa aunque en verdad no tenía el menor interés en ninguna de esas chicas despampanantes. De tan sólo pensar en lo que podría pasar en un futuro se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, además de que sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho al imaginarse a sí mismo besándose con una chica en aquella fiesta.

Siguió a Andreas con otro vaso de vodka en la mano, ambos se internaron en el mundo de sombras y luces azules y rojas que parpadeaban insistentemente de acuerdo con la música de la canción. La gente se apretujaba sobre todo en el centro de la sala o en las esquinas. Este último era el lugar exclusivo para los apretujamientos y precisamente en el sentido literal de la palabra, toqueteos y fieros besucones como preludio a un contacto más concreto e íntimo, como sin lugar a dudas iba a experimentar esa pareja que subía presurosa las escaleras.

—Tuve que cerrar con llave varias de las habitaciones de arriba —soltó Andreas al ver que su amigo observaba hacia allí—. Si muchos quieren follar más vale que se vayan a un hotel o algo...

Tom asintió, dándole la razón, y tomó otro sorbo de vodka. Una morocha le sonrió lujuriosamente y el optó por pasarla olímpicamente por alto, como si ella hubiese sido parte del papel tapiz que cubría la pared. Le dio otro trago a su bebida, se sintió azucarada al principio para luego pasar a quemar con el picor del licor en su esófago. Se relamió los labios, debía de haber comido antes pero realmente se le había pasado y aquel rincón oculto en las sombras con su privacidad resultaba cómodo, además le permitía platicar con Andreas sobre lo que había acontecido en los últimos meses. Por supuesto, Tom se ocupó de mantener su boca cerrada y no soltar nada en relación a Pauline y su bebé, dado que su lengua se estaba volviendo peligrosamente más suelta gracias al alcohol.

—Hey, parece que tu hermanito no pierde el tiempo —dejó escapar Andreas, enfocando su vista en algún sitio de la improvisada pista.

Tom alzó una ceja y abrió apenas los labios en actitud de desconcierto. Siguió la línea que dibujaba la mirada de Andreas. Su atención entonces se concentró en el centro de la pista, en donde una pareja bailaba al compás de la música lenta. Parpadeó para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones. En efecto, aquella camiseta, pantalones, borcegos, cabello y figura eran las de su hermano menor quien abrazaba suavemente a una chica por la cintura. La fémina en cuestión, tenía los brazos sobre los hombros de su hermano y lo miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras le susurraba algo. Tom vio cómo el rostro de Bill se iluminaba y le llegó el rumor de su risa. Volteó para no sentirse un intruso en la escena, convencido de que quizás su hermano estaría planteándose seriamente besarla o quizás –cosa que resultaba completamente extraña en el menor- llevársela a un sitio más privado. Ante ese último pensamiento su voluntad flaqueó y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que pensaba _"vamos, tigre"_.

Andreas, por su parte, se dedicó a parlotear sobre cómo iba el club de fans y las reformas que estaba pensando implementar en el foro alemán, quería incluso nuclear a todos los foros bajo el trillado nombre de _"Tokio Hotel International Fans"_ para que los fanáticos de absolutamente todo el mundo pudiesen comunicarse en inglés. Tom le escuchó hasta la parte de _"en Latinoamérica están locos por tenerlos en concierto..." _porque en ese preciso momento su hermano se acercaba de la mano de la chica con la que había estado bailando, con alguna sonrisa un tanto tonta jugando en sus labios.

Ni bien su hermano pasó por su lado, el mayor le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Bill se dio vuelta con el insulto colgándole de los labios, pero al ver que simplemente era su hermano le dedicó una mirada un tanto ambigua a lo que él respondió señalando a la chica que estaba a sus espaldas con la cabeza. Sin embargo, su hermano no tuvo siquiera tiempo a responder al gesto de su hermano con una simple frase, porque Tom se vio envuelto por el abrazo de la chica que acompañaba a su hermano.

—¡Tom! ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte —dijo la chica apresuradamente, mientras lo estrujaba en un abrazo sofocante.

Tom se tensó ante el contacto y no supo que demonios hacer. Hasta su nariz llegó el aroma a un perfume de rosas que se le hacía poderosamente familiar. Sin embargo, lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue que ella en realidad se había acercado a su hermano para tener una nueva oportunidad de ligue con Tom... al pensar en ello le hirvió la sangre de la furia, nadie usaba a su hermanito de esa manera.

Deshizo el abrazo lo más gentilmente que pudo y cuando se disponía a decirle que no quería nada con ella, la mandíbula casi se le cae desencajada. Reconocía ese rostro, ese cabello corto y esos aretes.

—Ina... —musitó sorprendido, como si no se atreviese a creérselo. Parpadeó otra vez, solamente para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones—... ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó simplemente, sin saber qué decir.

—Bien, bien —respondió ella, sonriendo al punto y asintiendo con la cabeza levemente—. Tú sabes... trabajando y estudiando un poco, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Oh, bueno... supongo que Bill ya te habrá contado del álbum —supuso Tom.

La adolescente asintió y volteó para tomar el vaso de crema irlandesade las manos de Bill. Platicaron unos minutos sobre nimiedades y luego se fueron a la pista de nuevo, cosa que a Tom le extrañó porque a Bill nunca le había gustado bailar precisamente. Sonrió ante la idea que se formó en su mente de lo que podía estar sucediendo y siguió a Andreas al patio para ganarle un partido de _ping-pong._

—Acepta que tu hermano hoy tuvo más suerte que tú —le dijo Andreas, divertido.

Tom realmente no lo estaba escuchando. Desde que había recibido aquel puñetero mensaje había estado sintiendo que las paredes se estaban cerniendo sobre él, asfixiándolo. No podía creer que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una cosa así podía haber sucedido. Apretó los puños sabiendo que todo eso era una maldita y puta injusticia, como si el mundo estuviese emperrado en hacerlo caer.

Le dio otro largo trago a su _Bloddy Mary_ que tenía una generosa cantidad de vodka. Para ese entonces ya casi ni sentía la extremadamente quemante sensación del cóctel de la salsa picante y aquel licor ruso abrasándole las entrañas. Y en el pedacito coherente de conciencia que le quedaba, sabía que era una estupidez "ahogar sus penas en alcohol" pero al menos mitigaba lentamente las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara a alguien o partírsela él mismo.

_Tom, llevé a Pauline al hospital. Ha tenido una recaída... no para de vomitar. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias... por favor, no hagas nada estúpido, cálmate, yo estoy con ella._

Eso le había dicho Anna con la voz ahogada por la preocupación mientras de fondo se escuchaban, como una dantesca banda sonora, el sonido de las arcadas y lloriqueos de dolor de Pauline al vomitar con cada vez más insistencia, le llegaba como un eco amortiguado, si acaso así pudiese sentirse el dolor menos lacerante.

La visualizó en su mente. Sufriendo, llorosa y temerosa y sintió un renovado acceso de desprecio hacia sí mismo que intentó acallar mandándose todo el resto del _Bloody Mary_ que aún quedaba en su vaso, todo de golpe. Al cabo de unos minutos, la presión de sus nudillos fuertemente apretados se redujo lentamente hasta llegar al punto de la flacidez, al mismo tiempo el mundo comenzaba a girar y dar vueltas ante sus ojos. Y entonces todas las defensas se vieron derrumbadas. Soltó en una ebria exclamación cabreada lo que tenía anudado fieramente en el pecho.

—Todo es mi culpa... _ella no se lo merece_ —se tomó la cabeza entre las manos al tiempo que se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia el piso—_...todo es mi puta culpa..._

Los brazos de Andreas lo sujetaron antes de que se estrolase contra el piso, aportándole así un poco de firmeza a su realidad movediza.

—Tom... ¿de qué mierda hablas? —dejó escapar un extremadamente sorprendido Andreas—. ¡Ey, hombre! ¡Háblame! —exclamó a voz en grito, alarmado, escandalizado y preocupado al ver el estado de su amigo.

Pero Tom solamente atinó a volverse hacia un costado con torpeza, para luego devolver todo el contenido de su estómago con una violenta sacudida que llenó el piso de una maloliente materia líquida apenas espesa. Y la sensación asfixiante y abrasadora que le quemó las entrañas aún en la soñolencia de la que empezaba a ser víctima era _un claro castigo por haber abierto su gran bocota.

* * *

_

CHAN! ¿Y ahora qué le deparará el futuro a Tomi? ¿Caerá en la cuenta Bill de lo que sucede? ¿Y qué pasa con Pauline? Podrán leer todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo xD Espero que les haya gustado este y, ya saben, los reviews son como el chocolate caliente en un día muy frío de invierno :)

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


	14. Kapitel XIV: Berührung

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen sentir escritora, de verdad, viele Dank! Aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo. Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero estuve con exámenes, uno muy importante y por eso no pude subir capítulo antes... pero ya estoy aquí con capítulo largo para recompensarlas ;) _Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Kapitel XIV: Berührung – Roce**

Andreas buscó a Bill como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras empujaba a la gente sin ningún tipo de reparos, pensaba en el estado de Tom que estaba demasiado ido como para mantenerse en pie. El rubio rogaba por que no se le ocurriese levantarse del sofá en el que lo había dejado e hiciese algo estúpido.

¿Dónde demonios estaría Bill? se preguntó a sí mismo mientras escrutaba el mar de gente que había en la sala. La última vez que lo había visto estaba con Ina, charlando animadamente. Se paró en seco. Se mordió la lengua, sintiéndose un completo idiota. ¿Y si iba e interrumpía _algo_? Bill querría matarlo luego... tragó saliva y decidió que por el bien de Tom se arriesgaría a que Bill le diera una tunda.

Bajó las escaleras y buscó desesperadamente en una de las habitaciones adyacentes a la sala de estar. No vio a su amigo por ningún lado. Se volvió a morder el labio inferior y se giró. Fue entonces que los vio a ambos en la cocina. Bueno, para ser precisos vio parte del perfil de Bill, quien se reía con aquel sonido jovial y fresco a la vez que miraba a quien Andreas suponía que debía ser Ina. El rubio se encaminó hacia allí.

—Oye, Bill, necesito que... —empezó resueltamente. Bill desvió su atención de Ina y le miró con una mueca de disgusto perfilándose en el rostro— te lleves a tu hermano. Ahora.

Bill abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió, mirándolo por encima de sus pestañas.

—Se ha puesto en pedo.

Bill soltó un bufido de hastío y asintió con la cabeza. Siguió a Andreas por cada estancia hasta dar con la sala, en donde Tom estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, mirando al vacío y una mueca soñolienta jugaba con las facciones de su rostro.

Al verlo así, Bill cambió su cara de irritación por una de completa preocupación. Se acercó vacilante hasta la figura ebria de su hermano, quien no cesaba de sostenerse la cabeza con las manos como si ésta estuviera cercenada y solamente se mantuviese en su sitio gracias al agarre del de rastas. El pelinegro apoya una mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo y este gruñó, dolido al extremo, intentó girar la cabeza pero desistió. Bill entonces dio un rodeo y se ubicó frente a su hermano mayor, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

—Ey, Tomi, mírame —los ojos de Tom bizquearon—. Nos vamos, ¿puedes pararte?

El de rastas intentó incorporarse y se tambaleó, amenazando con caer de bruces al suelo. Balbuceó algo que el pelinegro no llegó a entender. Bill se apresuró a tomarlo por el torso para prevenir su caída. El mayor no parecía capaz de poder caminar por su cuenta y, además, tenía una cara de zombie que le daba aún más un aspecto atontado y la torpeza en sus movimientos era cada vez más notable. El pelinegro pasó uno de los brazos de Tom por sobre sus hombros y se dispuso a llevarlo a rastras hasta el auto, aunque tuvo varios problemas, porque su hermano era peso muerto sobre él y no podía moverlo demasiado.

—Mierda, Tom... —se quejó, arrastrándolo por el recibidor, bajo la mirada de varios curiosos. Agradeció que ninguno de los dos hubiesen sido reconocidos en aquel lugar— la próxima vez que te pongas en pedo, no te llevaré de vuelta a casa.

Ina trató de ayudarlo a cargar a Tom pero el pelinegro meneó la cabeza tenuemente, diciendo indirectamente que estaba bien. Salieron al encuentro del frescor de la noche y Bill se esforzó por no caerse con su hermano a cuestas y el cuerpo que le empezaba a tiritar por lo fresco que estaba en el ambiente. Escuchaba que su gemelo continuaba balbuceando mientras las muecas de dolor no remitían. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró meter a Tom dentro del Cadillac. Se despidió cortésmente de la chica y entró al auto bufando, molesto y preocupado.

—_Es mi culpa... —_decía Tom en susurros.

Bill se limitó a rodar los ojos y poner en marcha el vehículo. Durante todo el viaje, Tom no cesó de murmurar la misma frase tenuemente, dejando escapar la voz de sus labios entreabiertos. Bill aparcó el Cadillac frente al edificio de departamentos, por suerte a esas horas no había nadie allí apostado lo que le haría más fácil llevar a su hermano arriba, antes de que cayera desmayado o algo por el estilo.

Bill intentó sacar a Tom del asiento del co-piloto, pero fue casi imposible. Lo intentó cuatro veces y cada una de ella casi se cayó de bruces al suelo porque su hermano apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en él y, para colmo, no reaccionaba por sí mismo por lo que el menor parecía estar manipulando un cadáver fresco, flácido y que ya no actuaba por voluntad propia.

—ZUM TEUFEL! —maldijo a voz en grito Bill con la mandíbula apretada.

El pelinegro golpeó la puerta del auto y se frotó la cabeza, adolorido. Rumió otra sarta de improperios por lo bajo hasta que el dolor punzante de su cabeza remitió un poco. Mientras tanto, Tom continuaba susurrando cosas por lo bajo con una mueca de dolor atravesando su rostro, como si en verdad las sensaciones laceraran algún punto de su interior, hondo, muy hondo.

Bill se pasó la lengua por los labios y suspiró cansinamente. Tomó aire, hinchando los pulmones, cogió las fuerzas que le quedaban y logró sacar a su gemelo del asiento. Casi se fue de bruces al suelo otra vez, pero por suerte Tom tuvo un atisbo de instinto de supervivencia en medio de su realidad soñolienta y se sostuvo de la puerta del _Cadillac_. Bill, entonces, pasó uno de los brazos de Tom por sobre su hombro, cerró la puerta de una certera patada y presionó el botoncito que activaba el cierre remoto de las puertas del automóvil mientras arrastraba a Tom por la acera, respirando dificultosamente.

No supo con certeza cómo demonios logró abrir la puerta, vencer la fuerza de la pesa que ésta tenía en un extremo y entrar al _Hall_ del edificio. Cerró la puerta del ascensor dejando escapar un suspiro pesado, y a los pocos segundos le llegó a los oídos el sonido del cuerpo de Tom deslizándose perezosamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso del elevador.

Los ojos de su gemelo bailaban dentro de sus cuencas, perdidos, bizqueaban al contacto con la luz, y de la garganta del de rastas no cesaban de emerger gemidos de dolor y frases inconexas que el menor no llegaba a comprender.

Los dedos de Bill titubearon y en lugar de presionar el botón del panel que los llevaría a su piso, se posaron sobre el hombro de Tom. El mayor pareció percatarse del contacto, porque hizo un breve contacto visual antes de volver a soltar un quejido que hizo que volviese a inclinar la cabeza pesadamente cuando el sonido se perdió en el aire. Bill esbozó una tenue sonrisa de compasión y se arrastró por sobre las rodillas más cerca de el cuerpo de su hermano.

—Tomi… Tomi… —le llamó con voz suave, sabiendo que el mínimo aumento en el volumen de su voz sería en el mayor el equivalente a que le hablara por un megáfono junto al oído— ya está, no pasó nada, vamos a casa, ¿si?

Tom no respondió, permaneció inmóvil, mirando el suelo alfombrado. Bill, aún más preocupado de que ni siquiera reaccionase a los estímulos sonoros, le cogió el rostro por las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarle.

Los ojos oscuros de Tom tardaron en enfocar el rostro del pelinegro, cosa que fue lograda luego de varios parpadeos forzosos. Los labios de Bill se curvaron en un amago de sonrisa. No sabía que pasaba por la mente ebria de su hermano, pero con seguridad no parecía ser nada alentador, ya que podía ver que en aquella profundidad de sus ojos relucía una oscura luz que amenazaba con extinguirse de un momento a otro, tal y como se ensombrecen las emociones cálidas al sentir un brusco y fuerte golpe que no se ha visto venir.

El pelinegro sintió que se le encogía el corazón ante toda la impotencia acumulada desde hacía días. No podía obligar a su hermano a que le dijese aquello que tanto lo atormentaba, hacerlo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba era un claro y total aprovechamiento de la debilidad momentánea de su gemelo, de modo que se obligó a mantener la boca cerrada. Arropó a su hermano en un abrazo protector y sintió que su gemelo se relajaba incluso más de lo que ya estaba, quedando apoyado lánguidamente contra el cuerpo de su hermano.

Bill escuchaba cómo su gemelo seguía murmurando, arrastrando las palabras, pero no pudo identificar el mensaje en medio de aquel sonido siseante. De repente, los dedos de Tom se crisparon con fuerza en torno a los hombros del menor. Bill dio un respingo, para luego alcanzar a oír un tenue sollozo que provenía de su hermano.

—_Todo es por mi puta y jodida culpa_ —siseaba el de rastas, afianzando la fuerza en sus dedos—_… todo lo que le ha pasado a ella… cagué su vida, la he cagado otra vez…_

El aire pareció congelarse dentro de los pulmones del pelinegro. ¿Acaso Tom había herido a una chica? ¿En qué sentido se aplicaba aquello de haberle arruinado la vida? Podía ser por haberle roto el corazón producto del abandono luego de su nochecita, pero eso en verdad no tenía mucho sentido, ya que Tom nunca se detenía a analizar aquel aspecto ya que daba por sentado que a las chicas les apetecía echarse un polvo con él. Verdaderamente aquello lo había dejado aún más anonadado que antes y no cabía en él alguna respuesta racional a todo eso –o al menos él no atinaba a dilucidarla en aquellos momentos-.

Pero algo había quedado en limpio. Tom tenía un problema, bastante importante –al parecer-, con una muchacha; problema que le destrozaba en cierto modo y le obligaba a analizarse a sí mismo y a revisar sus conductas. La verdad que eso no le ayudaba demasiado, en especial si quería solucionar las cosas en un futuro cercano.

Aún con un millón de hipótesis revoloteándole por la mente, el menor se incorporó y presionó el número cuatro. Abrió la puerta que daba a un pequeño pasillo. Cargó a Tom otra vez, con esfuerzo logró atinar la llave en la cerradura y entrar al departamento. Encendió la luz del recibidor y avanzó unos metros hasta dejarlo en el sofá… no podría subir las escaleras con semejante peso a cuestas, sería mejor que durmiera allí.

No prestó atención a los ladridos estridentes y ansiosos de sus mascotas. Subió hasta el baño a paso veloz, abrió el grifo de agua fría y tiró dentro del lavatorio una toalla limpia. Mientas la tela se humedecía, abrió el pequeño aparador y, tanteando con los dedos, asió el borde de aquel botiquín que su gemelo había sacado para curarle la quemadura que tenía en la mano. Rebuscó revolviendo todo con un dejo de desesperación hasta que sus ojos chocolates divisaron la tableta de analgésicos, quitó dos y se los guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Tom se había quedado dormido en el sofá, con un brazo colgando y la boca tenuemente abierta, aún así, la expresión de preocupación y dolor no había desaparecido de su rostro, a juzgar por las huellas que el menor pudo atisbar además de que todo parecía seguir haciendo mella porque Tom no estaba respirando regularmente y se removía y quejaba en sueños.

Bill acercó uno de los taburetes pequeños que su madre tanto había insistido en comprar y que él detestaba, aunque reconocía que tenían cierta utilidad cuando debía atender a alguien _enfermo_. Se sentó pesadamente, dejando escapar un suspiro, mitad de alivio, mitad de preocupación. Estrujó la toalla y ya cuando no chorreaba agua, la colocó con sumo cuidado sobre la frente de su hermano. Éste hizo un fruncimiento de labios al sentir el frío contacto, mas no dio muestras de haberse despertado.

—Espero que esto funcione —murmuró Bill, mientras tapaba a su gemelo con una manta.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó el cartón de leche, vertió una generosa cantidad en un jarro que luego puso al fuego. Volvió al refrigerador y rebuscó mordiéndose la lengua hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió satisfecho y mientras la leche se calentaba lentamente exprimió el jugo de las dos naranjas y le agregó azúcar. De fondo, seguía escuchando los agudos ladridos de Wintz, pero el pequeño tendría que esperar.

—Tendré que agradecerle a Gus —se prometió al recordar las veces que el baterista lo había salvado de una terrorífica resaca, mientras dejaba la bandeja con el vaso lleno de aquel lácteo líquido y otro recipiente con el jugo.

Tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja y lo acercó a los labios de su gemelo, pero éste –lejos de tragar el líquido cuando éste rozó sus labios- se dio vuelta perezosamente y le pegó a Bill en el brazo, quien –absorto como estaba- no lo vio venir. El vaso casi escapó de sus dedos, amenazó con teñir de anaranjado la alfombra pulcramente libre de cualquier mancha.

—Me cago en ti, estúpido —soltó entre dientes, pero ya a los pocos segundos intentaba voltearle la cabeza para darle el maldito cítrico.

Milagrosamente, Tom cedió en sueños y Bill pudo hacer que se tragara el jugo inclinando el vaso apenas un poco. Llevó bastante tiempo porque no podía verterle de golpe todo el jugo en la boca o corría el riesgo de ahogarlo –aunque una partecita de él le decía que así se despertaría y acabaría todo más rápido-. Pero su lado fraternal se impuso a su cansancio.

El de rastas masticó su propia saliva y siguió dormitando a pata ancha mientras el menor esperaba un poco para darle la leche caliente. Cansado y algo apático, estaba revolviendo la leche con una cucharilla cuando, repentinamente, algo lo hizo detenerse en seco:

—_Das ist kein Fehler! _—por la forma en la que se debatía en sueños y todos sus músculos entraron en tensión, parecía estar al borde del colapso o del llanto por algo iniciado en aquella fantasía que había creado su mente—_Bitte, geh noch nicht!_

Y Bill pudo ver con total claridad la forma en la que una lágrima escapaba de los párpados furiosamente cerrados de su gemelo, y se deslizaba implacable por su mejilla para morir en el sofá. A esa lágrima le siguieron otras, silenciosas y desgarradoras a juzgar por los gemidos de dolor lastimero que teñían el silencio de la sala.

Quiso hacer algo para reconfortar a su hermano, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que nunca se iría. Eso pareció calmarlo lentamente, aunque las lágrimas no dejaron de dejar huellas saladas y húmedas por la tersa piel de sus mejillas.

Dejó el vaso, ahora vacío, sobre la bandeja. Se quedó mirando a su hermano por un espacio de varios segundos que se le hicieron milenios. Todavía podía ver sus mejillas brillantes por la secreción lagrimal, todavía su mano estaba cerrada en un puño y el pelinegro no hacía caso al dolor punzante de sus uñas clavándose en su carne. _Apretó la mandíbula y volvió a maldecir, ya sin saber qué demonios pensar._

**|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|**

Tom sintió que le estaban taladrando el cráneo con vehemencia. Quiso moverse pero el dolor punzante y cada vez más terroríficamente fuerte en su cabeza se lo impidió, el dolor golpeaba contra sus paredes como si en cualquier momento le fuese a partir el cráneo por la mitad. Sentía cada uno de sus músculos pesados como un yunque y adoloridos como si le hubiese pasado un tren de carga por encima mientras dormía.

Se removió en la cama y de repente su espalda chocó contra algo cálido y mullido. Desconcertado, hizo el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos y su visión chocó con el respaldo color claro del sofá y no con la ventana de su habitación. Parpadeó, confundido, y se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado allí si lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la fiesta de Andreas bebiendo algo… vale, no pasaba nada, estaba en la casa de Andreas. De seguro se había quedado dormido en el sofá… _pero ese taburete no estaba en la sala de Andreas, y su amigo tampoco tenía aquellos muebles en esa habitación._

Se incorporó lentamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza que no le dejaba de punzar y amenazaba con empezar a darle vueltas. Tras sentir una leve agitación en su estómago se dio cuenta de que de tantos tragos que se había mandado esa noche para intentar mitigar la preocupación que le había producido ese mensaje… habían sido demasiados, al parecer.

Oteó la estancia parcialmente iluminada por la luz matutina, que entraba a la habitación atravesando las delgadas cortinas. Distinguió entre las penumbras las siluetas del televisor de pantalla plana, la mesa ratona que estaba a unos palmos frente al sofá y los más pequeños que adornaban la estancia, ordenados en un patrón circular rodeando el sofá y la mesilla sobre la alfombra suave y mullida de la sala. A pesar de la oscuridad, de su resaca y del dolor de cabeza que eso conllevaba, tenía una leve idea de dónde se encontraba.

_Estaba en el sofá de su departamento._

Y la idea general fue reforzada al momento en el que sintió que los cojines del sofá se hundían bajo el peso de algo que había brincado para caer limpiamente sobre el espacio libre que quedaba. Luego, los almohadones se hundieron levemente en cuatro pequeños puntos, para que luego el de rastas sintiese que algo cálido y húmedo arañaba con la sutileza del aire su mano derecha.

El adolescente se refregó los ojos con la otra mano y con la derecha le rascó a Wintz tras las orejas, quien con un tenue lloriqueo, dio un pequeño salto y se refugió en la falda del chico, quien solamente atinó a dejar escapar una tenue sonrisa adolorida. El cachorro se acurrucó contra su sudadera ancha y bostezó, enseñando aquellos pequeños y afilados dientes de leche.

—Parece que alguien tiene sueño también, ¿eh? —bromeó, acariciándole las orejas con rapidez haciendo que estas golpearan contra el pequeño cráneo del perro haciendo un sonido divertido—, ¿o me has venido a buscar porque tienes hambre? —interrogó luego con una sonrisa severa al cachorro, al tiempo que le rascaba bajo la barbilla.

Wintz no contestó con uno de sus usuales ladridos agudos, sino más bien se limitó a estirarse todo lo que pudo y a quedarse apoyado muy cómodamente en las piernas de su dueño. Tom no pudo hacer más que volver a sonreír mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor que le aquejaba, cada vez más punzante.

Se recostó contra uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá e intentó no prestarle atención al dolor. Hizo una mueca, aún adolorido, en verdad necesitaba un analgésico pero sus piernas se sentían tan pesadas que dudaba siquiera que pudiese dar dos pasos sin caerse de bruces al suelo. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos por un momento, sospesando qué hacer a continuación.

Miró de soslayo hacia un costado y lo que vio no pudo evitar que esbozara una tenue sonrisa de ternura y agradecimiento. Su hermano estaba durmiendo en el suelo, solamente cubierto por una manta y su cabeza descansaba sobre uno de los almohadones redondos de los taburetes. El pelinegro respiraba con regularidad, por lo que Tom estaba seguro que su gemelo estaba profundamente inmerso en su mundo privado de sueños. Unos palmos por delante del cuerpo dormitante del menor, se encontraba una bandeja con dos vasos vacíos.

Tom volvió a sonreír, ya que su hermano parecía seguir cuidándolo, curando esas heridas, tal y como había prometido a sus tiernos cinco años de vida. Y el mayor también se sintió culpable, culpable porque en verdad su hermano ponía todos sus esfuerzos en hacerle esa carga más llevadera pero él se rehusaba rotundamente a contarle siquiera un poquito de aquel problema con el que había tropezado. Y la dedicación de su gemelo para con él para estar seguro de que nada lo ocurría y a lo que debía recurrir para hacerlo hacía que Tom se sintiese en deuda con el pelinegro, ya que Bill podría haber ido a dormir cómodamente a su habitación pero había optado por quedarse allí por si llegase a ocurrir alguna eventualidad.

Tom intentó entonces –como si quisiera así enmendar la trastada que se había mandado- levantarse por sus propios medios e ir hasta el cuarto de baño del piso superior por una pastilla analgésica, pero el chico no contó con que las penumbras son tramposas y cuando había dado apenas dos pasos sus pies colisionaron abruptamente con algo extremadamente duro y que punzó en sus piernas, provocando que un relámpago de dolor se adueñara de sus sistema nervioso para que luego su cuerpo perdiese el equilibrio. Y dado su estado jaquecoso y adolorido, poco pudo hacer, simplemente observó como el suelo se precipitó a su encuentro.

Bill se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar un sonido sordo y seco. Parpadeó atontado mientras se destapaba rápida y torpemente. Intentó vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la habitación pero gracias a su empañada vista no tuvo éxito, de modo que se apresuró a levantarse y encender la luz.

—¡TOMI! —exclamó un sorprendido y preocupado pelinegro al ver a su hermano tirado en el piso y oyendo sus exclamaciones hastiadas de dolor entre dientes—. ¿Qué mierda haces ahí?

El aludido se limitó a tratar de levantarse del suelo apoyándose en sus manos, pero desistió luego de dos intentos fallidos. El menor se acercó tan rápido como su modorra se lo permitió e intentó incorporar a su hermano del suelo. Trató de agarrarlo de los brazos pero su hermano no mostró señales de querer levantar su trasero del piso, porque se quejó ante el brusco movimiento del que fue protagonista su cuerpo al tiempo que su hermano cerraba sus manos alrededor de sus antebrazos y juntaba fuerzas para hacer que se pusiese en pie.

Bill frunció los labios y se mordió la lengua, controlándose para no soltarle una sarta de palabrotas a su gemelo, quien permanecía de cara al piso, quejándose de dolor y no parecía dar muestras de percatarse de nada más. El menor se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Tom y entonces optó por hablarle comprensivamente en vez de darle la tunda que tanto le apetecía.

—Hey, Tomi, ¿puedes levantarte?

Tom gruñó.

—Creo que sí... —respondió finalmente, con la voz fatigada y pesada, como si le reportase un gran esfuerzo siquiera mover los labios.

El de rastas apoyó su peso sobre sus manos. Se mordió la lengua y forzó a cada célula de su cuerpo a llevar la fuerza a sus manos, usándolas como punto de apoyo pudo levantarse temblando unos centímetros por sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, un relámpago de dolor le pegó en la cabeza y conteniendo un quejido se dejó caer resignado una vez más.

Antes de que el cuerpo adolorido de Tom diese nuevamente contra el suelo, Bill lo atrapó cruzándole un brazo por delante del pecho y cogiendo a su hermano con firmeza. Con esfuerzo, se incorporó con su hermano a cuestas.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, alzando una ceja, inquisitivo.

El mayor asintió sin mucho entusiasmo. Bill rodó los ojos y solamente se limitó a guiar a su hermano escaleras arriba. A cada paso que daba, sentía la respiración quejosa del de rastas y la forma en la que recargaba su peso en su cuerpo, claramente en una muestra de holgazanería dolosa. Los pies de ambos fueron arrastrándose por los escalones, mientras el incómodo silencio se instalaba entre ellos y solamente el sonido de los lloriqueos de los perros les llegaban desde el rellano de la escalera.

Bill encendió la luz a tientas, mordiéndose la lengua. Empujó la puerta para abrirla con una leve patada. Entró y arrastró a su hermano los últimos metros hasta el excusado. Tom se sentó sobre la dura tapa echada y volvió a proferir un quejido con los labios tenuemente entreabiertos.

—Tomi... —susurró Bill, agachándose un poco hasta quedar a la altura de su gemelo— la próxima vez no bebas tanto, ¿de acuerdo? —le reprendió con reproche, omitiendo preguntarle por qué demonios había dicho lo que dijo en su estado de ebriedad aquella madrugada.

El mayor asintió quedamente con la cabeza e intentó esbozar una sonrisa de disculpa, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño con dolor. Suspiró pesadamente y se tomó sin rechistar los calmantes que le alcanzó su hermano, el agua de red del baño con la que se forzó a tragarlos se sintió extremadamente frígida en su boca y lograron despertarle un poco. Sin embargo, el malestar no desapareció, y muchísimo menos la sensación de desazón.

Y esa especie de vacío en su pecho que parecía drenar vorazmente todo mínimo singo de felicidad era producto de aquel mensaje. No podía dejar de preguntarse si estaría bien, si ya no sentía dolor, si ya había regresado a su apartamento... ¡Demonios! Cada impulso eléctrico de su cerebro parecía dirigir sus pensamientos hacia la muchacha de ojos color miel. Y sabía que era por la culpa, culpa que sentía por no haber estado allí con ella pues su mente se empecinaba en machacarle que si hubiese estado allí, la chica no hubiese tenido esa recaída y en esos momentos estaría perfectamente bien y no en el hospital.

Aquel pensamiento no tenía un hilo de coherencia, si se lo pensaba fríamente. Sin embargo, en esos momentos ésta brillaba por su ausencia en la mente del de rastas, quien solamente podía aprehenderse a la idea culposa.

Bill solamente podía observar de refilón a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, intentando dilucidar por qué demonios había ocurrido lo de la noche anterior. Sabía que no debía presionarlo, pero tanta incertidumbre lo estaba poniendo de los nervios verdaderamente, y ya no sabía qué pensar de todo el asunto. Es decir, había asumido que el problema se relacionaba con una chica, lo cual en cierta forma no le extrañó dado que su hermano permanentemente se estaba liando con alguna joven cada vez que salían de parranda; pero lo más extraño era que desde que el comportamiento de Tom había cambiado ellos no habían salido a ninguna discoteca –y si su hermano hubiese decidido ir por su cuenta, de alguna manera se habría enterado-. Eso lo dejaba en cero... bueno, casi cero.

Pero la pequeña milésima de avance barajaba opciones de lo más bizarras y absurdas. Quizás solamente había sido un problema con algún tipo. Después de todo, si el amiguito de su hermano había estado en varias mujercitas del continente europeo, no era de extrañar que alguien se hubiese cabreado en algún momento.

¿Qué tenía que ver aquella frase? ¿Quién no debía irse?

No lograba comprender nada, y no quería enfadarse con su hermano, porque sabía perfectamente que haría las cosas aún más complicadas. Y Tom había prometido decírselo... cuando estuviese listo. Bill esperaba que ese momento no fuese cuando estuviese firmada su sentencia de muerte o algo parecido.

—Bajaré a desayunar —anunció el pelinegro con voz átona—. Tú —lo señaló enérgicamente con el dedo—, vete a la cama, pareces un zombie... en un momento te subiré algo de comer —añadió mientras salía de la habitación a paso raudo.

Tom se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y apretó los dientes. Tuvo el ciego impulso de levantarse y estrellar el puño contra algo, pero de alguna manera logró controlarse y acallar esa maraña de pensamientos furiosos que le rondaban por la mente. Suspiró pesadamente y el aire escapó en un silbido molesto por entre sus incisivos. Le invadía un desesperado arrojo de ir corriendo hasta donde estaba Pauline y cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien, el nudo en su pecho solamente podría ser ablandado por un amago de sonrisa de sus labios... ¿qué demonios le ocurría? Parecía un estúpido cursilero de cuarta, por todos los putos demonios.

Se dejó caer en la cama y al instante se arrepintió al sentir que su cuerpo impactaba contra lo que pareció ser una plancha de concreto y no el blando colchón. Gimiendo y gruñendo de dolor, intentó acomodarse sobre las mantas. Respiró dificultosamente y hundió el rostro en la almohada mullida, cansado, sintiendo cada puto gramo de su cuerpo como si pesase una tonelada.

Metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y sacó el celular. No había ningún mensaje de texto, como tampoco ninguna llamada perdida... y eso no lo tranquilizó, precisamente. La incertidumbre se volvió a anudar tenazmente en su pecho, si acaso antes había remitido apenas. Era su obligación estar con ella en esos momentos. No solamente porque se lo dictaba la moral, sino también la vocecita de su conciencia.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para continuar cavilando, porque unos segundos más tarde escuchó el crujir de la puerta al ser abierta suavemente para luego ver a su gemelo entrando en la habitación. El pelinegro llevaba una bandeja en las manos, y de ella se elevaban aromas apetitosos en volutas de vapor grisáceo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, gracias a la jaqueca.

Bill esbozó una media sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama, colocó la bandeja sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor y se lo quedó mirando, medio curioso, medio expectante. El de rastas sonrió brevemente a su vez a modo de agradecimiento y acercó un poco más la bandeja hacia sí.

Bill no era un maestro culinario pero había aprendido a hacer waffles deliciosos, y además había vertido una generosa cantidad de jalea de frutilla sobre ellos, porque conocía sus gustos. De todos modos, Tom sospechaba que tanta atención y consentirlo tenían, obviamente, un objetivo claro que estaba seguro que era sonsacarle qué demonios le pasaba.

Sin embargo, decidió que podría ocuparse de ello más tarde, siempre podía esgrimir el pretexto de que aún le dolía la cabeza y Bill –quizás- dejase de insistir. Cortó un trozo de waffle y se lo llevó a la boca con el tenedor. El menor lo observaba con una mirada un tanto dubitativa, como si tuviese una frase arañándole los labios y no estuviese muy seguro de soltarla.

—Oye —lo llamó, en un tono que pareció un tanto lastimero—... ¿están buenos? —dijo por fin, aunque por el titubeo el mayor suponía que no era eso lo que había querido preguntar en un principio.

El de rastas asinitó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Bill —musitó, algo bajito, un dejo de arrepentimiento en su grave voz.

Se sucedió un silencio cálido, en el que Tom supo que su hermano lo perdonaba por todas sus estupideces. Esperaba que la incertidumbre que su hermano iba acumulando no lo hiciera quebrarse como en la ocasión anterior. Estudió su expresión por el rabillo del ojo y pudo apreciar que había un cierto halo de infinitas dudas y preguntas nublando el brillo alegre y vivaz que cotidianamente tenían sus ojos chocolates. Contuvo el suspiro. Sentía que aún no era el momento para confesar todo, no cuando aún tenía problemas con Pauline, cuando la situación era casi como la no miscibilidad del agua y el aceite.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, Tom —sentenció de improviso el menor—. Me asusté cuando...

Tom levantó la vista una vez más y lo miró inquisitivamente, con el corazón en la garganta. No recordaba nada de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior mientras estuvo borracho como una cuba, lo único que recordaba de todo el embrollo eran retazos de realidad, escenas inconexas. Temió que en el medio de su borrachera su lengua se hubiese aflojado demasiado... ¿acaso había soltado todo? Una luz de terror brilló en sus ojos, estaba asustado. Esperó a que su hermano terminara la frase, que clavase aquel último clavo del ataúd.

—cuando tú... —repitió, indeciso. De improviso, chasqueó la lengua— deja, olvídalo.

Tom parpadeó atónito. ¿Había o no había...? Argh, por Dios. Justo ahora al parlanchín de su hermano se le ocurría dejar de hablar hasta por los codos.

Bill, por su parte, se convenció de que aquella frase que le había perturbado era solamente producto de un sueño de su hermano. Pero... aún así, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que el muy cabezota estaba hasta el cuello con un problema relacionado con una chica.

Suspiró y acomodó un pliegue del cubrecama de su gemelo con aire compenetrado. No quería levantar la vista para encontrarse con la expresión de extremo desconcierto de su hermano mayor. Quizás solamente debía darle tiempo al tiempo para que él mismo se abriera cuando se diese cuenta de que estaría siempre allí para apoyarlo, y que no importaba si estuviese _listo o no para afrontarlo_ porque junto con su ayuda las cargas se harían menos pesadas y más llevaderas para él… pero Tom era un tanto terco, y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo entrar en razones de la noche a la mañana.

—Bill… ¿qué querías decirme? —inquirió el de rastas, con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente presa del estupor y del miedo, golpeteando furiosamente contra su cavidad torácica.

El pelinegro se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensativo. Meneó tenuemente la cabeza y su rostro fue adornado por una expresión de preocupación.

—Simplemente que… —_puedes contar conmigo, _pensó internamente, pero se mordió la lengua— vigiles que mierdas tomas cuando vamos a una fiesta, no quiero que acabes como en esos Comet, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió con un tono amenazante, recordando perfectamente cómo había estado su hermano.

Frunció el ceño.

—Tú eras el que estaba completamente en pedo, Bill —le corrigió Tom, conteniendo las ganas de reír al recordar el pequeño segmento que salía en el _Caught on Camera_.

—Lo que tú digas —siseó el menor por lo bajo, claramente ofendido.

Últimamente le estaban saliendo los tiros por la culata. Había esperado que al pasar una noche con uno de sus mejores amigos, su gemelo conseguiría relajarse y no acabar al borde de perder el conocimiento por haberle dado con ganas a unos cuantos tragos. Intetaba darle tiempo a su hermano pero con ello cada vez sentía que se alejaba más, y ese distanciamiento y falta de confianza le dolían terriblemente.

_Era como una molesta astilla que se clavaba cada vez más hondo en su piel, acrecentando el dolor._

**|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|**

—Ya estoy bien, en serio —aseguró la adolescente, queriendo levantarse de la cama de hospital.

Sin embargo, Anna interpuso su brazo y la detuvo, obligándola a sentarse otra vez.

—Aún no ha llegado tu médico y no pueden darte de alta —repitió, comprensiva, aunque la impaciencia de su amiga por querer marcharse de allí ya estaba empezando a sacarla de las casillas.

La castaña se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y se sintió incómoda al reposar en esas sábanas con un marcado aroma a desinfectante. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, todo era demasiado pulcro, demasiado limpio… la agobiaba. Y sobretodo por el aura deprimente que la envolvía cada vez que ponía un pie en uno. Y esa vez no fue la excepción, hubiera preferido cien millones de veces quedarse en su departamento y hasta pagar de más para que un médico fuese allí con tal de no tener que pisar ese maldito lugar. Pero desgraciadamente no fue así, Anna por poco no la arrastró de los pelos para llevarla, machacándole que era la única forma de que el bebé no corriera ningún riesgo.

—Cómo si me importara —le había espetado a su amiga, con la cara sudorosa por el esfuerzo y la fiebre.

Y en cuanto hubo dicho eso, algo pareció anudarse en su pecho, y pudo recordar las lastimosas palabras del chico de rastas: _"por favor… no abortes". _Y también acudieron a su mente en un torbellino confuso sus miradas tiernas por el rabillo del ojo, la pequeña conversación de hacía unas horas… su voz, su sonrisa…

Recordándolo, soltó un bufido. Parecía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿A qué demonios venía todo eso?

Sin embargo, no podía negar que se había sentido un tanto decepcionada al enterarse de que él no iría. Y tampoco olvidaba la forma un tanto tonta que había actuado durante el interrogatorio de su amiga… cuando se sintió envuelta por una extraña calidez al pensar _así_ en él.

¿Podía ser que estuviese…?

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para considerarlo, porque el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta la distrajo. Esperanzada, rogó por que el que estuviese entrando fuese el médico que la dejaría por fin marcharse. Sin embargo, no había ningún cincuentón ataviado con una bata blanca de laboratorio y con una planilla en las manos.

_Todo lo contrario. Parado en el vano de la puerta, con una expresión un tanto ambigua, había un chico de rastas que le dedicó una media sonrisa._

No pudo describir con exactitud la sensación que la invadió en ese preciso momento. Fue más bien como si algo cálido se deslizase por el interior de su cuerpo, desde las sienes hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies. No sabía la razón, pero se sentía reconfortada por su presencia. Le devolvió la sonrisa brevemente. Tenía que reconocer que se sentía aliviada de verlo, reemplazándose entonces su ausencia de la noche anterior.

El adolescente se acercó con pasos cautelosos, desconociendo la reacción que podría tener ella pero juzgando que sería favorable ya que no había respondido con su habitual mal humor. Se sentó en una de las sillas próximas a la cama. Bajó la vista y se refregó las manos antes de hablar, un tanto inseguro sobre qué decir exactamente. Ella, por su parte, no pudo evitar enternecerse cuando él bajó la vista, percatándose de su timidez.

—Siento no haber ido ayer —se excusó con un tono lastimeramente culpable—. Si hubiese estado allí habrìa podido ayudar…

—No era necesario que… —lo interrumpió ella, pero cuando él alzó la vista un tanto confuso, las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. ¿Cómo se suponía que esfumase aquella luz de culpa que resplandecía intensamente en aquellos ojos chocolates?—, quiero decir… tenías un compromiso y… —no sabía exactamente cómo decir que ella era menos importante sin sentirse un tanto herida por ello— debías atenderlo, creo yo, no tienes que preocuparte por mí… Anna siempre está conmigo…

Quizás fue su imaginación, pero le pareció que el de rastas dejaba escapar un silbido molesto por entre la mandíbula levemente apretada. Desconcertada, se preguntó qué demonios habría dicho ella para cabrearlo. Ciertamente, ¿qué otra cosa había insinuado aparte de que sus compromisos eran más importantes que atenderla a ella?. Un momento, ¿acaso estaba molesto _justamente por eso_?

Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y comprobó que seguía un tanto enfadado, como si las palabras que ella había soltado aún estuviesen haciendo mella en él. La expresión de su rostro evidenciaba que aún continuaba pensando en ellas y Pauline percibió una sensación extraña a la altura del estómago, de curiosidad, de incertidumbre, de querer saber en qué demonios estaba pensando el adolescente.

—Escucha… —musitó, algo tajante— no hay nada más importante que tú ahora. Necesitas descansar y estar bien… no… no puedo permitir que nuestro bebé corra riesgos estúpidos por mi culpa de nuevo —finalizó con una expresión loable.

Los latidos del corazón de la castaña se aceleraron. Él había dicho _nuestro bebé_, había dejado en claro que ese retoño era importante para él y ella no pudo evitar sentir un leve acceso de celos. Sí, se sorprendió internamente ante ello pero verdaderamente estaba celosa de que él amase tanto a esa criatura que se estaba gestando en su vientre y que a ella…

Contuvo un grito de asombro tragando duro. Cayó en la cuenta de que ella _quería que él la quisiera_… pero ¿en qué jodidas idioteces estaba pensando si –supuestamente- aún seguía cabreada con él por haberle arruinado la vida? Argh, había veces que se preguntaba seriamente si sufría algún tipo de trastorno mental como bipolaridad o alguna de esas enfermedades raras. Porque, vamos, últimamente estaba teniendo sentimientos bastante contradictorios y algo… estúpidos. Aunque, aún no tenía definido exactamente el significado que le adjudicaba a esos sentimientos estúpidos.

Tom se obligó a tranquilizarse. Aquel comentario de ella, menospreciándose a sí misma y a su bebé, sumado al dolor de cabeza que aún tenía habían conseguido sulfurarlo. Pero ella no era la culpable de que él hubiese sido un estúpido y se hubiese pasado de copas, como tampoco era responsable de las estupideces que había protagonizado que la llevaron a ella a esa situación. Era consciente de que tenía una deuda con ella, sentimental y moral. Aunque de verdad la moral le importase muy poco, porque honestamente estaba haciendo todo eso porque nacía desde su fuero interno querer ayudarla, por arrepentimiento, por compasión y –lo más importante- porque quería ver a su hijo, estrecharlo en brazos cuando llegase al mundo. Era algo difícil de explicar para él quien por tantos años había estado convencido en la practicidad de los ligues de una noche, considerando además que era imposible para él enamorarse.

Parpadeó y volteó la cabeza para verla. Ella seguía mirándolo con una expresión aún un tanto confusa en su rostro. Su mano se veía tan solitaria sobre la blanca tela de las sábanas, que sintió el impulso de tomársela. Sin saber por qué, no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó brevemente hacia adelante y colocó su mano sobre la de ella, rozándole luego suavemente el dorso con su pulgar.

Inexplicablemente, no la sintió tensarse, sino que sus ojos pasaron de estar clavados en la pared de enfrente a mirarlo con una extraña luz brillando en ellos, una luminosidad de desconcierto. Ninguno de los dos quitó las manos, y ambos fueron participes de ese acogedor calor de sus pieles producto de la fricción del pulgar del de rastas.

_Ella simplemente se lo quedó mirando fijo, mientras él se permitió dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, los reviews son mis tesoros más preciados como escritora. El botoncito no muerde ;) Sin miedo, déjame tu opinión de la historia ^^. Hasta el próximo capítulo...

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


	15. Kapitel XV: Was ist der Liebe?

**Kapitel XV: Was ist der Liebe? - ¿Qué es el amor?**

—¿Dónde está Tom? —preguntó David un tanto molesto, dedicándole a Bill una mirada acusadora desde la puerta.

El pelinegro se quitó los auriculares y los dejó a un lado. Inspiró furiosamente por la nariz y se contuvo de no darse vuelta bruscamente. Volvió a inspirar y soltó el aire, ya un poco más calmado. Se volteó con la expresión más neutral que pudo.

—No lo sé —contestó escuetamente. La mirada severa del _manager_ lo obligó a salir con algún rápido pretexto—. Debe haber salido a caminar por ahí… —se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto.

Cuando pasó junto a David éste le tomó el hombro. Bill se detuvo en seco, mordiéndose la lengua y viéndose atrapado. No se equivocó al pensar que el hombre lo conduciría hasta su oficina. Ambos entraron y el ejecutivo se sentó tras el escritorio, para invitarlo luego a que lo imitase señalando la silla con una leve floritura de la mano.

Bill frunció el ceño y lo miró desafiante, sin saber exactamente por qué, pero se tragó su orgullo y se sentó con aire molesto en la silla frente al escritorio de caoba. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la madera, visiblemente hastiado, era una indirecta para que David se dejase de rodeos y largase de una vez el rollo.

—Tom ha estado saliendo mucho últimamente, ¿verdad? —inquirió, curioso, el manager.

—Eso supongo —respondió Bill, sin muchas ganas. La verdad que su hermano era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, por más que a él le doliera que le ocultase las cosas, al fin y al cabo su vida no tenía dueño y ciertamente nadie tenía la autoridad para controlársela—. Pero no veo a qué viene…

David pareció contenerse de dedicarle una mirada asesina y, por el contario, se acomodó en su mullida silla. Juntó los dedos de ambas manos y los entrecruzó. A Bill esa actitud no le gustó para nada, se sentía como si estuviese siendo interrogado por un capo de la mafia.

—Ha estado actuando muy extraño, y quería saber si tú, Bill, sabías algo al respecto —respuso el manager, con una tranquilidad que a Bill le pareció enfermantemente exasperante.

—No más de lo que tú sabes —repuso con voz queda y una expresión un tanto socarrona. No entendía por qué David tenía la manía de controlar todo lo que hacían desde que había anunciado la liberación del álbum para dentro de unos meses. Ante la mirada severa del hombre, maquinó rápidamente algo más para agregar a su respuesta—. Y no creo que nuestros asuntos personales sean de tu incumbencia —ácido, se dio cuenta al terminar la frase que en vez de zanjar el asunto, le había dado un puntapié a David para que empezase a soltar una perorata interminable.

El hombre abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido, se quedó anonadado unos instantes mirando a Bill con un aire desconcertado. Tosió y se recompuso, para acomodar unos papeles que había a su lado en el escritorio, nervioso y mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué le está pasando a tu hermano, Bill? —inquirió al cabo de unos pocos segundos. Levantó la vista y fijó aquella mirada castaña en la chocolate del Kaulitz menor.

El pelinegro tuvo un acceso de querer soltar un bufido, pero por respeto mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones y se obligó a tensar los labios en una sonrisa amable.

—Asuntos personales, David —remarcó con un tenue siseo las dos primeras palabras—. Se llaman así por _algo_ en particular... ¿verdad?

Nadie iba a meter las narices en su vida privada. Ni su manager ni nadie. Los problemas de Tom eran cosa suya, y le correspondía a él ocuparse de ellos como hermano menor que era. Si David comenzaba a querer priorizar ese maldito álbum a costa del equlibrio emocional de su gemelo, era algo que el joven no iba a permitir. Ni en ese momento ni en un millón de años.

Hizo un ademán para levantarse, pero se encontró con que David ya no estaba detrás del escritorio, sino junto a él. Inspiró profundo, conteniéndose de soltar una maldición y se dispuso a levantarse para salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, tan pronto como su cuerpo se elevó e inclinó hacia delante, sintió nuevamente la mano de David sobre su hombro. Y esta vez el toque no era afable, _esta vez lo estaba empujando hacia atrás_ directamente hacia donde había estado hacía pocos segundos. Se quedó quieto, con los músculos flexionados a mitad del movimiento y sus labios se fruncieron, incómodo y enfadado.

—Bill... —pareció gruñir, fastidiado, David— yo he estado con ustedes desde que eran unos mocosos, y según tengo entendido me consideran un amigo, así que no veo por qué no puedas contarme qué sucede —suavizó la vos entonces, quizás Bill se lo estaba imaginando pero le parecía que los dedos del hombre en su hombro estaban haciendo cada vez más presión.

Bien, de acuerdo. Debía inventar alguna excusa rápidamente si no quería meter a su hermano más en el hoyo. Pero el problema era justamente ese, acotar algo y estropear la ya de por sí delicada situación. Entonces… ¿qué le diría a David? ¿Qué su hermano tenía un extraño y nuevo acceso de ir a los parques a patear piedritas y a observar el color de las flores? No estaba tratando con cualquiera, sino con David, quién conocía bastante a su hermano mayor…

—No puedo decirte nada —zanjó con una mirada dura—, Tom no me ha dicho nada y no quiero forzarlo a que lo haga, ya sabes lo que opino con respecto a eso —esta vez fue su turno de mirar severamente al hombre, quien pareció asentir lentamente con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

Suspirando, salió al pasillo. Conociendo a David, sabía muy bien que eso no terminaría allí. Su manager se pasaría día y noche intentando averiguar qué demonios ocurría con el guitarrista de su adorada banda, y haría mano de cuanto medio pudiera para conseguirlo. Solamente esperaba que él pudiera hacer que su hermano se abriese antes de que eso sucediese.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, fatigado. Entró a la habitación de recreo y volvió a suspirar mirando en rededor, se tiró pesadamente en el sillón y cogió el control remoto del televisor de debajo del almohadón. La pantalla del aparato cuadrado se iluminó con la luz blanca. Sus ojos miraron sin ver aquel documental de la vida en el Imperio Incaico, mientras se preguntaba internamente en qué andaría su gemelo en esos momentos.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó su móvil. Se quedó mirando por varios segundos aquella pantalla sin saber si presionar de una vez el número uno. Volvió a suspirar y dejó caer el teléfono sobre el sofá. Se estiró cuan largo era para aliviar sus músculos algo agarrotados por el estrés. Masajeó sus sienes con los dedos, pensativo. Se acomodó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y su mirada se perdió en los rayos de Sol que entraban por la ventana. Sus pupilas chocolates brillaban con la luz dorada del astro y ésta calentaba su rostro lentamente. Cabeceó. Una modorra comenzó a extenderse por sus miembros, cálida, como si estuviese bajo un chorro de agua caliente. Bostezó. Parpadeó intentando alejar el sueño. David estaría atrás de Tom ahora que… Sin embargo, su estrategia de mantener la mente ocupada no dio sus frutos, porque al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba completamente sumido en su mundo de sueños.

Había algo extraño en los ojos de su hermano, causado por un dolor que lo laceraba desde dentro. Y allí estaba él, ajeno a todo, un gran ignorante de la fuente de sufrimiento de su hermano mayor. Veía los ojos acaramelados de su hermano brillosos, las lágrimas acunándose en sus párpados, su expresión lastimada, el labio inferior que temblaba. Las palabras resonándo en su cabeza una y otra vez _"Esto no es un error", "¡Por favor, no te vayas aún!" _una y otra, y otra vez, como si algún dantesco ente reprodujese una cinta persistentemente; y conforme se repetía, más aumentaba el sentimiento de dolor desgarrador que se traslucía en las inflexiones de su voz.

Bill parecía sentir la desesperación y el dolor de su hermano como propios. Un punto de candente agonía encontró cabida en su pecho, y cada vez que su corazón latía, sentía como si su corazón estuviese siendo estrujado furiosamente. Quería acercarse a su hermano y reconfortarlo, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más parecía desvanecerse la imagen de su gemelo. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y cuando rozó los dedos de su hermano, algo pareció quebrarse bajo él y las penumbras dieron paso a la completa oscuridad.

Bill se despertó sobresaltado. Sentía su corazón galopando en los oídos y su respiración estaba igual de agitada. Resolló e intentó calmar su acelerado estado. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá. Pasó una mano por su cabello y las imágenes del sueño volvieron a su mente como un torbellino.

—Tomi… Dios, ¿por qué no me dices nada? —se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro preocupado. El nudo en su garganta, tenaz, le quitaba el aire, los ojos le ardían y sentía como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir—… ¿por qué no confías en mí?

Ante esa última frase, sus puños se apretaron furiosamente, impotente, siendo incierto el futuro y el mismo presente. No podía comprender el por qué, la razón por la que su hermano se empeñaba en ocultarle la verdad. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso estaba…?

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron presa del estupor. Algo encajó y sintió como si le golpeasen el cráneo con un bate de beísbol.

_¿Acaso callaba porque estaba protegiendo a alguien? _

Y esa simple pregunta, solamente acarreaba más interrogantes sin respuesta. Otra vez a la deriva, cada vez más lejos del puerto. Un rumbo guiado por una brújula maltrecha, en un mundo donde los puntos cardinales no existían, en un mundo donde el mar era vasto e infinito, donde no había magnetismo alguno.

Asió con decisión el teléfono móvil de la mesa ratona. Hablaría con él, no iba a echarse para atrás, necesitaba saber qué demonios ocurría para terminar con ese tormento, para que el asunto dejase de atosigarlo hasta en sueños y, lo que era más importante, para devolverle a su hermano esa sonrisa que coronaba sus labios todos los días.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y Bill dio un respingo, el celular voló de su mano hasta el suelo. Cayó con un ruido plástico y las partes saltaron en direcciones opuestas. Volteó con la maldición arañándole las cuerdas vocales.

—Ah, hola, Bill —saludó Natalie, con una media sonrisa cálida—. Siento molestarte, pero Erwin dice haber olvidado su cuaderno aquí —se explicó.

El niño en cuestión había entrado después de ella y estaba buscando desesperadamente su libreta. Miraba para todos lados frenéticamente, su cuerpo parecía estar temblando, y en esos pequeños ojos asomaban destellos del llanto que estaba por venir. Bill no pudo evitar compadecerse del niño y se acercó a él rápidamente.

—¿Cómo era el cuaderno, Erwin? —quiso saber. Usó una voz sosegada y tranquila para calmar al niño que parecía estar cada vez más nervioso.

—A-a-azul —tartamudeó el niño e inmediatamente rompió a llorar.

Bill sintió las manitas del pequeño en su cuello y la forma en que él se arrebujó contra su pecho, desconsolado y llorando a lágrima tendida. El adolescente se apresuró a darle un abrazo de consuelo y luego de un momento lo apartó con delicadeza para luego mirarlo compresivamente y dándole ánimos, tranquilizándolo con aquella mirada chocolate y brillante. El pequeño sorbió por la nariz sonoramente y se enguajó los rastros de las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Suspiró ruidosamente y esbozó una tenue sonrisa, un poco de arrepentimiento por su conducta y también se podía ver la gratitud traslucida en aquel curvamiento de labios.

—Ya, cálmate, ¿sí? —esbozó una nueva sonrisa, que pareció reconfortar a Erwin—. Vamos a encontrar tu cuaderno, no puede haberse ido muy lejos... ¿verdad? —agregó con un tenue dejo de diversión.

Los ojos del niño chispearon y dejó escapar una risita divertida.

Bajo la mirada un tanto compungida de Natalie, ambos emprendieron la búsqueda del dichoso cuaderno. Buscaron sobre los muebles, bajo éstos, en el piso, en el sofá y dentro del pequeño armario en donde guardaban algunos de los instrumentos. No encontraron nada. A Bill le dolía ver el pequeño rostro del niño tenuemente ensombrecido por una nueva catarata de lágrimas.

El cuaderno debía de ser importante para el niño por algún motivo, sabía que no era de aquellos niños que se apegaban a las cosas por mero capricho. Aquella mirada brillosa no hacía más que acrecentar la sensación de que su teoría fuese cierta. Y Bill, con tantos problemas que tenía rondándole por la cabeza, se sentía culpable de no poder ayudar al niño lo suficiente como para hallar su cuaderno.

El labio inferior del niño tembló, el puchero se aproximaba cada vez más. El pelinegro se apresuró a arrodillarse hasta quedar a su altura y lo chistó suavemente para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo has dejado en otro lado? —inquirió con tacto—. Quizás no es aquí donde lo olvidaste... —frunció el ceño un tanto pensativo—, ¿recuerdas que era lo último que estabas haciendo al dejar de usarlo?

Erwin susurró que había estado jugando al _Guitar Hero_ con Tom, de modo que el menor de los gemelos se apresuró a la habitación contigua. Encendió la luz y sonrió, aliviado, el cuaderno descansaba imperturbable junto a una de las guiatarras de su gemelo. Se acercó al sofá y lo cogió.

Sin embargo, le picó la curiosidad y no pudo evitar notar una hoja que sobresalía del pequeño libro. La tomó con la punta de los dedos, cuidadosamente, y la sacó del interior. No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Retratados con las pinceladas de una mano inexperta y algo tosca, se hallaban los chicos y él en lo que parecía ser un concierto. El pelinegro adivinó fuegos artificiales inundando el cielo en esas manchas multicolores. Le hizo gracia su cabello más parecido a un arbusto espinoso que a otra cosa.

Colocó el papel en su lugar y, una vez frente al pequeño artista, le tendió el cuaderno. Erwin lo cogió y dio las gracias con una de esas miradas brillantes e infantiles, que escondían mil palabras en sus irises claros. Bill le revolvió el cabello a modo de broma, solamente ganó que Erwin se quejase y fuese tras su madre, quien le hacía señas para que se apresurara.

**|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|**

—Es un fastidio —reconoció Natalie, cerrando la puerta de su auto—. Tener que ir a Frankfurt solamente me complica la vida —suspiró, cansada, su vista se perdió en la figura de su hijo.

Erwin jugaba alegremente con una de sus nuevas figuras de acción y no pareció percatarse de la mirada preocupada de su madre. Sin embargo, a Bill no le pasó desapercibido como el brillo en los ojos de la mujer parecía ensombrecerse.

—¿Y Erwin? —inquirió, cruzándose de brazos para protegerse del frío—. ¿Ya tienes alguna niñera para que lo cuide mientras estás allí?

La maquillista negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera sopesando la maraña de problemas que se le vendrían encima. Y Bill la comprendió, porque él sabía lo ajetreada que era la vida de la maquilladora, quizás un poco menos que la suya, pero era complicada al fin. Además de tener que lidiar con su trabajo, tendría que tener siempre un ojo puesto en Erwin para que no se mandara ninguna trastada, no se lastimase, no se extraviara... sí, sin lugar a dudas no le sería fácil.

—Pero ya encontraré la solución, Bill, no te preocupes —repuso con una media sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Quizás pueda llamar a mi hermana... puedo decirle que venga a cuidarlo por un tiempo, no creo que tenga algún problema en ello.

—Cualquier cosa... tú sabes, me dices y... —indeciso, titubeó— veré en qué puedo ayudarte.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta del auto para ahorrarle el trabajo a la mujer y luego golpeó tenuemente la ventanilla de la parte trasera. Erwin levantó la vista y lo saludó con la mano, para luego sacarle la lengua. Bill rió y le hizo una mueca un tanto estúpida, a lo que el niño respondió carcajeándose. El niño se apresuró a bajar la ventanilla tan pronto como su madre ponía el vehículo en marcha.

—Espera, mami— Bill escuchó que gritaba el niño con voz alarmada, luego, se giró hacia él—. Oye, Bill, ¿quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?

Natalie se volteó rápidamente, con la regañina a punto de salir a borbotones de sus labios. Sin embargo, Bill se adelantó para ahorrarle el reto al niño.

—Gracias por invitarme, Erwin, pero creo que primero deberías preguntarle a tu mamá, ¿no crees?— repuso, sonriendo un poco y echándole una mirada de comprensión a Natalie.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos, molesto, y pareció adelantar el labio inferior en un puchero.

—No es justo— se quejó con una expresión enojada—, porque ella me dirá que no.

La maquillista abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, al parecer sintiéndose un tanto insultada por la explicación de su hijo. Lo miró con reprobación y esbozó lo que Bill apreció como una sonrisa de suficiencia vengativa.

—Ya deja las tonterías, Erwin— abrió el cierre de la puerta del acompañante—. Si quieres que Bill venga a almorzar con nosotros pues tienes mi permiso, pero más vale que te comportes.

Bill no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara de los labios. Se apresuró a subir al coche y entonces la mujer arrancó por fin y salieron del aparcamiento del estudio Universal. Dieron un rodeo a la cuadra antes de tomar por otra calle que les permitiría llegar a una de las avenidas. Mientras tanto, el adolescente y la mujer platicaron sobre esto y aquello, fundamentalmente temas relacionados con el trabajo, lo que solamente logró que Erwin se sintiese desplazado y quisera intervenir en la conversación usando como arma la curiosidad inata de los infantes.

—Bueno, y ya, Klaus me dijo que debía viajar porque no sé que problema hubo con la maquilladora de la agencia— la mujer paró el vehículo al ver la luz roja encendida en el semáforo—. Y bueno, no puedo quejarme, él me ayudó en los primeros años, así que debo devolverle el favor.

Bill asintió mientras le echaba un vistazo a Erwin por el espejo retrovisor, quien parecía muy entretenido haciendo que su nuevo Godzilla masacrara a su Power-Ranger. Rió al verlo divertido y volvió la vista hacia la mujer, quien parecía estar esperando algún tipo de acotación. A juzgar por el semblante preocupado, Bill sospechaba que no estaba del todo segura de poder encontrar a alguien que se encargase de su hijo mientras ella se ausentase de la ciudad.

—¿Aún sigues preocupada por Erwin?— quiso saber, en su voz había un dejo de comprensión. Al ver el gesto afirmativo, esbozó una sonrisa reconfortante—. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien... no creo que tu hermana se quiera perder de estar unos días con su sobrino.

Natalie pareció contener una carcajada, a lo que Bill respondió adoptando una expresión de genuino desconcierto.

—Lo siento, Bill— se disculpó—... pero si tú vieras lo que es en casa, te aseguro que no estarías tan seguro.

—Ay, mami, pero si yo me porto bien— discrepó el niño con una expresión dolida.

—¿Cómo la vez en la que llenaste el techo del baño con bolas de papel higiénico mojado o la vez que cambiaste la sal por azúcar y tuve que tirar todo el estofado?— repuso la madre con voz severa—, ¿o te olvidas de la vez que cambiaste la hora de la alarma de mi despertador solamente porque querías que te llevara a ese programa infantil porque venía el payaso Vonderful?

Erwin bufó, cansino y enfadado.

—Es _Wonderful_, mami dijo bajito.

—Lo que sea... bufó a su vez, pero hastiada . Ya, ni siquiera te mereces que haya dejado que Bill viniera.

El pelinegro intentaba no reír ante la situación, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil y más al ver las expresiones del pequeño, quien no dejaba escapar una oportunidad de tener la última palabra y siempre tenía algo para acotar a lo que decía su madre. Al parecer, en ese momento Natalie le estaba diciendo que era de muy mala educación golpear en la cabeza a sus compañeros de clase porque tomaban las crayolas que él quería usar para pintar.

—Además me porto bien, a Bill le he pegado solamente una vez... —acotó el niño con voz inocente y una sonrisa angelical que parecía querer explicar cuan bondadoso era con ese sencillo argumento.

El rostro de Natalie se transformó presa de la vergüenza y esquivó la mirada del pelinegro. Aprovechando que la luz del semáforo había cambiado, se volteó a reprender al niño con una expresión de puro enfado modificando el rictus de su cara. Erwin seguía ostentando aquella sonrisita de orgullo por haber tenido una conducta ejemplar, claro que solamente a su parecer.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE LE PEGASTE A BILL, ERWIN?— gritó ya sin contenerse.

En ese momento, la sonrisa del pequeño flaqueó en sus labios y pareció que éste iba a encogerse presa del miedo. Observó a su madre, arrepintiéndose con la mirada, asustado, intentó explicarse.

—Pero, mami— parecía a punto de hacer un gesto de hastío con los brazos, remató su réplica con otro argumento dicho con el tono de cuan elemental resulta la premisa de que dos más dos son cuatro—, solamente fue una patada en sus pelotas.

Bill abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por el vocabulario del pequeño, mientras que la mujer ahogó un grito de rabia, vergüenza y otras emociones que Bill no supo identificar completamente. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, Bill estaba seguro de que la mujer se había cabreado... y demasiado. La vio contenerse de darle una tunda al niño, luego se volteó volviendo a esquivar su mirada.

—Ya, Natalie, no es para tanto— la tranquilizó—. Tampoco es que me dejó estéril...—añadió, bromista.

La aludida soltó una risita nerviosa, y el pelinegro supo que lo había hecho por compromiso porque estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

—Bill, en serio... lo siento muchísimo—miró a su hijo que la observaba por el espejo retrovisor—. Quiero decir que... él no debería haber...

—Ya, no importa, de verdad —respuso él con una tenue sonrisa. La mujer le devolvió el gesto y luego continuó manejando con la vista fija en el camino.

Durante el resto del trayecto no hablaron demasiado ya que el ambiente estaba algo tenso. El adolescente encendió la radio y buscó una emisora de música con el objeto de distenderlo un poco. No había mucho, fundamentalmente estaban pasando noticias sobre las bandas que llegarían a Alemania en los meses venideros. Bill se dio el lujo de relajarse un poco y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, le llegó a los oídos la melodía de _Spring Nicht_, al parecer estaban iniciando una cuenta regresiva con los temas más escuchados de la banda. Sonrió.

—Bill, ya llegamos —le hizo saber Natalie, zarandeándole tenuemente el hombro.

El adolescente, quien se había adormilado bastante, se quejó antes de abrir los ojos. Se estiró y bostezó. Miró hacia fuera y vio que estaban aparcados en el estacionamiento de uno de los locales de McDonalds' más grandes de la ciudad. Miró hacia la parte trasera del auto y no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de alegría de Erwin, quien bajó del auto lo más rápido que pudo.

Bill se apeó del coche tan pronto como la maquilladora salió al exterior. Cerró la puerta y sintió como Erwin le cogía la mano, emocionado, para llevarlo casi a rastras hasta la puerta de entrada. A los oídos de Bill le llegó el murmullo de la risa de Natalie, aunque el chico estaba más ocupado en no irse de bruces al suelo, tenía que esquivar cada pueñetero tope del estacionamiento al ser guiado por el niño.

Abrió la puerta antes de que Erwin se golpease contra ella presa de las ansias por entrar. Lo vio correr hasta una mesa libre y sostuvo la puerta para que Natalie entrara. Ella le sonrió agradecida al pasar. El pelinegro deseó que no hubiese ningún paparazzi metido por los alrededores, o de lo contrario en menos de lo que canta un gallo empezaría a proliferar el rumor de que mantenía una relación con Natalie o algo por el estilo. Rió, algo divertido ante la idea, y meneando la cabeza ingresó al local.

—Si quieren iré a hacer los pedidos —se ofreció Bill, al llegar a la mesa y ver que la madre y el niño ya habían decidido que comerían.

Natalie se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y a incorporarse. Le colocó una mano en el hombro, esbozando una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento pero a la vez declinando la oferta.

—Te lo agradezco, Bill —dijo, luego miró hacia el tumulto de gente que hacía cola frente a las cajas—. Pero será mejor que te quedes... quiero decir, alguien podría reconocerte y creo que el almuerzo tiene que ser lo más tranquilo posible, ¿verdad? —repuso, sonriendo otra vez.

Bill se encogió de hombros. En verdad le daba lo mismo, pero aceptó la propuesta de la mujer y permaneció allí. Se sentó frente a Erwin y le sacó la lengua a modo de broma. El niño inmediatamente le imitó, aunque exagerando más la mueca. El pelinegro cogió un sorbete y le quitó la envoltura de papel.

Erwin lo miró enarcando una ceja, entre curioso y extrañado. El pelinegro hizo un pequeño bollito de papel, lo humedeció con la lengua y lo colocó en uno de los extremos del sorbete. El pequeño rió y le volvió a sacar la lengua burlonamente, Bill sonrió cínicamente de lado y sopló.

—Ya, chicos, compórtense —dijo Natalie minutos después al volver y ver el reguero de bollitos de papel ensalivados que había por toda la mesa, el suelo y los rostros de ambos.

Bill rió y se quitó un bollito de papel de la mejilla y Erwin sonrió, satisfecho por haberle acertado al blanco que se había propuesto. Los tres desenvolvieron sus almuerzos y comenzaron a comer, si bien Erwin de vez en cuando tiraba algún que otro bollito de papel, hasta que su madre le quitó el sorbete.

El almuerzo transcurría bastante animado. Bill sonrió para sus adentros y admiró la forma en la que Natalie se ocupaba de su hijo, era una gran responsabilidad y el chico estaba seguro de que eso de ser padre no era tarea fácil. ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Él amaba a los niños, se enternecía muchísimo con los niños pequeños, sobre todo con los bebés, sus pequeñas manitos eran simplemente adorables. Muchas veces sus "awws", "miren que bonito" y demás semejantes que soltaba al ver a un bebé, le habían ganado la risa de los demás y que Tom bromeara sobre ese _costado maternal_. Pero de todos modos, por más adorables, tiernos, dulces que le parecieran los niños sabía que no era tarea fácil cuidar de ellos, y sabía que las personas debían estar preparadas psicológicamente para tener niños... poder resolver problemas cuando se presentasen, estar siempre allí para el pequeño, tener buena predisposición y la lista era muy larga.

Los bebés eran como un cristal. Bellísimos como el espectro de colores que sobre ellos se reflejan, pero tan indefensos como el mismo cristal a la fragilidad.

Le rompía el alma ver todos aquellos niños en las calles, sucios, su alma malherida, el brillo ausente de sus ojos, simplemente porque debían ganarse el pan con el sudor de sus frentes, porque trabajaban por obligación. El saber que eran fruto de un error, algo que no estaba en los planes y que era una carga para sus padres... una cosa así apagaría los sueños de cualquiera, cual flor a la merced de las heladas del invierno.

El adolescente suspiró, meditabundo. Miró hacia la acera a través de la ventana. Vio como los transeúntenes iban y venían y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su hermano estaría caminando entre ellos. Lo visualizó con los anteojos oscuros y su característica ropa en tonos más apagados, cabizbajo y preocupado. Volvió a suspirar.

De repente, sintió que el teléfono celular le vibraba en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Esperanzado de que fuese su hermano, ni siquiera miró la pequeña pantalla para saber quién era el remitente de la llamada, simplemente atendió.

—Hola.

—_Hola, Bill_ —dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, suave y dulce, que se le hizo poderosamente familiar al instante—. _¿Cómo estás?_

El adolescente curvó los labios en una sonrisa. Luego de tanto tiempo sin verse, era genial que recuperasen esa amistad que tenían, considerando cuanto él le debía a ella.

—Bien, Ina, —volvió a sonreír sin darse cuenta— ¿tú como estás?

—_Pues bien, aquí estoy preparándome para ir a la Universidad en un ratito_ —al adolescente le llegó el sonido de los papeles al ser acomodados—. _Oye, me preguntaba si..._ —hizo una pausa, Bill adivinó su expresión de inseguridad pero no debía interrumpir— _claro que si tienes tiempo y no estás muy ocupado..._

—Sabes que por ti puedo hacerme un espacio —okay, de acuerdo, eso había sonado extraño y no sabía por qué.

Ina cortó su silencio dubitativo con una pequeña risa, jovial y fresca. Al pelinegro le entraron ganas de reír también, la risa de ella siempre había sido contagiosa.

—_La super-estrella de rock debe tener una agenda muy apretada_ —bromeó entonces— _... bueno, vale, largo el rollo de una vez: luego de mis clases tengo la tarde libre y me preguntaba si querrías, tú sabes, ir a tomar un café o algo así._

La idea le sonaba atractiva. No le vendría mal un poco de relajación extra. Podría ponerse bien al día con Ina, contarle como iba todo, hacía mucho que no se veían y sin lugar a dudas no habían tenido tiempo suficiente en la fiesta de Andi, pues mayormente se la habían pasado bailando, bromeando y contando trivialidades varias.

—Me encantaría —repuso, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo quieres que pase a recogerte? ¿A las cinco y media te parece bien?— hizo nota mental de quitar del auto todas las bolsitas de gomitas vacías.

—_Sí, mis clases terminan a las cuatro_ —Bill escuchó el rumor de los pasos de ella, seguramente ya estaba yendo para la Universidad—. _Te veré entonces, adiós, Bill_.

—Adiós, Ina, nos vemos luego —respondió a la despedida y luego cortó la comunicación.

El adolescente se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y luego tomó un sorbo de gaseosa. Se preguntó donde llevaría a Ina, le apetecía pasar un rato con ella pero no sabía si exactamente ir a un café sería apropiado, ya que ese día el clima era ameno y no hacía demasiado frío, era un día agradable para estar fuera... quizás el Großer Tiergarten era una buena elección, podían comprar café en Starbucks antes o algo así. Mordisqueó el sorbete, distraído.

—Bill —lo llamó la vocecita de Erwin—... ¿con quién hablabas? —quiso saber, curioso.

—Con Ina, una amiga —contestó, dejando el vaso a un costado y estirándose un poco.

El niño no pareció conformarse con la respuesta, porque hizo un fruncimiento de ceño que a Bill no le pasó desapercibido. Erwin se removió en su silla, incómdo, era como si quisiese decir algo pero no se atrevía. Con una mirada, el pelinegro lo animó a hablar.

—¿Pero ella es tu novia? —dijo al fin, luego de muchos titubeos.

Hubiese soltado una pequeña risita. No sabía en verdad de dónde había sacado semejante idea, y le picaba la curiosidad pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Erwin tampoco se conformó con ello, en sus facciones podía verse una expresión condescendiente.

—No es cierto —arguyó, sintiéndose engañado—. Vi tu sonrisa de idiota.

A Bill le dio un nuevo acceso de risa, pero mantuvo la compostura. Debía haber imaginado que saldría con algo como eso. Generalmente asociaría que si se comportaba tontamente con alguien, estaría enamorado o ambos estarían en algo, en una relación de novios, para ser precisos. Pero no había nada más alejado de la realidad, Ina y él eran amigos, nada más. El pasado era un capítulo cerrado.

—Ina no es mi novia, Erwin —aclaró—. Pero dime... ¿tú qué crees que es el amor? Me refiero al de novios, ¿eh?

Erwin bajó la vista, meditabundo. Frunció los labios, aún pensando. Parecía que sabía que quería decir pero no encontraba la forma correcta de expresarlo, a juzgar por los titubeos que hacía al querer comezar su explicación. Estaba seguro que el niño tendría un concepto muy simple e infantil del amor, tal y como lo había tenido él en su momento. Cuando uno era niño, siempre pensaba que el amor era dos personas tomadas de la mano con los dedos entrelazados y besos tímidos en las mejillas.

—Es cuando... cuando —titubeó otra vez—, pues cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, sonríen todo el tiempo y se dicen cosas tontas... y cuando van tomados de la mano y cosas así. —finalizó con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Bill negó con la cabeza y eso le valió que Erwin frunciera los labios, picado por la negación.

—¿Entonces qué es el amor? —preguntó demandante, cruzado de brazos.

—Es más complejo, Erwin —no sabía como carajos explicarle al niño sin meter la pata. ¿Acaso su madre no le había dicho nunca nada del asunto?—. Los novios son dos personas que se quieren mucho, se aman, ¿sí? —el niño asintió, comprendía el concepto—... pero este es un amor diferente al que sientes por tu mamá.

Otra mueca de extrañeza adornó el rostro del niño.

—¿Por qué diferente? —se restregó las manos, confundido— Yo amo a mi mamá —replicó con una vocecita desafiante.

Suspiró, eligiendo las palabras, expresiones y frases correctas.

—No lo demuestras de la misma forma, sé que amas a tu mamá, pero no es lo mismo el amor de familia que el de una pareja —Erwin seguía sin comprender, y no quitaba esa expresión de confusión del rostro—. Mira... tu amas a tu mamá, y la quieres, no quieres que le ocurra nada malo y te sientes protegido con ella, ¿no?

El niño asintió.

—Bueno —se pasó una mano por el cabello, se humedeció los labios con la lengua, haciendo tiempo para darle a su explicación una forma sencilla y que él pudiese entenderla—... lo que sientes por tu novia, es algo diferente, sientes que... sientes que no quieres lastimarla de ninguna manera, quieres que se quede siempre contigo, su compañía te hace sentir extraño...

—Ah, por eso lo de las mariposas en la panza, ¿no? —le cortó Erwin.

—Pues... sí, tiene que ver —repuso sonriendo—... también sientes que con esa persona estás completo, no te falta nada, y disfrutas el tiempo que pasas a su lado y el tiempo parece volar. Tú te sientes protegido con ella, pero también sientes la necesidad de protegerla y estar para ella en todo momento.

Hizo una pausa y el niño asintió con la cabeza, luego se colocó su pequeña mano debajo del mentón, como si estuviera analizando la explicación que le había dado el adolescente.

—Entonces... ella te hace sentir feliz y es tu otra parte, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces. Bill asintió—. Y cuando estás de novio con alguien lo besas.

Bill volvió a asentir.

—Es una forma de demostrar amor, y le dices con ese gesto que la amas —acotó, asintiendo. El niño pareció tener entonces otra duda, y el pelinegro tenía una leve idea de con qué estaba asociada—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?

El niño se removió en la silla otra vez, incómodo, sumamente incómodo. Bill sonrió para sus adentros, era una pregunta que todo niño se hacía cuando era pequeño y que regresaba con toda la curiosidad en la adolescencia y deseos de experimentar qué se sentía. Luego de varios intentos infructuosos, Erwin preguntó en un susurro qué se sentía besar a alguien, luego pareció sonrojarse presa de la vergüenza.

Ciertamente Bill no iba a ponerse a describir todas las sensaciones que le golpeaban a una persona el cuerpo y los sentidos cuando besaba a alguien. Tenía que explicárselo de una forma simple, agradeció que no se lo hubiese preguntado a Tom, quién sabía como lo habría explicado sin querer caer en algún comentario vulgar.

—Es una sensación maravillosa, ahí sientes muchas mariposas en el estómago y como si la electricidad te reocorriese súbitamente el cuerpo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Erwin se sobresaltó y pareció que unas pequeñas manchas rojizas aparecían en sus mejillas. Bill no pudo evitar soltar una risita, sin lugar a dudas eso estaba indicando que le gustaba alguien en la escuela. No había nada más dulce y tierno que el primer amor siendo niño, las cosas eran a la vez muy simples pero muy complicadas, quizás por la cualidad extrovertida y a la vez tímida de los niños.

—Porque hay una chica que me gusta —confesó en un susurro.

Bill le guiñó un ojo y el niño escondió el rostro encendido apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, muerto de vergüenza otra vez.

—Se llama Ashgley, es muy bonita pero... tengo miedo de hablarle y que piense que soy tonto —le entendió Bill, porque seguía de cara a la mesa y sus palabras eran un murmullo que debió descifrar.

—Ah, hombre, pero tienes que hablarle, así nunca sabrás si siente lo mismo por ti.

—No soy un hombre, apenas soy un niño —se quejó en un gruñido Erwin—. Además a todas les gusta Friederich, porque es más alto y tiene ojos azules —alzó la cabeza—. Ojalá fuese como tú que tenías a todas las niñas detrás...

Bill rió.

—No dejes que te desanime, puedes intentar llevarte bien con ella, y darle tiempo al tiempo —le acosejó.

Seguramente el niño seguía resignado, pero asintió brevemente con la cabeza. En ese momento Natalie volvió a la mesa y se disculpó, pero había tenido que atender una llamada muy importante. Lamentablemente su hermana no podría cuidar a Erwin mientras ella se fuese a Frankfurt, de modo que estaba algo preocupada porque no sabía si encontraría una niñera en solamente dos días. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró, agobiada, pero cuando miró a su hijo ostentó una brillante sonrisa.

—Espero que no se hayan aburrido, corazón —le dijo a su hijo, disculpándose por la tardanza y cogiéndolo de la mano para que se levantara y pudieran irse.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—No me aburrí, mami —aseguró con una sonrisa de felicidad y con voz emocionada agregó—. Bill me explicó que son los novios, y ahora ya lo sé —agregó con un tono de voz que demostraba sabiduría.

Natalie miró de soslayo a Bill y éste no supo como reaccionar. Si sonreír nerviosamente o encogerse de hombros, no hizo ninguna de las dos, se quedó con una expresión un tanto neutra en el rostro, esperando a que ella dijese algo. Pero simplemente sonrió.

—Y además hoy irá a ver a su novia —soltó de improviso y dedicándole a Bill una mueca burlona.

—¿En serio, Bill? —preguntó con una sonrisa de alegría la maquilladora—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

Bill titubeó, quería darle una tunda a Erwin. Ina y él no eran novios, lo habían sido, pero ya no. Capítulo cerrado de su vida, había optado por lo mejor para ambos aunque ello le doliera.

—No te dije nada porque no tengo novia, Natalie —miró asesinamente a Erwin—. Solamente voy a encotrarme con una vieja amiga, nada más que eso.

La mujer estudió su expresión por unos breves instantes. Bill se sintió analizado hasta la médula, odiaba el sexto sentido de las mujeres para esas cosas, antes de que Natalie abriese la boca, sabía que se había dado cuenta que iría a ver a Ina. Algo en sus ojos debió haberlo delatado, en su expresión. Mas no debía sentirse avergonzado de nada, pero últimamente mantenía su vida privada en secreto, porque sentía que ya no la tenía, o que había perdido una gran parte.

—Ina, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella.

Asintió con la cabeza y ella simplemente sonrió.

—Hacían bonita pareja, por lo que me contó Tom...

—¿Entonces era tu novia y la dejaste? —replicó, interrumpiendo, Erwin. Había una inflexión dolida en su voz, como si se sintiese traicionado por la explicación que Bill le había dado—. ¿No era que quieres estar siempre con ella y protegerla?

Bill suspiró, los recuerdos emergían de su mente. Hubiera deseado seguir su noviazgo con Ina, pero ciertamente no podía hacerle algo como dejarla sola, no estar para ella por estar de escenario en escenario, no verla, nada de nada. No había podido privarla de que alguien le diese ese amor que merecía, por eso la dejó, porque era lo mejor para ella, para ambos.

—No es tan sencillo, Erwin —esbozó una sonrisa un tanto triste—. A veces tienes que dejar que la persona que amas se vaya de tu lado, porque estando contigo no tendrá el amor que merece porque no podrás dárselo.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si quieres ayudar a alguien que amas y esa persona no quiere? —preguntó de repente el niño.

Natalie se adelantó a contestar.

—Lo haces de todos modos, Erwin —le dio una palmada en el hombro— porque amas mucho a esa persona y solamente quieres su bien, harás todo lo que puedas para que nada malo le ocurra y por ayudarla, no importa lo que tengas que hacer... te desvelarás si es necesario, te escabullirás, harás lo que sea...

Algo pareció cobrar sentido en la mente de Bill cuando escuchó las palabras de Natalie. Inmediatamente pensó en Tom. Casi se detuvo en seco.

_¿Podía ser posible que...?_

**|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|/.x.x.\\|**

—Sabe horrible —se quejó la chica de ojos color miel haciendo una mueca de asco—. No voy a tomarlo —se rehusó apartando la cara.

Anna bufó, hastiada por la actitud infantil de su amiga. Le había tocado la difícil tarea de hacer que Pauline comiese el almuerzo que le habían preparado en el hospital. Hubiera deseado por una vez que las películas y los libros no alimentasen ese mito de que la comida sabía mal. Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Pauli, no empieces con estupideces —la reprendió con voz cansina—. Además sabes perfectamente que tienes que comer...

La adolescente refunfuñó nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro crispado por el enojo. Se sentía incómoda en aquella cama de hospital, detestaba estar allí. Deseaba que le diesen el alta cuanto antes. Había terminado al borde de la discusión con el médico de guardia que la había atendido, un joven seguramente recién graduado, que intentó hacerla entrar en razón y que debía quedarse al menos un día más en observación, hasta que estuvieran seguros que la indigestión hubiese desaparecido por completo con ayuda del tratamiento y los antibióticos.

Anna cogió el control remoto del televisor de la mesita junto a la cama de su amiga y encendió el aparato. Estaba en el canal de la DW-TV, y al parecer hablaban sobre las bajas y las subas de los mercados europeos, la situación del dólar y la del euro, cosas económicas que le traían sin cuidado, en resumen, un tedio.

Su amiga había comprado una revista de chismes para pasar el tiempo, por lo que Pauline la tomó de la mesita y comenzó a hojearla. Hablaban mucho de los pasados EMA, en donde habían asistido artistas de todo el mundo. Dedicaban una carilla a cada uno, sobre todo a criticar el vestuario. Aburrida, siguió pasando las hojas. Se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio esa sonrisa: todo Tokio Hotel posaba para la cámara en la alfombra roja.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los de aquel Tom Kaulitz de tinta y papel. No supo por qué se lo quedó mirando, había algo reconfortante en aquel color castaño de sus ojos, que le producía una sensación placentera... reconfortante.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el dorso de su mano, rememorando aquel suave roce de hacía un tiempo, con el que el muchacho había sabido calmarla y brindarle la sensación de protección. Sus labios cedieron a la mueca de fastidio para dar lugar a una sonrisa un tanto boba. Inconscientemente, deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Tom en la fotografía.

—Bueno, veremos cómo va todo —pareció tronar una voz bonachona.

Pauline se sobresaltó y dejó caer la revista al suelo. Alzó la vista y vio al mismo médico que la había atendido hacía unas horas. Llevaba una planilla consigo, además de una expresión de terrible cansancio. Pauline se sintió culpable por haberle gritado. El joven procedió a interrogarla sobre sus síntomas en las últimas horas y luego de hacerle un tacto sobre el estómago para comprobar su estado, se despidió con un cordial saludo y deseándole una pronta recuperación.

Anna se acercó a la cama y se agachó para recoger la revista del suelo. Se dio cuenta en dónde había quedado al caer, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto sino que la tendió a su amiga para luego sentarse nuevamente en el pequeño sillón.

Vio nuevamente su rostro, su sonrisa, y algo la obligó a soltar la pregunta:

—¿Has hablado con él? —le preguntó a Anna, aún con la vista clavada en el papel.

Anna asintió.

—Lo hice, pero le dije que no se preocupara, que yo podía encargarme —respuso, sonriendo brevemente.

La desilusión se apoderó de Pauline. Quiso replicar, decirle que por qué había hecho eso, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo, a Anna el gesto no le pasó desapercibido, y con una expresión maliciosa, no se quedó callada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inocentemente—. ¿Querías verlo? —agregó, en un tono que parecía decir "vamos, admítelo de una vez".

—No es eso... —saltó a la defensiva la chica—. Es que... yo, bueno, me extrañaba que... —su voz se perdió en un susurro, pues no sabía qué demonios decir.

Su amiga simplemente esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, que hizo que Pauline se pusiera nerviosa, enfadada, y al borde de ruborizarse. Vamos, ¿por qué reaccionaba así? Era el idiota de Kaulitz, el mismo estúpido que le había cagado la vida... y del que se había enamorado aquella noche de Agosto.

De haber podido, hubiera roto algo contra la pared de la rabia y la frustración; pero las sondas conectadas a su cuerpo se lo impidieron. Aún así, las sensaciones no mermaron, sino que aumentaban, sobre todo la frustración. La embargaba una extraña sensación de abandono, de ridiculez, de confusión... se suponía que lo odiaba, lisa y llanamente. Sin embargo, se estaba comportando como una quinceañera enamorada, ¿pero qué le pasaba? ¿aquella extraña bipolaridad había vuelto?

—Reconócelo —soltó Anna—. _Lo quieres._

Pauline la fulminó con la mirada. Sus ojos parecían brillar de la rabia acumulada. Apretó la mandíbula y su labio inferior tembló a causa de la furia. Iba a contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió. Volteó enfadada para ver quién demonios se entrometía, y entonces las sensaciones fueron reemplazadas por la estupefacción. _Él había llegado.

* * *

_

Perdonen la demora, estuve ocupadísima rindiendo exámenes y no pude actualizar antes. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les he dado un poco más de la perspectiva de Bill con respecto al asunto y sus inferencias, esperemos que el leoncito no le haga tremendo lío a su hermano en el próximo capítulo... ¿ustedes qué dicen? xD Muchas gracias por leer :D

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


End file.
